Pokemon The Series XY: Ash Ketchum The Knight Of Kalos
by 79003car
Summary: Ash is now in the Kalos region traveling to enter the Kalos league, accompanied by his friend Serena, who is dearly in love with him and is trying to find the strength to tell him, now we his Kalos and old Pokémon Ash is getting stronger as a trainer and aura guardian. Will Serena tell Ash how she feels?, and can Ash get stronger and protect Kalos.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Ready For A New Region**

Ash Ketchum was looking up at the Plane that would take him to a new region and a new adventure in the Kalos region, every time the young trainer goes to a new region to explore, catch Pokémon, and take on the Pokémon league of that region he always starts with his best friend and first Pokémon 'Pikachu', always starting fresh because he always wants to think about catching new Pokémon that live in the region that he's going to and forgets about his old Pokémon, this time would have been the same but three months age a friend and a letter from his never met father changed Ash's mind, and he would remember the advice he got for the future regions he'll go to after Kalos.

(Flashback: 3 Months ago)

After Ash got back from the Unova region with his new friend Alexa a reporter from the Kalos region in Lumiose City, he was thinking about where he was going for his next adventure?, Luckly Alexa said that the Kalos region was an amazing place to visit and have an adventure; and with that Ash's next stop was Kalos the region of love and romance. But before he left for his new journey his mom told him that he received a letter and the person it can from was a bigger surprize, it was from Ash's dad!.

This surprized that young hero a lot because ever since he was born he had never met his dad nor had pictures of him in the house, but his mom dose talk about him from time to time, but this is the first time they had both heard from him, Ash asked his mom to open the letter so he could read it and once she opened it and handed it to her son, Ash read out loud so his mom could listen to what he had to said.

 **"Dear Ash"**

 **"It's me, your Dad, I know that your surprized to hear from me and you have not seen me before but now I just wanted to said that I'm sorry, sorry for not being the best father and not being there for you and your mother because I've been gone for so long I've been feeling bad that you've never seen me or heard from me until now.**

 **The reason that I'm writing to you new is because I want to help you on your next journey to a new region, if you are reading this before your going to a new region then the timing was perfect. Ash, you need to use your old Pokémon instead of always relaying on you new ones, I'm saying this because where I am now is where I've been ever since I left you and your mother and a friend of mine has been making devices and inventors that help people. He made a special video camera the had been following you ever since you be came a trainer and with it I have been able to see you on your adventures and I know everything that's happened.**

 **I know about your friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan, and what Pokémon you have, your Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Primeape, Heracross, Notowl, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Swellow, Sceptile, Torkoal, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gilscor, Unfezant, Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Krookodile, Leavanny, etc. And you've done a good job at training them because with the Pokémon you have done amazing things like the battle frontier, and the orange league, however you can do better.**

 **I've seen you and your friends save the world before many times and the legendary Pokémon that you encountered like Mewtwo, Lugia, The Legendary Birds, Mew, Groudon, Kyogre, The Regaies, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Meloetta, etc, and you have become a big hero and saved the world a lot, and you being a descendant of Sir Aaron, the aura guardian, and I have been watching you train as well.**

 **The real point of writing this letter to you is to help you with your next region, I've noticed that every time you go to a new region that you leave all of you old Pokémon behind and only take Pikachu with to catch the Pokémon of the region that your going to but if you keep on doing that you'll never win a Pokémon league, what I'm saying is that you need to use some of your old Pokémon to help you because they will help you win battles a lot easier. For example in a battle against your rival, through out your journey around the world I know that you have had three rivals, Gary, Paul, and Trip, and they were all big jerks to you, if you had used you old Pokémon instead of always starting over then you would have beaten them more than once, in all of your rival battles I noticed that every time you battled them you lose every time, tie with them once, and then beat them in the league, if you used your old Pokémon then you might have won more battles against them, what if you my a new rival in your next region and he is just like Gary, Paul, and Trip, what if he's worst, are you really going to put up with that much disrespect again, not to mention the fact the both Paul and Trip were new trainers and you've been a trainer far longer than they have, if you used your old Pokémon then you would have won a lot easier.**

 **And it's not just rivals I'm talking about danger as well what if you get stuck in a situation that is too strong for your new Pokémon then you'll be in big trouble, if you use your old Pokémon then you'll be a lot safer.**

 **Another thing you should have notices is that using your old Pokémon helped you get higher in the Pokémon league, remember the Johto and Sinnoh leagues you used your old Pokémon and that helped you get higher, and you got top 4 in the Sinnoh league but after that you got top 8 in the Unova league and you went to Unova after Sinnoh, that means you should had done better but instead you did worst. If you used your old Pokémon in every league you compete in then you might have won one or two at least.**

 **Next you need to train them more, another reason that you keep on losing Pokémon leagues is because your Pokémon aren't strong enough I know you always like believing in your Pokémon and think that If you train hard enough that they can beat their evolved form, and the truth is you deepened too much on strategies and not enough on strength, your right about one thing its always good to come up with strategies, but you need to focus on strength as well, if your Squirtle when up against a Blastoise its most likely that your Squirtle would lose, you need to train your Pokémon harder so that most of them can evolve and go up against bigger opponents.**

 **Finally, this is the most important one of all, ask your Pokémon if they rather travel with you instead of being stuck that the lab all the time. When you catch a Pokémon you treat it very well and respect it like it was you family, but at the end of an adventure in a region you just leave it at the lab and forget about it afterwards, how do you think they feel, I'm sure that you Pokémon would love to be with you instead of being stuck at the lab all the time, your they're trainer and I'm sure they love you as much as you do to them, you need the be with them more and train them to get stronger and evolve them so that they are as stronger as they want to be for you.**

 **Well son I hope you do well on your next adventure in your next region, and use your old Pokémon to help you, and keep up your aura training future aura guardian/Pokémon Master.**

 **"Love your Dad"**

After reading the letter from his father that he has never met, Ash sat still and started to think about want his dad just wrote to him.

Later that day Ash went to the Lab where all of his Pokémon are and asked them the question that his father told him to asked, would they rather be with Ash instead of being stuck at the lab, and his worst fear came trust they all want to be with Ash and not always be stuck at the lab, Ash know that his father was right and that he made a mistake, after apologized to them all and promised that from now on he's taking all of them everywhere, and every time he reaches a Pokémon center he'll switch them out so that all of them get to be with him. The more Ash through about it the more he realized that his dad was right, if he had used his old Pokémon them he would have won a few leagues and that he should have gotten higher in the Unova league than the Sinnoh league, he also remembered his friend Cameron from Unova in they're six-on-six battle and how he lose to him when he only had five Pokémon the answer was simple his Unova Pokémon weren't strong enough and he lose because he spended more time catching Pokémon than training them, and remembered his dad saying that evolving shows how much stronger a Pokémon has become and Ash started to remember that his fully evolved Pokémon are his strongest like his Charizard, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Krookodide, Pidgeot, Swellow, Staraptor, Gilscor, Leavanny, and Unfezant, they are his strongest because they're all fully evolved, Ash know evolving isn't everything but it dose play a big part in training Pokémon and Ash promised his Pokémon the he'll make them as strong as they need to be.

Ash told Alexa that he won't be in Kalos for about 3 months and that he'll see her when he gets there, and so Ash bid Alexa farewell until they meet again in 3 months, and with that Ash got to work on preparing for Kalos.

Later that night Ash's mom was looking at a photo album to see how much Ash has grown over the years, "Ash come and look at this" she called her son, "What is it?" he asked, "It's you at Professor Oak's summer camp when you were little" she said showing Ash the group picture, in the picture were all of the campers and Ash when he was little, and standing beside him was a girl with a straw hat and honey blonde hair his friend Serena, he met her in the woods alone and with a broken legs and he saved her and afterwards she started to follow him around and soon they become friends, sadly a few months after she and her mother Grace had to move to the Kalos region and that was the last time he saw her, "Serena was very close to you and she enjoyed being around you a lot" said Delia, "Yep, maybe I'll see her when I go to Kalos" Ash replied, "I'm sure she be the happiest girl in the world if she saw your face again" said Delia, the truth is Serena had a big crush on Ash when they became friends and tried to keep it a secret, but both her mother and Delia found out and through that her love for Ash was adorable and hoped that one day she tell Ash and the two would become a couple, but moving to Kalos changed the possibilities of that happening.

After getting ready for bed Ash started to think about what his dad wrote in his letter, and for the next 3 months he's going the take his dad's advice to train and use his old Pokémon and see if he can do better in Kalos, he started to think of how his Pokémon felt over all this years of being stuck at the lab all the time, and now his going to fix the mistake he made of leaving them behind, now they'll see the wonders of a new region look he's been doing for the pasted few years.

He was also thinking about his friend Serena and what she might be doing right now, she was a good friend of his but a friend and nothing more, unlike her when they were little Ash was Serena's knight in shining armour and the love of her life, moving away from Ash broke her heart and unknowingly to him she still thinks about him to this day, but in a few months she'll see him again and she might tell him how she feels, but for now Ash has three months of preparing to do for the Kalos region, the region he we unknowingly save and become the knight of Kalos.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, 79003car here, and this is the beginning of my amourshipping story, and I'm going to enjoy writing this.**

 **I'm writing it because I'm a big amourshipper and after seeing the trailers for gen 7/Sun and Moon, that means that the series XY is coming to a close soon and we'll find out if amourshipping will be canon or not, and I'll be very sad/mad/upset if its not.**

 **What do you guys think, how will the series XY end?, let me know in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. The Knight has arrived

**The Knight Has Arrived**

(Present Time)

After three months of training Ash is now on the seat of the plane that will take him to the Kalos region and now he can start his next adventure, as he put his head on the back of the seat he started to think about all the stuff that's happened during his training.

(2 Months Ago)

Ash decided to start by train some of his Kanto Pokémon first so that they can spend some more time with him because he as not used them since Johto, but them he realized that he released most of his Kanto Pokémon he'd released and though it was time to got them back.

First Ash went to Viridian forest and tried finding his first bird Pokémon his Pidgeot. It took about fifteen minutes to find her and the flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos she was protecting, she was very happy to see Ash again and when he asked her if she wanted him to be her trainer again, she accepted because she had wonderful times with Ash, Misty, and Brock while traveling through Kanto, but when Ash told her about going to a new region that make her more excited, she has seen Kanto from the sky many times and seeing the same sights was starting to get boring so having her trainer take her to a new region means that she'll see new places and have new adventures, and meet new Pokémon and friends, plus the flock and take care of themselves now because most of the were now Pidgeottos and there were like only three Pidgeys so the flock doesn't need her any more, and now Ash had his first bird Pokémon back and she was a lot stronger than when Ash released her and got along great with Ash's other bird Pokémon like his Notowl, Swellow, Staraptor, and Unfezent.

After that he went to Vermilion city to ask Officer Jenney for his Squritle back, he give his Squrtle to her so the he can reunte with his other Squrite friends and help the fire department and that was back in Johto now that Ash wants his team back he was hoping that Officer Jenney would be alright with it.

"Hey, Officer Jenney it's me, Ash" he called, "Oh Ash I remember you, its nice to see you again" said replied, "Officer Jenny I need to tell you something, over the years I kept on remembering my old Pokémon and realized that I want my old friends back, so can I have my Squritle back please?" he asked, "Of course, besides he was your to begin with, now stand back because he as grow both big and strong" she said as she tossed a Pokeball in the air, 'Wait, did she say 'Big', could that mean the he evolved?' though Ash, his answer was right because in front of him stood a big shell fish Pokémon with canons on its back, "Squritle, is that you?" he asked, "Blastoise" said Ash's newly evolved Blastoise as he hugged Ash happy to see his old trainer again. "Hey Blastoise, I want you to come back and be my Pokémon again, what do you say?" he asked, Blastoise was surprized by this but he gave Ash another hug to say yes, "Ok them welcome back" said Ash, "His your again, Ash and thank you for letting us use him, I'm sure the others will understand, good luck on your travels" she said as she started to leave, now Ash has his former Squritle now Blastiose.

Now Ash had one more stop to make and Pokémon to pick up, that was his Primeape, with his Primeape Ash will have easy wins in Kalos because it was a fighting machine and he hoped that he was come with him. To his surprise Primeape did want to come back to him, the truth was that Primeape enjoyed being a P1 champion but he rarely fights anymore because the was so good that no challenger has given him a good battle, but when he traveled with Ash, Misty, and Brock he got a lot of exciting battles, not only that but he wanted to travel again and after Ash told him about all the new friends and teammates he'll have now Primape agreed, beside he missed Ash sometimes and it was because of him that he became a P1 champion in the first place, even Anthony said it was ok for Ash to take Primeape because he was Ash's to begin with, and now Primeape belonged to Ash once again. now that Ash had three of his released Pokémon that he was capable of getting it was now time to start training for Kalos.

When Ash got back to the lab he reserved a call from his Mom telling him to come home because there was package from his Dad so he released his Pokémon from their Pokeballs and rushed over to see it.

(With Pokémon: Poke language: On)

 **"Squritle is that you?" asked Pikachu, "Sure is Pikachu, its great to be back on the team again" he said, "Its good to have you back!" said a voice behind them, when they turned around the electric and water Pokémon saw Ash's first** **fully evolved fire starter, Charizard. "Charizard!, good to see you again" said Blastiose, "I can't believe its you Squritle" said the fire lizard with wings, "I know, I just hope Bulbasaur doesn't stay mad that me" the water said said, "It may be best if you try to talk to him" suggested Pikachu, "Wish me luck" said Blastiose as he started to look for his best friend.**

 **At the far end of the ranch was Ash's first grass starter Pokémon sitting alone and upset that his best friend evolved after all this time he tried not to, "Hey, Bulbasaur" said a voice behind him, the little grass Pokémon turned around and saw Blastiose, "Listen before you start saying anything about me broking our promise to not evolve, just listen to me. How was I support to save lives inside burning buildings if I didn't have enough power to make more water as a Squritle" he reasoned, Bulbasaur started to think about what Blastiose just said and realized that he was right, if he didn't evolved then a lot of lives would have been loosed, "Hey, I'm sorry your right" he said a bit uneasy, "Hey don't worry about it, I get it you want to show the world that evolving isn't everything" replied Blastiose, "So, now that you evolved do you feel good?" asked the grass starter, "Well I'm not as fast as I was before, but I'am stronger and it feels nice" answered the shell fish Pokémon, "Do you think I should try it?" asked Bulbasaur, "You don't have to if you don't want to, because that's up to you, if you evolve or not your still a member of our family. Now let's just focuses on getting ready for this Kalos region Ash told us about" said Blastiose as he walked away to meet some of Ash's other Pokemon and make new friends.**

 **Bulbasaur was left to think about was his buddy said, maybe evolving wouldn't be so bad if it dose help him become stronger then he could help Ash out a lot, Ash has did so much for him and using his old Pokemon would help him do better in Kalos and Bulbasaur wanted to help Ash a lot more to thank him for giving him a new family, beside a lot of Ash's other Pokemon were going to evolve during the three months of training so maybe he shouldn't leave himself out, the little grass starter continued to think.**

* * *

(With Ash)

When the young trainer got home to his mother, she gave him a package was addressed to him and it was from his father again and inside were a few small looking cameras that had wings on them and there was also a note from his father.

 **Dear Ash**

 **As I said in my last letter, I have been watching your journey ever since you got Pikachu and I have been doing it with the special cameras that a friend of mine made, and they are the cameras you see in front of you. I have send them to you so that you can give one to someone who you think would like to watch you on your journey to your next region, think of it as a tv show and your the main protagonist. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **From Dad**

"This is amazing, the very cameras that dad has been using to watch me is right here in front of me!" said Ash in amazement, "I think I'll take one so that I can see if you really are changing your underwear everyday" giggled Delia, "MOOOM!" yelled Ash with a face as red as his Charizard.

* * *

(Week #1)

The training for the Kalos region was tough and fun at the same time. Ash and his Pokemon worked a lot to get ready for new adventures and have grown even strong the Ash could have imagined, lots of things happened during the training and the Pokemon were happy to have Ash be with them again.

A few of them ether learn a new move, increased the power of one they already know or evolved. Pidgeot and Staraptor have became evenly matched in speed and both learned Brave bird, Pidgeot learned Air Slash, Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Agility, and Hurricane. Staraptor increased the speed of his Close Combat, learned Agility and Brave Bird **(As said before I know)**.

Heracross has become stronger with his Megahorn attack and learned both Brick Break and Night Slash, Leavanny learned X-Scissor, Slash, and her Leaf Blade was more powerful it was almost as strong as Sceptile's.

Specking of Sceptile he learned Dual Chop, and his Leaf Storm was evenly matched in strength with Torterra, he learned Leech Seed, Giga Drain, Crunch, and was learned how to fire Energy Ball faster, now he can fire five Energy Balls in six seconds.

Primeape was super strong thanks to his years of training to become a P1 champion and with his training with Ash he learned both Cross Chop and Close Combat. Not just that but his skills caught the attention of Ash's Pignite, he enjoyed watch Primeape's strength and power and ask him to teach him how to become stronger, and now Primeape and Pignite have a student and teacher relationship, and the two enjoy each others time together it was hard to tell if their relationship was ether student/teacher or best friends. In the end Pignite ended up learning Arm Thrust, Focus Punch, and Low Kick.

Ash's Muk hasn't changed a bit he still likes hugging Ash with his body and was still excited for a new adventure he learned Acid Armor, and Sludge Bomb.

Snorlax was also happy that Ash had return and was increasing their training, he did like sleeping but he also liked battling with Ash and started their training, he ended up increacing the power of his Hyper Beam, their did a few leg exercises to help him jump easier to do Body Slam, and his Mega Punches and Kicks have become faster.

Kingler ended up learning Steel Claw, Rock Smash, and Cut. All of these moves were going to be useful and great for Kingler so that his pincer can get a good exercises.

The 30 Tauros that Ash has all like the lab and enjoy hanging out with the other Pokemon, however the only one who likes to battle for Ash is the chef, he ended up learning Hyper Beam and Sleep Talk, increasing the power of his Horn Attack, and the speed of his Take Down.

His Quilava has become very skilled and with Ash's new training he learned Flame Charge, and became faster using both Flame Wheel and Aerial Ace. Quilava's Aerial Ace attack was a great moves for him because if and opponent is using a ground type and underestimates Ash and Quilava the this moves is sure to give the opponent a surprise.

* * *

(Week #2)

On the second week of training Ash through it was time to focus on defense and so he had his Pokemon battle each other with him telling them hard to protect themselves during battle.

He started with Snorlax and Infernape by having the fire monkey use Mach Punch on the big and heavy Pokemon, Snorlax was doing very well for a normal type against a fighting type the punches kept on hitting his big belly, but when Infernape hit him in the face the giant Pokemon did not so well. The lucky thing is that Ash was using a lot of positions to help with the training with type advantages, it took some time for Snorlax to get us to it but at the end of that day Snorlax needs four Mach Punches to take him down and Infernape got a lot of exercises and his punches became very fast at he could do 10 in 7 seconds.

The day after that Ash had his Buizel and Torkoal battle to help with defense and offense, Buizel was using Water Gun on Torkoal and it was very effective and poor Torkoal fainted about 7 times during the first 15 minutes of the training, but Ash never gives up hope on his Pokemon and they kept that it to help the little coal Pokemon service water attacks. After an hour more of training Torkoal has become stronger that it now takes 4 Water Guns to take him down.

After that was cleared out of the way Ash had Buizel do some sparring with Pikachu to help him defend against electric attacks. Pikachu started to fire Electro Balls airepeatedly at him and Buizel began to dodge them as best as could. Ash then told Buizel that it was time to get ready for electric attacks and so Buizel stopped dodging to take an Electro Ball and Buizel took a lot of damage from it but Ash had packed a lot of positions for the training and with a super position Buizel was up and running again. After about 2 hours Buizel was doing just fine against electric attacks like Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, and Thunder. Pikachu ended up relearning Thunder and it would be a bit helpful starting in Kalos.

Next was to get Glalie ready to take fire attacks. That was easy with the help of Pignite. Since Pignite is both fire and fighting type then Glalie can learn to handle two ice type advantages. Pignite's Flamethrower was strong and Glalie having trouble with it for most of the training the ice Pokemon fired an Ice Beam at Pignite, while he fired a Flamethrower at the ice Pokemon, the result was the Flamethrower and the Ice Beam coilided and the two Pokemon were now having a beam struggle. In the end Pignite won thanks to his type advantage, Ash, Pignite, and Glalie worked for and hour on helping the ice Pokemon get use to fire and fighting a attacks like Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Brick Break, Arm Thrust, Focus Punch, and Low Kick. Glalie worked hard and the training payed off now it only takes three Flamethrowers to take him down and he was happy that his work payed off, he also learned Blizzard and Double Team.

It was then time to get his Palpitoad to get stronger, Ash spended a whole day with Palpitoad to help he get better at dodging. Ash knew that Palpitoad was not his fastest and needed to practices avoiding attacks so with the help if Bayleef using Body Slam and Vine Whip Palpitoad was improving on dodging. Not only did Palitoad become better at dodging but he also improved on Mud Shot, Hydro Pump, and learned Sleep Talk.

The day after that it was time to get Heracross ready if he ever goes face-to-face with a flying type, since Heracross is a bug and fighting type he has a huge disadvantage so Ash brought Charizard to help with Heracross and his disadvantage against fire and flying types. First Charizard and Heracross started to go at each other with Slash and Focus Punch, the two kept at it for about five minutes until Ash said it was time for the weakness training. Charizard fired a Flamethrower and Heracross took a lot of damage from the fire attack and fainted, it was going to take a bit of time for the single horn Pokemon to get uses to this. In the end Heracross was way stronger than before after being hit with Slash, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, and Dragon Tail for about 45 minutes and he need three fire or flying type moves to take him down.

* * *

(Week #3)

The third week of training has come and Ash was now focusing on counter attacking other moves to help his Pokemon find a way to keep themselves for being hit by the attack other than dodging.

First was both Pikachu and Blastoise, both of them were to have a battle and use their smarts to win. First Blastiose started with Hydro Pump aiming at Pikachu, the little mouse Pokemon used Quick Attack to dodge and then leaped into the air and smashed against Blastoise's head, the shellfish Pokemon recovered from the attack and started to use Rapid Spin at Pikachu, he jumped up and got on Blastoise's shell while it was spinning the mouse Pokemon held on long enough to use Thunderbolt which stopped the shellfish Pokemon from spinning because he was now paralyled and was need spinning again any time soon. However he wasn't done yet and fired Water Gun from his canons on his back at his opponent, Pikachu used Thunderbolt again to the incoming Water Gun and when the attacks collieded the two Pokemon were now having a beam struggle. Both Pokemon were giving it their all as they tried to put more power into their attacks and the beams kept on struggling for about two minutes and finally Pikachu's Thunderbolt overcome the Water Gun thanks to type advantage, Blastoise just couldn't take any more and fainted from the attack, Ash ran over and started to give him a position, "You would great Blastoise, with some more train you'll be the strongest Blastoise Kalos has ever seen!" said Ash, the fully evolved water starter smiled knowing that he made the right desision to return to his old trainer.

Next it was Pignite and Bayleef's turn to battle and it was an exciting battle to watch, both of the were doing very well especially Bayleef since she has the disadvantage against Pignite. The fire starter of Unova charged that the grass starter of Johto but she used Vine Whip give herself a boost off the ground and the Flame Chrage attack missed, while Bayleef was in the air she used gravity to her advantage and used Body Slam, poor Pignite don't have enough time to reaction and was crushed under Bayleef, but he take hits like that before this time was no different so he got up and when at it again, this time was going to use Brick Break and he was manage the hit Bayleef, she was hurt but was able to continue and started shooting Razor Leaf, Pignite countered it with another Brick Break and started to smack away leaf by leaf as they came. It was time for a new plan and so Bayleef used Vine Whip to grab Pignite and was about to smash him against the ground but he shoot a Flamethrower at her right before his head hit the ground. The two were getting tired a were having a hard time standing until something amazing happened, the two Pokemon began to glow and grow in size, Bayleef's body grew bigger, her neck grew longer, and then two antena appeared grew out of her head. Pignite began to grow in size, his head started to change shape, and his muscles started to grow. Both Bayleef and Pignite evolved into Meganium and Emboar. Ash was really happy for his Pokemon and the looks on their faces said that their happy with their evolution as well and started to hug Ash thanking him for happying them get stronger, "Your welcome, that is my job as a trainer to help you guys get stronger and now Kalos is going to have to get ready for us!" Ash said knowing that the happier his Pokemon are the better.

Now it was Gliscor's turn for training and he was excited to have Ash train him again. Ash has Glalie help him with getting Gliscor ready for Ice attacks, since Gliscor was both ground and flying type he had a big disadvantage against ice type attacks and he was going to get in shape with it. Glalie started things off with Double Team and a bunch of copies of him were in front of Gliscor, he used Stone Edge to get rid of the copies as they started the disappear as they were hit by stones. Next Glalie was using Ice Beam and poor Gliscor just wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack and became badly damaged, lucky for him Ash had a super position to help with the training and in 10 second Gliscor was up and running again this time he managed to dodge the next Ice Beam, he then used X-Scissor and Glalie's back it did hurt the ice Pokemon but thaks to the training done last week it didn't hurt that much and he used Blizzard, since X-Scissor was a move that needed to be done up close he had no time to dodge and recived a lot of damage again, it looks like this was going to take awhile but the same thing was with the other Pokemon and their disadvantages so it was no trouble at all. After about an hour and fifteen minutes Gliscor was doing just fine against Ice Beam and Blizzard that it took three ice attacks to take him down now he also managed to learn both Sky Uppercut and Hyper Beam.

Now it was time for Donphan to get some action in battle again it was time to get him use to water, grass, and ice attacks. To help with water attacks was Blastiose as he started things off with Water Gun, Donphan used Rollout to avoid the water while heading towards Blastiose but both the Rollout and The Water Gun coilided and Donphan had to push in order to get past the Water Gun however since it was a water type move it easily got the best of the rollout attack and spended Donphan flying backwards, it takes more than that to take down Ash's Donphan and then he blasted a Hyper Beam from his mouth resulting in the Water Gun and the Hyper Beam collieding and forming a beam struggle. In the end the Water Gun was stronger and it hit Donphan head on and the poor armor Pokemon fainted, the good thing was that Ash still had tons of positions and after Donphan was fully healed the training continued. 30 Minutes of more training the Armor Pokemon could now take four water attacks and was able to learn Poison Jab at the same time.

Now it was Corphish's turn for some training and Ash had Bulbasaur to help him this time, the grass starter began with a Razor Leaf attack but Corphish's Crabhammer made quick work of it, then Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to grab Corphish but the ruffian Pokemon used his claws to grab the Vine Whip and then started to pull Bulbasaur closer, Bulbasaur knew just what to do and began to charge up a Solar Beam, Corphish saw this and let go with just enough time to use Harden but is wasn't enough to keep him from receiving any damage, after the Solar Beam landed a hit on Corphish he fainted. After about 30 Minutes of training the ruffian Pokemon could now handle three grass attacks and that's not all, with all the battle he did today Corphish had just enough energy to evolve into Crawdaunt and he was very happy and full of energy to continue battling, so the two Pokemon continued battling and then two more surprises happened, one he learned Metal Claw, and two Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. This surprised Ash a lot because his Bulbasaur was always against evolving, "Bulbasaur...you evolved?, but I through you always wanted to be the strongest Bulbasaur in the world what made you change your mind?" asked Ash, Ivysaur explained that since during their training for Kalos that a few of them were going to evolve that he try it to see how it felt and he liked it and even wanted to turn into a Venusaur, Ash was happy that his first grass Pokemon liked evolving now and was ready to get stronger but even if he was still a Bulbasaur he would have no problem with that because he cares more about his Pokemon being happy.

Now Ash was going to focus on Totodile and getting him ready to evolved, since all of his other Johto starters had evolved so it was only fair that he evolves along with his two best friends, Ash being the kind hearted trainer that he is asked Totodile about it and his answer was the the water starter dancing around happily that meant that he didn't care if he evolved or not, Ash smiled at the dancing water starter and the two began training. First they started with target practice with Water Gun, then they used trees for Totodile to practice both Slash and Bite, finally Ash kept on holding his hands out for Totodile to practice Tackle, thank to Ash being and aura user Tackle wasn't that harmful for him. It was now time to see the result of the training with a battle with Totodile face off against Quilava, Totodile was excited because he was going to be battle one of his best friends and Quilava was excited as well to see his buddy and how much stronger his gotten. Totodile started things off with Water Gun but using Flame Wheel Quilava dodged the attack and rolled into Totodile, the water starter got back up and ran at Quilava getting ready to use Slash but the fire starter used Aerial Ace to counter the Slash attack, in the end the Aerial Ace overpowered the Slash and Totodile was sent flying backwards but could still fight, 'It's a good thing I used Quilava to be his opponent, Totodile may have the type advantage but Quilava is in his second from so he has more power in his attacks than Totodile' through Ash in his head. The battle continued as Totdile fired a Water Gun while Quilava fired a Flamethrower and as the attacks met the two Johto starters were now in a beam struggle, the Flamethrower and the Water Gun were evenly matched in strength as the attacks continued collied with each other and the two Pokemon kept on firing they attack, after about 2 minutes of beam struggling Quilava lit his head on fire and put more power into the Flamethrower since he was in his second evolved form the Flamethrower had more power than the Water Gun and it hit Totodile head on, poor little Totadile just wasn't strong enough and fainted after the fire attack finished. Ash and the two Johto starter had a bit of work to do if the water starter of Johto was going to get ready for Kalos. After about 55 Minutes if training little Totodile had become stronger and learned Ice Fang, Aqua Jet, Dragon Claw, and Ice Beam, but the little water starter was too tried to continue training and so the three called it a day, even if he didn't evolve like his two buddies Totodile was happy to get to train with Ash and Quilava again, Quilava was just as happy.

Now Ash was going to train his first and only dragon type Pokemon Gible, Ash knew that dragon types and one of the best when it comes to battling and so he through it was time for him to return to training, with to help of Snivy Ash was going to get Gible in shape again. Snivy started with Leaf Blade but the land shark Pokemon dodged by using Dig, when he come out of the ground he planned on using Bite but the grass starter of Unova used Vine Whip to close his mouth and started smashing him against the ground, after being smashed against the ground for a minute Gible was able to escape from the Vine Whip and started to use Rock Smash, Snivy was hurt but got back up and began to use Leaf Storm, Gible kept on dodging leaf after leaf and it was no walk in the park however his Draco Meteor managed to hit the leafs before they hit him, the two Pokemon were enjoying the battle they were in seeing how strong the Pokemon Ash caught in other regions are. It continued for about 15 Minutes and the battle ended with both Gible and Snivy fainting so this battle was a tie, after giving them a position the Pokemon began to thank Ash for helping them get stronger, Gible started biting his head like always and Snivy hugged Ash with Vine Whip, Ash was happy that he made is Pokemon happy.

Up next was Ash's Swellow in handling electric attacks for that he had Pikachu ready to fight. The mouse Pokemon started things off with a Thunderbolt but Swellow susscfuly dodged it and started to use Wing Atack, Piakchu got hit and was sent flying but got up and began shooting Electro Ball repeatedly at Swellow and one of them hit the bird Pokemon head on as he began to fall towards the ground, he was able to flap his wings fast enough to land on the ground softly but a Thunderbolt was heading right towards him and not having enough time to dodge was hit by the electric attack and fainted, Ash used another position to heal up that bird Pokemon and get him ready for some more training. An hour has pasted and Swellow was doing very well against Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, and Thunder, he also learned Agility as well.

* * *

(Week #4)

Now on the fourth week of training for Kalos the young trainer through that he should train his himself as well, he was and aura user like his ancestor Sir Aaron so he needed to be ready incase he needs to us hand-to-hand combat and his electric power would be a big help in that. The way aura attacks work for humans the same as a Pokemon types it all depends on the aura user's first Pokemon, since Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon Ash can do electric attacks like Charge, Spark, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, etc. In order to learn the moves he needs to train like a Pokemon but as an aura user he can learn all of them he just needs to practice, so he was going to start today with Pikachu since he's Ash's only electric type. Ash first needed to find the power of electricity within him so he sat down closed his eyes and imagined that electricity was flowing through his body and continued to do so for about three minutes. Once he was done he just had to think of which move to try first, then he decided on Thunder Shock because it wasn't the strongest electric move and it was his first time trying his electric power so he should start out easy. He started to force the energy from his body out and tried to use Thunder Shock but all he got was a bit static out of his hands, but it still amazed his to see that he can use electric powers so so got back to training as Pikachu joined him to see if he can learn a new move. About 40 Minutes have pasted and Ash had made pretty good use of the time and ended up learning Thunder Shock but that was about it since it was the first time he ever trained his electric powers, Pikachu ended up increasing the power of Thunder, Thunderbolt, and the speed of how fast he can fire Electro Ball, he can now fire 10 in 7 seconds.

It was once again time to focus on speed so today Ash had Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Swellow, Snivy, and Charizard, all of them are great in speed and can get faster, plus the faster they become the faster and easier it is to dodge. Pikachu started by running laps around the field, both Infernape and Sceptile were racing to Ash's house and back, Swellow was battling Snivy and helping her dodge, and Charizard and Staraptor were having an areal battle to prepare for any sky battles in Kalos. This continued for about 30 minutes and by that time Pikachu had alright run about 42 or 43 laps around the **HUGE** field, Snivy was dodging Swellow's Wing Attack, Quick Attack, and Aericl Ace, Infernape and Scepitle had raced to Ash's house and back about 25 or 26 times, and Charizard and Staraptor had battled so hard that just a little Tackle could make ether one of them faint. After all that was over with the team called it a day and got rested up for the next day.

Now it was time for Oshawott to get ready and today they were going to get the otter Pokemon evolving, to do this Ash brought Buizel with him, Ash thought that battling a fellow water Pokemon would help Oshawott out a little on getting stronger and so the battle began. The two water Pokemon began with Water Gun and the attacks collided, at first they both seem evenly matched but Buizel's Water Gun was stronger and hit Oshawatt head on however since they both were the same type the water starter was uneffectived and started to use Razor Shell, Buizel countered it with Ice Punch and the attacks once again collided, the two Pokemon used all they strength to try to overcome the opponent's attack and kept on pushing until Oshawott's feet began to slide on the ground and was being pushed back by Buizel, the little otter Pokemon was struggling on keeping up with the sea weasel Pokemon he was much stronger than he is but the little Unova starter was not giving up that easily and started to glow. His body began to grow in size, he grew whiskers, and his legs started to grow, when the glowing stopped standing is Oshawott's place was Dewott. Ash's Oshawatt evolved and was now having an easier time countering Buizel's Ice Punch, Buizel was amazed and now he was the one struggling to overcome his opponent, now that Oshawott was now Dewott he had two shells now and used his other hand to grad the second shell and he took Buizel by surprise and slashed him across to stomach. After getting up from that attack Buizel began to use Aqua Jet, Dewott used Aqua Jet as well and both of them were evenly matched again as the battle continued. After about 30 minutes the two water Pokemon battled so hard that they both fainted so the battle was a tie this time, as Ash began to heal them up he smiled at how happy and strong his Pokemon had become since they started preparing for Kalos and all the good times they had together both on their adventures and the training for their next one.

Today Ash was training Noctowl on learning new moves and handling electric attacks, Noctowl was excited to have Ash use him in battle again, Ash hasn't used him since the Sinnoh league and that was a while ago. First Ash had Noctowl use Air Slash on and few rocks that were nearby, Sky Attack to break a few branches on nearby trees, and Extrasensory to left up heavy rocks. They continued this for about 10 minutes and then it was time for Noctowl to learn how to handle electric attacks for that Ash had Pikachu. After 2 hours Noctowl was doing just fine after being hit from Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, and Thunder for 2 hours and he managed to learn Shadow Ball as well.

Next it was time for Scaraggy to get to work and Ash was going to help big time. They was going to run laps, practise learning new moves and dodging and that wasn't going to be easy with Scaraggy's extra skin slowing them down but that was the point of the training to help him get more use to it and he liked the challenge. After and hour Scaraggy ended up learning Scary Face, Protect, Posion Jab, and Power-Up Punch.

After that Ash though of trying his electric powers again and hope that he do better this time. After about 15 minutes of sit-ups and push-ups Ash was ready to learn electric moves again and start on learning Thunder Punch, to do this he did Thunder Shock at the same time he punched hoping that he'll get somewhere farther them last time. An hour has pasted since Ash started and he did learn Thunder Punch in the end, he also increased the power of his Thunder Shock, Ash was getting better at his aura/electric training he was just glad that he wasn't a Pokemon because someone would try to catch him if he was, human Pokemons that would be weird he thought.

* * *

(Week #5)

It was time for a bit of speed training and Ash's plan on doing that was to run long distances to increase the strength of his Pokemon's legs. Today he had Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile, Quilava, and Donphan, he also had Pidgeot to ride on in the sky to see the race fo a bird's eye view. "Ok guys, the race will be from here, through Viridian Forest, to Viridian City and back, got it?" he asked, all five Pokemon nodded and the race began a minute after Ash and Pidgeot were in the air. 30 Minutes have past since the race started and the Pokemon putted on a great show of speed, in the end of the race Sceptile was first, Infernape and Pikachu tied in second, Quilava was third, and Donphan was last. All of the Pokemon were amazing in the test of speed and was happy that they made Ash happy.

Today Ash had Gible with him once again and was ready for some more battle training, this time he had Pikachu to battle him and so they started. After battling for about 40 minutes the two Pokemon were at their best since their battle against Paul in the Sinnoh league and that was one of the toughest battles Ash ever had, but this was battle that could bring on a huge crowd. Gible was getting tired but was not going to loss yet, then he started to glow and grow bigger, his round body began to grow taller, his arms grew longer, he began to grow claws on his feet, shark fins come out of his back, and his head turned smaller. Gible evolved into Gabite and he felt great. After the battle was over the shark Pokemon started to happily bite Ash on the head as a thank you for getting him stronger. "Your welcome buddy,that's what I'm here for" said Ash.

Next it was time for Kingler to get his arms stronger by lefting a few boulders and using his pincers to crash them, with everything set up Ash and Kingler got two work. After about an hour and 15 minutes Kingler's pincers was a lot stronger than before and gave his trainer a hand shake as a thank you while being careful not the crash Ash's hand.

It was now time to get his fully evolved Pokemon stronger and Ash had with him Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Krookodile, and Leavanny. Ash was only using the Pokemon he evolved during the adventures in the region he caught them in and would focus on the more recent later. Today the Pokemon were going to battle a lot to get better at the power on their moves and maybe learn new one, so with that out of the was the training began. After about 3 hours of this the training day had come to and end, the results were that Charizard increased the power of Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash, and learned Fire Punch, Fire Spin, and Aerial Ace. Sceptile got better at using Leaf Blade, Dual Chop, Leaf Strom, and learned Solar Beam, Energy Ball, and Brick Break. Infernape become faster at dodging, better at using Mach Punch, and learned Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Fire Blast, Brick Break, and Flame Charge. Torterra learned Solar Beam, Seed Bomb, and Hyper Beam. Krookodile improved on Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw, and learned Scary Face and Iron Tail. Leavanny improved on X- Scissor, Slash, and learned Double Team, and Agility. With and team like this one Ash will be at his best for sure, but started to wonder if he would still be at his best even if he didn't bring his Pokemon. **(XY Anime reference!).**

After a long day of training Ash was laying in his bed thinking about what will happen during his adventures in the Kalos region, he hoped that he'll do better in Kalos now that he was going to be using his old Pokemon, he also hoped that Team Rocket won't follow him it time because he is getting tired of having to deal with them and wished they stopped following him just because they want his Pikachu, he was surprised they didn't give up alright. Putting that a side he began to fall asleep.

* * *

(Week #6)

It was once again time for to train his electric power, he was having an asweome time training his powers it was fun and he could use it incase he runs into the crime organization of Kalos, every region his visited there was a crime team wanting to do evil and put the region in danger, he hoped that his electric powers would make it easier to stop them these time, even better he hope that Kalos didn't have a crime organization waiting for him to give them a beating. Today Ash was going to increase the power of his Thunder Shock and started to do so very slowly and started to use more power over time. After about 45 minutes Ash had become more used to using Thunder Shock at it was strong enough to fry a tree, after taking a rest he returned home.

Today was time to get Totdile evolving again so for that Ash brought Dewott to help, since Dewott evolved recently that meant that both him and Totdile were about the same level as each other so they are good opponents for each other. The battle started with Totdile using Slash on Dewott but he countered it with Razor Shell, after 46 seconds on countering attacks Dewott started to use Aqua Jet and began to head for Totdile, the little Johto starter dodged the attack and just before Dewott zoomed pasted him bit Dewott's tail with his teeth glowing blue, Dewott was in a lot of pain due to Totdile biting his tail, after the Johto starter let go Ash used a position on Dewott to help with the pain. "Totdile, you learned Ice Fang!" said Ash, the little water starter began to dance around for a bit and then started to glow, his body grew larger, his belly grew rounder, and his jaws turned into a curved shape. When it stopped in front of Ash and Dewott stood the evolved from of Totdile, a Croconaw. "Totdile, you evolved!" Ash said, Crowonaw started jumping up and down in happiness that he was now at his second evolved from like his friends and couldn't wait to show them, he began shaking hands with Dewott thanking him for he's help, now all of Ash's water starters had evolved and he began to wonder if he'll ever evolved a regional water starter during his journey and not after like he did just now. **(XY Anime reference again).**

Now Ash was going to spend the rest of the week training his electric powers to get ready for any emergencies in Kalos and got to work on it hoping that he'll learn at least two new moves by the end of the week. After 5 days of training Ash had learned a lot won had gotten stronger he learned Electro Ball, Charge Beam, and Votl Tackle. Not only did he learn new moves but he also got in shape as well by running laps, doing push ups and sit ups, stretching, and his Pokemon helped him lift heavy items that was a lot like lifting weights and in by the end of the week he was stronger enough to lift Infernape, plus he now had a good looking body, good enough to attract girls his age if they see him.

* * *

(Week #7)

Ash through about it over night and decided that maybe he and his Pokemon should take a week off of training, they were all ready strong and had made a lot of progresses in the first month and it was only the second week of the second month plus he didn't want to be all work and no play he was not that kind of person and wanted to spend time with his Pokemon other than training and battling, so a one week break was a great idea.

When he told his Pokemon they were glad because they too wanted a break from the training to spend time with Ash like they did in old times during their regional journey.

During the week of rest the Pokemon played a few games together like soccer, skipping, etc. They told stories about their adventures and battles in their home regions and the friends Ash traveled with in that region, the Pokemon were happy that they're all going with Ash to Kalos and can see a amazing things the Ash and Pikachu saw with their friends since Pikachu is the only Pokemon Ash takes with him everywhere, but now things were going to be different from now on and it's all thanks to Ash's dad. The week of rest was full of fun and good times as the Pokemon shared story after story about their adventures and the wonderful sights that they saw, the friends they made, the rivals they encountered, and the legendarily Pokemon they meets, the more they talked about their pasted adventures with Ash and his friends the more excited they got for going to see Kalos and kept on wondering what new adventure payed ahead.

* * *

(Week #8)

After the one week break was over it was time to get back to work on preparing for Kalos. Today Ash had Snivy with him was Crawdaunt to help her evolve and to help her with getting stronger. Snivy took the first move by using Leaf Blade and was about to hit Crawdaunt but he caught it with his pincers, he then used Crabhammer and punched Snivy and sended her flying but while in the air she used Leaf Strom and a bunch of leafs were heading for Crawdaunt, he used Crabhammer again to knock the leafs out of the way, while he was doing that Snivy was using Vine Whip and was about to hit the crab Pokemon but he caught the attack and was slowly pulling her closer. The grass starter of Unova was getting closer and closer to Crawdaunt but then started to glow. Her body grew longer, and so did her legs, then when the glowing stopped it showed at Snivy evolved into Servine. After the evolution ended she opened her month and shot out a green ball of energy and it hit Crawdaunt causing him to let go of her vines, she learned Energy Ball and it would be very useful in battle as the two Pokemon continued to help Servine get use to her new body. After the battle was over Ash and the two Pokemon returned to the lab because Ash wanted to do something before forgets and doesn't remember until he gets to Kalos, he got a video screen and asked the professor to get a long plug and put in out side, after that was done Ash showed one of the cameras he got from his dad to the Pokemon, "This is the same camera he uses to watch me on my journey, and I throught that you guys can have one so that you can see my in Kalos and see the places I go, that way we can all see Kalos that the same time. Just think of it like a TV show and I'm the main character." he said, the Pokemon cheered and jumped in excitement, now they can see their trainer in Kalos and watch the adventure he has and see what Kalos has to offer, plus they always wanted to watch TV and now was their chance.

The day after that it was time to get the bird Pokemon stronger and used to electric attacks, today Ash had Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Pikachu to get stronger and better at dodging. The plan of today's training was to have the bird Pokemon try to attack Pikachu and he was going the do the best he can the dodge as many attacks as possible, after everything was clear they started. After 45 minutes of dodging the Pokemon have gotten a lot faster, Staraptor was heading for Pikachu and was about to attack but then Pikachu's hand began to glow with electricity and then when Staraptor was close enough Pikachu punched him out of the way. After giving the brid Pokemon a position and then walked up to his best buddy, "Pikachu, you learned Thunder Punch!" said Ash, the little mouse Pokemon smiled as he and the others went back to training, this time the bird Pokemon were going to try and survive Pikachu's electric attacks and the team got right to work. 55 Minutes have pasted and the brid Pokemon were doing well after being attacked by Thunderbolt, Thunder, Electro Ball, and Thunder Punch, for nearly and hour, after the training was complete the team turned in for and well deserved rest.

A few days have pasted and Ash was using it to improve on his electric powers and it was not that hard after about 5 days of training he was amazing that using his electric powers. He could do 15 Thunder Punches in 8 seconds, fire 20 Electro Balls in 15 in 27 seconds, and his Thunder Shock was powerful enough to give power to all of Pallet Town for 6 hours, his been using the last few hours to learn Charge Beam and has made some good progress but still needs to work on it to make it strong enough to rival a Hyper Beam.

* * *

(Week #9)

After another week of preparing for Kalos Ash started to think about something, if he could do electric moves the defend himself than maybe he should learn a bit of materal arts to help him as well, and he knew someone who can teach him, that someone is his fighting type Pokemon, Primeape, Infernape, and Emboar, he was sure they wouldn't mind teaching him self defence, and he was right they were happy to teach Ash how to defend himself and the four of them got right to work.

The three fighting type Pokemon spended a week helping their trainer learn self defence and Ash was an excellent student and was a skilled fighter due to being a descendant of Sir Aaron. Ash was now skilled enough to take on three street thugs at the same time, he hoped the his new skills will be useful in Kalos.

Once they got back to the ranch at the lab the Pokemon were working out getting in shape because they wanted to be ready for Kalos, when they saw Ash they all rushed towards him and wanted to tell him that they want to leave for Kalos sooner than planned. Ash began to think about it, his Pokemon were doing super well and they were already powerhouses by the end of the first month, plus three months was a long wait, and he was already great at using his electric powers, then Ash made his decision, "We'll get one more week of training done and then we'll leave for next week, sound good?" he asked, the Pokemon cheered excitedly now they'll be in Kalos next week and can go on more adventures, Ash smiled at the sight of his happy Pokemon, the truth is he wants to get to Kalos soon as well, plus His Pokemon were already strong enough so there was no problem with an early leaving.

* * *

(Week #10)

It was the final week of training before heading for Kalos and Ash and the Pokemon needed to make this last training week count big time. Ash was going to train with Muk again to help him with catching physical attacks, in order to help him with that Ash brought Infernape. They started the training by having Infernape use Mach Punch and Muk was able to catch it with his body, next they tried Blaze Kick and it was caught just like before and so the training continued. After about 30 minutes of training the Pokemon were in good shape and ready to call it a day, but not without a hug from Muk's big slimy body.

After that it was time to train one of his most powerful Pokemon, his Charizard and Ash knew that Charizard loves to get stronger and today they were going to work on helping him take water attacks with some help from Buizel, since water beats fire Ash knew that someone who is not as strong as Charizard would be better to help him, Charizard wasn't too sure about Buizel being good enough to help him train because all Charizards like strong opponents and fights, but he trusted Ash to help get him stronger and agreed. They started by having Buizel use Water Gun and when it hit Charizard took more damage than he expected to, maybe Buizel was strong enough after all, after that Buizel used Aqua Jet and was getting closer but Charizard countered it with Fire Punch and the attacks collied, however the Aqua Jet over Powered the Fire Punch and ended up hitting Charizard. An hour has pasted since the training began and during that time Buizel evolved into Floatzel and managed to learn Hydro Pump as well, and Charizard was strong enough to take on four water attacks and thanked Ash with his happy Flamethrower in the face thing.

Ash was now going to spend the last few days training his electric powers one more time before it was Kalos time. He plans on making all of his moves stronger and got right to work.

By the end of the week, Ash had become more powerful and his attacks were almost as strong as Pikachu's, and now his Charge Beam Attack was strong enough to counter a Hyper Beam, plus he worked out his body out again and his body was in good shape, if girls were to see his chest they would just fan girl over him, but he was more focused on getting ready for Kalos because he and his Pokemon leave tomorrow.

Later that night Ash was looking at the photo album that had the picture of Professor Oak's summer camp, and he was looking a the group picture that had all the campers, including him and Serena, he remember how much fun he had when he went that, and how Serena always tried to stay close to him, she said that he was her only friend but she was too close that she followed him around everywhere, she always tried to hold his hand, she always likes hugging him and almost never lets go, she wanted to seat near him, she blushes a lot around him, and she wanted to be partners with only him for every activity.

Ash become very confused about the way she acted around him but through that he was a special friend of hers, but she had strong feelings for him, when he saved her from being lost and alone in the forest he unknowingly steal her heart and she wanted to tell him but was too scared and ended up moving to Kalos to live with her grandparents, that day made Ash sad that he lost a friend, but Serena was heartbroken that she lost her sweetheart and never told him how she felt.

"Maybe I'll see her again, that'll be great" he said, "Pikachu?" said his starter, "Don't worry buddy, I'm coming to bed" answered the young hero as he started to walk up stairs.

* * *

(Today: 2 Hours Ago)

Ash and his team were ready for a new adventure, but his time they will all be together and no one will get left behind, and now thanks to the special camera from his dad, the Pokemon could now see what Ash will be up to, plus it was they're first time watching TV.

Now that he has said goodbye to his mother and the professor he was ready to leave for Kalos, "So, who wants to came we me first?" he asked the team, Servine, Infernape, and Pidgeot vollentered to go first and the rest of them decided to wait and see what Ash will do when he gots to Kalos.

"Ok, you three return, and let's get going" said Ash as he returned his Pokemon and began to run to the Viridian City Airport.

"Wish me luck guys, and don't worry you'll all get a chance to join me in Kalos, I won't make the same mistake on leaving you behind again I promise, see ya later!" he called as he ran.

The Pokemon cheered for their trainer and were excited to see him on the big screen with the projecter and camera his dad gave him, now they can watch him like a TV show.

* * *

 **(Poke Language: On)**

 **"I can believe that we're going to join and watch Ash in Kalos" said Unfezant, "Me too, I never saw TV before, this will be asweome!" said Buizel, "What Pokemon do you think he'll catch there?" asked Ivysaur, "I don't know but who ever he catches they'll be new family members for us" answered Torrtera, "Do you guys think his electric power will change his adventures a little?" asked Quilava, "Could be, we'll just have to wait and see" said Noctowl.**

 **The Pokemon looked at the screen and saw Ash running through Viridian forest to get to the airport, it was going to be a while until something exciting happens.**

* * *

(Presant Time)

After about four hours of flying Ash and Pikachu looked out the window and saw Lumiose City as it was getting closer, "We're here, Kalos get ready I'm about to shine and get stronger, you can throw everything you got at me but I won't back down, this time I'm using my old friends, so give me your all" said Ash, "Pikachu!" said Pikachu punching his fist in the air.

The plane landed about five minutes later and the stairs were rolled out for the passengers to get off, Ash got out first and then introduced himself to Kalos, "HHEEYY KALOS, Ash is here and is ready to give it his all this time" he yelled, "What's with all the yelling?" asked a voice from below, when Ash looked down he saw a friendly and familiar face, "Alexa!, what are you doing here?" asked the trainer, "Professar Oak phoned me to tell me that you were coming earlier than planned, so I got here as soon as I can to see you" she answered, "Be right down" he called as he jumped on the railing of the stairs and grin railed all the ways down. That materal arts training he did with his fighting types made him move acrobatic that he could new grin rail on things with his shoes on and more, when he got near the edge he jumped off and landed on his feet, "Ash, how did you do that?" asked Alexa amazed that what Ash just did, Ash began to explain about his fighting types teaching him materal arts and how that helped him become acrobatic, "Combat training?" she asked, "Well you can never know what will happen" he replied with a smile, " Well then, ready for your new adventure here in Kalos?" she asked, "You bet, I can't wait to start" he smiled, "Then follow me, I'll show you the exit out of the airport, and give my sister a call at her gym" she said, "thanks, come on Pikachu" said the Pallet town trainer, "Pika!" said the mouse Pokemon as he climbed up Ash's shoulders.

As the trainer began to follow Alexa he started thinking about what could happen when he uses his old Pokemon in battle and all the excited adventure that await him and his Pokemon family as a new adventure was about to begin.

* * *

(Vaniville Town)

In a bedroom of a house a young 14 year old teenage girl has just woken up and was looking at one of the most important thing in her life, a photo that was taken when she went to Professor Oak's summer camp when she was just 6 years old, in the picture was her standing next to one of the most amazing person that had ever entered her life a boy named Ash Ketchum, her knight him shining armour, her sweetheart, her hero.

The day she had to leave him was one of the hardest days of her life, and what's worst she never told him how she felt and every time she remembers that she starts to tear up like she is now.

"Fennekin?" said the girl's first Pokemon next to her legs worried about her trainer, "It's ok Fennekin, I just miss him, I wished I told him, you would have liked him he's a really sweet boy, you would have liked him." she said picking up her Pokemon, "Fenn" said the fire starter of Kalos, her trainer told her a lot about this Ash person and he seemed very special to her.

"Serena, time for breakfast" called her mother from down stairs, "Coming" she answered as she began to walk down stairs with Fennekin in her arms.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's the second chapter of the story, don't worry Ash will catch his canon Kalos Pokemon because it won't be an XY fan fiction without the Kalos Pokemon.**

 **I really hope Amourshipping becomes canon because after seeing all the hints that Serena has given us in the anime it's easy to see that she loves Ash, and she could be the closest thing that Ash can ever have as a girlfriend.**

 **The writers gave her a back story with Ash, which is something the anime never did before until now, plus the writers are just thinking of the children and not the teen fans, they don't understand that almost no kids watch Pokemon and more teens do, they need to give the teen audience something to enjoy.**

 **Another reason Serena needs to be Ash's girlfriend is because it will be a thank you for everything he's done for the Pokemon world, he had saved it tons of times and what dose he get out of it, 'nothing' he hasn't even won a league yet and the public doesn't know that he's a hero. Have Serena as his girlfriend would be a reward for everything he's done for the Pokemon world, "What do you think?"**

 **One more thing, when the XY series ends would you like me to continues this story and see my version of the Series XY "With a few added things of course", let me now in the reviews I would really appreciate it thank you**

 **Well that's all for now say you in the next chapter, "Bye".**


	3. Kalos meet Ash Ketchum

**Kalos meet Ash Ketchum: Hero of the Pokemon World**

'I wonder what kind of Pokemon can be found here?' is what Ash was thinking in his mind as he sat down on a chair, Alexa was phoning her sister to see if she was at her gym for Ash to battle her, while that was happening Ash released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs because they don't see too many airports because sometimes they aren't allowed out of they Pokeballs, that is all the airports Ash visited but this only at Ash had arrived in dose allow Pokemon to walk freely. While Ash was in his seat resting he looked at his Pokemon to see what they were doing, Pidgeot and Servine were looking at a vending machine to see what kind of food humans eat, and Pikachu and Infernape were watching planes fly in and out of the airport, Ash was happy that his Pokemon were enjoying themselves and started to feel very happy that he was going to use all of them this time, he started to wonder what his adventures in the past would have been like if he had used them sooner, those questions were going to be answered in this journey in the Kalos region.

"Hey Ash" called a voice, Ash turned his and saw Alexa waving her hand, Ash and his Pokemon got up and walked out to found out what she had to said.

"What's up Alexa, is it about your sister?" asked the Pallet town trainer

"Yes, you see I found out something that you might not like, it turns out she's on a trip for a while on is not at her gym right now" she replied

"She's away?, when will she be back?" he asked

"I don't know, I really sorry Ash" she apologized

"*Sigh* It's okay, I can always wait, besides I might have a few adventures before my first Kalos gym battle, so I shouldn't rush or I'll miss some good times" he said with a smile

"Wow Ash you really know how to look on the bright side" said complemented

"Thanks, I guess traveling for so long has helped me do that" he answered

Its true that traveling through the Pokemon world has mutured Ash and now he's not a whining little 10 year old because he's 14 and a half now, so he's acting his age now.

After about 5 minutes, after he returned his Pokemon and had Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash and Alexa are now in front of the main entrance of the airport and are getting ready to separate and go there own ways.

"Well Ash this where we say goodbye, thanks for letting me travel with you and the adventures you gave me"

"Your welcome I was happy to have another friend along for the ride, thank you for suggesting Kalos to be the next region for my journey"

"I was happy to help, I hope we meet again!"

"Bye Alexa and thanks for everything" said Ash as he ran into Lumiose City

'You can do it Ash, go get 'em' Alexa said in her mind as she watched Ash run until he was out of her sight.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

Thanks to the special camera that Ash's dad sent Delia can now watch Ash as journeys across Kalos

"Well Ash is off on another journey, I can wait to what he dose, the Pokemon he catches, and if he really is changing his underwear everyday" she smiled

Watch Ash on his journey was going to be fun for her because there is almost nothing to watch on TV while Ash is traveling and he gots all the fun and exciting stuff happening to him while she's stuck home with nothing to do, but this was different and it was going to be fun.

* * *

(Vanivillie Town: Serena's House)

Serena walked downstairs to the kitchen where her mom Grace Yvonne was cooking breakfast, and her grandparents Jane Yvonne (Grandma) and Greg Yvonne (Grandpa) eating breakfast at the table

"Morning dear" said Jane, "Morning Grandma, everyone" replied Serena, "Fennekin!" said the Kalos fire starter, "Good morning to you too Fennekin!" said Grace. Serena joined her grandparents at the table and waited for her breakfast as Fennekin sat on the table beside her. Serena was a 14 year old girl was honey blonde hair that reaches to her back, she has blue eyes, an hour glass figure, and two D-size breast, she was a very beautiful girl and every kid in Vanille Town knows her and a lot of the other girls wish they had her looks, the boy are super atracted to her and asked her out many times but unfortunately for them she kept on saying "No", the reason foe this is that she still had feelings for Ash after all this time and her heart belonged to him and him alone, her popularity makes her mom jealous of her sometimes but lucky for her Serena doesn't care about her good looks of popularity, she's the kind of girl with a cute smile and a sweet heart and is atracted to boys with a good and kind heart and that's the reason that she fell in love with Ash when she was little.

Serena's days were pretty slow right now because she now has nothing to do other than watch TV, battle trainers, and play with Fennekin, things weren't always like she use to be trained by her mother to be a Ryhorn racer like her but after having enough she finally told her mother that she didn't want to follow in her footsteps, thanks to her Grandparent's support she found the strength, Grace decide that Serena was right and she should follow her own path and was proud that her daughter told her after all this time and Serena could now be what she wanted when she grows up.

That was about 2 months ago and Serena had not have much to do after that, she did want to go on a journey but she wasn't brave enough to travel alone, she wanted someone brave and always willing to protect her by her side and that someone is Ash, she always wanted to travel with him and be close to him again but she never had the strength to tell him her feelings didn't know if she would see him again. She loves him dearly and still misses him to this day, sometimes she dreams about him and her as a couples and talks in hear sleep loud enough for her mom and grandparents to hear if they walk past the room and they do hear she sometimes and she gets really embarrassed, and other times she draws pictures of hearts with their names in them or of her and Ash hugging, sleeping in the same bed, or kissing on paper or with a stick in the dirt, and unfortunately for hear her mom and grandparents end up seeing her work of art and call it cute, while she ends up with a face as red as the flames of her Fennekin. After all this time her feelings for Ash never changed and she still loved him.

After breakfast Serena sat on the couch in the living room and just looked at her fingers and started to daydream about Ash again. This time they were on a hill under a cherry blossom tree as pink petals fell on top of them as she rested her head on his shoulders

"Serena, there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it Ash?"

"Well...never mind, it's nothing important"

"No Ash you can tell me really"

"Well, it's just that you are a very sweet girl, you have an amazing smile and you know how to make anyone feel happy just by looking at them"

"What are you trying to tell me Ash?"

"Serena, what I trying to said is that you are a very beautiful girl and I was wondering..."

"Wondering what Ash?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked very nervously

There was silent both the two for a few seconds until she gave an answer

"Yes, yes I would love to go out with you, because I love you" she said with tears of happiness running down her face

"I love you too Serena, your the most beautiful girl I have ever met" replied Ash

the two looked into each other's eyes as petals from the cherry tree, they both started to lean in closer to each other a and closed their eyes as their lips were only inches apart, but then Serena felt something touch her,"What was that?" she asked and then Ash just disappeared in front of her,"Ash, where did you go?" she asked again, then she knew what was happening,"Not again" she said as she began to wake up from her daydream.

When the honey blonde hair girl opened her eyes she was laying down on the couch and to her left was Fennekin licking her cheek,"Fennekin, why did you need to wake me up?" she asked, then she heard laughing from the kitchen, it was her mom and grandparents with smiles on their faces,"Having another Ash dream?" laughed her mom, all Serena did was look away with her head down blushing.

"You think about Ash a lot, don't you?" asked Grace

"I miss him" she replied

"I know you do Serena, but you need to start thinking about other things, you can't try thinking about him forever"

"Well I'm sorry but you're the reason I met him, I didn't want to go to that camp and made me go any way, not only are you the reason I met him but the reason I miss him as well"

"Look I'm sorry that you miss him so much but we couldn't offered to live in Kanto any longer, and you didn't have enough strength to tell him your feelings so he still doesn't know, what if he already has a girlfriend by now what will you did then, you'll need to move on if that happens"

Those word felt like a knife just shot Serena in the heart "What if he already has a girlfriend" kept on repeating, Ash already being taken by another girl would be a nightmare come true

"*sniff* If he has a girlfriend by now or not, *sniff* it will never change the place I have in my heart for h-him *sniff*" said a tearful Serena as she ran past her mom and grandparents, up the stairs and into her room, "Fennekin" yelled her Pokemon as she ran after her trainer while the three adults just stood there.

"What did I say?" Grace said to herself putting her hands on her face

"I haven't seen her like this in ages" said Jane

"This Ash kid much be very special to win a place in her heart without even trying" replied Greg

"He's a really nice guy and Serena just wanted to be near him as much as she could" Grace sighed

Even though Jand and Greg never met Ash, Serena talks a lot about him and all the fun they had at camp together, they though he seemed like great kid if he was able to win their granddaughter's heart with out even trying.

"I should talk to her and see if I could work thing out with her" said Grace as she was about to head upstairs but was stopped by her mother in law

"Let her take sometime to let it out and clam down dear, she'll feel better if we give her time" adviced Jane

"Maybe you right, beside if I talk to her now its likely to start and agreement. We did need a bit of food for dinner tonight I'll go the the store and get some"

"We can with you and give Serena her privacy" said Greg

"Serena, just to let you we'll be at the store getting food for tonight" called Jane

"Ok *sniff*" she respond from upstairs

'*sigh* I should have though about what I was going to say before I said it' Grace said in her mind and she and her parents in law walked out the door leaving Serena and Fennekin alone in the house.

* * *

(Lumiose City)

'This place is huge' though Ash as he ran through Lumiose City, it was one of the biggest cities he had ever seen and he wasn't even half way across yet, "Wow, the others have got to see this" he said as he released his Pokemon to look around the city.

Pikachu got on Pidgeot's back to got a bird's eyeview of the city, while Servine and Infernape were looking at through the windows of the shop

'They look like they're having fun' Ash though

When everyone was back, Ash made a suggestion, "How about we got some lunch guys?" he asked, the Pokemon cheered as they all followed Ash trying to find a place to eat.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The Pallet town trainer and his Pokemon had found a pizza parlour and all decided to have lunch there.

When they entered there was a table with a seat for 4 people and they sat down down and were about to order until Ash saw something terrible, when he turned to his left he saw a man in a black jacket walk to the cash register with his left arm reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun, he was trying to rob the store, however Ash was on going to let that happen so easily, he remembered that he has electric powers now so he used them to his advantage.

He pointed his finger at the man's legs and shot a bit of static at it causing the man to yell "Oww", not only did that make him yell but it also dropped his gun and it made a loud 'Clunk' noise that the whole pizza parlour could hear it and when everyone saw the gun on they all gasped and covered their mouth not wanting to anger the criminal, "Ok, nobody move this is a stink up. Hand over the money in the register and no one will get killed today" the man called as he picked up the gun a pointed it at the registrar, "Y-y-yes just please d-d-don't shot, I'll give you every last cent" said a very nerve racking registrar, "Here's a better idea, how about instead of money I give you my fist!" said a voice. When the man turned to the direction of where he heard the voice, he saw a fist coming very fast and then 'POW', he was sended backwards and the gun dropped out of his hand, when he saw who the wise guy was, he saw a 14 and a half year old boy with raven black hair, a red cap with the Pokemon logo on it, a blue jacket with white stripes on it, and a very angry face with a cold stare in his eyes.

"Kid, you just made the mistake of your..." 'POW', again Ash gave the man a fist, but this time in the stomach, causing the man to hiss in pain, "Here's one more before you go" said the raven haired trainer, he spun around and gave the criminal a round-house-kick and sended him into a wall, the man was in too much pain to get up 'How can a kid have that much strength?' he though, "Servine, Vine Whip" called Ash, soon the man was tied up in Servine's Vine Whip, while that was being taking care of Ash grabbed the gun and tossed it in air, "Infernape, Flamethrower", the fire monkey shot a jet of flame at the gun while it was in the air, and it began to melt until it a puddle of metal.

The people in the pizza parlour cheered for Ash and his Pokemon, "Young man, thank you for saving all of us, you don't know how greatful I am" said the register, "It was no trouble sir, I hate seeing people wanting to hurt others" Ash replied

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The man was arrested by Officer Jenny one she arrived and informed everyone that Ash just caught a wanted criminal who has robbed countless stores in less than 3 months, hearing that the crowd gave Ash another round of applause, "I was happy to help" he said as he began to walk away, "Wait, I never got your name young man!" said the register, "It's Ash, Ash Ketchum!" he replied as he continued the walk the other way.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

"Thank goodness he's alright, *sigh* danger seems to follow him everywhere he goes. Well that's my Ash, always facing a challenge and danger" Delia said as she saw everything that happened thanks to the flying camera Ash's dad sent, she could now enjoy watching real TV, which is her son on his journey in Kalos.

* * *

(Lumiose City)

Its been 30 minutes since the pizza parlour event and Ash was walking around Lumiose to see it's beauty, "Wow, this place is amazing isn't it buddy?" he asked, "Pika!" his buddy answered, the two continued to walk and see the sights.

After 10 more minutes of walk Ash saw something that got him excited, it was the Prism Tower

"Pikachu, do you see that, its Prism Tower!, that's where our first gym battle is here in Kalos, are you ready?"

"Pikachu"

"Then let's go!"

Ash rushed inside ready for a gym battle, however unknowingly to him two people watched him enter the gym.

Inside the gym had a hallways full of electric poles and that the end was a metal door with a TV screen over it and it began to speak

"Hello, welcome to the Lumiose City gym, How may I help you?" It asked

"Hi, my names Ash, I'm here to challenge to gym leader please" he replied

"Alright then, how many badges do you have?" it asked him

"Oh!, you see this is my first gym in Kalos, so I don't have any Kalos gym badges yet" he answered

"WHAT, not a single badge, in order to challenge to Lumiose City you must have 4 badges first" the screen told him

"WHAT, but I..." he started until two metal poles appeared.

"Please leave immediatsly"

Before Ash could say another word the two poles unleashed a flow of electricity and shocked him and Pikachu. However thanks to his training with his electric powers he didn't get hurt that badly but he was still not use to it because it still hurted a little, after that he fell through a trap door that lead him and Pikachu out and 7 feet of off the ground outside of the Prism Tower

"AAAAHHHHHH" Ash screemed as he and Pikachu continued to fall, suddenly Ash remembered that he brought Pidgeot alone with him and knew just what to do, "Go, Pidgeot" he called as he threw the Pokeball, "Pidgggeoot" she yelled as Ash and Pikachu landed on her back and she gave them a safe ride down.

"Thanks Pidgeot, if I didn't have you we would have gone "splat", I guess this is only of the reasons my dad told me the bring guys along, I'm glad I listened to him"

Ash then looked at Prism Tower, "What a weird gym, that gym leader is crazy someone could get hurt, and the 4 badges rule that's silly. Well once I have 4 I'll can back and have a talk with him or her about that, I just I was the only one that this happened to" he said as he turned back to his Pokemon.

"Well, no gym battle here, so how about we go and see Kalos from the sky, if it's alright with you Pidgeot?" he asked

"Pidgeoooot" she answered a 'Yes'

"Thanks, I haven't flew on the Pokemon for while so these will be fun" he said excitedly

With Pikachu on Ash's shoulders and Ash on Pidgeot's back the three of them were now sky high in a matter of seconds, they could see of of Lumiose City in the air, 'This is amazing, I can't remember the last time I saw a view this incredible' Ash though

"Hey I hear of a place called Vaniville Town from Alexa, she said it's very peaceful and lovely, how about we go check it out?" he asked

"Pikkkaa!"

"Pidgeot"

"Alright then, let's go a map from a store first so that we know where it is"

The bird Pokemon flew down to search for a store with maps of Kalos, Ash was going to be prepared this time, in case he travels alone this time he'll have a map to follow and won't get lost.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

Serena was still in her room but she has calmed down after a while, she was still a bit upset about what her mother told her about Ash already having a girlfriend, but she was right about one thing, 'Serena never did tell Ash her feelings towards him' so how was he suposed to know how she felt about him. She has tried to tell him a lot times during and after camp but wasn't brave enough to and that ended up badly because now he still doesn't know and might have moved on now.

"I should have told him when I had the *sniff* chance" said said with another tear rolling down her cheek

"Fenn" said the fire Pokemon

"Hey Fennekin, sorry for acting this way" she apologized

"Fenn, Fennekin" she said, saying that there's no need to be sorry

"I just miss him so much, he was a sweet guy and cared about everyone that was important to him, even me. I just want to be with him again" she said facing her partner

"Fenn" said the fire fox, rubbing her cheek against her trainer's

"Thanks Fennekin, your the best friend a girl could ask for" Serena smiled

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Up in the sky over Vaniville Town Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeot were flying freely and looking at the view of the town, "Woow, Alex a was right this place is amazing. Pidgeot let's land and see things up close" Ash said as he and Pidgeot landed on the ground.

"Let's explore, come on out everyone" as out can Infernape and Servine from their Pokeballs

They all went looking around the town seeing Pokemon they've never seen before and watching children play on the playground, they were enjoying themselves very much.

"I think it's time with find an Pokemon centre before it gets dark, let's see if we can find someone to ask for directions" said Ash as he and his Pokemon began to search for some one to ask

They went to the closest house and knocked on the door hopping that someone would be home and can help them find a Pokemon centre, unknowingly to Ash he was about to see someone he hadn't seen in years.

Inside the house Serena heard a knock at the door and remembered that she was the only one home at the moment, so she got up and started to wipe away the tears in her I and called "Just a minute, I'll be right down", she didn't want whoever it was that the door to know that she was crying so she took a minute to calm down. After feeling a little better she made her way down to the front door.

Ash was waiting to see if anybody was home, so that he could ask for directions. While he was outside Serena just came down the stairs and was about to open the door, she grabbed the door nod and opened to help whoever it was at the door

"Hello, can I... help...you?" said a surprised Serena as she saw look it was

"Hi, I was wondering how to get to...the...Pokemon centre..." a speechless Ash tried to said but was also surprised on who he's looking at right now

Serena looked at the boy in front of her, he looked to be about 14 and a half, he had raven black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, little black lighting bolts on his cheeks, and the same smile of the boy who won her heart years ago, "Ash!?" she said with tears of joy running down her cheek this time

Ash looked at the girl the stood before him, she had blue eyes, honey blonde hair the reached half way past her shoulder, peach coloured skin, and liked to be 14 and a half like him, Ash knew only one person in his live that looked like that

"Serena... is that you!?" he asked, but he was sure that it was her

"AAASSSSHH" cried Serena as she without out thinking tackled him into a hug, warpped her arms around his body, and cried in his arms, "I can't *sniff* believe its *sniff* you" she cried. "Wow, you really are the Serena I knew. It's great to see you again" he smiled

"*sniff* You don't know how much I missed you, I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"I missed you too, it really has been a long time, but I didn't cry that much when you left, I must mean more to you than I though"

'If you only knew how much' she though

"You've grow very handsome over the years" she blushed

"Thanks. By the way that's your house right?" he asked pointing that the house behind them

"Yup, lived here ever since we moved to Kalos. By the way, what are you doing here'?" she asked

"I was looking for someone to ask for directions to the Pokemon centre, but ended up finding you instead" he answered

"So was are you doing here in Kalos?" Serena asked

"I'm here to start my next journey and enter the Kalos league"

"Wow, you really know how to have fun. Say Ash, is it alright if I show you around town, that way we can catch up on what we've done over the years" she said will blushing

"I already explored town a few hours ago Serena" he replied

"Oh, ok" she said whlie looking down in disappointment

"But it is great to see you again, so why now I like to have you show me around again" he said trying to turn her frown upside down, and it worked

"Thank you Ash, let's go"

She hugged him and then grabbed his hand as she showed him around town, to places he hadn't seen yet.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

Ash and Serena walked through Vaniville Town and me a lot of nice people, right now they're taking a break and sitting down in the park. Serena was enjoying her self because she was with Ash again, and hopes he can stay for a while.

"Hey Serena, I just remembered that we didn't introduced us Pokemon to each other" said Ash

"Oh yeah, I would love to see the Pokemon you have, can you show me?" asked the honey blonde girl

"Alright, come out everybody" Ash said as he threw the Pokeballs in the air and out can the evoled Unova grass starter, the fully evoled Sinnoh Fire starter, and the bird of Kanto

"Everyone, I like you to meet and old friend of mine, this is Serena, she and I meet when we were little"

"Wow, Ash I never would have though you'd get Pokemon from different regions, I though you would have just explode Kanto, but you are always full of surprises"

"I've been to five regions and caught a lot more Pokemon, they're might be watching us right now from home"

"Ash, how can they see our from all the way in Kanto?"

"I'll tell you another time"

"Ok?" said a confused Serena

Ash though for a minute and decided that maybe he shouldn't tell Serena about the flying hidden camera that's watching them so she wouldn't get freaked out

"Hey Serena, can I see you Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but I only have one"

"It's alright, I'd love to see it"

"Really!" she blushed

"Yeah, I haven't seen too many Kalos Pokemon, so I'd love it if you show me"

"Alright Ash, say hello to the fire starter of the Kalos region, come out Fennekin!"

Throwing her Pokeball up in the air Serena released Fennekin to say hello, Serena introduced her to to Servine, Infernape, and Pidgeot, and they all seemed pretty friendly, and finally she introduced Ash

"...And this is their trainer, Fennekin I like you to me Ash, the guy I told you about"

"Hi there Fennekin, it's nice to meet you. You know your a really cute looking Pokemon" Ash complimented

"Fenn" she replied saying 'thank you', now she was able to get a good look at Ash, and to her he looked like a nice guy, if he can win the heart of her trainer without trying than he was friend in her book.

"And this is my starter, Pikachu" said Ash as the little mouse Pokemon ran down his shoulder and in front of the Kalos fire starter

* * *

(Poke Language: On)

 **"Hi, I'm Pikachu, it's nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out to shake with Fennekin's**

 **"I'm Fennekin, it's nice to meet you too, I don't meet too many Pokemon, because Serena is always missing your trainer, Ash was it?" she asked**

 **"Yup, his name's Ash, nice too meet again" he answered**

 **Fennekin stuck her paw out and shaked hands with Pikachu, however when she touched Pikachu's hand she started to feel very happy, his hand felt very soft and smooth, she liked it a lot but them she looked at his face while still shaking his hand**

 **'Wow, he has a cute smile and his cheeks look really soft' she thought**

 **"Are you ok?, you seen to be staring at something" asked Pikachu**

 **"Oh!, no I'm fine I was just...thinking about something else" she blushed**

 **"Your cheeks are red, are sure your ok?" Pikachu asked**

 **"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for being concerned" she thanked his while still blushing**

 **Pidgeot, Infernape, and Servine saw the whole thing and smiled knowing that there friend has admirer now**

 **'Looks like someone has a thing for Pikachu' thought Pidgeot**

 **'If Buneary was watching these then she was be hopping mad' thought Infernape**

 **'She seems to have a thing for other cute Pokemon like herself' thought Servine**

* * *

"So Ash, how long have you been in Kalos?" asked Serena, "I got here this morning, so far it's been pretty fun alright on my first day" he answered.

They kept on chatting for awhile until they hard someone call out an attack, "Flamethrower" said the voice from a distance. "Sounds like someone is ether having a battle, or training" said Ash, "I know that voice, come I'll take you to meet him" said Serena as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him along, 'Must be a friend of her's' he thought, "calling!" he said as the Pokemon began to follow them.

The team found a battlefield in the park and saw a trainer with a Flareon. The trainer had a red cap, long black hair that reached to his chin, a blue jacket, and black boots on. It was Serena's best friend 'Calem', he and Serena have knew each other since Serena came to Kalos, the two of them are great friends but that's all they see each other as, since they became teens people all over Vaniville Town started saying they could be a couple, since Serena was the prettiest girl in town and Calem was the handsomest guy in town people liked to think of them as a couple, but Calem and Serena have a more brother and sister relationship because they act like siblings, they tease each other, argue, and like to compleat against each other, they're more like rivals, Calem didn't want a girlfriend until he was 18, Serena's heart belonged to Ash even after so many years of being away from him until today.

When they both turned 10 Calem competed in the Kalos League and won 8th place he chosen a Frokie as his starter while Serena got Fennekin, Serena didn't know what she wanted to do so she didn't travel, but having Fennekin made her very happy so she wasn't lonely. To this day people still think that the two of them would make a good couple but the two of them ignored it because they argue too much.

"Hey Calem, doing some afternoon training I see" called Serena

He turned around a saw her waving, "Hey Serena, you seem to be in a happy mood" he said

"You and Flareon seen to have gotten stronger since will last meet" she said

"Thanks, we need to be in top shape if we're going back the the Kalos League" he replied

Calem then looked over and saw Fennekin with Ash and his Pokemon, 'Wow, that guy looks really strong' he thought

"By the way, who's your friend over there?" he asked looking at Ash

"Oh, how silly of me to forget. Calem, this is my friend Ash, the guy I met while I was back in Kanto" she said

When Serena and Calem became friends she told him about Ash, and that made him realized that Serena is in love with Ash

Calem smirked, "So your Prince Charming has finally returned to you"

"Shut up, its not like you even want that kind of relationship from someone else" replied Serena

"Whatever. Anyway nice to meet you Ash, Serena has talked a lot about you" he said

"Thanks, its nice to meet someone who's close with my friends" said Ash

"By the way you has some great looking Pokemon here" Calem complemented

"Thanks, I've traveled to 5 regions and caught a lot of Pokemon, and now Kalos is my 6th region"

"Wow, that's awesome, Serena did some a lot of amazing things about you"

Serena blushed, Calem really liked embarrassing her, but in front of Ash was the farthest he ever went, 'If he tells Ash my feelings towards him, his going to pay big time' she thought.

"Hey, how about we battle?, I want to see if you as stronger as you look" Calem suggested

"Sounds good to me, plus it'll be my first battle in the Kalos region" Ash said excitedly

Serena was excited as well, she always wanted to see Ash battle so she can see hard strong he is, she blushed at the thought

Both Ash and Calem stood on opposite sides of the battlefield ready. Calem was really strong trainer because of all the training his done to go back to the Kalos League, but he knows that you should never claim victory before the fight even starts. Ash was really excited to have his first Kalos battle, he hoped it would go better than his first battle in Unova against Trip, that was not one of his better battles.

"How dose 3 on 3 sound?" asked Ash

"Just fine with me" Calem answered

* * *

(Ash vs Calem: Rival Battle #1: Begin)

"Go, Flareon" called Calem as out came the fire evolution of Eevee, "Flareon huh" said Ash as he used his Unova Pokedex

 **Flareon**

 **The Flame Pokemon**

 **Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F.**

"Ok Flareon, then I'm going with you Pidgeot" Ash called as the bird of Kanto came out ready for battle, "Pidggeooot" she called

"Flareon, use Quick Attack" called Calem, Flareon ran really fast at Pidgeot, but Ash knew what to do. "Wing Attack!" he called as Pidgeot's wings glew white and hit Flareon head on, "Fire Blast" Calem called, Flareon shot Fire Blast but it was too slow and Pidgeot dodged it and was Ready for Ash to call the next attack. "Air Slash" Ash called as Pidgeot flew very fast and hit Flareon with her wings. 'Wow, this Ash is good, Serena was right about him being amazing' Calem thought, "Flareon, use Flamethrower, repeatedly until you hit" he said, "Pidgeot, Agility" Ash ordered, Flareon tried to hit Pidgeot but she was too fast for him, he kept on firing Flamethrower again, and again but he couldn't hit her now matter how hard he tried. Pidgeot was now behind Flareon and was moving closer, "Flareon, behind you!" called Calem, "Steel Wing" said Ash, Flareon turned around and saw Pidgeot coming, but didn't have engouh time to reaction and was hit by Steel Wing, it was too much for Flareon to take anymore and he fainted.

"Alright, that was asweome flying Pidgeot, great job!" Ash complemented

"Pidgeot" said replied saying 'thank you' as she rubbed her head against her trainer's legs while Ash rubbed her head.

Serena watched from the park benches and was amazed on how easily Ash won, 'He is as strong as I thought he was and he really cares for his Pokemon as well, he has a wonderful heart' she said in her mind and blushed bright red as she continued to watch.

"Return, Flareon, thanks for the help" Calem said as he returned his Pokemon, "That was great Ash, you really trained that Pidgeot well, but you wouldn't have any luck with this next one"

"Go, Absol" Calem called as out of the Pokeball came a dark type from Hoenn

'Absol huh' thought Ash as he used his Pokedex to scan it, Ash might have seen an Absol before but that was ages ago and needed a reminder now

 **Absol**

 **The Disaster Pokemon**

 **It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.**

"Alright then, if your choosing Absol, than I'm going with you...Infernape"

"Ready to continue?" asked Calem

"Of course" Ash answered

While the two trainers were battling people walking by saw them battling and started to get excited, soon people were coming closer to watch the battle, most of the audience were the other teen trainers of Vaniville Town and they enjoy watching Calem battle because he was the strongest trainer in town. The boys in the audience saw Serena and began staring at her since she was the prettiest girl in Vaniville Town, she saw them staring at her but ignored them because she was more interested in Ash and the battle. The girls were looking at Calem with love struck faces since they think he's the cutest and handsomest guy in town, but then they saw Ash and thought that he was just as if not handsomer than Calem, "Wow, that guy is cute!" said a random girl, "He looks so handsome, I can't tell who's better" said another girl, "That black hair looks messy, and I love it" said another girl, "I can't tell who's cuter, him or that adorable Pikachu on his shoulder" another random girl said. Serena could hear them and was very jealous, she knew she wouldn't be the only girl to fall for Ash, 'I better do something to get them to stay away from him or I'll never be able to told him my feels' she thought as she returned her attention to the battle.

"Quick Attack" said Calem, Absol ran super fast at Infernape and was planning on hitting them but Ash had a different plan, "Mach Punch" he called as Infernape punched Absol in the face and sended him flying across the field, "Absol, are you alright?" asked Calem, he nodded telling Calem that he was fine. "Bite" he ordered, Absol opened his mouth and ran at Infernape again, "Dig" said Ash, Infernape started digging a hole and disappeared from the field, "Mach Punch" Ash called, under Absol's feet the ground began to shake and then Infernape came out and punched him in the stomach, it was super effective and when they both landed on the ground Absol could hardly stand, "Absol, can you continue?" Calem asked, he nodded his head again saying he was good. "Ok, Sword Dance" Calem said seriously, Absol's horn began to glow purple and he started swinging it around, "Now, use Night Slash" Calem said, Absol ran at Infernape again with his horn glowing red, "Flamethrower" called Ash, Infernape shot a jet of fire at Absol when he was close enough, when the flame died down Absol was laying on the ground because he fainted.

The crowd was amazed, Calem's Absol has never loss so easily before, the all cheered at the amazing battle they just saw

'Ash is really amazing at battling, he really knows hard to fight, and impress a girl' Serena thought while blushing

"Wow, cute and strong. I hope he's single, I need a cute guy to go out with" said a girl from the audience

'We'll see about that' Serena thought

Calem returned Absol and thanked him for his hard work, then he took out another Pokeball, "Well Ash, Serena was right about you, you really are something, but this last Pokemon was my first ever so that makes it my strongest, Go Greninja" he called as out can a Pokemon Ash never saw before

He grabbed his Pokedex and scanned it

 **No Data, Pokemon Unidentified**

'Right, I need to get a new Pokedex, this ones from Unova' Ash said in his mind

Ash took a good look at the Pokemon, it was a frog with its tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and it was the colour blue

'I'm guessing its a water type' he thought, so he returned Infernape and called out Servine, once they were both ready the battle continued.

Not too far from the battlefield, Grace, Jane, and Greg were on their way home from the store carrying bags full of fresh food. Grace was still thinking about how Serena was doing, she feel bad about saying that Ash might have a girlfriend and Serena might never get the chance to tell him her feelings.

When Serena went to summer camp she was scared and lonely, she just wanted to go home because she was too shy a felt like she didn't fit in anywhere, but then she met Ash and everything changed, she become more happy, cheerful, and playful because Ash made her feel safe, it was that kind heart and helpful spirt that Ash had that won Serena's heart, Grace knew it very well that everytime Serena was near Ash when she was little that she was the happiest girl in the world, and when they had to leave Kanto and Ash behind, Serena cried so hard Grace thought that she would never see a smile on her daughter's face again, now she brought up the possibility of Ash being taken, she hoped she could fix things with her daughter sometime today and not sometime next week.

"Hey look, it looks like Calem is battling another trainer" said Jane as she pointed to the park battlefield with the crowd

"Poor guy doesn't stand a chance against Calem, he's Vaniville's strongest, the kid is probably getting destroyed" said Greg knowing that what he's saying is true

"I see Serena there too!" added Jane pointing at her granddaughter sitting on a bench

"You know I think I recognize that boy from somewhere he looks familiar" said Grace

"Really?" said Greg in surprise

Grace took a good look at the boy, he have raven black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and black lighting bolts on his cheeks. Grace remembered that she know only one person that had all four of those things...Ash.

"Ash!?"

"What did you said dear?" asked Jane

"Ash, that's Ash, he's the boy Serena was talking about all these years, the one she met at summer camp and fell in love with!" Grace replied

"That's him, wow no wonder Serena is out of the house, our little princess' prince charming has returned to her" said Jane full of happiness

"Let's stay and watch, I want to see what that kid's made of and see Serena act lovey dovey around him" laughed Greg

"Sounds good to me, I also want to see how Serena acts" giggled Grace as she sat beside her parents-in-law on the hill watching the battle.

"Servine, use Leaf Blade" ordered Ash, Servine jumped into the air and swung her glowing green tail and preparing to hit Greninja, "Hydro Pump" Calem called, Greninja brought his hands together and shot water out of them hitting Servine and cancelling out the Leaf Blade. "Leaf Storm" said Ash, Servine began to spin around and then started to shot leafs at the water Pokemon, "Water Shuriken" Calem said, Greninja started fire little ninja stars made of water at every leaf that come his way until every leaf was gone. "Now it's our turn, Ice Beam" ordered Calem, Greninja brought his hands together again but this time shot ice and was heading for Servine, "Use Vine Whip to dodge" called Ash, Servine used Vine Whip to boost her jump and was able to avoid the Ice Beam but Calem was far from done with attack plans. "Ice Punch" Calem called, Greninja was in the air above Servine with his fist covered in ice and then he punched Servine sending her to the ground, "Servine, NOO!" yelled Ash, Servine got back up again but she was getting weaker and was having trouble standing, Ash knew that she couldn't take much more and knew just was to do, "Servine, return for now you did well" Ash said as he recalled her before she could get hurt anymore.

Serena smiled at was she saw, Ash recalling his Pokemon during battle so they wouldn't got more hurt, she blushed when she saw that knowing that Ash still has the same good kind heart that won her love. What Serena didn't know was that her family was at the battle, they saw her blushing and giggled softly trying not to catch her attention.

"Well, that Pokemon is in a league of this own" said Ash knowing that his chances of won have fallen down a bit, "Infernape is at a disadvantage, and Servine needs rest, well Pikachu it's all up to you"

"Pika" said Ash's starter as he ran down his shoulder and on to the battlefield, he got ready and looked Greninja in the eye telling him that he won't go down easily

Ash was worried and hoped that Pikachu's electric attacks would work, the last time he used Pikachu in his first battle in a new region was against Trip in Unova, none of Pikachu's attack worked and he loss to Trip pretty badly, he hoped things will go better this time

On the bench that Serena was sitting on out rolled Fennekin's Pokeball from Serena's pocket and out came Fennekin, "Fennekin?, why did out come out of your Pokeball?" Serena asked, "Fen, Fen, Fennekin" she said waging her tail and looking at Pikachu, "Oh, you want to watch the battle, ok you can" said Serena

On the hill the Yvonnes were still watching the battle unfold, by the look of things Ash was in big trouble if he doesn't find a way to counter attack Greninja

"Poor kid, even his grass type didn't stand a chance against Greninja" said Greg

"Well at least his trying, but after seeing was happened to that Servine that poor little Pikachu might not last long" said Jane in concerned

"I may not know him as well as Serena dose, but from what she told me he always finds a way around an obstacle, I think he's got this" said Grace with confident

"Water Shuriken" said Calem, Greninja began shooting water ninja stars again and aimed them at Pikachu, "Iron Tail, go" called Ash, Pikachu leaped into the air and turned his tail to steel and started hitting every ninja star that came his way, "Cut" ordered Calem, Greninja made a white blade a leaped into the air to reach Pikachu, "Counter it" called Ash, Pikachu's Iron Tail and Greninja's Cut collided in mid air and both were pushing against the other really hard trying to overpass the strength of the other, finally Pikachu managed to overcome Greninja's Cut and pushed him to the ground, Greninja landed on his back and was amazed that a little Pikachu could have that much strength, but unfortunately that distracted both him and Calem giving Ash a chance to attack. "Electro Ball" called Ash, Pikachu formed a ball of electricity from his tail and shot it towards Greninja, "Water Pulse!" yelled Calem, Greninja brought his hand together and created a ball of water and shot it at the incoming Electro Ball, the two spheres of energy collided in the air and caused an explosion, dust flew high and surrounded the field, Greninja was in the middle of the dust cloud and had trouble seeing, "Greninja, are you alright?" called Calem, "Ninja" he said, saying that he was already, but that was about to change. "Quick Attack" called Ash somewhere in the dust cloud, "Pikaaaaa" called Pikachu, Greninja looked up and saw the mouse Pokemon being surounded by white aura as he used Quick Attack, poor Greninja didn't have enough time to reaction as Pikachu head butted Greninja and the two were hurt because of it. "Pikachu, are you ok?" asked Ash, "Pika" he replied nodding his head, "Greninja, are you good?" asked Calem, "Ninja" replied the water Pokemon, "Thunderbolt" called Ash, "Hydro Pump" called Calem, both Pokemon charged up their attack and were ready to release it, "Now" said both trainers at the same time. The Pokemon unleashed the attack as the Thunderbolt and the Hydro Pump coillied as both Pokemon were now in a beam struggle, the two Pokemon put more power into their attacks trying to overcome the opponent's beam, Pikachu was having problems as his feet started to slide back because the power of the Hydro Pump was pushing him back, he stuck his tail into the ground which kept him from sliding any farther, Pikachu was not going to loss, the loss time they had they first battle in a new region was in Unova and he loss very badly to Trip's Snivy, things were a little different because Calem wasn't a jerk like Trip but Pikachu was not going to loss his first before in Kalos, he wanted to win this for his team, his family, and most importantly Ash, his best friend/brother/farther. Pikachu charged up more electricity and added it's power into the beam, the Thunderbolt pushed the Hydro Pump back as it grew more and more powerful, Greninja was the one being pushed back this time and there was nothing he could do about it. Finally the Thunderbolt fired past the Hydro Pump and hit Greninja head on, it was super effective and Greninja was on his knees when the attack ended, "Thunder Punch" called Ash, Pikachu ran up and with a fist surounded by static punched Greninja and sended him sliding on the ground next Calem, with he saw Greninja slide closer his saw that he had swirly eyes, Greninja fainted.

"Greninja!" Calem called as he raced to his starter to see if he was alright, "Are you fine?" he asked, Greninja opened his eyes and nodded letting his trainer know he was ok

"Good battle, Calem" said Ash as he walked up the offered a hand shake, Calem Got up and shoke hand with Ash, "Thanks, it was fun, Serena was right about you, you are amazing" he said

The crowd cheered for the trainers who just ended an exciting battle of two powerful trainers.

(Winner: Ash)

* * *

The crowd soon started to leave, however the other trainers from Vanillville Town stayed a bit longer, the girls wanted to talk to Ash, while the guys wanted to talk to Serena, but she had other plans

Serena ran up to Ash and hugged him wrapping her arms around his back and rubbing her cheek against his, "That was amazing Ash, I never knew to be that strong" she said, when the girls saw there they become jealous and upset that they couldn't even talk to Ash and walked away joining the adults, the guys were just as jealous that Ash was having the prettiest girl in Vanillville Town rub her cheek against his, how they wished they could be in Ash's position right now on walked away in disappointment.

Unfortunately for Serena her mother and grandparents saw the own thing and she didn't even notice they were there, they smiled at her actions and knew that her love for Ash was as strong as ever, they began to get up and here back to the house to surprise Serena and their guest Ash

"It looks like Serena doesn't want any other girls looking that Ash" laughed Jane

"That kid was amazing, his little Pikachu took down Greninja with a lot of power, Serena much really have a thing for him now" said Greg

"He always did means something to her, she mush be really happy right now, come on let's hurry before they find out we saw everything" said Grace as the three of them hurried back home hopingto surprise the two

Back down with the trainers Serena let go and blushed at what she just did, however Calem was not going to miss an opportunity to make his best friend blush even more, "Aww, I wished I brought my camera to take a picture of you guys" he teased, "Shut up" Serena yelled, "Ha, ha, well that was amazing Ash, you really trained that Pikachu well" Calem commented, "Thanks, hard work always pays off if you work hard enough" Ash replied

The trainers began talk about their Pokemon and random things for a little while, while that was happening, Pikachu and Greninja were having a conversation of they're own while Fennekin stood from a distance and tried to listen

* * *

 **(Poke Language: On)**

 **Pikachu and Greninja were a talking about the battle they just had and were really fired up from it**

 **"You're really strong for a little Pikachu" said Greninja**

 **"Thanks, but just because I'm little when I stand not to you doesn't mean I'm not as strong" Pikachu replied, "Plus I had the type advantage"**

 **"That wasn't my problem, I beated electric types before you just got lucky, next time we meet your going to loss in 3 seconds" snorted Greninja**

 **"Really?, you do know that I'll just got stronger as well, so don't just say your the winner before the battle even starts" replied Pikachu**

 **"Alright, your right that I shouldn't say I won before the battle starts but you'll have to promise me that our next battle will be more insane than this only" claimed Greninja**

 **"It's a deal" Pikachu replied as the two shoke hands/paws, both of them looked each other in the eye knowing the they had just become rivals, the trainers saw the whole thing and smiled know if Pikachu and Greninja had become rivals, than the means Ash and Calem are now rivals, Ash has a Kalos rival now, and that might mean his make more as he explores Kalos.**

 **It was time for Calem and Greninja to leave, Calem called his starter over to get ready to go, "Well, got to get going, until we meet again, later" called Greninja biding fair well to his new rival**

 **"See ya sooner or later" yelled Pikachu**

"See ya later, lovebirds" laguhed Calem Ashe ran into the forest to return home

"Shut up!" yelled Serena making sure he could hear her

 **After that was over Pikachu began to walk back over to the trainers, Fennekin suddenly came up to him and walked with him**

 **"You were amazing out there, Pikachu" she complemented while blushing**

 **"Thanks, me and the other trained really hard for Kalos and were going to get stronger" he replied**

 **"Wow you mush really like to become strong" she said, still blushing**

 **"Sure do, that way, other Pokemon taller than me will know the size and strength isn't always the way to win" Pikachu said with comfedents**

 **Fennekin saw a lot of spirit in Pikachu, he really knows how to be strong and impress a girl, she thought he was cute.**

* * *

When the two Pokemon returned to their trainers, Pikachu ran up Ash's shoulder and Serena recalled Fennekin to her Pokeball

"Well, it was great seeing you again Serena, but I need to find a Pokemon centre to rest up in, can you show me where it is?"

Serena was soon sad and disappointed, she had just reunited with Ash a few hours ago but now he has to leave and find a place to sleep, but then she got an idea, "How about you can and stay in my house tonight, I'm sure mom would be happy to see you again, and my grandparents would love to meet you, so... what do you said?"

Serena was very nervous on what Ash's answer was be, she wanted to be with him longer because she could stand seeing him go so soon, finally Ash gave his answer

"Sure, that be nice" he said

"Ready?" asked Serena hoping she heard him right

"Yeah, it be great to sleep over at your house" he replied

Serena hugged him again, she was so happy that she could spend more time with Ash, and he was going to sleep at her house, she just helped that her mother and grandparents wouldn't mind.

"Let's go!" she said as she lead Ash back to her house hoping that things would go would, she ready wanted the spend more time with him and didn't want him to leave after being separated from him far so long, she just hoped that thing would go well.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

They finally reached Serena's house, the to of them entered the front gate and found a for waiting for them, it was Rhyhorn, he was happy to see Serena again, "Rhyhorn, look its Ash, you remember him right?" asked Serena, Rhyhorn did remember Ash because when they lived in Kanto Ash would always come to see Rhyhorn when ever he had a question about ground types and asked Grace for answers, Rhyhorn always had fun when Ash came over because he liked it when Ash rubbed his horn because Ash always knew just where to scratch an itch and he liked it when Ash feed him food.

When he saw Ash he ran up and tackled him to the ground and started licking away, "Ha, ha, ha, it's good to see up too Rhyhorn!" said Ash

When the two reached to door Serena was about to open it but it opened by it's self and on the other side was the Yvonnes

"Serena, you back it's nice to see you had a nice walk, and Ash it's good to see you again, after all this years you have really grown" said Grace

"Mom?...you knew I left the house?" asked Serena surprised that her family made it home before her

"You weren't here when we got here so we though you went out for a walk and you brought Ash as well" said Grace, "It's great to see you again Ash, you've grew a lot over the years, come in"

"Ash, meet my grandparents, my grandma and grandpa, Jane and Greg" Serena introduced

"Hello Ash, it's so nice to finally meet the young man that our granddaughter has talked about all those years" said Jane shaking his right hand

"Nice to meet you Ash, Serena has talked a lot about you, you really are a special person from what I hear from her" commented Greg shaking his left hand

Serena blushed madly, her family always knew how to make her blush when Ash was the topic they talked about, but having Ash here in person made it more embarrassing for her.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The 5 of them were sitting down enjoying dinner after a long day of events, this dinner time was very exciting because they asked Ash what he's been doing for the past few years, Ash was pretty straightforward with his answer, he traveled around the regions of Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, catching Pokemon from the regions, and participarting in the leagues to become a Pokemon Master. The Yvonnes were amazed that all the adventures Ash has been on, but Serena was the most amazed, Ash has become more amazing than the last time they saw each other and she couldn't help but blush.

Everyone was done their meals and were full for the night, but Serena had something very important to ask Ash, "Ash, can I ask you something?'

"Sure Serena, what is it?"

"You're one of the most important people in my life, and when I had to move away I missed you a lot" she said

"I missed you too" he replied

"Ash, the thing I wanted to ask you is... I want to travel with you on your journey here in Kalos" she said nervously

"Really?"

"Yay, I missed you so much and I don't want to see you leave so soon and I've haven't traveled through Kalos yet, so can I come with you?"

Serena stood there nervously, she had just asked the boy she has feelings for to join him on his Kalos journey, Ash stood there for a minute but to Serena it felt like an hour, then he gave his answer

"Sure, you can come"

"Really, you mean it?'

"Yeah, I missed you too as well, and having you with me were be great, plus it's always more fun to travel with friends and you and I knew each other since we were little so having you with me would me great"

Serena was so happy that she hugged him again and her cheek was rubbing against his like before, she could hardly believe it, she was going on a Pokemon journey with her childhood sweetheart, alone with Ash as the two of them travel through Kalos together, she was so happy

Nearby in the kitchen the Yvonnes saw the whole thing, they were happy for Serena, not only is she going on a journey but she's going with Ash the most important guy in her life, all three of them were happy and they knew that Serena could see them clearly, but this time she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Serena was in the kitchen helping her mom with the dishes while her grandparents were watching the Pokemon eat their dinner, they were watch the Pokemon eat because they hardly saw any other Pokemon other than Fennekin, Rhyhorn, Fletchling, and the Pokemon that the other trainers in Vanillville Town, they did know that there were more Pokemon in the world but don't see too many of them, they were amazed at the Pokemon that Ash has, if they saw the reach of them they would be even more amazed. Meanwhile Ash was in the living room looking around while sitting on the couch checking to see if he has everything he and Serena will need for their journey, Ash was prepared this time, the 2 months of training really matured him, he was not the same Ash Ketchum he was at the start of his Unova journey that's for sure.

Back in the kitchen, Grace and Serena were almost done with the dishes, but Grace thought its time she talked with Serena about this morning, "So, Serena to start your journey tomorrow, are you excited?" she asked, "Of course I'm excited mom, I can now see all of Kalos while I travel with Ash!" she answered

"Listen, Serena I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said this moring, about Ash being taken and you not seeing him again" she said with a lot of guilt in her voice

"Thank mom, but I'm sorry for overeating all those years about him" Serena replied with a down voice

Grace finished the last dish, dried her hands, and puts her arms on her daughter's shoulders, "You did not overeat, you had a special place in you heart for him, you were in love, every girl finds the man that stole her heart so point in her life, and you found him years ago, I forget how much he meant to you"

"It's ok mom, and thanks"

"And I'm also sorry for making you do Rhyhorn racing for all this years when you clearly didn't want to, I just wanted you to follow in my foot steps, but you now to find what you want to do"

"Thanks mom, and thanks for letting me go with Ash"

"Your welcome, not only will you find out what you want to be and see thing whole region, but if you find enough strength then I'm sure you'll find to courage to tell him your feelings, I promise you have my full support in a relationship with him" Grace said

"You have my support with him as well dear" said Jane

"Mine as well, if he means that much to you" said Greg

Serena was really happy, not only is she going on a journey with Ash, but her family is supporting her in a relationship with Ash, she was really happy because she dose want to be Ash's girlfriend and her family has just given her they're support in that

"Thank you...all of you of you" she said with a tear of joy running down her cheek.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

Serena was upstairs getting ready for tomorrow and packing everything that she'll need for her journey through Kalos with Ash

Meanwhile Ash was going through his bag to see if he has everything ready as well, he'll be sleeping in a guest room but right now he was still down in the living room checking his things before he goes to bed, while he was doing that the Yvonnes walked in

"Checking over your things Ash?" said Grace

"Yup, I need to make sure me and Serena will be ready for anything" he answered

"You sure are well prepared Ash" said Greg

"Well, I have been to 5 regions so far and a lot of things happened with traveling, so it's good to be ready for anything" he replied

"Hey Ash, what's this camera thing?" asked Jane, pointing at a tiny camera thing with wings

Ash began to tell the story of how his got that camera device from his dad after he got back home from Unova and how his letter said that even while being away he has been watching Ash on his journey since the beginning, how his 2 months of training went, and how the camera can see him, his friends, their adventures, read their thoughts and dreams, and even what their saying in their heads.

The Yvonnes were amazed, all this time Ash's dad has been watching him during his journey like a TV show, "that's amazing Ash, who would have thought you dad was watching you the whole time" said Grace

"I know weird, hey would you look one?, that way you can watch me and Serena on our journey, think of it like a TV show and me and Serena are the main charterers" he said

They thought about it for a moment and decided that they would like to see Serena and Ash on they journey, it would be great entertainment, they'll be able to see more of Ash's amazing battles like the one against Calem earlier, they'll learn more about Ash and his previous adventures, and most of all they'll see Serena act all lovey dovey around Ash some more, "Sure we'd love to, besides watching you and Serena on your journey it'll be good entertainment" said Grace

Ash handed to device over and Grace connected it to the video phone screen, now they'll be able to watch the two trainers on their Kalos journey, they won't say anything to Serena because if she knew they were watching she would act lovey dovey around Ash, the three of them giggled at the thought.

It was soon time for bed, so everyone headed upstairs for the night, but before Ash entered to guest room Serena asked him if he had a girlfriend and she mean dating girlfriend, not friend who's a girl, Ash answered 'No' so now that Serena knew the truth she could rest easier without having her worst fears haunt her dreams, "Night Ash" she said, "Night Serena, sleep will" he said as he entered his room for the night.

* * *

(Ash's Room)

Ash was now laying down on the guest bed with Pikachu by his side in his arms, he was thinking about how his journey in Kalos would go, this time things were going to be different he would use his old Pokemon, use his new electric powers, and travel with an old friend of his that he knew since he was little. This journey in Kalos just might be He's greatest adventure yet.

"Good night buddy, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Pikachu"

The two friends fell asleep, going rested and ready for their new adventures in the Kalos region.

* * *

(Serena's Room)

Serena lied on her bed excitedly, tomorrow she'll be going on a journey with Ash around Kalos, she'll meet new people, catch more Pokemon, find out what she wants to be, and find the strength to tell Ash her feelings for him. Fennekin was beside her ready for bed she too was excited to travel, mostly because she wanted to spend more time with Pikachu just like her trainer did with Ash.

Serena returned Fennekin to her Pokeball and started to get some sleep, she couldn't wait for her adventures with Ash to start.

* * *

(The Next Day)

It was 7:00am, the sun began to rise which meant a new day in the Kalos region, it was time to get up, Ash and the Yvonnes wake up a few minutes later and were getting ready to have breakfast, but Serena was sleeping in again, Grace thought she was having another Ash dream but didn't say anything because Ash was here this time

"Fletchling, can you be a dear and wake Serena for me?" asked Grace

"Fletchling" he replied

The bird of Kalos flew up past the kitchen and up the stairs to Serena's room, Ash thought that a Fletchling looked like a cool Pokemon and hoped he could catch, which he probably will since he catches the bird Pokemon of every region he visits

As Fletchling flew into Serena's room she was sound asleep and Grace was right, she was having another Ash dream, this the two of them were on the beach laying down on the beach towel, she was wearing a thin pink bra and panties at covered her D cupped breast, she was resting her head on Ash's six tons chest, they both looked at each other in the eye and started to lean in closer, their lips were 6 inches apart, 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, "Fletchling"

The poor girl wake up just when her lips were about to touch Ash's, or at least dream Ash, she looked and saw a very familiar face that she was not happy to see, "I told you a million time not to do that while I'm having a good dream" she yelled as she tried to jump at the bird but missed

"Serena, time for breakfast, you and Ash now a lot of energy if you two are going to leave for you journey" her mother called from downstairs

"Coming!"

She got up and went downstairs to enjoy the others for breakfast, when she got there she said 'good morning' to everyone but blushed when she said it to Ash, the Yvonnes smiled

Serena let Fennekin out to join Ash's Pokemon for breakfast as well, just like her trainer she said 'good morning' to everyone but blushed when she talked to Pikachu

When to food was done and set on the table, everyone started to eat, Serena and Fennekin spend most of the time looking at Ash and Pikachu than eating and ended up being the last ones to finish.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After eating and getting packed both Ash and Serena were ready to leave for their journey to travel through Kalos, their first stop was going back to Lumiose City so Ash can get a new Pokedex

Everyone was outside getting ready to say good bye to the two trainers

"Well, Serena are you all set?" asked Grace

"Yes mom, everything I'll need, Hair Brush, Tooth Brush, Clean Clothes, Pokemon Food, Potions, and Pokeballs to catch more Pokemon"

"Your tent?"

"Um..Yes of course" she said while blushing

"Good, your all set, I'm going to miss you, we all are" said Grace

"Ash, take care of her please"

"Don't worry I will, that's want friends are for" he said

When he said the word 'Friends' Serena put her head down a little sad, she wanted to move past the friend zone with Ash, her family saw her and when she looked up at them the three of them winked and she knew what those winks said 'Good luck with him'

Soon both Ash and Serena were off and the three of them (including Pikachu on Ash's shoulder) waved good bye at the Yvonnes and walked out of Vanillville Town

The Yvonnes went back inside to the video phone to start watching their new favorite TV show 'Pokemon: The Series XY'

* * *

(With Ash and Serena)

The two of them have now left town and are walking down Route 101, they had a long way to go to get to Lumiose City. While walking Serena was very closes to Ash and looked at him walking calmly along side her, she decided to do something bold and hold his hand, she moved her hand closer to his and was about to touch it until Ash saw her and asked, "Um Serena, what are you doing?", she quickly withdrew her hand and said, "Oh nothing" while blushing

It turns out that she's not ready to hold his hand yet, but their journey just started so there was plenty of time to tell him and she just hoped that she has enough strength she'll tell him.

As they continued to walk, Ash thought of a faster way to get to Lumiose City, he asked Serena where the nearest Pokemon center was and then they headed in that direction, when they arrived Ash told Serena to stay outside while he made a phone call.

After about 3 minutes Ash returned with a Pokeball in his hand, "Ash, why are you going to call out one of your Pokemon?" Serena asked, "Because he'll help us get to Lumiose City faster" he answered, "Serena, meet my first every fire type Pokemon" he threw it into the air and out came a giant orange dragon looking Pokemon, Ash's Charizard.

Serena was amazed at how big the Charizard was, he was not the size of a normal Charizard this told her that Ash trains his Pokemon very well, then the fire type looked at Ash he used Flamethrower on him saying hello, Ash's face was night black after the little 'hello' and he laughed, Serena on the other hand was worried

"Ash, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered

"Charizard, why did you attack Ash his your trainer, your friend, your not suppose to attack him" she yelled

"It's ok Serena, that's just how he says he likes me, beside he never uses full power on it so it doesn't hurt"

"Oh, sorry Charizard, I was just worried about Ash" she apologized

Charizard understood because all of Ash's Pokemon are watching him thanks to the flying camera, and because of that he saw how Serena acted around Ash yesterday so he knews that she likes him.

"Well then, now that we cleared that up let's get on and fly to Lumiose City"

"Fly?, are you sure Ash" said a nervous Serena

"Don't worry, we'll fly close to the ground just enough to be above to trees"

"Ok, but go slow"

Pikachu stood on Charizard's head while Ash sat on his back and Serena sat behind Ash, soon Charizard fly up just enough above the trees and flew slowly, but not too slow that he would get bored, Serena was enjoying herself and soon got an idea, she wrapped her arms around Ash from behind and layed her head on his shoulders, Ash didn't ask what she was doing because he was too confused on why she did that, so he just let her enjoy it as he enjoyed the ride, it has been a while since he rode on a flying type and he always enjoyed it.

Soon they'll arrive in Lumiose and start their journey through Kalos will start and meet new friends and Pokemon, as the journey is just beginning.

* * *

 **hey guys I'm back, so to let you knew this book will be like the XY series but will have some added stuff, I'll also be adding the filler episodes and changing them a bit with Ash having his old Pokemon and more things.  
**

 **Now the Yvonnes have a camera as well, so that means Delia, Ash's Pokemon, and the Yvonnes are now watching the Series XY, let me know what you think**

 **Finally, if you don't know yet, Serena will not be the only one who is in love in this story, Fennekin has a thing for Pikachu as well, I'm mostly a Pikachu X Fennekin fan, most people ship Froakie X Fennekin because their both from the same region/generation, I have only found 4 Pikachu X Fennekin stories across the internet and almost 12 Froakie X Fennekin stories, I prefer Pikachu X Fennekin because here's how I see it, Pikachu is Ash's first Pokemon, Fennekin is Serena's, and there that saying "Like Trainer Like Pikemon" so if Serena has fallen for Ash, then Fennekin could have fallen for Pikachu.**

 **Let me know in the reviews who do you like more Pikachu X Fennekin or Froakie X Fennekin, and would you have liked the anime better if one of them was in the anime like Amourshipping and we could see hints like with do in Amourshipping**

 **let me know and I'll you next time**

 **(P.S Please support my Ash and Red Pokemon Journey story, I work how on that one too)**


	4. Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin

**Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin**

The Kalos Region, just like all the other regions in the Pokemon World here humans and Pokemon live together side by side, helping each other, playing with each other, and battling along side one another. But Kalos is different in another way, in 2013 the government found out that 85% of couples in the world had confessed their love for each other, and gotten married in Kalos, this result earned Kalos the title of 'The Region of Love and Romance' to this day people continued to treat Kalos as the most romantic place in the Pokemon World.

Right now in Lumiose City the capital of Kalos, a Charizard is flying high above to streets looking for a place to land, on him was his trainer Ash Ketchum and a girl who's arms were wrapped around his body Serena Yvonne. The two used Charizard to get to Lumiose City faster than feet, and it was a lot more fun as well, it was nice having the wind in their faces, and the amazing view from above.

"Ok Charizard, I see a place to land" informed Ash "down there, around the Prism Tower", Charizard saw where Ash was pointing and began to land slowly as their came closer to the landing spot, once he landed on the ground both trainers got off, "Thanks for the ride bubby, it was fun" said Ash, Charizard gave Ash the friendly Flamethrower in the face 'thank you' and then licked his face clean (If you call a face full of Pokemon spit clean). "You ok Ash?" asked Serena, "Yeah, as I told you he always dose that" he replied. Ash then returned Charizard to his Pokeball.

"Hey Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ash, what is it?"

"Why did you wrap your arms around me when we were on Charizard?"

Serena blushed madly, she started to think that she shouldn't have done that and was now thinking of an excuse, "Well y-you see...I didn't want to fall of so I hugged you for support" she blushed hoping that he would buy it, "Alright then, glad I could help" he said, Serena sighed in relief glad that she didn't ruin her chances with him too early.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

Now that the Yvonnes have the flying camera hooked up to the video phone, they can now watch Serena and Ash as they travel across Kalos, and they just saw the whole Charizard flying trip to Lumiose City and started to giggle

"Looks like Serena has saved herself this time" laughed Jane

"Yeah, she almost gave away her feelings to Ash a little sooner than she planned" replied Grace

"How long do you think until she's ready to tell him?" asked Greg

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Grace answered as they turned their attention back to the screen.

* * *

(Lumiose City)

Now that Ash and Serena were in Lumiose City, they had a full day ahead of them but didn't know what to do

"Hey Ash, maybe we should let our Pokemon look around a bit and have fun" suggested the blonde trainer

"Sounds good Serena" Ash replied as he started to release his Pokemon, while Serena did the same

Pikachu, Fennekin, Charizard, Infernape, Servine, and Pidgeot, were out and free to explore the city, "Just don't go too far guys" called Ash, one by one they all started to wonder off. Charizard and Pidgeot flew off into the sky, Infernape and Servine walking down the front street, and Pikachu was going to explore a bit closer to the park, but he won't be doing it alone because Fennekin asked to join, which he thought was nice he could use some company, but Fennekin's reason was to go with Pikachu was to get to know him better.

While the Pokemon were out and about, Ash and Serena sat on a bench and just wanted to relax. However Serena was looking at Ash since they sat down, the real reason she wanted to let the Pokemon explore was to be full alone with Ash, now she was able to get a good look at him, she thought that he looked a lot handsomer than when they were little, he had a cute tanned skin colour, and the little black lighting bolts on his cheeks were still there, she always wondered why he had those but she also always thought that they looked adorable on him, she then started to think that maybe that they were a symbol tell him that he'll get an electric type as his starter, but there was more to it than that and she'll find out about that sooner than she thinks.

While she was starring at her sweetheart, Ash soon looked and saw her looking at his face, "What is it?" he asked, this surprised Serena causing her to wake up out of her trance, "Oh nothing, I was just lost in thoughts" she said.

* * *

 **(Charizard and Pidgeot)**

 **The two flyers were looking down at the streets of the largest city in Kalos, both of them were amazed that how many new Pokemon there were, there was tons that they have never saw and were excited to really start traveling and see everything along with Ash like how things use to be.  
**

 **"This city is huge" said Charizard**

 **"I know, and look at all of those Pokemon down there this it amazing" replied Pidgeot**

 **"I can't wait until we start traveling again" said an excited fire/flying type**

 **"I can't believe I'm back on the team" said Pidgeot**

 **"It's good to have you back" Charizard said to his friend**

 **"Say, can you guys really see everything that has happened to us so far?" asked the bird of Kanto**

 **"We sure can" answered the flying fire lizard "we saw the accident in the pizza parlor, the battle against Serena's friend Calem, and you guys meeting Serena" he explained**

 **"So I guess that means you know about her feelings for Ash, huh?" she asked**

 **"Uh, yeah I found out" he sweat dropped because of Serena yelling that him for giving Ash a Flamethrower**

 **"Do you think she'll tell him anytime soon" asked Pidgeot**

 **"Maybe, but she might need to find a bit of strength first before she's ready" answered Charizard**

 **The two continued to explore some more as the skys of Kalos were clear for flying.**

* * *

 **(Servine and Infernape)  
**

 **The two evolved regional starters were roaming around looking at all the different kinds of new Kalos Pokemon**

 **"Hey, Infernape look at that Pokemon, it looks like the one we battle against Calem" called Servine looking over at the same kind of Pokemon. Infernape got a good look at it and Servine was right, it was the same Pokemon that they battled, it liked like a blue frog with it's tongue wrapped around it's neck.**

 **"Hey you're right Servine, that is the same kind, but do you remember what it's called?" asked the fire/fighting monkey**

 **"Let's see, it was a...uh, Greningo?" she guessed**

 **"No, I think it was a...Gingu?" tried Infernape**

 **"Or maybe it was Grenime" she tried again**

 **"No, it was...Grangu" tired Infernape**

 **The two of them tried to remember what that Pokemon was called, but it was time for the trainer to return it and move on, "Ok Greninja, let's go" he said as he returned it into it's Pokeball and walked off.  
**

 **"GRENINJA!" they both yelled**

 **"That's what it was called" said Servine**

 **"That's a cool name, also it looks like more of a ninja than that Ninjask I battled against Paul in the Sinnoh League" explained Infernape**

 **"Do you think Ash will get one?" asked Servine**

 **"I hope so that kind of Pokemon looks fast and cool, I hope he won't stop because of using us, I like making new friend as much as the next guy" Infernape said as the two kept on walking.**

* * *

 **(Pikachu and Fennekin)  
**

 **The two little Pokemon were near a park on too far from Prism tower and looking around, while Pikachu looked at the park, Fennekin was starring at him and thinking about him, she thought that he was a nice guy, and when he battled against Calem's Greninja he was a lot stronger than any other Pokemon she had met and how he won the battle really impressed her.  
**

 **"So, Pikachu how many battles have you been in?" she asked him**

 **"It's hard to say, me and Ash have been to many places in the world, I guess you could said that I've been in...234 or more" he explained**

 **"WOW, that many?" she asked in disbelief**

 **"I guess, I lost count" replied Pikachu**

 **Fennekin was amazed on how stronger Pikachu was and all the battles he's been in, she thought that he was more amazing than she first thought. The two of them continued to walk through the park and saw lots of cool Kalos Pokemon, "Wow, I have never seen all these Pokemon before" said an amazed Pikachu "Ash would be more amazed than me if he was here", Fennekin smiled on how cute Pikachu looked when amazed. The two of them spend about 15 minutes walking around the park, then they decided to go back to Ash and Serena. They started to walk back the way they came but then they heard a voice behind them**

 **"Awww, you are so cute" said the voice**

 **The two Pokemon turned around and saw a little 7 year old girl behind them, she had blonde yellow hair, a small yellow bag, a grey shirt with a white skirt, and a yellow pin in her hair.  
**

 **The two Pokemon thought that a little more fun before returning to their trainers wouldn't hurt, Pikachu began to wag his tail very fast**

 **"Aww, that's cute" she said**

 **Then Fennekin began to wiggle her ears**

 **"Haha, you two are so funny" she laguhed**

 **Now both Pikachu and Fennekin were jumping up and down, and the little girl laughed again**

 **"Hahaha, you guys are both fun and cute!" she said laughing**

 **Then the two thought it was time to return to their trainers and began running back to the entrance of the park, however the little girl wanted to play with them some more and began to run after them**

 **"Hey don't go I want to play some more" she called as she ran after them, but she was being chased as well by her big brother in a blue jumpsuit with glasses and backpack on.**

* * *

(Ash and Serena)

After awhile of just sitting on a bench Ash and Serena start to get up and then both Charizard and Pidgeot flew down and were returned to their Pokeballs, after that they saw Pikachu and Fennekin coming, but they also saw the little girl that the two Pokemon encountered, "What do you think happened?" asked Serena, "I don't know, but let's asked" Ash suggested.

When Pikachu and Fennekin come up to their trainers, Ash slowly approached the little girl to introduce himself, "Hi there, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, "Oh no, I was just playing with those two Pokemon" she answered, "I see you like to play with Pokemon" smiled Ash, "Yeah, they are sooo cute" she laguhed. Serena just stood behind and watched how Ash was talking to a young stranger so calmly and carefully, she blushed that how well Ash handled children.

"Bonnie!" called a voice from behind them

When they turned around and saw where called, they saw a boy with blonde hair, glasses, and a jumpsuit running very slowly and tiredly towards them. "Bonnie, how many times have I told you not to wonder off like that, you had me worried" he said, "Sorry big bro, I just wanted to play with the Pokemon I found" she explained, he just sighed, "Sorry that my sister caused you trouble" he apologized, "You don't have to be sorry, she don't cause any trouble,she just got here" reasoned Ash. With that out of the way they could now all introduce themselves. "Don't worry, she was just saying hi. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu", "Pika", "I'm Serena and this it Fennekin", "Fenn", "It's nice too meet you, I'm Clemont, and you met my sister Bonnie", "Hi, you guys have really cute Pokemon" she cheered

All of them started to talk about random things for awhile, until Ash noticed something, "Ash, is there something wrong?" Serena asked, "Infernape and Servine aren't back yet" he said worried, "You have a Infernape and Servine?!" Clemont said in shock, "Can I see, I want a see, please?" Bonnie begged. "Wait here while I go find them" Ash said, as he and Pikachu ran down to the nearest street searching for his two family members.

Meanwhile with the others, Bonnie was looking at Serena carefully

"Hey, Serena has anyone ever told you how pretty you look" she said

This amazed Serena big time, a 7 year old girl thought that she was pretty, "Oh, why thank you Bonnie, that was really sweet of you" she replied blushing

Bonnie got on one knee and asked, "Will you please marry my brother one day?"

Those words flew right into Serena's ear and caused her to widen her eyes in shock, "WHAAT!?"

"BONNIE!, I told you to stop doing that a hundred times" Clemont said as a robotic arm came out of his backpack and lefted her away from Serena.

"I'm sorry, she just dose that a lot just ignore what she said" he told Serena

That was very surprising and weird for Serena, a little girl jutted asked her to marry her brother and they only just met, plus she was already interested in Ash.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

The Yvonnes were giggling very loud after what just happened between Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"I never knew that Serena can attract girl looking to find wives for their brothers" Laughed Greg

"To bad for her because Serena's heart belongs to Ash" said Grace

* * *

(Lumiose City)

A few seconds after the the little proposal, to a wedding the will never happen, Ash returned with Servine and Infernape walking beside him, "Here they are, they were just on their way back to us not long ago, I find them just a half a block away from here" he informed the team.

Bonnie was amazed that Ash had starter Pokemon from two regions, without asking she ran up and hugged Infernape, he was surprised but he liked it, in battle he may be a strong warrior, but outside of battle he was a gentle giant. After the hug, Bonnie went to see Servine and patted her head, which she liked.

After Bonnie was done, Ash returned them to their Pokeballs

"Hey Ash, I must ask how did you get a Infernape and a Servine?" Clemont asked, "I traveled to 5 regions so far" he answered, "Wow, 5 regions?" asked Bonnie, "Yup, I've been to Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova" Ash explained, "Wow, you must have caught a lot of Pokemon then" guessed Bonnie, "Yup, and all of them are special in their own way" he concluded. Serena was blushing on listening to Ash talk about his past adventures, she always liked hearing the good times he had.

* * *

(The Park)

Ash, Pikachu, And Serena, are now at the park with Clemont and Bonnie to enjoy it's beuaty with them

"You and Pikachu must be really good friends Ash if his riding on you shoulder like that" comented Bonnie

"Thanks" replied Ash "The real reason Pikach always rides on my shoulder is because he doesn't like his Pokeball, but your right about him being my best friend because he was my first Pokemon that I have ever received"

"You two must have a really strong bond" guessed Clemont

"We sure do"

"Pikachu"

"Ash, could you help me with something that involves a Pokemon?" Clemont asked

"Sure, I be happy to help" answered the Pallet Town trainer

"Since you have been to 5 regions, that means that your a strong trainer, there's a Pokemon that I recently caught and I want to train it to become even stronger, and I thought a strong trainer like you would be just help I need, so may we battle to help my Pokemon get a bit stronger?" asked Clemont

"Sure, another battle here in Kalos would be great. Besides, the more I battle the stronger I'll become and my Pokemon as well." Ash answered.

"Thank you" said Clemont

* * *

(Ash vs Clemont: Pikachu vs Bunnelby)

Both trainers stood on both sides of the battlefield ready to brawl. Ash remembered that Clemont said that he caught the Pokemon recently so that meant he shouldn't go full out.

"Ok Pikachu, Clemont said that he caught this Pokemon recently, so that means that it's not as strong as we are, hold back about 80% of your power, that way you'll be using 20% and that will make the battle more fun" Ash whispered

"Pika" Pikachu replied, which meant 'Ok'

"Ok Bunnelby, let's go" called Clemont as he threw a Pokeball and released a rabbit Pokemon

"Bunnelby" it said

"Wow, never seen that Pokemon before" said Ash as he scan it with his Pokedex

 **No Data, Pokemon Unidentified**

"Oh yeah, I forgot I still need a new Kalos Pokedex" remembered Ash

"Well, we'll worry about that later, right now it's battle time, Pikachu I chose you!"

"Pikachu" said the mouse Pokemon as he ran down Ash's shoulder and on to the battlefield.

On the benches beside the battlefield, Serena and Bonnie are excited about the battle, however they're not the only ones. Serena's only Pokeball came out and Fennekin was out to watch the battle, "Fennekin!" she barked, "You want to watch the battle too, Fennekin?" asked Serena, "Fenn" replied her starter blushing, "Alright, let's all watch" said Serena.

Bonnie was watching Fennekin and noticed her acting strange, 'Why is Fennekin blushing, and why is she wagging her tail so much, they only do that when they're really happy', thought Bonnie, but then she looked that where Fennekin was starring at and saw that she was looking at Pikachu, 'She's looking at Pikachu?, wait a minute staring, blushing, wagging tail. Awww that's so cute' she thought.

Now that everything was set the battle could now begin

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash called, Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity at Bunnelby and it was slower than usual because he is only using 20% of his power, "Bunnelby, smash your ears into the ground" commanded Clemont, when Bunnelby's ears hit the ground it caused dirt to fly into the air and collieded with the Thunderbolt, when the attack hit the dirt it exploded, but Bunnelby was unharmed.

"True that Bunnelby may be a normal type, but it's more than capable on handling any electric type moves" bragged Clemont

'Dose he not realize that he just told me what type this Pokemon is' Ash thought

"Well if that's the way it is, then let's try this, Pikachu use Thunder"

The little mouse Pokemon shot lighting into the air and one by one lighting started to rain down trying to hit Bunnelby, "Quick, Bunnelby use Dig to escape" said Clemont, the rabbit Pokemon used his ears to drill into the ground and disappeared. "Pikachu, run around the field so he won't find you when he comes out" called Ash, Pikachu ran around the field trying to avoid getting hit, but that didn't work as planned, under Pikachu's feet the ground started to shake until out came Bunnelby and sended both himself and Pikachu sky high, when they both hit the ground Clemont gave the next command, "Use Double Slap", Bunnelby's ears started to glow white and he started slapping Pikachu multiple times.

From his end of the field, Ash watch as Bunnelby continued to attack Pikachu, 'Look at Bunnelby's ears, there just like hands' he thought to himself.

From the side lines, the girls watched the battle continue on as thing started to look bad for Pikachu. "Fenn" said Fennekin worried, she know it was just a battle, but she didn't seeing him get hurt like that, "Keep calm Fennekin, I'm sure Ash and Pikachu will find a way out of this" Serena encouraged.

When the Double Slap ended, Pikachu was send flying back towards Ash, luckily he landed on his feet and was still able to continue. "Quick Attack" called Ash, Pikachu began to run so fast that Clemont couldn't call the next to help Bunnelby, Pikachu hit the rabbit Pokemon with Quick Attack and sended him flying. Bunnelby used his ears to slow down the crash and landed on the ground safety, "Pikachu, Iron Tail" ordered Ash, "Pika" cried the mouse Pokemon as he leaped into the air and turned his tail into iron, "What?!, Pikachu knows a steel type move?" asked Bonnie, "Quick Bunnelby, use your ears and catch it!" Clemont informed, as he was told, Bunnelby used his ears as hands again and caught the Iron Tail, Now Pikachu was stuck. "It looks like you Iron Tail attack didn't work like you wanted it to Ash, now Bunnelby and I have you stuck right where you can't attack" said Clemont, "I looks that way, but it's a shame you can't use your ears anymore" Ash replied.

His response was a surprised and confused face from everyone at the battle, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Fennekin, and Bunnelby. Pikachu knew what his trainer was saying and was ready for the next attack to be called, "Electro Ball" called Ash, Pikachu formed a ball of electricity at the end of his tail, since Bunnelby had caught the Iron Tail he had no time to move or let go, when the time was up Pikachu shot the attack at his opponent and that freed him from the ears. The explosion caused Bunnelby to let go and he was send backwards, Pikachu landed on his feet again.

'The more I battle him, the more I understand him and his bond with his Pokemon' thought Clemont

'That was awesome' thought Bonnie

'He battles so well and his Pokemon are just as strong as he is focus, he is so amazing' thought Serena while staring at Ash blushing

Bonnie didn't fail to catch Serena blushing and staring at Ash, 'Serena sure acts strange about Ash' she thought

Back at the battle, Ash knew just how to take down Bunnelby without using full power, "Quick Attack" he called, Pikachu was running to his opponent again, "Bunnelby, use Dig" Clemont ordered, using his ears as a drill again Bunnelby disappered into the ground of the battlefield, "Good, that's just what we wanted" said Ash, "What?" said the other three being very confused, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground" Ash ordered, Pikachu's steel tail smashed into the ground which caused Bunnelby to pop out and was sent flying into the air, "Thunder Punch" said Ash, Pikachu leaped into the air and then his hand started to become surounded by electricity, when he was close enough he punched Bunnelby in the stomach and sended him flying towards the ground. The rabbit Pokemon smashed against the battlefield and that caused a lot of damage, however he was still able to fight but when he tried to get up he was stopped by electricity surounding his body, "Oh no, Bunnelby you've been paralyzed!" called Clemont, "Now is our change Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said, Pikachu turned his tail into steel one more time and smashed it against Bunnelby as he landed on the battlefield, being paralyzed made it very hard for Bunnelby to move and he was hit by the steel type move and it caused dust to fly all over the field.

When the dust cleared it showed Bunnelby laying on the floor and fanited, "Bunnelby!" Clemont called as he ran over to has fanited Pokemon, "Are you alright?" he asked, "Bunnel" is what Bunnelby replied saying that he was fine, "Goon, you battled well my friend, return" Clemont sighed as Bunnelby returned to the Pokeball.

"We did it Pikachu, great job" commented Ash

"Pika"

"Ash" called a voice, that voice belonged to Serena as she was running up to him with Fennekin and Bonnie beside her.

"Ash that was amazing, you and Pikachu are so strong your such an amazing person" said Serena

"Hun?"

I-I mean trainer, your an awesome trainer" she corrected

"Fenn, Fennekin" said Fennekin, as she was talking to Pikachu while blushing

"You were great Ash, thanks for helping me train my Bunnelby" said Clemont

"Your welcome, I was happy to help" he replied

However they weren't going to have a good time for long, when a net came out of nowhere and caught Pikachu

"Pika!" Pikachu called in surprise

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"Fenn" called Fennekin in worry

The next was then pulled back away from the group with the rope it was attached to

"Ok, who are you and what are you doing?" Ash demanded to know, his answer were a bunch of familiar and unfriendly giggles

"Oh no, not you three again, will you ever leave me alone?" Ash yelled in a frustrating voice

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right."

"Team Rocket, I should have known that you would follow me here" said Ash who an angry voice

"Long time no see twerp, looks like you still know how to goo places" replied Jessie

"And use Pikachu like the power house that he is" added Meowth

"Ash, you know them?" asked Serena

"Wow, a talking Meowth, I've never seen a talking Pokemon before, I need to talk to it I have so many questions" said Clemont as he began to walk towards them, but was stopped by Ash

"Still back, you shouldn't talk to this Meowth, he and the other two are members of a criminal organization in Kanto that like to steal people's Pokemon" answered Ash with a cold voice

"Criminal Organization!?" said Serena with a tone of fear hidden in her voice

"Those three followed me here, just like always, they've have been following me ever since I became a trainer, from Kanto to Unova, and now here in Kalos, they follow me because they want to steal my Pikachu" explained Ash

"Why do they want your Pikachu so badly?" Bonnie asked

"They think my Pikachu is the strongest in the whole world and they want him so that he can work for them back in Kanto" he explained

"And now that we finally have him after 4 years of trying, we'll be on our way, so long twerp" giggled James as he and the others started to walk away

"Not so fast, you three, if you don't give me my friend back now, you'll have to deal with those four friends I brought with me" warned Ash as released Charizard, Infernape, Pidgeot, and Servine, ready for battle.

When Team Rocket saw the four Pokemon they were speechless, they haven't seen those Pokemon in ages

"My words, the twerp has brought his old Pokemon along for the ride" said James

"All those Pokemon are just powerhouses" said Jessie

"Even his Snivy evolved" added Meowth

"If you don't hand over Pikachu right now, then I'll have to show you just how hard I've been training them" warned Ash "And that's not all, I've been training myself as well and unlocked a power flowing deeply through my body, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Ash's Pokemon were ready to attack, especially since Team Rocket is here, they just don't know when to leave Ash alone along with them, so they'll start attacking the second Ash tells them to. Even Fennekin was standing along side them, no one is kidnapping her new found crush Pikachu.

"Well if its a fight you want, then it a fight you'll get, go Inkay" called James as he released a a squid like Pokemon from he's Pokeball

"Where did you get that Pokemon" asked Ash

"The same time I got this one, go Pumpkaboo" called Jessie as out of her Pokeball came a floating Pumpkin Pokemon

"Alright twerp, if we do this the easy way by you letting us go with Pikach no problem then thing will be calm, but the hard way is picking a fight with up and you and your friends get hurt, so what will it be?" Meowth asked

Ash began to laugh which caught the others confused, until he spoke "Do you three not see that I have the advantage, this time because I have more Pokemon then you, wow you three are real idiots" he laughed.

"WHHATT, alright twerp you asked for it, Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball" Jessie ordered

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, were scared and wanted to run, but told them that there was nothing to worry about, he was about to call and attack, but someone else beated him to it.

A Water Pulse from out of no where hit the Shadow Ball and canceled it out, "Hey, who did that?" Jessie asked and demanded an answer. When the smoke cleared everyone saw a small little blue frog Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Ash

"That's a Froakie, it's the water starter of the Kalos region, I saw one on the day I got Fennekin when I became a trainer" explained Serena, "What's a Froakie doing here?" asked Clemont.

"Hey, what's the big idea on getting involved in something that doesn't concern you?" asked Jessie, "Fro fro kie" replied the little frog Pokemon pointing at Pikachu in the net, "What!?, it said that it can't stand low life people like us treating Pokémon the way we do" translated Meowth, "Low Lives!?, ok frog you'll be sorry you said that" roared Jessie with rage, not happy on what Froakie just said to them.

Froakie was a very fast little frog and before Team Rocket could begin the attack, he used Cut to free Pikachu from the net, and both of them ran back to the gang.

"Pikachu" said the mouse Pokemon saying 'thank you'

"Froakie" replied to water starter of Kalos saying 'happy to help my fellow Pokémon'

The two of them ran back to the team and they were happy to see that they were alright, Ash patted his buddy on the head while Fennekin wagged her tail happily knowing that her crush was safe.

"Ok, you twerps asked for a fight so here it comes, Shadow Ball" called Jessie, "Inkay, used Psybeam" called James, both attacks were heading straight towards the team fast, Ash was the only one that was calm, "Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt" he called, Pikachu leaped into the air and was about to attack but Froakie stopped him and used Water Pulse at the Shsdow Ball, lucky for him his Water Pulse was stronger and canceled out the Shadow Ball, but the Psybeam hit him straight on and he was send flying. "Froakie!" Ash called in concern, luckily Pikachu was fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Great job buddy" said Ash, "Pika" replied the mouse Pokemon. "We need to get out of here!" said Serena, "She's right we don't stand a chance against a criminal organization" explained Clemont, "Wrong," said Ash "They followed me for four year, and me and my past friends defeated them everytime, those three are nothing but sorry clowns who don't know when to quit and leave me alone. Me and Pikachu always stood up to them befroe and we'll do it again, here and now"

Serena just liked at Ash, amazed at hard brave he was on fighting a criminal organization. She blushed at the thought of it because of how brave Ash has become over the years.

"Ok you three clowns, let's finish this" Ash grinned, "Clowns!?. Ok twerp you asked for it big time, Psybeam" called James, Inkay shot another Psybeam at the team but Ash know how to counter it, "Charizard, Flamethrower" a jet of fire come out of Charizard's mouth and and fired past the Psybeam, hitting Inkay with the attack. "Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball" ordered Jessie, the purple ball of energy was about to hit the team, until Ash gave Infernape a command, "Mach Punch" Infernape's fist turned white and he punched the Shadow Ball back at the attackers. "Look up!" James called as he and the other rocket members dodged the Shadow Ball, it flew right past them into the sky. Just as they were about to get up, Froakie used his bubbles to keep the rocket members down and from escaping. "Hey, what is this stuff it's gross?" Jessie complained, "Nows our chance" said Ash "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!", what a mighty charge of electricity Pikachu sended the trouble making Team Rocket blasting off into the sky again, like always.

"Were blasting off again!" they called, and some they were out of sight

"Bye bye, don't come back anytime soon" giggled Bonnie. The team and Pokemon cheered over they're defeat of Team Rocket, well Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were doing most of the cheering since this was they're first time in countering them, but for Ash and his Pokemon it was like the 745th time or some thing. They were glad that they were gone, but that only meant for now, and they will return.

"Wait, how's Froakie?" asked Ash, the team looked around and found him laying on the flat with a few cuts and bruises. "Oh no, Froakie!" Ash called as he picked him up in his arms and looked at him. "It must have been the Psybeam that hit him" explained Clemont "he's in bad shape, we got to help him", "Right, where's the nearest Pokemon center?" asked Ash, "The Pokemon center is too far away, we should take him to Professor Sycamore, he'll help Froakie much better than the Pokemon center" suggested Serena, "Sounds good, but how do we get there?" asked Ash, "Follow me, I got Fennekin from there so I know where it is" she answered, "Great, lead the way Serena" informed Ash.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

After seeing the Team Rocket attack, Delia was frustrated that those three trouble makers can't leave her son alone for just one region, and forget about his Pikachu, "They just don't know when the quit, since they failed so many times" she complained.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

The Yvonnes started to calm down a bit after the Team Rocket attack, after seeing hard fast Ash put them in their place, they know that Serena was in good hand, but we're still a little worried, especially about the injured Froakie, "A criminal organization that's been following Ash ever since he became a trainer?, wow if he beats them as quickly as he just did, than I feel sorry for him having to deal with them" said Grace, "I hope that little Froakie will be alright" said a concerned Jane, "Me too, poor little thing" said Greg.

* * *

(The Park)

Serena and Bonnie lead the way into Lumiose City to find Professor Sycamore's lab and help Froakie, Ash was carrying Froakie in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulder, he and Serena had alright returned their Pokemon and are running to get Froakie to safety, Clemont was running at the back of the group and was having a hard to keeping up, since he was not a runner.

"Hang in there Froakie, it's going to be alright I promise, you feel better soon" said Ash to the injured little Pokemon in his arms.

A new region, new friends, new Pokemon, and this is only the beginning of Ash and Pikachu's exciting new adventures in the Kalos region. More adventures and Pokemon are soon to come, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Let me know how I did and how you like the battles, until next time**

 **See ya**


	5. Lumiose City Pursuit, Ash's Secret

**Lumiose City Pursuit, Ash's Secret Revealed**

In Lumiose City of the Kalos region, it was a peaceful day, everyone was enjoying their time with their Pokemon. Well...everyone but four kids we find running across the streets of the city with one of them carrying an injured Froakie. It was that kid's second day in Kalos and thing have already gotten serious. That kid's name was Ash Ketchum.

He and his friends, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, were racing across the streets to find Professor Sycamore's lab, they need his help to heal Froakie from the damage he took from that attack from Team Rocket.

With Seren and Bonnie leading the way, Clemont falling far behind, and Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash was sure that they'll get Froakie better in time. "Hang in there Froakie, I promise that your going to be alright" said Ash to the little water starter in his arms, Froakie looked up at Ash for a moment, he wasn't like the other humans he met, or trainers that he had. This boy was helping him and they only met like 5 minutes ago, he wasn't even his Pokemon, but yet he was still helping him, Froakie kinda liked this boy.

For Ash this wasn't the second day of Kalos that he was expecting, he was really mad at Team Rocket for was they did to Froakie, and following him again. However if Froakie was able to recover quickly then that would make him feel better.

"Guys, how much longer until we reach the lab?" Ash asked, "Not that much longer, we'll be there in a few seconds!" said Serena. Ash felt a little better that help would soon be here.

"You guys go on ahead without me" said Clemont who was far behind the team "I'll catch up soon!"

The team did that and started to rush faster, hopping that Froakie would be alright.

Meanwhile not too far from the lab, Team Rocket was hanging from a tree that they got blasted in to by Ash and his friends. "Uhh, I hate the feeling of defeat" complained Jessie. "That's the least of our problems. Now that the twerp is using his old Pokemon, and trained for month to come to Kalos, things are going to be a lot harder on catching that Pikachu." James pointed out.

"Ash, hurry it's this way. Professor Sycamore's lab is over here, Froakie will be better in no time" called a voice from behind.

Team Rocket looked down at where the voice came from and found Serena, Bonnie, and Ash with Froakie in his arms rushing to a largest building on the street.

"Pokemon Research Lab?" asked Jessie, "That must be where the professor of Kalos studies Pokemon" answered James. "Let's go see if we can find anything interesting in there" suggested Meowth. Jessie and James liked the idea of looking into a research lab, that way they'll be able to see more new Kalos Pokemon. They started to climb down from the tree hoping that no one will see them.

* * *

(With Ash and his friends)

Serena and Bonnie opened the door to the lab to let Ash run in while holding Froakie with both arms.

Ash looked at the entrance of the place, it was kinda nice. A big book shift, a rug at covered up the floor, and a staircase.

Ash thought is was nice, but then realized the real reason that he was here, an injured Pokemon.

"Professor!" called Ash who hoped that someone would response, but no one did so he called again. "Professor!" this time even louder.

"Ok, I'm here" said a sleepy voice from a hallway

When Ash and the girls turned their head, their a man with back hair in a lab coat who looked like he just wake up.

The man looked towards Ash and saw Froakie in his arms, this caused him to become wide awake as he ran to see Froakie

"Froakie! There you are" he said as Ash handed the injured Pokemon into his arms "Your trainer has been in recent contact with us" he explained to the frog Pokemon.

"Can you help him?" asked Ash, "Yes, he'll feel better soon. We just need help" he explained. "Sophie, we need help!" the man called to a woman in a lab coat.

"Right away sir" she replied as she took Froakie and ran into the next room. While that happened, Clemont has finally caught up with the team and crawled through the door thanks to being tired from the running.

Bonnie ran up to him and complained,"Your so slow" she said impatiently. "How's Froakie doing?" he asked.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Sophie put Froakie into a dorm and closed it up to start healing the little water starter back to 100% again.

From the other side of the room Ash and the others stood and watched Frokie get healed. "Hope Froakie will be alright" said a concerned Ash. "You don't have to worry. Sophie is the best at what she dose" said the man in the lab coat. "Great!" Ash replied, now knowing that Froakie will be alright.

Everyone went to sit down on the couch to properly introduces each other. "I'm Professor Sycamore. I research the Pokemon here in the Kalos region." the professor introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you professor, I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." said Clemont. "Hi professor!" said Bonnie. "Hello you two" said the professor, he them looked over at Serena and greeted her, "Hello Serena, it's good to see you again" he said. "It's good to see you too, professor!" replied Serena.

"The professor gave me Fennekin when I decided to become a trainer!" explained Serena. "Speaking of which, have you gone on a journey yet?" asked the professor. Before Serena could answer, Fennekin came out of her Pokeball and greeted to professor herself, "Fennekin!" she said, "It's good to see you too, Fennekin!" smiled the professor.

"No, I haven't gone on a journey yet. But now I'm on a journey with Ash here!" she said as she looked over at Ash blushing.

"Hello professor, I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu. We came from Kanto to start our next journey!" Ash introduced himself.

"Wait, your Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town!" said the professor with an excited voice and face.

The professor's reaction surprised the team a lot. How did he know about Ash alright?

"Uh yes. You heard about me?" asked Ash in a surprised reaction.

"Yes I have, my friend professor Oak told me that you were come to Kalos for your next journey. I also hear a lot about you from Serena, everytime she comes to visit she talks a lot about you, you must be quite the trainer for professor Oak to talk about you a lot. And quite a guy for Serena to talk about you as well" smiled the professor.

Serena was now blushing a lot because of the professor, not only do her mother and grandparents made her blush when ever she thinks about Ash, but now professor Sycamore too.

Over the years of being a trainer, Serena would sometimes visit the professor to ask a few questions she had about Pokemon. Most of the time she ends up talking about her past and how she meet Ash and whenever she starts to talk about Ash, she ends up blushing and tiny pink hearts fly around her head. It didn't take long for the professor to realize that Serena had feelings for this Ash boy, and now here he is in Kalos with her again like she always dreamed.

"Anyway professor, is Froakie's trainer going to come and pick him up soon?" asked Ash. "I'm afraid not Ash, the trainer called and said that he wanted to return Froakie." answered the professor. "Return Froakie, but why?" asked Ash, he was curious about why a trainer would want to return a Pokemon.

The professor started to explain the problem with Froakie, "You see, Froakie is the water starter of Kalos and I give him away to new starting trainers. But this Froakie is a little different from the others I have in the lab, this Froakie has had about 17 trainers since it was born. The reason is because this Froakie doesn't like to follow orders that his trainer gives him. He usually gets returned to me from the trainer or he runs away from his trainer coming back here to the lab. Now with the trainer wanting to return Froakie now, this makes it the 18 trainer that Froakie rejected, now I don't know what to do with him. He can't keep on being brought back he forever." explained the professor.

Ash was really surprised that Froakie has gone through 18 trainers and didn't like any of them, he felt bad for Froakie that he didn't find a trainer that he liked.

"Why dose Froakie not listen to his trainers, that's what Pokemon are suppose to do" said Bonnie. "No Bonnie, that's not really true." replied Ash

"It's not?" asked the blonde little girl

"No," answered Ash "Pokemon can choose to ignore orders and think for themselves like we can. Pokemon are not tools, they're our friends and they can choose to do things that they want to do, if we tell them or not." he explained.

Ash knew that he was right because of the experience he had with many of his Pokemon, his Charizard is a good example. When it evolved into Charmelon, he stopped listening to Ash and won battles on his own, things only got worse when it evolved into Charizard as it could not fly and was a lot stronger. Luckily Ash got through to him and Charizard began to listen to him again.

"Ash is right," said Clemont "Pokemon can ignore orders if they wish and think for themselves."

While everyone was seated, a big shark like dragon Pokemon entered the room and started to look at Froakie. That Pokemon was a Garchomp, and it was really worried about Froakie.

"Gar" he said while looking at the little water starter

"Don't worry Garchomp, Froakie will be all better soon, you have those people to thank for that!" said the professor to the shark Pokemon.

"Wow. Garchomp looks so cool!" said Bonnie in excitment

"It's kinda scary if you ask me" said Serena as she kept her distance

"Don't worry, Garchomp may like tough but this one is a gentle giant. He won't hurt you" the professor explained

"Hey professor, can we see some of the other Pokemon you have here in the lab?" asked Bonnie who wanted to see more Pokemon befriend them. "Of course, your all welcome to see them" he said as he started to lead them to the room where all the Pokemon are held.

As they began to walk, Serena noticed that Ash wasn't with them. She turned to see his and Pikachu looking at Froakie as he was healing.

"Ash, aren't you coming with us?" she asked. "Later, I want to make sure that Froakie will be alright" he answered. Serena thought that Ash was really caring to be concerned about a Pokemon that wasn't his. She blushed at the thought of it. She decided to stay too, so that Ash would have company, besides Pikachu. So she and Fennekin stayed behind, while the professor, Sophie, Clemont, and Bonnie headed towards the room that had all the Pokemon.

Pikachu and Fennekin ran off to play for a bit, leaving Ash and Serena alone. Serena was really nervous, she was alone with her childhood sweetheart and didn't know what to do. She decided to make a move.

Ash was watching Froakie as he healed from his wounds from the Team Rocket battle. "Thanks a lot for saving us Froakie. I think that a trainer who wouldn't want a Pokemon like you isn't too smart" said Ash. Froakie could hear every word that Ash was saying and felt happy. Froakie started to like this trainer a lot.

Serena soon came up to Ash hoping that she could do what she was about to do right, and not screw it up.

"Hey Ash, are you worried about Froakie?" she asked. "A bit, but I know he'll be alright" he answered. Serena was ready to make her move.

"Ash, your a really nice guy for being worried about a Pokemon that's not you, your a great person" she said while blushing. "Thanks Serena" replied Ash. "Ash, you were always the guy who made me happy just by being there for me to look at you" she said while smiling. "Wow. Those were some really nice things you said about me, Serena" said Ash. "I meant them, every last one of them" she replied.

Serena walked up to Ash and put her hands on his chest, she blushed madly at what she was doing, but was happy because she wanted to do that for a while. She felt Ash's chest as she moved her hands up and down it. Ash was really confused on what Serena was doing, no one had every done something like that to him before. Then Serena put her left hand on Ash's right cheek, feeling how soft and smooth it was, she was really feeling her courage burning inside her. Then she started to stare into his eyes, looking at the brown orbs that she loved. Serena knew that by doing this, she was falling in love with Ash all over again. "Serena, what are you doing?" asked Ash who was getting nervous on what she was doing. "Just. Relax" she said as she started to lead in.

Her lips were about 6 inches from Ash's lips. He was backed up against the dorm Froakie was inside, there was no escape now. Serena's lips were now 5 inches away, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, "Pikachu", "Fennekin".

The mouse and fox Pokemon ended up running into the room after chasing each other through most of the building. When Serena heard them, she turned around to see them staring at her and how close she was to Ash.

She was super surprised and embarrassed on not knowing that someone could just walk into the room with no problem because there were no doors.

She quickly started to think of an excuse to get her and Ash out of this. "I was just...getting something of Ash's face, I saw something so I leaned in close her to get it off." she said really quickly and hoped that the Pokemon would buy this excuse.

Fennekin already knew about her trainer's feelings for Ash. Pikachu looked at Serena with a questioned look, but then brought the excuse and started to walk walk towards the room with the Pokemon. Fennekin followed so that Pikachu would not expect anything.

Serena just sighed in relief, but then remembered that Ash was with her. She turned around to meet a very surprised and confused Ash Ketchum.

"Ash, I'm really sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking, please don't hate me" she begged as she thought that she screwed up big time with her sweetheart.

"Don't worry Serena, I could never hate my friends. It's ok, your forgiven" he said with a smile.

Serena was so happy that she just hugged Ash and layed her head on his shoulder, Ash hugged back but then Serena didn't let go and Ash decided to end the hug some times this hour. "Serena, you can let go now" he said. "Oh, sorry" she replied blushing.

"Let's join the others" suggested Ash. Serena nodded in agreement and walked along side his, she could believe what she tried to do. She tried to kiss Ash, she felt a little uneasy that she failed on her first try but was glad that no one saw that. However she just remembered something, she turned her head, faced behind and saw Froakie in the dorm smiling at her. He saw the whole thing and now knows about her feeling for Ash. Serena could only say three word in fear right now, "Oh. My. No"

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

The Yvonnes had just saw Serena trying to kiss Ash on the screen and found her being embarrassed very funny. At the same time, they thought it was really sweet that their little girl had such strong feelings for Ash and that Serena has they're support in a relationship with him.

"She really has a big place in her heart for him" said Jane

"When we lived in Pallet Town, he always know how to have fun and she always had fun whenever he played with her. There's more to her feelings for him than that, you'll see" replied Grace

"I can't wait to see what you mean!" said Greg, excited to see what Serena would plan next

The three of them thought that Serena's feelings for Ash were really something to be excited about, however there was one family member who might not agree with him who will soon arrive back home.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

Delia saw the whole thing and was completely fangirling over what she just saw, her little boy was almost kissed. She was so happy to see that Serena's feelings for Ash hasn't changed over a years. She hoped that Serena could tell him and broke through Ash's dence head when it comes to romance, but for now she just wanted to see what will happen next with her little Pokemon master and his friends.

* * *

(Professor Oak's Lab)

 **Ash's Pokemon were surprised on what they just saw, but were happy to see that their trainer has someone that has feelings for him**

 **"I can't believe she was about to kiss Ash. That girl has strong feelings for him" said Torrtera**

 **"He did tell us that they were friends at summer camp when they were little, so she must have developed her feelings for him there" commented Swellow**

 **"I wonder how long it would take for her to confuse to him?" asked Staraptor**

 **"I just hope that they have a romantic scence with she confuses!" smiled Leavanny**

* * *

(Lumiose City: Research Lab)

Ash and Serena were walking on their way to the lab were their friends are with all the Pokemon that the professor keeps to research on. On the way there, Ash noticed that Fennekin was walking really near Pikachu, and Serena was doing the same to him.

"Hey Serena, why are you walking so near me. And why is Fennekin walking so near Pikachu, the both of you are a little too close" said Ash. Serena and Fennekin realized that they got too close to their crushes and quickly took a step away to give them more space. "S-Sorry Ash, me a Fennekin weren't paying attention to your space" she laughed nervously, "Fenn Fennekin" said Fennekin to Pikachu. "It's alright" Ash answered.

The truth was, Serena and Fennekin actually wanted to be that close to Ash and Pikachu, but forgot that they might catch on about wants going on. The girls really wanted to be close to their crushes, but realized that they should not give away too much information that they like them, plus they're not ready to tell them yet.

Serena did realize that Fennekin was acting like her around Pikachu. 'Dose she like him the way I like Ash?' she thought in her mind.

When they got to the lab where the others were, they were amazed at how big it was. Not only did it look beautiful with all the trees and a river, but there was a lot of Pokemon that. Ash knew everyone of them, he was a little disappointed that there weren't any new Kalos Pokemon for him to see though.

"Hey guys, you made it!" said Clemont from a near by river where he and the others are. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin, walked over to them to see some of the Pokemon that they were meeting.

"Wow professor, you keep a lot of Pokemon in here to research on" said Ash. "I keep a lot of Pokemon here because of what I'm researching right now" he replied. "Can you tell us what your researching, please!" asked Clemont. "Of course. It's someone called Mega Evolution" said the professor. "Mega Evolution?" asked Ash, who was really confused. "Yes, its a kind of evolution that Pokemon can achieve with the help of their trainers and a special stone!" informed the professor. "Special stone?" asked Serena. "Yes, in order for a trainer and his or her Pokemon to preform Mega Evolution they need two stones. A Key Stone is the stone that the trainer uses, and the Mega Stone is the stone that the Pokemon uses." the professor farther explained. "Wow, tell us more!" asked Bonnie who was alright excited about the topic. "Well, in order for a trainer to Mega Evolve their Pokemon, they need to have a strong bond with them in order to do so, if the trainer doesn't care at all about his or her Pokemon, then they won't be able to Mega Evolve their Pokemon and nothing will happen. Also, when the Pokemon is done with a battle or faints, it will return to is previouse from." he explained. "So, can any Pokemon Mega Evolve?" asked Clemont. "I'm afraid not, I only know a small hand full of Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, I'm trying to find out if more Pokemon can preform Mega Evolution. In fact I have a Pokemon that I believe can Mega Evolve, would you like to see it?" the professor asked. "See a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve!, yes please" said Clemont who was really excited to see a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve.

Everyone was excited to see this Pokemon that could Mega Evolve, Ash was really excited about this and so was Pikachu. However they were about to witness a turn of events that would change the rest of Ash's Kalos journey.

* * *

(Professor Oak's Lab)

 **When Ash's Pokemon heard Professor Sycamore explain Mega Evolution, they got super excited on what they hear and were now talking about which one of them could Mega Evolve.**

 **"I wonder if I could Mega Evolve, that would be asweome!" said Glalie**

 **"I wish we know who could Mega Evolve, that way we could have a Mega Evolved battle" said Heracross**

 **The Pokemon kept watching hoping to find out more information about Mega Evolution.**

* * *

(Lumiose City: Research Lab)

"What was that sound?" asked the professor, who was extremely worried. "It sounds like it's Garchomp!" suggested Ash. "We have to see if his alright!" said the raven hair trainer as he ran off towards the roaring.

"Ash, NOO!" called Serena, as she and the others raced of after him. Ash hoped that whatever is bothering Garchomp could be fixed fast before any real damage was done, however that was not going to happen and he would have to show the city and Serena that he was not the same Ash Ketchum from years ago.

When he got to the lab, Ash saw Garchomp going crazy and firing Hyper Beams in all directions.

"Garchomp! What's happened to you?" Ash asked. His only response was and out of control roar.

The others soon came into the room to see a out of control dragon type going crazy. "Garchomp! What's wrong, what's gotten into you?" asked the professor in fear of what happened to the large dragon type.

Then Serena noticed something around Garchomp's neck, it was a red collar. "Hey, I think that red collar on his neck is making him act like this" said Serena. "Who put that collar on him anyway?" asked Clemont.

"That would be us!" said a voice from the hallway. Ash reconigized that voice and knew just who was behind this. He grinned his teeth in anger.

Why the figures came out of hiding, it turned out to be Team Rocket. Ash was really annoyed on how the three of them always cause trouble for him and his friends wherever his goes.

"You three again! Can't you ever leave me alone and not cause trouble?" asked an annoyed Ash.

"Not unless you give us that Pikachu, twerp" replied Meowth.

"A talking Meowth?" said professor Sycamore in complete surprised. He had never seen a talking Pokemon before.

"You three are in big trouble now. Pikachu, Thunderbolt, and use full power!" said Ash. Pikachu unleashed a huge Thunderbolt that the Rocket trio and the Attack caused an explosion that sended them flying into the sky again.

"I can't believe we lose that easily so quickly" said Jessie

"Not our best day for our first day in Kalos I guess" replied Meowth

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" cried the trio as they disappeared into the sky.

"Bye bye, mean people" giggled Bonnie, as she waved her hand up at the sky. Now that the people who are responsible for the problem are gone, now the focus is the problem itself. Garchomp is still going crazy.

"Garchomp! This isn't like you, so please calm down" yelled Ash, hopping to get through to the dragon type. Unfortunately, that did nothing and Garchomp ended up shooting a Hyper Beam through the wall of the lab and ran out into the streets. Garchomp was now loose in Lumiose City.

"Oh no, this is a nightmare!" said the professor. "I'll call Officer Jenney, and tell her everything!" said Sophie as she ran off to find a phone.

"Clemont, I'm scared. What's going to happen to Garchomp?" asked Bonnie, with a worried face and a few tears showing up on her eyes.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I sure we'll think of something" he replied, trying to calm down his little sister. The truth was he too was worried about what was going to happen.

Serena was surprised worried. She knew that if something wasn't done soon, than Lumiose City would be a mees in just a few short hours. Then she noticed something, Ash or Pikachu had just disappeared.

"Where's Ash and Pikachu?" she asked nervously. Everyone looked around but Ash and Pikachu were nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" asked Clemont

"He was here a moment ago" replied Bonnie

"You don't think he could have gone after Garchomp, do you?" asked Serena

Everyone knew that Ash wasn't in sight, so that meant he when after Garchomp to got him under control.

"He did go to find Garchomp!" said the professor. Everyone was really worried about him. Ash had just put himself in a dangerous position. Going after and out of control Pokemon that was three times his size. Out of everyone of them, Serena was the most worried about him. He was her sweetheart and she loved him, and if something bad happened to him she didn't know what she would do.

"We have to find him!" said Serena as she, Clemont, and Bonnie, began to run out the hole in the wall to find Ash. However right when they were about to leave, Froakie was hoping his way out the hole. "Froakie, your not full healed yet, come back!" called Serena. However the little water starter didn't listen and kept on going. He too was looking for Ash.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

There were several holes in buildings and the road, broken trees, and footprints all over Lumiose City. This out of control Garchomp has made a huge mess. The three trainers and Fennekin, were now running through the city searching for Ash, Pikachu, and Froakie in this chaos.

Serena was super worried about Ash, she could imagine what she would if he gets hurt. Erasing the thought from her mind, she and the others countinued to follow the mess hopping that is would lead them to Ash, before he gets hurt.

Way up ahead, Ash was run with both Pikachu and Froakie on his shoulders, Froakie had appeared a minute ago because he wanted to come with Ash to help him, Ash agreed and now he and the two Pokemon were close behind Garchomp.

"I got to find a way to get him to calm down" said Ash as he continued to run while thinking of a plan. He realized that if he could remove the collar around Garchomp's neck, then that would get the dragon Pokemon to calm down. The only question was how he was going to do that.

After chasing the Pokemon for about 4 minutes, Ash saw it started to climb Prism tower. A news helicopter flew near Garchomp, but he used Hyper Beam to get it away and the helicopter backed up just in time.

A crowd of people were at the base of the tower watch in horror as the dragon Pokemon climbed the tower. Ash knew at he didn't want to atract attention, so he had to find another way to reach Garchomp. He also knew that when Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie show up, that they would be worried and not let him go up the tower, so he had to get up there on his own

He ran over to another side of the tower that had no people and released Charizard. "Charizard, I need to get up there fast!" said Ash, pointing at Garchomp climbing up the tower. Charizard nodded and let Ash climb on his back as he flew up to the top of the tower.

The rest of the team finally made it to Prism tower and found Garchomp at the top. The crowd grew bigger in just two minutes and they could hardly see what's up ahead of them.

"Kids!" called a voice from behind the gang. They turned around and found Professor Sycamore running up to them with Officer Jenney next to him.

"You kids shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous" said Jenney

"Thank goodness you safe!" said the professor, however he noticed that Ash wasn't with them "Where's Ash?" he asked.

Just before they could answer his, a random people from the crowd yelled something that caught their attention "Look, there's a kid on the tower with the Garchomp!"

Everyone looked to the top of the tower and saw the person they've been looking for "Ash!" yelled Serena, putting her hands over her mouth.

She couldn't believe what she saw seeing, Ash with Pikachu, Froakie, and Charizard, are on top of the tower with Garchomp still going crazy. She could imagine what she do if Ash got hurt. All she could do was watch in face great danger.

Everyone in the crowd saw Ash and thought his was crazy to go up to a rampaging dragon Pokemon. He was putting himself in a very dangerous position, but unknowingily to the crowd, Ash had electric powers that could keep him safe.

* * *

(With Ash)

The raven haired trainer was on top of Prism tower hiding behind a corner of the tower, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He knew that he needed a plan more than ever. Thankfully, he got one.

He began explaining it to the Pokemon and gave them a part to play, once he finished explaining it he asked "Ready?", the Pokemon responsed with nodded their heads. It was time to save Garchomp and Lumiose City.

Everyone got into position, and knew that they couldn't screw this up. Ash stepped out of hiding and got in front of Garchomp and faced him.

The light of the sunset shined right behind him, it showed his raven black hair, his tan skin, his blue jacket with white stripes, his red hat with the Pokemon logo, the little black lighting marks on his cheeks, and his brown eyes. This was going to be one of Ash's big badass moments.

"Garchomp! This is the last time I'm going to say this, I want to help you, just let me and things will turn out better than me having the do this the hard way!" he announced. That was Ash's last warning, he knew that if Garchomp didn't let him help him than he'll have to use his plan. Everyone from down below hear Ash's speech, he were really surprised on how brave he was especially Serena.

"Gaaarrrr" replied Garchomp to Ash. The collar was driving him crazy and he couldn't focus on anything.

The dragon Pokemon was preparing to shot another Hyper Beam, but this time he was charging up the attack to make it more powerful.

Everyone below saw Garchomp preparing to attack and started to yell to tell Ash to get out of the way of the attack. "Ash! Get out of the way, don't let him hit you, please!" cried Serena, with a few tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't imagen what would happen if he was hit by that attack.

Ash heard all the warnings, but ignored them. He know it was time to get his plan in motion.

As Garchomp was charging up the Hyper Beam, Ash got ready from his end. He started to let the aura inside of him flow all over his body. Soon, he started to let his electric powers show and his body was beginning to get surrounded by electricity, he began to glow yellow and he could begin to hear the static surrounding his body.

Everyone from below started to look closer at Ash, he could see him being surrounded by electricity and hear the static coming from him.

"I-Is that kid GLOWING!?" asked a random person in the crowd

Everyone was speechless on what they were seeing, Ash's friends and the professor were just as speechless, they thought that the whole Garchomp rampage was scaring them so much that they were now seeing things, but they kept quiet.

"Ash?!" was the only word at left Serena's lips as she continued to watch her childhood sweetheart on top of the tower.

Back with Ash, he kept charging his electricity until he felt like he had generated enough power. He got his hands into position and made a small circle in his hand and began to call an attack "CHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGE..."

A small ball of electricity formed in Ash's hands and grew bigger and bigger the make energy Ash put into it.

Finally, after changing the Hyper Beam for about a minute, Garchomp fired it straight at the raven haired trainer.

Everyone below watched in horror as they thought Ash was done for, but-

"BEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM" yelled the electric trainer as he fired the Charge Beam attack towards the Hyper Beam heading his way.

When the beams coillied, it caused an explosion that created a smoke cloud in front of them, now no one below could see what was happening.

"AASSH" screamed Serena, with the thought that she just loss her Ashy

Soon the smoke cleared, and now everyone could see what was happening. But what them saw left them speechless once again.

Ash was firing a Charge Beam, and Garchomp was firing a Hyper Beam at each other, which was now causing the beams to push against each other to over come the other. They were now in a beam struggle.

Ash kept blasting electricity from his hands towards the Hyper Beam, he was push back as hard as he could the keep the struggle going. He wasn't trying to blast Garchomp, but kept him busy for his Pokemon to do their part.

Charizard was flying over Garchomp and looked over at Ash, he that his trainer was struggling to keep the beam up and know it was time for his part. He landed behind Garchomp, and got his hands under the dragon Pokemon's arms and pulled them up. Garchomp was pulled back by Charizard's arms. Charizard now had Garchomp in a Full Nelson.

Ash continued to fire his Charge Beam attack at the Hyper Beam and he was having an easier time, thanks to the Full Nelson that Garchomp was in, now Pikachu and Froakie needed to do their part.

Back on the bottom of the tower, the crowd was speechless due to what they're seeing right now. "Is that kid shooting a Charge Beam out of his hand?" asked a man in the crowd. "Hey must be and Aura User if he can do that, and his starter must be an electric type!" guessed a woman in the crowd.

Serena couldn't believe that Ash was an Aura User. Her mother always told her bedtime stories about Aura Users when she was little, how they can do Pokemon Attacks and help and protect Pokemon. She loved those stories when she was little, but now her childhood sweetheart has become one after all those years, she just couldn't believe as she continued to watch Ash shoot his Charge Beam.

* * *

 **(Poke Language: On)**

 **Now the Ash and Charizard have Garchomp distracted, Pikachu And Froakie started to sneak closer to the dragon Pokemon. They had to be careful that they don't get too closer are Garchomp will spot them.** **When the mouse and frog Pokemon were in position, the got set for action.**

 **"Ok Froakie, use Water Pulse!" called Pikachu**

 **Froakie began to charge up water in his hands so that the attack would do more damage, then once it was ready he yelled "Rasengan" and fired it straight at Garchomp's chest. The attack did a small amount of damage, just enough too lower the power of the Hyper Beam.**

 **"Did you just call out the 'Rasengan' that a time like this?" asked Pikachu**

 **"Sorry, I could help myself" replied Froakie**

 **"I'll just do my part" said Pikachu as he leaped into the air and used Iron Tail to break the collar from Garchomp's neck.**

 **Now that the collar was off, Garchomp was starting to slow regain control of his mind, and soon the Hyper Beam stopped along with the Charge Beam.**

* * *

Ash now stopped using Charge Beam and started to approach Garchomp while taking out a potion to heal the dragon Pokemon with. He began to rub it on Garchomp to help him heal faster. Garchomp smiled at Ash and thanked him by licking his face. "I was happy to help Garchomp!" replied Ash.

Everyone from down below cheered for the raven haired trainer as he had just saved Lumiose City. Ash looked down at the crowd, he knew he just reviled his secret to everyone and that he was going to be facing a crowd of people with tons of questions.

Putting that thought aside, he returned his attention to healing Garchomp. Everything was fine, until Pikachu stepped on the edge of the tower that held him up and lost his balance, he slipped off and was now falling off Prism tower.

"PPPIIKKKA" he yelled calling for Ash

"PIKACHU!" yelled the Pallet town trainer as he leaped off of the building and fell straight after his buddy.

"ASH!" cried Serena as she watched him grab Pikachu while falling and continued to fall to the ground

"Fennekin!" called Serena's fire starters as she watched Pikachu and his trainer fall from the tower

Serena closed her eyes, she couldn't watch what will happen next, her childhood love was going to die on the first day of their journey together. She never even got to tell him how she felt about him, she couldn't watch.

"CHARIZARD, HELP US!" called Ash as he fell

Not wasting any more time, the flying lizard Pokemon jumped off the tower to save his trainer. He flew just fast enough to grab Ash in time. Now both Ash and Pikachu were on the back of Charizard as he flew them back up to the top of the tower.

Everyone saw this and soon started to calm down and cheer for Ash again. Serena sighed in relief and wiped her tears, knowing that her love was now safe again.

Back at the top of the tower, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Froakie, and Garchomp all gave each other a group hug for a job well done.

Then Ash noticed something, the news helicopter from before was still there flying in front of him. "That means the camera got everything, and we're on TV!" he said

Pikachu nodded his head in response

Ash knew he would be facing a crowd of people when he gets down from the tower.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

Delia held her hands over her heart after seeing Ash in his little rescue mission, she was so glad that her child was now safe and could travel through Kalos so that she could see more of his adventures, and Amourshipping moments.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

Everyone was glad that Lumiose City and Ash were now safe, but the Yvonnes were really surprised on Ash being an Aura User, he wasn't one when he was little from what Grace remembered from when they lived in Pallet Town, but he is now that shows how much he has changed over the years.

"My word, that Ash kid is really something, I see why Serena fell for him!" said Jane

"I wonder what kind of adventures they'll get into?" asked Greg

Before Grace could say something, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" she said, as she got up from her seat to see who it was.

When she opened the door to see who it was, she found a tall man with a suitcase and honey blonde hair, with a smile on his face.

"Alex!?" said an excited Yvonne as she said her husband's name.

* * *

 _ **Well guys, before I end this chapter I wanted to said a few things...**_

 _ **One, I gave Serena a dad in this story, I talk more about him at the end of the next chapter.**_

 _ **Two, I'm going to have other anime references, just like I did with the 'Rasengan' so keep a look out for that, and let me know if you like it.**_

 ** _Three, how do you think the Series XY will end.._**

 ** _a) Serena will confess her love to Ash before/during/after the Kalos League_**

 ** _b) Serena will go with Ash to Alola for Sun and Moon and confess there_**

 ** _c) The writers play with our hearts and don't canon Amourshipping at all just to see us have our hearts stepped on and give Serena no reason to travel with Ash in the first place so we can find them and kick their asses_**

 ** _And Four, when ever there's an Amourshipping moment, expect a Pikachu x Fennekin moment near by._**

 ** _Let me know which do you prefer and how you feel about the other things, so that I can improve on them._**

 ** _See ya next time_**


	6. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

"Hey Greg, Jane, look who's home!" called Grace from the front door. "Who is it?" asked Jane, as she and Greg started to walk towards the door to see who had payed them a visit.

When they got to the front door, the was so happy to see who it was and started running towards him to give him a hug.

"Son, your back!" said a very happy Greg Yvonne

"I'm so happy that your here!" added Jane Yvonne

"I'm glad to be back, mom!" replied Alex Yvonne

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

After Alex was comfortable on the couch, he began telling his family how he got home. Alex is a soldier in the Kalos army, called 'The Kalos Force'. He and other soldiers did a good job in keeping the region safe, that their military decided that it was time for them to enjoy the rest of their happy days. Which meant that Alex, and many other soldiers are now retired from the army and can get normal jobs near their families.

"That's great, now you won't be away from home!" cheered Grace. Everyone was happy that Alex had return and is not here to stay, but they is one person who might not agree as mush as the others would.

"By the way, where is Serena? I can wait to see her, even after the last time I spoke to her!" asked Alex, wanting to see his daughter

The others know what they had to do, tell Alex the truth about Serena traveling with Ash, and her feelings towards him. All of them were really nervous, but it was three against one, so they had it under control by outnumbering him.

Grace was the first to speak, "You missed her! She left on a Pokemon journey today, around 9!"

Alex was surprised that Serena left on a journey already, he wished that he could've been home soon to see his little princess. However, Grace had more to say.

"And she's traveling with an old 'friend' of hers!" she said nervously

"That's great, now she wouldn't be alone or get scared!" he smiled, but his parents had something to add

"It's more than that son, this 'friend' is someone that she always had a strong 'connection' with him" added Greg

"Wait a minute?! 'Him' you means she's traveling with a boy!?" he said a little uneasy

"Not just any boy, it's Ash!" replied Grace

"Who's Ash?" he asked

"Ash is the same boy that Serena met at summer camp when we were still in Kanto, and the guy she loved!" Grace answered

"And you let her go with him?" he asked again, but in an unpleasant voice

"She wanted to go with him because she missed him after all these years, and she loves him!" Grace said, defending her daughter's love for the raven hair boy.

Alex was getting really angry with what he just heard, Serena was now on a Pokemon journey with a boy, the same boy that she fought with him about.

When the Yvonnes were living in Kanto, Alex was part of the Knato army 'The Kanto Commandos' and because of this he never meant Ash face to face. And when they got to Kalos, Serena was super sad and was crying a lot, he asked what was wrong and she answered that she misses Ash and wanted to have the chance to tell him how she feels. Alex was not happy about this, he kept telling Serena that she is too young to fall in love but she saw never wrong with loving Ash at her age, the two of them got into a big argument that lasted for days until Alex came up with a answer. Serena was not allowed to date, go out, or be alone with boys until she was 18. That ended badly, because she stayed away from him for days and didn't talk to him, Grace, Jane, or Greg couldn't do anything about it. But when Alex was getting ready to leave to join the Kalos army, Serena had to say goodbye to him, but she did not have a happy face while doing it and the last thing that Alex saw from Serena was her blowing a raspberry at him.

That was back when Serena was 6 and a half, now she's 14 and off on a journey with Ash. Alex was really upset about this. "What about that no dating until 18 rule I make, didn't you remind her?" he asked.

Just before Grace could argue back, Greg stepped in to get his son's mind straight. "Alex, listen up!" shouted Greg

Alex was completely silent and scared of his dad now, he knew that this was not going to end well.

"Alex, you are going to stop this nonsense right now!. Serena cares deeply for Ash, I may not have known his as mush as Serena or Grace did, but we let him stay here last night and got to know him and he's a really nice boy and good kid, that no dating until 18 rule of your never existed" he told his son.

Jane then stepped in as well to help her son get the point, "Alex, Serena really dose care for this Ash kid, over that years we saw her draw pictures of her and him in a relationship and on how much she cares about him. I understand that you care about Serena, but telling her to stay away from the boy she loves shows how little you care about her happiness. Didn't we teach you to not judge other people before you get to know then, and here you are judging Ash, when you never even met him." she said.

Grace was now going to say the final sentence, "Alex, your daughter is in love and had my 100% support in a relationship with Ash, my parents and your parents had no problems with us dating with we were 13, so we want you to respect that Serena is in love with Ash and is traveling with him. She has been away from him long enough and is ready for a relationship, and that's final!" she demanded.

Alex just stayed silent for about ten seconds, he then looked down towards his knees and put his hands on his head. He couldn't believe that his family was supporting his biggest fear, losing Serena to another man. He never wanted that to happen because of how much he cared about his daughter, but when he heard his mom say, 'telling her to stay away from the boy she loves shows how little he cares about her happiness' he realized that they were right.

"Alex, listen. I understand that you don't want Serena to be with a guy because you fear that she wouldn't care about you or us anymore, but if she gets a boyfriend that doesn't make her any less your daughter, you need to learn how to let her be happy by letting her be with who she wants" explained Grace

Alex just sit there and stood silent, he was thinking about what his family just told him about his daughter's feelings for Ash. They then told him on how many times boys all over Vanillville Town had tried to asks her out, but she only rejected them because of her love for Ash. Alex realized that he had missed a lot of things over the years from being stuck in the army.

But, his wife and parents were right, not wanting Serena to be with the guy she wants show that he cares little about how happy she is.

However, Grace knew how to cheer him up, she showed him the flying camera that Ash gave them to watch them on their journey and started explaining everything to him.

She told him about Ash's dad making it for him, how it followed him since the beginning of his journey, and how having one will help them watch him and Serena on their journey through Kalos like a TV show.

Alex thought for a moment and realized that with this device he could watch Serena and Ash on their journey, and get to know Ash so that he could see what kind of guy he is. Since Serena has a big crush on him he now wants to get to know him better to see why she fell for him in the first place.

But it was now night time, and time for bed. So they will have to wait until morning to see them do something exciting, because at this hour all the kids would be doing is sleeping and that wasn't too exciting to watch.

* * *

(The Next Day)

After the Yvonnes got dressed and ate breakfast, they were ready to start watch the trainers again to see what would happen to them, after Grace, Greg, and Jane, explained to Alex about yesterday's Garchomp accident and Ash being an Aura user, he was getting really interested to see what the kids would get into today.

They all got into comfortable seats, and started to watch today's episode.

* * *

(Lumiose City: Research Lab)

Ash was just returning to Professor Sycamore's lab to return Froakie and to check on how Garchomp was doing.

Last night before he was going to get down from the tower, he decided that he didn't want to face a crowd of people asking him questions about how he was an Aura user. So, he used Charizard to bring Garchomp down to the ground from the tower safely, and then took off on the flying lizard's back with both Pikachu and Froakie on his shoulder to spend the night at the Pokemon center.

Now that he was heading towards to lab, there was no doubt that he was going face his friends and a professor with a billion questions on how he was an Aura user and what he can do. He only hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions that he couldn't answer, he was still new with this new ability he has.

He soon approched to lab to find the professor looking at the big hole in the front door that Garchomp made last night.

Ash took a deep breath and said, "Hey professor, I'm here to see how things are doing!". The professor turned around and saw the young hero of Lumiose standing behind him, "Ash! Your here, I can't thank you enough for what you did last night!" he said.

"Your welcome, I was happy to help!" he replied "I came here to return Froakie by the way"

"Thanks, but we'll let stay on your shoulder for a while, he seems to like it!" the professor pointed out, and he was right. Froakie seemed happy on Ash's shoulder.

"By the way Ash, everyone saw you shoot a Charge Beam out of your hands while on the tower yesterday. The makes you an Aura user, correct?" asked the professor.

"Yes, that's truth, I'm guessing you want to know how and what I can do with my Aura, right?" he replied

"Yes please, if it's not a problem that is?" asked the professor

"I'll tell you when we're with the others, where are they anyway?" Ash asked

"I let them stay here in a few bedrooms I keep in the lab to said thank you for trying to help yesterday, everyone was so worried about you when you take off on Charizard yesterday after you dropped off Garchomp on the ground!" the professor explained.

"I wanted to avoid the crowd of people with questions about how I can use Aura, I wasn't in the mood for any fan attending after that event." replied Ash.

"Well, there's no crowd here, so let's go see them!" said the professor as he and Ash entered the lab through the giant hole in the front door.

* * *

(With The Others)

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie had woken up from sleeping in the bedrooms at the lab, they were really tired after what happened yesterday. Serena was worried about Ash, he never showed up after he used Charizard to bring Garchomp down to the ground, he instead flew off. She was wondering why he flew off and didn't return to them. She was planning on finding him and asking him that, but soon she got some information that made her realize that she didn't have to go on a search after all.

Sophie can ano told them that the Professor and Ash are checking on Garchomp, "Ash! He's here?" asked Serena in delight.

"Yes, would you like to see him?" asked Sophie

"Yes!" said Serena as she started to run towards the room where the Pokemon are kept. Everyone else was surprised that Serena was so excited to see Ash.

'Why is see Ash so important to her?' Bonnie thought in her mind. Putting that thought aside, she and the others show started to follow Serena.

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash and the Professor were in the green house caring for Garchomp after what happened yesterday. Garchomp was happy to see Ash again after he saved him from destroying the city.

Ash was patting the dragon Pokemon's head, when suddenly the door of the green house opened. The three of them looked back and saw Serena, but now she was running towards Ash and when she got close enough, she hugged him.

"Ash, I was so worried about you when you flew off on Charizard yesterday!" she said as he buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Serena, I left because after what you and everyone saw last night, I knew that everyone would start bugging me with questions on how I wasn't an Aura user. But now you guys knew so that would happen again!" Ash told her.

Just then the doors to the room opened, and the others walked in. "Serena, you really need to learn how to wait for others!" said Bonnie.

"Opp, sorry about that!" Serena apologized.

"Anyway, how are things looking Professor?" asked Clemont.

"Everyone thing is going to be fine, thanks to you kids, and especially you Ash. But now that everyone's here, can you tell us how you are able to use Aura?" asked the Professor.

Ash knew that he said that he tell them as soon as they were all together, now he's going to keep his word, "Sure I'll tell you." he replied.

Ash started by explaining that Aura is a life energy that moves through anything that's alive, People, Pokemon, and Plants. Some people have the special ability to use their Aura as a wepeon of defence, with it they can use it to do Pokemon attacks depend on the users first Pokemon. The type that the user gets for his/her first, can only do the attacks of they type. There are very few Aura users left in the world, less than 200 hundred exist today and him being one of them. Aura users also train in martial arts to become better at defending themselves.

Everyone couldn't believe what Ash just told them, so much information about the Aura users in just 2 minutes by a young 14 year old one himself. But when Ash told them that he was a descendant of Sir Aaron, they were left speechless.

Ash know that his would happen and sat down on the grass, waiting for everyone to recover from he shock and take it all in.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Everyone had already came back to their senses. They couldn't believe that Ash was an Aura user, not to mention a descendant of Sir Aaron. Everyone really had a surprise coming to them.

"So Ash, the Professor told us your from Kanto. What brings you here?" asked Clemont.

"Well, after coming home from exploring the Unova region, my friend Alexa suggested that I come to Kalos for my next adventure!" he said.

"Wow, you've been to Unova?" asked Bonnie in amazement.

"Not just Unova, I've been to Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova!" answered Ash.

Everyone was amazed at how Ash had been traveling for a long time. Serena just kept on blushing on how Ash has been through so many regions in just four years, she knew that she loved him for being amazing back a summer camp, but he has become more amazing over the years of being away from her.

"Amazing, you must have caught some very rare Pokemon on your travels, is it ok if I see them?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Sure, while at the Pokemon center I exch the ones I had yesterday for some other ones that I have! Come on out, guys!" said Ash as he released his Pokemon.

Out came his Sceptile, his Staraptor, and his Heracross. They were all happy to have Ash use them in his travels again.

Everyone in the room was amazed at Ash's Pokemon, Froakie was really impressed too and then got an idea. He hopped off Ash's shoulder to go find something.

"Wow Ash, you have some really awesome Pokemon here!" said Serena, who was admiering the Pokemon that Ash had and how strong they looked, this shows how good of a trainer he has become over the years.

"Amazing! looking that Pokemon from other regions in person is a lot more enjoyable and interesting than looking at them in the Pokedex!" said the Professor.

Ash and Serena had just remember the reason that they came to Lumiose City in the first place. "That reminds me. Professor, do you have a Pokedex that I could have, me old one is outdated" asked Ash.

"Of course, I'll give it to you once to find out where your going after here, speaking of which, where are you going now?" asked the Professor.

"I signed up for the Kalos league while at the Pokemon center and found out that the closest gym other than the one here is in Santalune City, so me and Serena will be heading there now!" he answered.

"But Ash, why aren't you going to challenge the Lumiose City gym, it's the closest one here?" asked Serena.

"I tried to do that when I first got here to Kalos. Right before I came to your house, I tried to challenge the gym, but a TV screen told me that I need four badges to challenge the gym leader, but when I told them I didn't have any, they shocked me with two electric ploes and kicked me out. I ended up being about 10 stories off the ground, lucky I had my Pidgeot with me or my first day in Kalos would have been the last day of my life!" he explained.

WHAT! Are you ok?" asked Serena in pure worried. When Ash said that his first day in Kalos would have been the last day of his life, she was so scared. Ash dying before she could see him again was something that never came to her mind until today, she hugged his and let a tear run down her cheek.

The only person that saw the tear was Bonnie, 'Why is Serena crying?' she thought.

"I'm fine Serena, but that's one weird gym" he said.

Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and felt very guilty about something that they both knew and were hiding something from Ash and Serena.

Just then Froakie came back with a Pokeball in his hands and was looking at Ash being hugged by Serena, he smiled as he already knew about the blonde girl's feelings towards him.

After Serena was done hugging him, Ash looked a Frokie and asked, "What's up Froakie?".

Froakie pushed the Pokeball towards Ash to tell him something. "Think Froakie what's to go with you, Ash!" said the Professor.

"You really want to come with me?" Ash asked. His response was Froakie tapping the Pokeball and getting sucked inside, it shaked for about five seconds until 'ding' Froakie was caught.

Ash picked up the Pokeball and accepted his new Pokemon. "Looks like I got my first Kalos Pokemon, a Froakie!" he said as he raised the Pokeball in the air.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Everyone was outside the lab getting ready to say goodbye to Ash and Serena, they just about ready to go all they needed was Ash's new Pokedex.

"Here you go Ash, a brand new Pokedex, as a thank for all that you done for us and the city!" said the Professor as he handed it over to Ash.

"Thanks Professor Sycamore, and your welcome I was just help, something we Aura users do!" replied the Pallet Town trainer.

Ash then asked Serena and Clemont to bring out their Pokemon some that he can scan them, since his old one had no information about them.

Fennekin, Bunnelby, and Ash released Froakie as well, now he could used the Pokedex.

 **Fennekin**

 **The Fox Pokemon**

 **Eating a twig gulls it with energy, and it's roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"390 Degree!" Ash said in surprise "You really are a hot fire type, Fennekin!" he complemented

 **"With that temperature, you must be awesome in battle. You're awesome Fennekin!" said Pikachu.**

 **Fennekin blushed at the complement she got from Ash and Pikachu, but mostly Pikachu.**

Next Ash scanned Bunnelby,

 **Bunnelby**

 **The Digging Pokemon**

 **They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through.**

"Tunnelling all night, now that's a cool ability!" said Ash. Now has was going to scan his new friend, Froakie!

 **Froakie**

 **The Bubble Frog Pokemon**

 **Its secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take from an attack.**

After Ash finished with his Pokedex scannin, everyone returned their Pokemon and were about to leave, when Clemont asked a question. "Hey Ash, Serena, me and Bonnie have spent most of our lives here in Lumiose City, and we always wanted to see Kalos, and if Ash is entering the Kalos league that means that you'll be traveling through Kalos. So we were wondering if we could come with you?" he asked.

"Please, I really want to see and the Pokemon in Kalos, and to see you do more Aura stuff Ash, please!" Bonnie begged.

"Sure, I'm fine, besides the more friends the more fun, right Serena?" said Ash.

"Umm, sure. They can come with us!" she said unsure. She actually wanted to travel with Ash alone, just the two of them like she always dreamed. But the more she thought about it, she realized that traveling with new friends will be fun.

So now that everyone was going to travel Kalos together, they said goodbye to the Professor and Sophie and headed off to Santalune City, for Ash's first gym battle in the Kalos league.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The XY gang was near down town of Lumiose City, they still have a ways to go before they leave to get to Santalune City.

Bonnie was at the very front of the gang, Clemont wasn't far behing her, Ash and Serena were at the back of the group. Ash having Pikachu ride on his shoulder as always, and Serena being super nervous walking her to her love.

She soon decided to try something bold, she tried to hold his hand. She reached out for his hand and was getting close to grabbing it when Ash suddenly looked over and asked, "Uh, Serena what are you doing?".

Serena quickly pulled her hand away and said, "Oh nothing!" she laughed nervously. It seems that she wasn't ready to hold hid hand yet, but she promised herself that she would tell him how she has felt about him after all these years. She wasn't going to loss him again, she promised herself that. She only hopped that he felt the same way.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

The Yvonnes has just saw the trainers start their journey to the Kalos league, they are really excited to see what adventues they get themselves into.

"You see, Serena cares about Ash a lot, so you going to respect that!" said Grace to Alex.

Alex admitted that he shouldn't have judged Ash before he got to know him better. And if his daughter fell in love with him, then she must have had a good reason to.

"Well, I'm glad that I can see him and Serena with this device. So now I can see him in action." he replied.

Now with everyone watch them, the adventure has started and Ash's memories in the Kalos region begin, as the Yvonnes, his mom, and his Pokemon, watch Pokemon The Series XY.

* * *

 **Well before I go, let me tell you a few things.**

 **I gave Serena a dad in this story to make things a bit more interesting. In every XY fanfic that has Serena with a dad, he always disrespected Ash and was rude to him.**

 **Blaming him for putting Serena in danger when she left to find him in the first place, telling him to watch his back, telling Serena not to date until 18.**

 **I know this is just fan fiction but I hate it when the main character is blamed for something he/she didn't do. Even if it's fan fiction. So I gave him the opportunity to get to know Ash better and Serena's feelings for him before he starts judging.**

 **Some of you may already know that the Kalos League is coming, and that means the end of Ash's adventures in Kalos in XY, I'm really scared that Pokemon doesn't canon Amourshipping. I really love that shipping, and if it's not canon I don't know if I could have the strength to continue this book.**

 **I need you to tell me, if you really want me to continue this book, 'IF' Amourshipping doesn't become canon, because I really love that shipping, and I promise that I have a lot of idea to make this book different from the XY anime.**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue after the series XY is over, I ask this for my fellow Amourshippers.**

 **Thanks for your feedback and see you in the next episode/chapter**


	7. A Battle of High Air Thinking, Waterfall

**A Battle of High Air Thinking, The Waterfall**

Our heroes are on their way to Santalune city for Ash's first gym battle in the Kalos region for the Kalos league. They were now in the forest in to middle of between Santalune city and Lumiose city, taking a break to do some stuff that they needed or wanted. Ash was training Pikachu, Froakie, and Staraptor for the gym battle, Clemont was busy inventing something, and Serena, Bonnie, and Fennekin were watching Ash train.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse", said Ash.

Froakie formed a ball of water in his hands and charged it up to shoot it at Pikachu. When it was ready, he threw it at Pikachu with full strength and it was heading straight towards to mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail", called Ash.

Pikachu leaped into the air and turned his tail into steel to preform to move, when Water Pulse came close enough he cut it in half with his tail and it was like nothing to him. the Water Pulse was split in two, and both sides hit a tree that was caused to shake by the sudden impact of the Water Pulse.

"Wow, Pikachu sure knows how to do a good Iron Tail, that was awesome!", said Bonnie.

"Yeah, Ash sure did train him will, he's an amazing trainer!", said Serena, blushing as she watched her sweetheart train with his Pokemon.

Bonnie looked over at Serena and saw her blushing at Ash while he was having Froakie dodge Staraptor's Close Combat attack. But she also looked a Fennekin who was also blushing, she then looked to where Fennekin was looking at and saw Pikachu using Thunderbolt on the leaves that were falling down from the Water Pulse impact earlier, he was using them as target practice. Bonnie then started to realize something, both Serena and Fennekin were looking at Ash and Pikachu with blushes on their cheeks.

 _'Why are both Serena and Fennekin's cheeks pink when they look at Ash and Pikachu?', wondered the little girl._

Ash and his Pokemon were making amazing progress on their training. He knew at both Pikachu and Staraptor were in really good shape, Froakie was still new to his team but he knew that in time he'll become a really strong Pokemon. He might be able to finally evolve the regional water starter on his journey this time.

He was about to go back to training, when he then heard a noise,"Fletchling", it said.

Everyone turned to what made that noise, it was a bird Pokemon that had a red head, white body, and black tail feathers with a white strip across. "Wow, a Fletchling!" said Ash. This caught Clemont and Bonnie's attention. "Ash, you said that your from Kanto, how do you know what a Fletchling is, they don't live in Kanto?",asked Clemont.

"Well, on my first day in Kalos, about two days ago, when I met with Serena again she and her family let me stay at their house for the night and there Serena's mom have a Fletchling of her own", he explained.

"My mom's Fletchling is always waking me up and causing trouble for me, I bet all Fletchlings are just as annoying", said Serena, she made a big mistake doing that!

Her comment on all Fletchlinngs being annoying made this one angry, he didn't like being called and this girl doesn't even know him yet. Without warning the Fletchling started to attack Serena by pecking her in different parts of her body, her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her arms, everywhere.

"AAHHHH, STOP IT!" called the honey blonde hair girl as the bird kept on pecking her. Fennekin quickly took action and fired an Ember at Fletchling, but the bird Pokemon was too fast and dodged the attack in time, but Serena wasn't so lucky as the Ember hit her and she got a face covered in black soot.

"Serena!", called Ash.

"Fenn!", called Fennekin.

"AAHHHHH, LOOK AT ME, I'M COVERED IN SOOT!" she yelled. Serena was the kind of girl who likes clothes and looking pretty, so having a face full of soot was not something that she could laugh about.

"Fennn" said Fennekin, looking down at her feet, she was really sorry that covered her trainer in a black soot, she was trying to aim for Fletchling for attacking Serena. It didn't take long for Serena to look at Fennekin and see how she made her feel.

"I'm sorry Fennekin, I know you were trying to get Fletchling for attacking me, I'm sorry I yelled" she apologized.

Fennekin smiled showing that she felt better after her trainer said she was ok!

"Fletchling, Fletchling" laughed the bird Pokemon.

Everyone looked up and saw Fletchling flying around laughing at the way Serena looked with a face full of black soot.

"Serena, I think Fletchling's laughing at you!" said Bonnie.

"WHAT!?, that's not funny!" she yelled back at the bird Pokemon. Fletchling just kept on laughing at the girl who insulted him and his spices, not to mention how her face looks now.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll help you" said Ash. He got a water bottle from his backpack and a small towel, he put a small amount of water on the towel and approched Serena. When he was close enough, he gently started to clean her face by rubbing the towel on Serena's face. Ash was careful to be gently so that he wouldn't hurt her, he cares a lot about his friends and even though he was doing this to help her, he still saw Serena as just a friend.

Serena on the other hand couldn't believe it, her childhood sweetheart was cleaning her face for her, he was doing it very genteelly so that he wouldn't hurt her. To her, this fell so soft that it was like massage, but it was special because it was from her sweetheart, she felt so happy, yet so nervous that Ash was so close to her. She wanted to confess to him now, but their Pokemon, Clemont and Bonnie were still here, she couldn't tell Ash that she loves him in front of everyone, but when she gets the chance, she'll tell him. (Which she still has to do because the series XY and Z is coming to an end soon, and she still haven't said anything to Ash yet, plus the writers have been making us wait for too long. Come on writers, make Amourshipping happen, Please!?).

"T-Thank you, Ash" she said while blushing.

"No problem" replied the trainer of Pallet town. He was always the good hearted kid and trainer that everyone cause make friends with easily, even some of his mean rivals started to think that he was an ok person.

Now that Serena's face was clean, he looked up at Fletchling and stared at him for a moment. He was thinking on how this Fletchling flies very fast, it would be a great member for his team. He then came to a decision, he was going to catch this Fletchling, it was fast, and he always catches the bird Pokemon of every region he travels to, so why should this time be any different.

He took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

 **Fletchling**

 **The Tiny Bird Pokemon**

 **These friendly Pokemon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail feather movement.**

"Friendly Pokemon?, Beautiful chirps?, The Pokedex must have read us an outdated entire, because this Fletchling is not friendly at all!" said Serena.

This made Fletchling mad again and was going to charge at Serena again, until he was attacked. "Water Pulse!" called Ash. Froakie jumped up and formed another ball of water and threw it at Fletchling. The little bird Pokemon barely dodged, but was now more mad than ever.

Ash knew that this was going to be a challenge for him, he likes challenges a lot because they give his a more exciting battle. So to makes this battle last longer he was going to use Froakie, that way he won't be using a Pokemon that was too over powered for Fletchling to handle, and Froakie could use more battle time since all of his other Pokemon are in good shape.

* * *

(Serena's House)

"So Ash is going to catch a Fletchling of his own, this should be interesting!" said Greg, as he and the other three were at the phone booth watching the trainers on their adventures.

 _"It was highly expected, like he did in all the other regions" said a robotic voice._

"AAHH! WHO SAID THAT?" screamed the Yvonnes. They all jumped at the sudden voice that came out of no way and were scared of a stranger being in the house. They looked around the house but found no one. Then they thought to look at were the voice came from, that was the phone booth!?

"Um, hello?" said Jane, who bravely volunteered to speak first at the unknown voice.

 _"Greetings, fellow viewer!" said the robotic voice again._

The Yvonnes jumped back again on how surprised they were on a robotic voice being in their phone booth while watching Ash and Serena on their journey with their friends.

 _"Oh, don't be afraid, allow me to introduce myself, I'am D.E.M.O." said the robotic voice, "Now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you about myself!" he suggested._

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

For the last ten minutes, D.E.M.O had introduced himself to the Yvonnes and told them about who he was. It turns out that he was created along with the camrea device that Ash's dad uses to watch him on his journey across the world. He was a computer program that was build so good by the friend of Ash's dad, that it had a personality of it's own. He care give information that he has gathered from watching Ash on his adventures across the world. He has shown up in the camera device that Ash gave the Yvonnes to give information about Ash so that they can get to know him better. Everyone liked that idea, since Serena was now traveling with him and has been in love with him for years, they thought it would be nice to get to know Ash and see what his been up to ever since Serena and her family left Kanto.

"So D.E.M.O, you showed up because you have information about Ash catching that Fletchling, right?" asked Grace.

 _"Correct, allow me to show you more of what I mean!" he offered._

He disappeared from the screen and then showed up with videos about Ash's catching this bird Pokemon when they started out. His Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, and Unfezant, on how he caught them when they started out.

 _"In every region that Ash has traveled to, he always catches the bird Pokemon of that region. It's something that he has a habitat of doing" explained D.E.M.O, he then showed pictures of Ash's Bird Pokemon to them._

Everyone looked and were really impressed on Ash's collection of flying type birds. "I don't believe it, he even has a shiny Noctowl, that's amazing!" said Alex.

Everyone looked at the picture of Noctowl and were surpried, Ash did have a shiny Pokemon, those were so rare to find in any place in the world.

 _"Amazing isn't it?!" said D.E.M.O, "Now I suggest that we get back to watching the kids, and watch Ash catch that Fletchling!"_

Everyone looked back at the screen to watch and see how Ash handles on catching a wild Pokemon.

* * *

(Professor Oak's lab)

 **Ash's Pokemon were watching the screen in the ranch that Ash left them to see how catching Pokemon was going to turn out. "So, do you think that Froakie can get Fletchling?" asked Snorlax.**

 **"You bet he will, by the looks of his strength and training with Ash, his going to be great!" said Dewott, supporting his fellow water starter.**

 **"Shh, it's about to begin, let's watch!" said Leavanny.**

* * *

With The XY Gang)

"Ready Froakie?" asked Ash.

"Fro!" answered the frog Pokemon.

"Alright, use Water Pulse" called Ash.

Froakie jumped up with his legs and while in the air started to form a ball of water in his hands, when it was ready he threw it at Fletchling with great strength. The little bird Pokemon saw it coming and dodged the attack the best he could, he avoided it and was going to use Peck since his beck started to glow white.

"It's going to use Peck!" warned Clemont.

"We're ready, use Cut" said Ash.

Froakie jumped into the air again and started to use white energy from his hands to form a white knife to counter Peck with. when the attacks collided, both Pokemon pushed against the attack of their opponent to over come the attack and win this battle. Nether of the two was giving and inch of resistant or surrendering. Then Froakie had somehow gotten more strength and overpowered Peck with Cut.

"Fletchling!" called the bird Pokemon as he started to fall to the ground.

"Now use your bubbles to get him to the ground" said Ash. But that's not what happened. Instead of using bubbles, Froakie used Cut again and was heading towards Fletchling to attack again.

"What!? Froakie I said use your bubbles to stick Fletching to the ground, not use Cut?" called Ash.

But Froakie just didn't listen, he kept on going with using Cut, but Fletchling saw him coming just in time and was able to dodge the attack.

"Ok, try Water Pulse" said Ash.

But again Froakie still didn't listen, he instead used his bubbles like Ash had told him to last time, but this time was different. He kept on shooting bubbles at Fletchling, but the more that he shoot the more that his misses from hitting his target.

"Froakie, I said Water Pulse!" replied Ash.

Now that Fletchling was back up, he started to use Double Team and many copies were seen in front of Froakie and the XY gang.

"That sure is a lot of Fletchlings!" said Clemont, very nervously. Everyone agreed with him on that and none of the Fletchlings looked really happy with any of the team, especially Serena.

"RUN!" called Ash, as he grabbed Froakie and put him on his other shoulder, returned Staraptor, grabbed Serena by the hand, and started to run while dragging her with him. Everyone was running as fast as they could, of course Clemont was falling way behind like always.

"Bonnie, why is Clemont running so slow? Especially when we're beefing attacked by Fletchlings?" asked Serena, while being dragged by her sweetheart.

"He was never really a running kind of guy, he always likes inventing stuff and because of that he never got around to exercising" she explained.

* * *

(12 Minutes Later)

Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Serena, Fennekin, Bonnie, and Clemont ran for a while until they came into the bottom of a giant rocky canyon.

"Hey, I just realized some!" said Ash.

"What?!" asked the team, they all looked at him to see what he was going to said.

Ash stopped running and that made Serena stop too. She was still a little jumpy and happy that she was holding Ash's hand for the last 12 minutes, but she'll focus on that later, now Ash has an idea on how to escape those Fletchlings.

"Why are we running from Fletchling when his just using Double Team, the other copies aren't real!" he pointed out.

"WHAT!" the others said in disbelief.

"I'll show you!", Ash ran up to the army of Fletchlings that were come and stood there with his hands opened out. One Fletchling saw him and started to dive straight for him.

"ASH!" called Serena.

"FENNEKIN!" called Fennekin, because she was worried about her crush Pikachu, who was still on Ash's shoulder and Froakie on the other.

Ash closed his eyes and told his two Pokemon not to do anything. The Fletchling kept on coming, ready to attack. The second he hit Ash's head, he just vanished and the Pallet Town trainer was unharmed.

The others were amazed at what just happened, they thought that Ash was going to really hurt, but he was fine.

"You see, Double Team is just a move that makes it harder for another Pokemon to land an attack on Fletchling, the others are just illusion, they're not more Fletchlings!" explained Ash.

Serena and Clemont were not stunned, they can't believe that he didn't remember about Double Team being and illusion, They felt really stupid. Bonnie felt amazed and had just learned about a Pokemon move and felt a little bit smarter.

"Now, that we know they're just copies, let's just get rid of them. Froakie use your bubbles!" said Ash.

Froakie jumped from his new trainer's shoulder into the air, but instead tried to use Water Pulse on all the Fletchlings. He formed a big of water in his hands and shot it at the Fletchling army, which caused an explosion that canneled out the Double Team. The one Fletchling was seen flying and ready to continue.

"Froakie, I said use your bubbles, not Water Pulse!" called Ash again. This was ge tough, if Froakie didn't start listening soon, then Fletchling would get away and might try to attack again later.

Before anyone could do anything, Fletchling used Peck again and this he was able to hit Froakie in the chest, the impact sended the little frog Pokemon falling into Ash's arms.

"Froakie!" called Ash, as he caught his new Pokemon in his arm.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, worried about his new friend.

Everyone rushed over to see if the little bubble frog Pokemon was alright, thankfully he was, and alive and kicking.

"Glad to see that your alright Froakie" said Ash. But as soon as Froakie was ready he was able to jump back up to taught Fletchling a lesson, but was stopped by his trainer. "Sorry Froakie, but your not going anywhere until you tell me why your trying to take Fletchling on your own." said Ash.

"Fro, Fro, Froakie!" said the the bubble frog Pokemon. He then pointed to Serena which caused everyone to look at her.

"I get it, your getting back at Fletchling for attacking Serena, right?" asked Ash. Froakie nodded his head.

"Don't worry little buddy, I promise that we'll get Fletchling, but I have a plan that could work, so you'll have to listen to what I said so that we can beat him, ok?" said Ash.

Froakie didn't answer he just looked at Ash for a moment thinking about how his relationship with him is going to turn out.

"Ok how about this, we try my plan first to beat Fletchling, and if that doesn't work than to can beat him all on your own, what do you say?" asked Ash.

Froakie was amazed, all of his old trainers always made a fuss about how he couldn't follow the simplest orders and start complaining. But, Ash was different, just like how he hoped, that was why he chose Ash as his new trainer. Froakie gave Ash a thumbs up on the plan and promised to go along with it.

'Wow, he cares enough to said to his Pokemon that it's ok to disobey his, he's so nice' thought Serena as she looked at Ash.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **"Use Water Pulse!" called Ash. Froakie did what he was told this time and jumped into the air and began to form a ball of water in his hands, after it was ready he threw it at Fletchling, hopeing to get a hit.**

 **Fletchling saw the attack coming and dodged it easily, "Is that the best you got?" he teased.**

 **"I'm just getting started!" replied Froakie.**

 **"Use your bubbles and Fire as much as you can!" ordered Ash.**

 **Froakie started grabbing bubbles from his back and started shooting them at Fletchling as fast as he could, every direction that Fletchling turned a piece of bubbles would appear, he kept on dodging for a while until he started to slow down. "I *pant* can do *pant* this" he said, in a very tired mood.**

 **"Use your legs to jump up high, then use Cut" said Ash.**

 **Froakie started to jump up into with as much power in his legs as he could, but Fletchling was having different plans. He started to dive straight at the group, but something seemed different, because he was actually heading for Serena.**

 **"AAASSHH" she yelled, covering her face. She didn't want the same thing at happened earlier to happen again, Fennekin got in front of her trainer to see it she could do something this time, but Ash had everything taken care of.**

 **"Now Froakie!" he called. The little water starter jumped out of nowhere and used Cut to slash Fletchling across the back.**

 **"AAHHHH" yelled the bird Pokemon in pain.**

 **"One last Water Pulse" said Ash.**

 **Froakie formed a ball of water in his hands and shouted, "Rasengan". He threw the attack at Fletchling, which caused him to fall again.**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

"Now's my chance. Pokeball Go!" called Ash as he threw a Pokeball at Fletchling as hard as he could. It flew across the air until in made contact with the bird Pokemon of Kalos and sent him inside.

The ball started to shake back and forth for about 10 seconds, everyone watched as it kept on moving until 'ding' Ash had caught Fletchling.

"Y-You caught it?" asked Serena.

"Why not, it's fast, knows some good moves, and with a bit of training I'm sure that he won't attack us if we talk things out with him." Ash explained.

"I guess so" she replied.

"Also, I think it would be best if you apologize to Fletchling. Just because your mom's Fletchling gets on your nerves, doesn't mean that all Fletchlings are bad, he must have been offended by what you said!" said Ash.

Serena thought for a moment and realized that Ash was right, she shouldn't have judged Fletchling just because of how mush her mom's Fletchling bothers her, she know that she said something wrong and had to make up for it. "Your right, I should apologize to him" she said.

Ash brought out Fletchling to introduce him to the team, "Fletchling" said the little bird Pokemon. Everyone started to say 'hello' to him and introduced themselves. Then Serena stepped up and bended down to get closer to Ash's newest team member.

"Hey Fletchling, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said about you and all Fletchlings being annoying, I was judging you from another Fletchling that I know, will you forgive me?" she asked.

Fletchling looked at Serena for a moment and then started to fly up and onto her head, "Fletchling" he chirped happily, letting everyone know that he forgave her.

"Looks like thing between you two are alright now" said Clemont.

"Aww, Fletchling looks cute when he's siting on your head, Serena!" giggled Bonnie.

Now that thing were all better between Serena and Fletchling, Ash returned him to his Pokeball and the team started to walk to get back on track to Santalune city, so Ash can get his first Kalos gym badge.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **While the trainer were walking, Pikachu, Froakie, and Fennekin were walking on their own having a three way conversation.**

 **"Once again, you called out the 'Rasengan', what's with that?" asked Pikachu.**

 **"I just love Naruto. When I was born, it was playing on a TV in a room, I started watching and I loved it right off the bat. Ever since then, while everyone in the lab was asleep at night, I would sneak out to find a computer and watch it on an anime website. That way I caught see both the original and Shippuden!" explained Froakie.**

 **"Wow, have you real been watching Naruto for that long?" asked Fennekin.**

 **"Yup, I also noticed that his 'Rasengan' and my Water Pulse like very similar, so that's that's why I like to call it out whenever I use Water Pulse." he answered.**

 **"Sounds to me that you like ninjas" said Pikachu.**

 **"Sure do, when I'm strong enough to evolve into my final form, I'm going to become the most powerful ninja Pokemon the world has ever seen, so I can show the world that I'll become the Pokemon equivalent to Naruto!" he claimed.**

 **"What's your final evolved form?" asked Pikachu.**

 **Froakie thought about it for a minute and then decided to make it a surprise for his new friend, "I'll tell you once I'm full evolved for you to see!" answered the bubble frog Pokemon.**

 **"Ok" sighed Pikachu, 'If Ash can full evolve you during our journey, or if he doesn't catch the Kalos fire and grass starters that is' he thought in his mind.**

 **Pikachu knows that if Ash catches the Kalos fire and grass starter, then Froakie will have no chance on reaching his full evolved form during their journey. He's seen it with Squirtle, Totodile, and Oshawatt.**

 **"So Pikachu, what did you wish to happen during our journey" asked Fennekin, while she started to blush a little.**

 **"Well, I'm more of a Dragon Ball Z kind of guy, and I realized that me and Ash are always getting stronger and want to improve our strength and power, just like Goku. And since Ash can't go Super Saiyan, that makes me his Super Saiyan in battle. I want to become strong enough to be known as the Pokemon equivalent of Goku!" claimed the electric mouse Pokemon.**

 **"Then let's get stronger together, and with I evolve to my second form, you and I will battle to see how much stronger we both have gotten, deal?" asked Froakie.**

 **"Deal!" replied Pikachu. It was settled, the two of them will battle it out to see how much strong they can get together. As of this moment, Pikachu and Froakie are now rivals, so that meant that Pikachu has a second rival in the Kalos region, and this one was part of Ash's team so things are going to get tough.**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

So now that Ash has the flying type bird of the Kalos region, he and his friends continue to new adventures in the new region of Kalos. We Ash wanting to get to the Kalos league, Serena wanting to confuse her love to Ash, and Pikachu and Froakie wanting to become the Pokemon counter parts of Goku and Naruto. The team sets off for new adventures, as the Kalos journey continues.

* * *

It was around 6:55 pm. The team had stopped to have dinner since it was getting a bit late and it will soon be time to turn for the night. Things were pretty interesting right now since Ash was still training his Pokemon.

Both Pikachu and Froakie were battling to get ready for the gym battle that Ash plans on having tomorrow, since they'll be in Santalune city by then.

Staraptor and Fletchling were in the air having a race so that Fletchling can get used to speed and high flying. Staraptor was having an easier time since he was fully evolved, so he was good with helping Fletchling get stronger as will. The little Kalos bird Pokemon wasn't such a bad student and was really good for his first evolved form.

The little get also had a good move set, he knows Peck, Double Team, Razor Wind, and Quick Attack. A move set like that was pretty good for a first form Pokemon, he Ash will get to work on learning new moves in the near future. **(In this story, Pokemon know more than four moves).**

Clemont was setting the table for dinner, while the food was being cooked and ready. The girls were still watching Ash and the Pokemon train and become stronger. Bonnie was watching Staraptor and Fletchling fly in the sky, she liked watching the two bird Pokemon fly around. Plus, she has never seen a Staraptor in person before, only in books and TV.

Serena and Fennekin were watching Ash and Pikachu in action, Ash was just standing by watching Pikachu and Froakie go at each, but to Serena, she thinks that Ash is pretty active when trains his Pokemon.

Fennekin was watching Pikachu battle against Froakie. The two were exchanging blows to land an attack on each other. Pikachu had used Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Electro Ball, Quick Attck, and Iron Tail. While Froakie used Water Pulse, Cut, Double Team, and his bubbles to attack.

"Wow, Ash and his Pokemon are really something, don't you think Fennekin?" asked Serena.

"Fen fen" replied Fennekin. She kept on watching Pikachu as he was going berserk with the attacks. He was really strong when his firing his attacks. When he battled against Calem and his Greninja she was really impressed by his strength. He was also very brave during the Garchomp incident, how he was able to go with Ash and the other to the top of Prism Tower to get Garchomp under control again was really something in her point of view.

Serena looked down at her Pokemon at saw that she was still looking at Pikachu, Serena also noticed that Fennekin's cheeks were pink just while she was looking at Pikachu. Serena remembered Fennekin acting a bit shy and around Pikachu ever since she met him two days ago, she then started to think about what it was, until it hit her.

"Fennekin, do you have a thing for Pikachu?" Serena whispered so the rest of the team wouldn't hear. (Especially Ash and Pikachu)

"Fennekin!". That comment made Fennekin blush a lot more than before. She looked at Serena and then looked down to try and hide her face from her trainer, but Serena already saw Fennekin blushing and knows about her crush on Pikachu.

"It's ok Fennekin, you don't need to hide it from me. I trust you with my secret about me being in love with Ash, so you can trust me about your feelings to Pikachu!" said Serena, still whispering.

"Fennekin!" replied the little fox Pokemon happily. She felt a lot better, now that her trainer could kept her secret. So both of them felt on the same boat.

They continued to watch the battle between the Kanto electric type and the Kalos water starter. Both of them were going at each other like crazy, although Pikachu was the stronger one, Froakie was doing an excellent job of keeping up. The two of them kept on calling attack names from their favourite anime franchises that were similar to their own.

Names like Rasengan, Kamehameha, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Ki Blast. They two were going at each other like crazy, it seemed that his battle would not end any time soon, until-

"Dinner's ready you guys" called Clemont.

That was the call to stop the battle and get ready to eat, "Ok guy time to eat and call it a day" said Ash.

Pikachu, Froakie, Staraptor, and Fletchling all headed back to the table to enjoy dinner, and were soon followed by Serena, Bonnie, and Fennekin.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After Ash returned Staraptor, Froakie, Fletchling, Heracross, and Sceptile to their Pokeballs, he and the others got ready to turn in, but they had to sleep out. Since it was a nice night, they decided to sleep under the stars without a tent.

"Um, I don't know about this" said Serena, a second after she returned Fennekin.

"Why not?" asked Clemont.

"Well, I'm worried that we might be found by a wild Pokemon!" she said nervously.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. And if you want to go inside, just make your tent" reasoned Ash.

That was the really tricky part, "Umm, I kinda forgot my tent at home!" she said. The truth was that she didn't forget her tent, but she actually left it there on purpose. She always wanted to sleep with Ash on the first night of their journey, so she left her tent at home to make her wish possible.

"Don't worry, you can use my tent if you want" said Bonnie.

"Oh, thanks" she replied disappered. So she wouldn't get to sleep with Ash tonight, but their were sleeping under the stars outside so she could get a little close to him.

The trainers started to un do their sleeping bags onto the grass, then Ash called them over from some bushes. "Hey guys, come see what I found!" he called.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, ran past the bushes to see what Ash found. And it was a beautiful sight to see. A pond with crystal clear water and water flowers near the edge of the pond, which grew smaller and made a river. And then the was a huge waterfall at the top of a cliff that fell into the pond with a peaceful sound of water hitting more water.

"Woooow, this is so beautiful!" said Serena, putting her hands over her heart. She wished that she Ash could watch this together alone.

"It is very beautiful!" replied Clemont.

"I want to look at it for a bit more!" suggested Bonnie. Everyone agreed to look at this view for a bit long and sat down to enjoy it.

* * *

(Serena's House)

The Yvonnes were also enjoying the view of the waterfall and pond, but they were laughing more about the part where Serena said that she 'forgot' her tent at home just to get a chance to sleep with Ash. Not a moment ago, Grace found Serena's tent under the couch and now that she knows why her daughter left it there in the first place she and her parents in law were laughing without control.

Alex on the other hand, wasn't too happy with his daughter and the move she tried to move on Ash, but didn't say anything.

* * *

(Ash's House)

Delia was also laughing about what Serena tried to doing, she know that Serena's feelings for her son hadn't changed over to year. With the almost kiss back in Lumiose city, and now trying to sleep with Ash, it was official that Serena is deeply in love with the young hero/trainer.

* * *

(Kalos: XY Gang's Camp Site: 2 Hours Later)

Everyone was in their sleeping bags getting some shut eye, well almost everyone. Ash was out in a part of the forest practicing his electric powers, since he didn't want to had his friends question him about aura training.

He was practicing using Volt Tackle, but it was a lot harder than he first thought it would be. He was now taking a break by sitting on a rock.

"Man, learning Volt Tackle is a lot harder than I thought, Pikachu made it look so easy in Hoenn and Sinnoh" he said.

"But I'm not giving up just yet!" he declared.

Just before he was about to go back to training he hear a splash from the pond that he and his friends found earlier, he was not too far from the pond and decided to take a look, he ran past a bit of the forest until he reached the pond and saw something.

Near the waterfall, Ash saw a girl that was in the middle of the falling water, and by the looks of it, she was dancing in the water. It was like a water ballet or something, and she was really good that it.

Not only that, but she swam very good too. She was great, Ash even wondered if she was having a shower.

He took a closer look to see her face, but she wouldn't stop moving, all that Ash could tell was that she was naked. Now most guys would nosebleed and want to get a closer look a naked women, but Ash was just too dense to know that women's bodies have things to hide, unlike men. So he acted like it was no big deal.

'I wonder who she is?' he thought. Ash decided to get closer to her and ask who she was showering in a waterfall in the middle of the night. He took a step closer, but slipped on a rock that was wet a fell into the pond.

'SPLAH'

The sudden sound scared the girl away to hide somewhere, "Hey, wait!" called Ash, but it was too late, she had already gone. He decided that there was no point in following her, since he was a bit tired and wanted to get some sleep.

After walking for about two minutes, he reached the camp site where his friends are and crawled back into his sleeping bags, trying his best not to wake up Pikachu or anybody else.

He soon started to fall back to sleep, hoping that everyone would sleep peacefully. But, he was so tired that he didn't noticed that Serena wasn't in her sleeping bag!

* * *

(The Next Day)

"AACHOOW!?"

"Wow, are you ok Ash? You seem to be getting a cold!" Clemont pointed out.

The team had finished breakfast a while ago and were now walking down the path that will take them to Santalune city. Ash's small 'swim' last night caused he the sneeze a bit.

"Pika, Pik?" said Pikachu, asking his friend if he was alright.

"I'm fine guys, really!" Ash claimed.

"But you won't believe what I saw last night!" he said.

"What, what did you see?" asked Bonnie.

"Last night at the waterfall, I saw a girl taking a bath!" he answered.

"HUH?!" said Serena, very surprised.

"She was taking a bath in the waterfall and dancing at the same time, it was like a water ballet, and her naked body move really great with the water!" he added.

"NAKED?!" shouted the sibbings.

"Yeah, it was no big deal, her body made the show more entertaining!" he explained.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu, were speechless, Ash just said that seeing a naked girl was no big deal, they couldn't believe that he was that dense.

While the three of them had that on their minds, Serena was troubled by Ash saying that he saw a naked girl in the waterfall last night. Her face was bright red in embarrassment and steam was coming out of her head, she knew exactly who the girl was because she knew her better than anybody.

'O.M.G' she thought.

"Wow, Serena your face is so red, you must be coming down with something!" Ash pointed out.

"I-I-I'm fine, really!" she said.

* * *

(Serena's House)

All four Yvonnes were laughing so hard at what they just saw, Serena's face was steaming out of control to what Ash just said. They knew who the girl at the waterfall was and couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed their daughter/grand daughter was.

But they were surprised on how Ash acted so 'normal' when he saw the naked girl and said it was no big deal. If Serena's sweetheart was that dense, than she was going to have to work big time to have a chance with him.

* * *

(Ash's House)

Delia was laguhing just as mush as the Yvonnes were, she still couldn't believe that Ash was still that dense to not know who the girl from the waterfall was. She had high hopes that Serena could break through Ash's dense head and become his first girlfriend and teach him what love really is. Well, the Kalos journey has just started, (In this story) so there was plenty of time for Serena to find the strength to tell him.

Delia's only hope was that Ash could at least try to feel the same about Serena, she would just have to keep watching to find out as the Pokemon XY Kalos journey continues.

* * *

 **Well, I gave you guys something else different.**

 **Pikachu and Froakie's dream is to become the Pokemon equivalents to Goku and Naruto, we'll see more of that in future chapters, promise!**

 **I also gave you some more Amourshipping and Pikachu x Fennekin moments, plus Ash now has Fletchling!**

 **I copied the waterfall episode from another anime and turned it into an Amourshipping moment. If you know which anime the waterfall scene is from, then let me know so that I can see how well you know this scene.**

 **Finally, I want to say 'thank you' to all of the readers who think I'm doing well with my version of the XY anime, and think that I should continue writing this book.**

 **The truth is I still feel SUPER scared about how Amourshipping will turn out, now that the Kalos league is here, that means that XYZ is coming to a close and I'm really nervous of how the writers are going to handle it.**

 **Let me know in the reviews on how you feel about it so that I can feel a little more comfortable, and tell me what you liked about this chapter!**

 **I'll see you all soon!**

 **Goodbye from 79003car!**


	8. Santalune Gym Battle

**Santalune Gym Battle**

After walking for about an hour since they've woken up, Ash and his friends have finally made it to Santalune city, the home of the Santalune gym leader and Ash's first Kalos gym badge for the Kalos league.

Everyone was now on their way to the gym so Ash can have his battle, he was glad that he was able to battle the gym leader today, because after all the training that he went through with both Froakie and Fletchling, he was sure that he had a good chance of winning. But his going to stick to the advice that his Dad gave his and use Heracross in the battle.

"Are we there yet?" asked Bonnie.

"Not yet Bonnie, just be patient we'll be there soon!" said Clemont.

"Aww, but I want to see Ash battle now, right Dedenne?" she asked her new best friend in her bag.

"Dedenne!" he replied.

When traveling through Santalune forest this morning, the gruop met a little Dedenne and out of everyone Bonnie found it to be the most cute and wanted to keep it. Clemont wasn't so sure if his little sister was ready for a Pokemon yet, but thanks to Ash and Serena he thought that it would be great for his sister to take responsibility in having a Pokemon a bit early, that way she could be ready for when she becomes a trainer. So now Bonnie has a Pokemon of her own, and she couldn't be happier!

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll battle with everything I got when we get there!" replied Ash to the disappointed little girl. However, he didn't notice Serena staring at him as they walked through the city.

She was very excited to see how Ash faces obstacles in his way to get to the Kalos league, truth that she had seen his when he battled against Calem, but this time just made her feel different because of how determined her sweetheart was.

'Wow, Ash is really comfedent that he can win this, I can't wait to see him battle!' she thought while blushing, but unfortunately for her, it didn't go unnoticed!

Bonnie looked at Serena's face again and saw that she was starring at Ash again. 'Why is Serena always starring at Ash?' she thought. But then it hit her, 'Serena...do you like Ash?!' she thought.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The trainer have arrived at the Santalune city gym, everyone was excited to see how Ash battles.

As they were about to enter, the Dorris suddenly opened and out jumped a Helioptile an it landed straight on front of Ash.

"Hey Helioptile, it's good to see you again!" he said. Pikachu then ran down Ash's shoulder and greeted his friend by changing electricity.

"Ash you know this Pokemon?" asked Clemont.

"He sure does, because he also knows me" said a Voice from inside the gym. Out walked a girl that Ash was very familiar with.

"Hey Alexa, it's good to see you again!" he greeted.

"Good to see you too Ash, I see you made some new friends!" She replied.

'Wait a minute, who is she! And how does she know Ash?' thought Serena in her mind. She suddenly started to feel a bit jealous.

Ash introduced his friends to Alexa and explained on how he met her and that she was the one who suggested that he come to Kalos in the first place. Serena felt better after hearing this, but also felt very silly, Alexa was an adult and Ash was still a teen, how would that even work out. She felt really dumb right now.

Everyone entered the gym, only to see Alexa's sister the gym leader waiting for them.

"Here he is Viola, this is Ash the trainer I told you about!" said Alexa.

"Hello Ash it's nice to m..." Viola stopped and just stared at Ash for a moment. She stood there for a moment until after a moment she came to a realization.

"You're him, you're really him, the only from the news two nights ago!" Viola said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alexa.

"You know, the whole Garchomp incident in Lumiose city. I saw you on TV when you stopped Garchomp by shooting a Charge Beam out of your hand!" Viola explained.

"WHAT?!" said Alexa.

Ash decided he had to explain a few things, and it might to a while.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After Ash finished explaining his aura/electric powers for a while, he and Viola could now have the gym battle that he was waiting for. Viola was excited too, after her sister had told her about how good of a trainer Ash is they decided to have a three-on-three battle, instead of a normal two against what ever number for beginner trainers.

Everyone was on the sidelines watching, Serena was the most excited for the battle to begin, truth that she saw Ash battle just once before, but that battle was so amazing that she couldn't wait to see her sweetheart battle again.

* * *

(Ash vs. Viola)

"Ok, go Surskit!" called Viola as she threw a Pokeball that revealed a water a bug type from Hoenn.

Ash took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon, he hadn't seen a Surskit in a while and knew that he needed to refresh him memory on it.

 **Surskit**

 **The Pond Staker Pokemon**

 **It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head.**

"A water and bug type, well Pikachu you're up!" Ash said to his long time friend.

"Pikachu!" replied the mouse Pokemon as he entered to battlefield.

Back at the sidelines with the others, Seren's Pokeball that had Fennekin inside started to shake back and forth until Fennekin was out on the edge of the sidelines with the others.

"Huh? Fennekin, why did you come out of your Pokeball?" asked Serena.

Fen, Fennekin!" she said while staring at Pikachu with light shades of pink on her cheeks.

"Ohh I see, you want to watch Pikachu battle, ok you can watch!" replied Serena. She knew that her Fennekin has feelings for Pikachu, and understands that she wants to watch her crush in action as well. Serena thought that if she we're a Pokemon, she would want to come out of the Pokeball to see Ash battle as well.

'Why are Fennekin's cheeks pink?' thought Bonnie, she then looked to where Fennekin was looking. 'Wait, she's staring at Pikachu does that mean...Wow, I guess it is like trainer like Pokemon!' She thought.

When all that out of the way, the battle started.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" said Ash. Pikachu charged up electricity and fired it at Surskit.

"Surskit, dodge it!" called Viola. The water staker Pokemon avoided the attack quickly and was now heading towards Pikachu at high speed.

The bug Pokemon then started to skate around Pikachu as fast as he could, Pikachu looked around him to try to spot his opponent but couldn't because Surskit was too fast.

"Close you eyes Pikachu!" called Ash. The electric Pokemon shut his eye so he couldn't see his opponent circling him.

Viola was impressed, she was trying to confuse Pikachu by having Surskit make him dizzy, it worked on many other trainers but Ash was the first to avoid this strategy in a long time.

"Alright then, use Sticky Web" called Viola. Surskit started to fired webs from the tip of his head at Pikachu, but Ash was ready.

"Open your eyes, lean back on your tail and jump!" he said. Pikachu started to lean back on his tail and when the time was right, sprung himself up into the air and avoided the Sticky Web.

"Wow, look at Pikachu up there, he's so high up!" said Serena.

"Fen!" replied Fennekin. She thought that Pikachu looked really cool from up high. She wished that she had the strength to tell him already, just like how Serena wanted the strength to tell Ash how she felt.

"Nows our chance, use Ice Beam on the ground!" said Viola. Surskit fired a jet stream of ice into the battlefield and it soon started to spread across a whole field until it was completely covered in ice.

"What?" said Ash.

"The real battle starts now, use Signal Beam" called Viola. Surskit fired another beam from the tip of he's head and it started to head straight towards Pikachu.

Pikachu landed on the ice field, only to end up slipping onto his back. And Surskit was super fast on the ice that he could move around easier. But now that Pikachu was on his back he couldn't dodge the Signal Beam and was hit, which sended him flying back to Ash!

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash, worried for his best buddy.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" said Bonnie from the sidelines. Luckily Pikachu was able to keep fighting, the bad news was that he couldn't stand up without slipping thanks to the the ice field.

"With the field completely covered in ice, Ash and Pikachu can fight normal because Pikachu will just keep slipping!" said Clemont.

"Thanks my sister, always full of surprises!" said Alexa.

Serena and Fennekin were both worried for Ash and Pikachu, the ice field makes it hard for Pikachu to stand up, and it gives Surskit a better chance of moving and attacking.

"Fenn" said Fennekin wth a worried expression as she watch Pikachu slipping on the ice.

"I'm worried too Fennekin, but let's have a little faith in them and see what they can do!" said Serena.

"Ok Pikachu, let's try Thunderbolt" said Ash. Pikachu fired a charge of electricity at Surskit, but the ice field made him slip from the impact of his own attack and caused the Thunderbolt to land two meters in front of Surskit instead of at him.

"Get closer Surskit, then use Sticky Web" said Viola. Surskit skated at Pikachu again so that he could get a chance to use a close range attack, but Ash wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jump again like before!" he called out. Pikachu leaned on his tail again and launched himself into the air before. He might have gotten high than before from the looks of it. But, Surskit still fired Sticky Web at him from the ground.

"Use Iron Tail to send them back!" called Ash. Pikachu turned his tail into steel metal and used it as a baseball bat to hit the Sticky Webs that were coming his way. He hit everyone of them as they were sent back to the ice field, Surskit manage to dodge all of them no problem.

"Use Thunderbolt" said Ash. Pikachu unleashed another stream of electricity at his opponent, but Surskit just dodged again. However the impact from that Thunderbolt sended Pikachu higher into the air, he almost touched the ceiling of the building.

Ash started to use the extra time to think of a plan, he looked at the ice field to get an idea, but all he saw was Surskit, ice, the Sticky Webs, and a bit of dirt that was released from the blast of the Thunderbolt. Wait, that gave him an idea!

"Use Electro Ball" he ordered. Pikachu gathered up electricity onto his tail and it started to form a ball of electricity, he did a front flip and was almost ready to throw it!

"Surskit, use Protect!" said Viola. The water skater Pokemon surrounded himself with a green shield to protect himself from the Electro Ball.

"That was a smart move, but it's too bad that I'm not aiming for Surskit! Pikachu, fire it at the field!" Ash called.

"What?!" called everyone in the room. Pikachu was confused as well, but he and Ash had been in situations like this before, where he doesn't know Ash's plan but it ends up working in the end. So he fired the Electro Ball at the field and when it hit it caused a big explosion!

"Head for the spot the attack landed on!" yelled Ash. Pikachu started to dive down to the dirt spot where the Electro Ball landed. When his feet touched the ground, he could stand without a problem, but was still surounded by a whole field of ice.

"Ok Pikachu, stay in that spot and use Thunderbolt everywhere!" called Ash. Pikachu launched many Thunderbolts everywhere in the battlefield and it was getting ruin of the ice field. Surskit couldn't do anything due to using Protect and had to wait until the move was done.

"Amazing! Ash had cleared the field of ice, now Pikachu can move around normally again" said Clemont, who was completely amazed at Ash's idea.

"Yay, Ash and Pikachu!" cheered Bonnie.

"Fen, Fen, Fennekin!" barked Fennekin, happy that Pikachu got out of that situation. Serena also smiled at how smart Ash was in battle.

Surskit could only stand around until the Protect ended, and when it did the whole ice field was gone and was back to the way it was before.

Ash and Pikachu saw that Surskit was facing one way and his back was facing Pikachu, this gave Ash and idea.

"Use Thunder Punch" he called. Pikachu ran up behind Surskit, covered one of his hands with static electricity, and punched Surskit in the back, sending him flying across the field.

"Surskit, are you ok?" asked Viola. Surskit was about to stand up, but then static electricity surrounded his body and made him fall to his knees, that meant that Surskit was now paralyzed.

"The Thunder Punch paralyzed Surskit, now he can't move, that means Ash can win this now!" said Clemont.

Ash was about to end this battle, but then he looked around and saw the Sticky Webs from earlier in the battle, that gave him an idea. He told Pikachu to pick them up with his tail, Pikachu was very confused by his trainer's order but just did it anyway.

Pikachu's tail was now covered in Sticky Webs and had no clue why Ash told him to do that until he spoke up again.

"Now stick your tail on to Surskit" he called. Pikachu tapped his tail onto Surskit, thanks to being paralyzed it wasn't too how to do it. Surskit tried to fight back but couldn't.

"Now finish it off with Thunderbolt, but don't make too strong" Ash said. Pikachu did a small Thunderbolt to end the match, it wasn't too big or strong. As Pikachu continued the attack the Sticky Web started to burn up a bit until it was gone, while Pikachu was done using Thunderbolt, Surskit fell off from Pikachu's tail a fainted.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" called the referee.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" congratulated Ash.

"Pika!" replied Pikachu to his best friend.

"They did it!" cheered Bonnie.

"Dedenne!" cheered her first Pokemon.

"That was amazing, Ash cleared the ice field and used the Sticky Webs against Surskit himself! He and Pikachu are amazing!" said Clemont with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's Ash for ye, always finds a way to surprise his friends and adults!" said Alexa.

"They really did it, they won!" cheered Serena.

"Fennekin!" cheered the Kalos fire starter, happy that her crush got out of that situation.

"Return Surskit, you did really well!" said Viola as she called back her fallen Pokemon. She then took out another Pokeball.

"Well Ash, ready for my next Pokemon?" she asked.

"I was born ready!" he answered.

"Good, go Vivillon!" called the gym leader. Out of the Pokeball came a butterfly Pokemon with large wings and it looked very pretty.

"Wow, never seen that Pokemon before, must be from Kalos" said Ash, as he then took out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon in front of him.

 **Vivillon**

 **The Scale Pokemon**

 **Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habits.**

"Ok Pikachu, you take a break." called Ash. The electric mouse Pokemon ran back to his partner and stood by his legs. Ash then took out another Pokeball and threw it.

"Froakie, I choose you!" he called. Out came the little water starter of Kalos, ready for action.

"Froakie!" he called, looking at his opponent in the air.

"Why isn't Ash still using Pikachu, he has the advantage over Vivillon?" asked Bonnie.

"Maybe Ash just wants his other Pokemon to get a chance to fight too" explained Alexa.

Everyone thought that keeping Pikachu out would have been a better idea, but Ash was thinking a different thing. Since this Froakie has had different trainers over the years, then that means that he his a lot of experience as well, so Ash wanted to see how good Froakie by putting him in the gym battle. Fletchling was a new capture so he wasn't as experienced as Froakie, Ash will work with Fletchling later, but now he and Froakie have a battle.

"Ok Vivillon, use Gust" said Viola. Vivillon started to flap his wings to create a strong wind. It started to blow at Froakie, but Ash had an idea to keep his friend from blowing away.

"Use Cut on the ground" he said. Froakie formed a knife with his white energy and stuck it into the ground to stop himself from blowing away. He held on tight and was able to stay in place, until the Gust attack stopped.

"Now use your bubbles and then Cut" called Ash. Froakie jumped into the air and threw the bubbles from his neck at Vivillon.

"Use Psychic" called Viola. Vivillon eyes started to glow blu and stopped the bubbles on its tracks, but they both forget about Froakie. He jumped over the bubbles that covered Vivillon's view and slashed Vivillon from up top. The attack sended Vivillon to the ground and dust flew up from the crash.

"Vivillon!" called Viola. The butterfly Pokemon flew up again showing his trainer that he was alright.

"Ok, use Sleep Powder" called the gym leader. Vivillon started to drop little bits of powder down at Froakie so the he would fall asleep, but Ash refused to let that happen.

"Ok Froakie, use Double Team and spread around the field, then cover yourself up with you bubbles" ordered Ash. Froakie made lots of copied illusions of himself and they all ran to different parts of the field to cover themselves up with their bubbles. Soon the field was covered in big white bulbs of bubbles and when the Sleep Powder landed on them, they all moved a little to show Ash and the others that the Sleep Powder didn't work and they were still awake.

"What? It didn't work?" said Viola. She was amazed that her Vivillon's Sleep Powder fail, it never fail before until now. She thought that Ash was really clever, just like her sister told her.

"Ok, jump up and use Water Pulse!" Ash called. All of the Froakie illusions jumped up into the air and started to form spheres of water in their hands, there were so many Froakies that it was hard to see which one was the real one. But it was too late for that, because all of them fired their Water Pulses at Vivillon, he knew that one of them was real while the others were fake, but he doesn't know which one was real, all that Vivillon could was dogde as much as he could and hope that the real Water Pulse wouldn't hit him. But, luck wasn't on his side he managed to dodge most of the fake Water Pulse until the real one hit him in the back, sending him to the ground yet again.

"Oh no, Vivillon are you alright?" asked Viola. Vivillon started to fly up from the ground a little and looked at her trainer telling her she was alright.

"Wow, your Vivillon knows how to take a lot of hit!" said Ash.

"Thanks, but this battle isn't over yet! Vivillon use Psybeam" said Viola. Vivillon shot a beam of purple energy at Froakie to get the fight back at hand. The water starter of Kalos was able to avoid the attack a little but took a bit of damage!

"Froakie! How you ok?" asked Ash. The water starter gave his trainer a thumbs up to show him that he was still kicking.

Ash knew that he had to think of something fast, because by the look of Vivillon's face, he was ready to get some payback on Froakie. Ash started to think for a moment until he had an idea.

"Throw you bubbles like before" he said. Froakie wasted no time and got two hands full of bubbles from his neck. He tossed them at the butterfly Pokemon in the air.

"Vivillon use Psychic to stop them like before" called Viola. Vivillon's eyes turned blue again and stopped the bubbles before they hit him.

"Again!" called Ash. Froakie grabbed more bubbles like before and threw them at Vivillon. They were moving faster than last time and because of that, Vivillon couldn't stop them and got hit. The bubbles stuck to him as he started to fall again.

"Now end it with Water Pulse!" ordered Ash.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **Froakie jumped up into the air to start his attack, he started to gather water in his hands as a ball of water started to form. When the attack was ready, he threw it while yelling, "Rasengan!"**

 **The Water Pulse hit Vivillon while still being covered in bubbles and exploded, causing more damage. When Vivillon appeared out of the dust cloud, he landed on the floor showing that he fainted!**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Froakie wins!" called the referee.

"Nice going Froakie, you did great!" said Ash giving his Kalos water type the thumbs up. Froakie jumped up and down and hopped back to Ash.

"They did it again! Ash and his Pokemon are amazing!" cheered Serena, and everyone had to agree with her, Ash and his Pokemon really know how to put up a good fight!

"Vivillon return, you did really well!" said Viola as she called back her fallen Pokemon.

She then looked up a Ash and saw him patting Froakie's head, sh thought that Ash was a really good trainer to get his Froakie to move that fast. 'Alexa was right about him, he really is a strong trainer, and a really handsome one too!' she thought while blushing a little.

Serena then started to get a sudden feeling, 'Why do I feel like an older woman just thought of Ash in a romantic way' she thought. Serena looked at the two adults in the room, Alexa and Viola, she them narrowed her eyes just encase she wasn't overacting this time.

"Well Ash, if you were a beginner trainer you would have won this gym battle, but since you're not you have to go by one more of my Pokemon to win" said Viola.

"Fine by me, I'm ready!" replied the raven haired trainer.

"Ok, go Scizor!" called the gym leader as she threw her final Pokeball with the final Pokemon inside. Out came a bug type from the Johto region.

"Scizor" called the Pokemon.

Ash may have seen this Pokemon before, but he still needed a reminder, and so he took out his Pokedex again.

 **Scizor**

 **The Pincer Pokemon**

 **This Pokemon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits.**

"Ok Froakie, return for now!" said Ash as he returned his first Kalos Pokemon to make way for his next one. He took out a Pokeball with a Pokemon that he hadn't use in a while, he looked at the red and white sphere in his hand and thought, 'Time for us to work together again old friend'.

"Heracross, I choose you!" he called as he threw the Pokeball and out came his own Johto bug type.

"Heracross!" it called out howing that it was ready for action. Heracross felt lucky that Ash chose him for his first Kalos gym badge, even though he wasn't at any advantage he wasn't going to let his trainer down with all the months of training they when through to get to Kalos.

"Wow, a battle between two Johto bug Pokemon, this is going to be good!" said Clemont.

Ok, Scizor use Bullet Punch" called Viola. Scizor flew off towards Heracross with his pincer turning into metal ready to strike. Ash and Heracross just stood there not doing anything to avoid or prevent the attack from hitting.

"Why isn't Ash telling Heracross to do something, his going to get hit" said Serena.

"Knowing Ash he has something on his mind, just wait and see!" said Alexa.

Scizor was getting closer and was about to hit when Ash just told Heracross what to do, "Use Focus Punch, repeatedly!".

Heracross made his fist glow white and punched Scizor's Bullet Punch, then he did the same with his other fist and landed a hit on Siczor, then he started punching Scizor multiple times causing a lot of damage.

"Oh no, Scizor!" called Viola worried about her Pokemon. Once Heracross stopped attacking, Scizor looked at his trainer and nodded showing her that he was fine.

"Ok, use Focus Energy" called the gym leader. Scizor took a deep breath and then white aura started to surround his body.

'Oh no, Focus Energy raises the chances of getting a critical hit on the next move. Better be careful!' thought Ash.

"Alrigth, use Metal Claw" called Viola. Scizor turned his pincer to steel again and rushed over to hit Heracross again.

"Hyper Beam!" said Ash. Heracross shot an orange bean out of his horn and straight to Scizor.

"Dodge it!" called Viola. Scizor avoided the attack and the Hyper Beam flew past him, then he smashed his pincer at Heracross and send the blue bug Pokemon backwards from the attack.

"Heracross, return, you did well" said Ash calling back his Pokemon. He knows that after a Pokemon uses Hyper Beam they can't move very fast and need to rest to use the attack again. so now he only has two Pokemon left until Heracross is recovering.

"Ok Pikachu, your up, me and the others are counting on you!" Ash encouraged. Pikachu ran back out into the battle field ready to end this, Pikachu was much more experienced than Froakie, so Ash knew his buddy could have a better chance of beating Scizor.

"Fen, Fen, Fennekin!" called out Fennekin. She was happy to see that Pikachu would get to battle again, she likes watching her crush in action, just as much as her trainer likes seeing her sweetheart in action.

"Yay, Pikachu is battling again!" cheered Bonnie.

"Dedenne" said Bonnie's electric mouse Pokemon.

"Ok, Scizor use Focus Energy again" said Viola. Scizor took another deep breath as more white aura surrounded his body again.

"Now use Slash" said Viola. Scizor started to head for Pikachu ready to slash him with his wings. But Ash knew how the counter this attack.

"Iron Tail!" he called. Pikachu jumped into the air and turned his tail into steel, then he smashed it down on to Scizor's back which made the bug Pokemon crash into the battle feild.

"Thunder Punch!" said Ash. Pikachu started to run up at Scizor with his fist covered in static electricity.

"Bullet Punch!" said Viola. Scizor got up and turned his pincer into steel again, ready to punch Piakchu.

The two Pokemon got their fist/pincer set, they pulled their arms back a bit to get ready for the impact, then when they were both close enough they both punched as the Thunder Punch and Bullet Punch coillied in the middle of the battlefield. Pikachu and Scizor were having a hard time keeping themselves going, but were determined to win for their trainers.

Soon the punches caused an explosion and both Pikachu and Scizor was blasted backwards.

"Pikachu!"

"Scizor!"

Both Pokemon were now laying down on the floor and were trying to get up. Pikachu got up quickly because he has taken hits like that before over the years of traveling with Ash, Scizor was struggling to get up but soon he couldn't take it any more and fainted.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means the winner is trainer Ash Ketchum!" announced the referee.

Alright! We did it Pikachu!" cheered Ash.

"Pika!" cheered the mouse Pokemon as he jumped for joy!

"Ash!" called Serena as she ran up to him and gave him a hug for a good well done!

"That was amazing Ash, your such a great person!" she said.

"Huh?" said Ash.

"Um, I mean trainer?!" she replied nervously as she then let go of him while blushing, she couldn't believe that she hugged him in a room full of other people.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **"Wow Pikachu, you were awesome out there!" said Fennekin while blushing.**

 **"Thanks Fennekin, me and the others have really worked how for Kalos this time!" replied Pikachu.**

 **"I can see you training has buyed off, you're so strong!" Fennekin blushed.**

 **"Thanks!" said Pikachu.**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

Viola returned Scizor and congratulated him on a good well done, then she walked up to Ash.

Well Ash, it looks like my sister was right about you being a powerful trainer, and as a proof of your victory, I give you the bug badge!" she said as she handed him the gym badge.

"Thanks Viola, yes I won the bug badge!" cheered Ash as he held it.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

The trainers were outside the gym getting ready to left, they were saying goodbye to Viola and Alexa and thanking them for all that they've done for them!

"Well Ash, I never would have thought that you be an aura user and an asweome battler, I say keep up the good work!" encouraged Alexa.

"Thanks Alexa, and thank you too Viola, for that asweome gym battle!" replied Ash.

"My pleasure Ash, you're the one I should be thanking for giving me a battle that I'll definitely remember!" said Viola.

"Your welcome!" said Ash.

The trainers then started to leave the gym for their next destination of their journey. They waved goodbye to Alexa and Viola and thanked them once again, Alexa told Ash and his friends that she will see them again soon.

Now that Ash has his first Kalos gym badge, he and his friends set off for new adventures for him to collect the other seven, what adventures await them? Find out next time on Pokemon The Series XY!

* * *

 **How did I do?**

 **Let me know how I did, how I can improve, and watch stuff or Amourshipping and Pikachu X Fennekin moments you would want to see.**

 **I'll do my best and see you all next time!**


	9. The Flashback That Started Amourshipping

**The Flashback That Started Amourshipping**

The trainers were now walking to the nearest Pokemon center to heal up Ash's Pokemon after his battle with Viola. As Pikachu, Froakie, and Heracross were being healed, the trainers were in the lobby resting for the rest of the day.

"So Ash, where to next?" asked Clemont.

"I'm not sure. Hey Serena, where's the nearest gym from here other than the one in Lumiose city?" asked Ash.

Serena took out her Pokenav and looked around Kalos for another gym, "There's one in Cyllage city, but it's very far so it's going to take us a while to get there" she answered.

"Good, that way me and the Pokemon will have more time to train!" said Ash.

Serena blushed at Ash's determination at getting stronger, she always thought that he works hard to achieve his goals, over seeing hard he did at the gym battle today she became more fond of his determination.

However her blushing did not go unnoticed by Bonnie as she looked at Serena's red face when Ash talked to her.

'Serena sure does like Ash a lot if just talking to him makes her blush' thought Bonnie as she smiled at her older female friend.

Some of the Pokemon were just playing around while they wait for their friends on the table with the trainers, Fletchling was just flying around a bit, Bunnelby was just taking a nap, Dedenne was chasing Fletchling for fun, and Fennekin was looking at the desk of the Pokemon center to see when Nurse Joy would let the team know how Pikachu and the others were.

Since Serena has feelings for Ash, it was likely that the effects of 'like trainer like Pokemon' were to happen to Fennekin, since she was Serena's only Pokemon at the time. Her feelings for Pikachu may not be as strong as Serena's feelings for Ash, but they were still very strong nonetheless.

Serena looked over at Fennekin and saw that she was still waiting for Pikachu, she thought that her Pokemon having that same feelings for Pikachu like she does to Ash was cute and that it made her feel like that she could relate to someone she knows very well.

"Still waiting for Pikachu?" whispered Seren so the others wouldn't hear. Fennekin blushed a bit and nodded her head at her trainer. Serena smiled and patted Fennekin's head softly, she was happy that Fennekin had found her special someone just like how she found Ash years ago!

"Ok, your Pokemon are completely healed, Ash!" called Nurse Joy. Ash got up and went to get Pikachu, Froakie, and Heracross. He returned Sceptile and Staraptor to Oak's lab that morning because the two of them weren't feeling the need for Ash to use them in the first gym in a new region, it would be too easy for them.

"Glad that you guys are all better!" said Ash with a smile.

Serena just stared at Ash and thought that his smile was the cutest thing she has seen in years, she once again blushed at her sweetheart who was just doing nothing but managed to make her happy at the same time.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **"Are you ok, Pikachu?" asked Fennekin.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking" replied Pikachu.**

 **Fennekin blushed when Pikachu thanked her, she really was glad that she watched Pikachu in action at today's gym battle. With that strength, Pikachu and Ash could really make it far in the Kalos league. However, her blushing didn't go unnoticed as well, just like how Bonnie figured out Serena's feelings for Ash, Froakie saw Fennekin's blushing and soon figured out Fennekin's feelings for Pikachu!**

 **'See must really like him' thought Froakie.**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

(5 Hours Later)

For the rest of the day, the trainers stayed at the Pokemon center so that Ash could get some training done, he used Heracross to train Froakie with increasing the power of his Cut, Pikachu to increase the power of his Iron Tail and Thunder Punch, and Fletchling to increase the power of Peck.

Clemont spended the day inventing a new invention, but something went wrong and it blew up in his face.

Bonnie spend the whole day playing with Dedenne, she and the little mouse Pokemon were very young so that means that yet think alike and love to play a lot.

Serena and Fennekin, spended the whole day watching Ash and Pikachu get stronger, the girls enjoyed watching their sweethearts workout to become stronger and more powerful. The two kept on daydreaming about what their lifes would be like if they were all a couple, Serena with Ash, and Fennekin with Pikachu.

The day flew by really quickly and soon it was time for dinner, everyone went inside to call it a day.

Now the trainers were inside having dinner and talking about how they think their journey will go.

"So, Clemont, Bonnie, what made you want to travel with us in the first place?" asked Ash.

"Well, Me and Bonnie have spent most of our time in Lumiose city, and we never got much excitment from always spending time there, but after seeing you and how you took care of the Garchomp insident, me and Bonnie decided that you and Serena would be great people to travel with!" answered Clemont.

"Plus, I think you're asweome because of how you can use your aura to do Pokemon attacks!" said Bonnie.

"Thanks. Any way, what are your goals in this adventure?" Ash asked.

"I want to learn more about Pokemon and how I can invent stuff to help them!" replied Clemont.

"And I want to learn what a Pokemon journey is like before I go on one of my own when I'm old enough!" replied Bonnie.

"That sounds like a great idea, it's always good to learn and be prepared for the future" said Serena.

"Hey, what's your goal, Serena?" asked Ash.

"Huh?" she replied surprised. Serena kinda has one goal in mind, but she didn't know if she would be good enough for it, her real reason to travel with Ash in the first place was to be with him again, but she didn't know if she could tell him.

"Well, you see...I don't really have anything in want to do" she answered.

"What?" asked Clemont in shocked.

"No goals, no dream?" asked Bonnie.

"Your lying!" said Ash. The team liked as Ash in surprised, how did Ash know she was lying!?

"What?! No, I'm not lying!" replied Serena.

"Serena, you are lying, my aura abilities can help me see the blood pressure and aura in people's and Pokemon's bodies, it speeds up if you lie about something, or are hiding something from others, what is it?" said Ash.

Serena blushed madly, now that she knows that Ash can know if she's lying or not, she might have to tell him. She wasn't really that worried, there was nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to what she wants to do. She was more worried about Ash finding out about her feelings for him, she wasn't ready to tell him yet, and now that he's told her that he can see her aura that tells him that she's lying, she knows she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Ok, I want to be a Pokemon performer!" she said nervously. Her main fear was Ash thinking that there was more that she is hiding from them, especially him. But, Arceus gave her a bit of mercy and let Ash ignore the rest.

"Wow, that's really cool!" said Bonnie.

"You think so?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, you should go for it!" said Clemont.

"I'm sure you'll be a great performer!" said Ash.

Serena blushed at Ash's encouraging words, maybe she would make a great performer. She started to think about it a bit.

"Thanks for your encouragement guys" she said. Ash's encouragement got the most attention from Serena, because if Ash believes in her than she feels better.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Ash and Clemont were in one of the washrooms of the Pokemon center, while the girls were watching a Pokemon showcase in the lobby of the center. The boys soon returned and saw the TV on.

"What are you watching?" asked Ash.

"It's a Pokemon showcase!" replied Serena.

"Is that what Pokemon performers do?"

"Yeah, but it looks so hard that I can't do it"

"Don't say that Serena, you would be a great performer!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looks like something that you would be good at"

"Yeah, you and Fennekin both like fashion, plus your really pretty!" said Bonnie.

"She's right, you could be a fantastic performer!" encouraged Ash.

"Y-You think I'm...pretty!" replied Serena blushing.

'There she goes again with the blushing' thought Bonnie.

"Yeah, you'll be great!" said Ash. He completely forgot about the saying she's 'pretty' part, Ash was still very dense when it comes to romance so calling Serena didn't make him act weird or try to say something different.

"So, will you try being a performer?" asked Ash.

Serena thought about it for a minute, Ash and her friends did believe in her, and she did like dressing up in pretty clothes, plus Ash agreed with Bonnie about her being pretty. Serena thought that if she became a performer, then not only will she found something that she would want to do with her life, but maybe if she dresses up pretty enough, then maybe she could get Ash to fall for her and get him to realize how she feels about him, after about a minute, she came to a decision.

"Ok, I'll do, I'll become a performer!" she said.

"That's great, you'll do just fine, Serena!" said Ash.

Serena blushed at Ash's encouragement, she always felt happy when he supports her.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

After watching a bit of TV, the team was ready for bed, they went up to the front desk to ask for two rooms.

"Nurse Joy, do you have an rooms left?" asked Clemont.

"Yes, there are a few rooms left!" she replied. She handed them the keys to some rooms for them. Serena however got an idea.

"Great, a room for Clemont and Bonnie, and one for me and Ash!" she said she grabbed the key to one of the rooms and ran off holding Ash's hand. Clemont was surprised at what Serena just did, she was going to share a room with Ash. Bonnie on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on and smiled.

Serena, Ash, Pikachu, and Fennekin, all went to their room for a good night sleep. Ash reunited his other Pokemon so for now it was just the for of them.

When they got to the room, it turned it had only one bed. Ash already knew what to do, but went to the bathroom to change into his sleeping clothes, then Serena did the same.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Pikachu and Fennekin on counter with a lamp on it, then she saw Ash taking a pillow from the bed and putting it on the floor?

"Ash, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight" he answered.

Serena smiled at how Ash if offering the bed to her. But she wanted them to sleep together, that was why she wanted to share a room with him in the first place.

"You and I can sleep on the bed together, it's big enough for both of us!" she said smiling and blushing.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Yeah" said Serena.

The two looked at each other for a moment, Ash felt very weird with Serena starring at him, while Serena started to approch him slowly.

"Ash, I want to give you something as a reward for doing so well in your gym battle!" said Serena with a big smile on her face.

"What?" asked the raven haired trainer.

"This!" said Serena ash she leaned in closer to Ash and pressed her lips against his cheek, she rubbed her other hand against Ash's other cheek to make this moment feel nicer. She was kissing him on the cheek, Serena was enjoying this a lot, it felt so soft and safe. She was so happy that she could do it!

Ash was just 'stunned' Serena was kissing him, he then started to get a weird feeling inside of him, he felt happy, but in a weird way. He had never felt this before.

After about 30 seconds, Serena parted her lips from his cheek and hand as well, she looked at him with a smile that could make your heart melt. She was so happy that she had enough courage to kiss him on the cheek, she didn't want to rush her relationship with Ash too much, because she thinks that she might go too far and ruin her chances of being with him completely, so she decided to do little things to make Ash realize how she feels and so he could return her feelings slowly.

Serena also knew that Pikachu and Fennekin were still in the room with them, but she could help herself, she loves Ash too much to resist in front of their Pokemon, but just enough to not do things like that in front of their friends or other people.

"Congrats on winning your first gym battle in Kalos!" smiled Serena as she put her hand over her heart.

"T-T-Thanks. But what was that for?" asked Ash. He felt a funny feeling inside of him, it was kinda happy, but it also made him blush.

"It's my way of congratulating someone that I care so much about!" she answered while blushing a lot.

* * *

 **(Poke Speech: On)**

 **Pikachu was just stuned at what he just saw, Serena had just kissed Ash on the cheek!** **There are no words to describe how amazed Pikachu is. Fennekin on the other hand was happy that her trainer had enough courage to kiss her sweetheart. Then she realized, if Serena could do it, then she could too!**

 **Fennekin pressed her lips on Pikachu's cheek as well, being careful to avoid the red circle where the electricity comes from. She was feeling very happy and pleased with both her and Serena. They both were able to kiss their sweethearts.**

 **Pikachu was lost for words, he couldn't believe that he was being kissed, he was just stuned like before, but different, even more than before. He was that one being kissed this time.**

 **Fennekin was feeling just like Serena, happy that she was about to do this to her sweetheart. She then separated her lips from Pikachu's cheek and blushed.**

 **Ash and Serena saw the only thing, Ash was speechless, and Serena was happy. The same thing happened to their Pokemon. The boys were going to be remembering this night for a long time.**

 **The girls were going to do more stuff like this other nights to make their crushes get the idea, they were going to make sure of that!**

 **"W-Why did you to that...Fennekin?" asked a stunned Pikachu.**

 **"Serena did it to Ash, so I thought that maybe I should try it on you, and I was fun!" she replied happily.**

 **(Poke Speech: Off)**

* * *

The trainers had just saw the moment between Pikachu and Fennekin as well, Serena smiled, while Ash was shocked in surprise.

Serena then grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed, the two lied down ready for a good night sleep.

"Goodnight Ash!" said Serena, as she slowly started to sleep while holding Ash's hand.

"G-Goodnight Serena?" said Ash, with a very confused face. He looked over at Pikachu and Fennekin. The Kalos fire starter was sleeping with a big smile on her face, Pikachu was blushing across his entire face. Ash was getting a weird feeling inside of himself, but why?

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

Delia was fangirling like crazy after what she just saw. Serena had just kissed Ash on the cheek! Delia could be more happier about what Serena did if she tried.

"She still loves my little boy!" she said while holding her hands over her mouth and tears of joy running down her cheeks.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, She kissed him" fangirled Grace. She was just as happy to see Serena and what she did to Ash, she thought that Serena would be too shy to even try to make a move after the first attempt failed, but her daughter proved her wrong!

"Looks like our little girl is growing up!" said Jane, she too was happy that Serena had made a move on Ash, and so was Greg.

Alex stilled quiet, he wasn't too happy on what Serena just did, but his family was supporting it and there was nothing he could do to change their minds. He has admitted that after seeing Ash in the Santalune gym battle, he was impressed on how good of a trainer he was, but was still unsure if he likes him enough for Serena to be in a relationship with him.

* * *

(Morning 7:00am, with the XY gang)

The sun started to raise up in Kalos, and it was the start of a brand new day. In Ash and Serena's room, Ash started to wake up after having a tough time getting to sleep last night due to the kiss he received.

He looked over at Pikachu and was surprised to see Fennekin resting her head on his back, he thought that Pikachu must really be a good friend to Fennekin, but there was more to it than that!

Ash was about to get up but something was wrapped around his preventing him from leaving the bed. He looked over and saw Serena cuddling with him as one of her arms was wrapped around his chest, she looked very happy.

'Why do I have this weird feeling inside of me?' Ash thought.

He then slowly moved out of the bed without waking up Serena, then he put a pillow in his place. Pikachu started to wake up as well, but noticed that something was keeping him from getting up, he looked over and saw Fennekin resting on his back, he was surprised that she was using his back as a pillow, but was more surprised to saw her smiling, it was like she liked having Pikachu as her pillow. Ash assisted his little buddy on removing Fennekin from his back without waking her up. The two then left the room to get breakfast.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Ash, Pikachu, and Fletchling were far away from the Pokemon center and Santalune city to get some special training done before the team leaves later today. And by 'special' training, that means that Ash will be training his electric powers as well.

Ash spent the whole training section learning Volt Tackle, and Pikachu helped Fletchling get use to getting hit from electric attacks. Fletchling did very well taking the electric attacks and he even learned Agility.

Pikachu had increased the power of his Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, and Electro Ball. He had become a lot stronger thanks to the training he and Ash's other Pokemon did.

Ash had finally managed to learn Volt Tackle, now he can charge into and opponent and down more damage.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Ash and the rest of the team were in the Pokemon center having breakfast, Ash and Pikachu were just sitting with the group because they already had breakfast, so they were just waiting for their friends. Right now, Fletchling and Froakie, were the only two Pokemon Ash has with him right now, he returned Heracross, Staraptor, and Sceptile back to Professor Oak's lab, he wanted his Kalos Pokemon to get an even chance on getting stronger on their journey to the Kalos league, if Ash uses his other Pokemon too much then his Kalos team won't getting stronger and will end up being the weakest team that he's ever had, and he wouldn't want that.

While Clemont, Bonnie, and their Pokemon were eating their first meal of the day, Serena and Fennekin spended most of the time looking at Ash and Pikachu. They were sad that the two of them left when they woke up, they wanted to wake up with their sweethearts right next to them, but they didn't have much luck on the first night.

* * *

(12 Minutes Later)

The team was now making their way back to Lumiose city so that they can past by and get to Cyllage city for Ash's second gym battle in Kalos. Everything was going pretty normal, Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder, Clemont and Bonnie were walking along side each other, and Serena was starring at Ash while Fennekin was riding on top of her trainer's hat starring at Pikachu, Serena let Fennekin out so that she could look at her sweetheart as well and not be stuck in a Pokeball away from him.

'Wait, I still have his...!' Serena had just remembered something that she has been holding onto for a long time.

"Ash, I just remembered that I have something for you!" she said. This caught everyone's attention, he looked over at the honey blonde girl to see what she was talking about.

Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue and white handkerchief, she showed it to the group and then handed it to Ash, "This is the same handkerchief that you used to heal my leg when I was hurt, the same one from the day we met!" she said.

Ash looked at it some more and then grabbed it, he continued to stare at it, until he regained his memory about it.

* * *

(Flashback)

A toddler Serena was having trouble walking due to her legs being injured, she was really scared, she was all alone in a forest and couldn't find the other campers.

"Hey, where is everybody?" asked Serena with a very scared voice. She looked around to try to find someone to help her, another camper, one of the group leaders, Professor Oak, etc. but all she saw was grass and trees.

Then a bush started to shake, which scared Serena and caused her to trip on her injured legs. "AAHHHH!" she screamed, then a Poliwag jumped out from the bushes and hopped away.

Serena was too weak to stand up and was crying her eyes out, "I knew I didn't want to came to this camp" she said as she raised her head and yelled, "MOOOOMYYYYYY!"

Some more bushes started to shake and it scared Serena some more, she closed her eyes in fear as the she waited for the thing to come out of the bushes.

"Poliwag?" said the voice of a young boy. What can out of the bushes was a young toddler Ash Ketchum. He then looked over at Serena and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hurt my legs" she answered while sobbing.

Ash kneeled down and took out a handkerchief, "This will make it feel better!" he said as he started to wrap it around her leg so that it hold the injury in place.

"Now watch this, feel better, feel better, right away!" he said.

Serena tried to stand up, but couldn't, "It still hurts" she cried.

"Don't give up until it's over!" said Ash. He extended his hand for Serena to grab, she looked at him for a moment. He had just met her a few seconds ago and is helping her without hesitation, she couldn't help but feel safe with this boy, for some reason just being near him made her feel happy and not scared anymore.

Serena grabbed his hand and then was pulled up by Ash, but once she was up she started to lean against him in a hug, she then pulled back and blushed, looking at the boy who gave her a smile, she feel her heart melting when she saw that smile.

"You stood!" said the boy.

"Name came on, let's get back to camp!" he said. He started to guide Serena out of the forest while holding her hand

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Ash!" said the boy.

Serena thought for and moment, she thought that Ash was a really nice name. The two kids walked out of the forest, Ash was just glad that he helped someone, while Serena had just found a special person in her life that she was always keep in her heart.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Ash stared at the handkerchief some more until he completely remembered. This was his handkerchief that he used to help Serena with they were younger!

"You're right, Serena. This is the same handkerchief that I used to help you when I we were little!" said Ash.

Serena just blushed in happiness, she had kept that handkerchief close to her heart because it belonged to the boy she loves, it was all that she had left of him while they were separated for the past few years, but now she's with him again and is on a Pokemon journey with him, which means she came use this chance to tell him that she loves him, she couldn't be happier!

Serena hugged Ash to show how much she cares that he's back in her life, this caught everyone by surprise, but Bonnie and Fennekin were the only two that knew the meaning behind the hug. It secretly said "I Love You!".

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

Delia was once again crying tears of joy. With a special feature of the device that Ash's dad had put into, she could see the flashback of when Ash and Serena met. She never thought that Ash and Serena would meet so romantically, and now Serena is hugging Ash again.

'I so hope she tells him!' she said in her mind.

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

"That was so beautiful!" cried Jane. Both Grace and her were crying tears of joy due to seeing how Ash and Serena met, they never thought that the two of them would meet in such a romantic way, Ash kept Serena safe and protected her when she was scared. The two of them are so happy that Serena fell for such a good young man like Ash, they hoped that she would tell him how she felt about him.

Greg was also happy that his granddaughter his found someone like Ash to love and admire, he also shaded a tear on how happy he was for Serena.

Alex just stayed quiet again, he did think at what Ash did to his daughter when he first met her was sweet, but he still wasn't comfortable with Serena hugging a boy, even if the rest of his family likes him.

"Isn't that sweet, Alex?" asked Grace.

Alex didn't respond, he just kept looking at the screen that showed Serena hugging Ash.

Jane had enough of her son's bad attitude because that his daughter was in love. She leaned over and pulled on his ear a little!

"Ow, MOM!" yelled Alex in pain.

"Don't give your wife the silent treatment, young man. I know why your acting like this, it's because Serena is in love with Ash but you don't want her in a relationship until you say so!" said Jane.

"Well, I don't like her getting all comfortable with a kid I don't know!" replied Alex.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so busy being in the army back in Kanto, you would have gotten to know him better when Serena wanted to play with him when they were younger!" informed Grace.

"You also made your relationship with Serena pretty bad when you made that no dating/relationship/boyfriend until 18 thing, so I say you need to realize that if you want to fix the damage you done to her, you need to accept the fact that she's back with the boys she loves and keeps so close to her heart!" said Greg, calmly pulling his hand on his son's shoulder to keep him calm.

Alex started to think about what his dad said and came to the conclusion that he did do a lot of damage with his relationship with Serena, he didn't want to make her feel bad, he just didn't want her to grow up so fast because he had already miss a lot of time with her while he was in the army, in both Kanto and Kalos.

He didn't want to hurt her, but if he has to watch his daughter fall in love, then the least he could do is be happy that Serena cares so much for Ash.

"I guess I did screw up pretty badly, I guess I could be happy that Serena care about Ash a lot!" he said.

Grace leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek to show that she's proud of him for admitting his mistake. Everyone then turned back to the screen to see what would happen to the trainers next!

* * *

(With the XY gang)

Serena then let go of Ash and finished her hug for him. Ash was really surprised by this, but he just smiled. "Thanks Serena, and thanks for keeping this safe for a long time!" said Ash.

Serena just smiled at her sweetheart.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again, not only that, but you came to my house with got her to Kalos!" she said.

"That was kinda unexpected!" replied Ash.

Huh, what do you mean?" asked Serena.

"Well, I didn't know that your house was the first one that I knocked on, I was just asking for directions!" replied Ash.

"So you didn't come to my house to see me?" asked Serena very disappointed.

"Not really. To be completely honest, if it wasn't for my mom, then I wouldn't have remembered you" said Ash.

"What?" said an even more disappointed Serena. She just couldn't believe that Ash had said that he forgot her after all this time.

"Let me explain, you see I was training to get stronger before I got here to Kalos, and my mom was looking at a photo album of back when you and I went to summer camp, that's when I remembered you. I forgot about you all this time because I didn't have something to remember you by, but you had my handkerchief for all this time, plus I had spent the years traveling regions, training Pokemon, and going on crazy adventures, and you were stuck at home, so you pretty much had a better chance at remembering me than I did of you"

Serena thought for a moment and realized at Ash was right, he was spending the years having fun adventures around the world, and she was stuck at home for the same amount of time. Plus, she never gave him anything to help remember her, she realized at what he said was true.

"Yeah, your right about that, but it's ok, because now we remember each other completely, plus you were completely honest with me, and that's one of the things I like about so much about you!" said Serena. But she soon realized how she put that into words and soon covered her mouth and was blushing madly.

Lucky for her, Ash was still very dense with it comes to romances and didn't know what she really meant.

Clemont was too busy thinking about what his next invention would be, soon it didn't hear what Serena said that much.

Unfortunately, Bonnie knew actually what Serena meant and also saw here blushing again.

'There she goes again with the blushing!' thought Bonnie.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The team soon arrived at the closest town for a break so that they can continue traveling tomorrow, but today, they wanted to rest, well everyone except Ash, he wanted to get stronger, as always!

Ash was spending the time training Froakie and Fletchling to become stronger, right now he was having Pikachu use electric attacks on them so the they could get use to facing electric types in the future.

They spend about two hours training until Ash decided to call it a day. Then he and the others noticed something about the town, it looked like it was getting ready for an event!

"He guys, what kind of event do you think is going on?" asked Ash.

"I saw a lot of Ryhorns earlier, so I guess that means that a Ryhorn race is happening soon!" answered Serena.

"You know Ash, Ryhorns racing is a very popular sport here in Kalos!" informed Clemont.

"Hey guys, can we go and see some of the Ryhorn that are around, please?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure, it sounds like fun!" said Ash. The others agreed and they all left to see if they could find anymore Ryhorns to look at.

After about looking for five minutes, the trainers found a pen full of Ryhorns!

"Wow, look at all of the Ryhorns, they look so cute!" cheered Bonnie.

Everyone else was surprised at what Bonnie just said, she just called a giant, armor, ground type Pokemon 'cute'. She must have a really different point of view about what's 'cute' than most people.

Serena soon got an idea on how she can spend more time with Ash.

"Hey Ash, why don't you enter the Ryhorn race, I could teach you!" she encouraged.

"Why?" asked the raven haired trainer.

"It could be fun, you could learn a new skill and have a bit of competition!" Serena said with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm not interested" said Ash.

Serena was shocked, she was also sad to hear him say that, she wanted to have the chance to spend more time with Ash by herself, but that didn't seem to go as she planned.

"I already get a lot of competition with I battle other trainers. But why did you ask me if I wanted to join to race?, do you want to enter?" he asked.

"No, I don't like Ryhorn racing that much" answered Serena.

"Then why did you ask me to join the race if you don't even like the sport. Your really weird now" said Ash.

Serena felt like a bunch of rocks fell on top of her, not only did she fail at her chance to spend more time with Ash, but she made it worse by getting Ash to call her weird, Arceus was just now on her side today.

'Great, now he thinks i'm weird, nice going Serena, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' she thought in her head.

* * *

(Next Day: After the Ryhorn Race)

The team had stayed in town to watch the race and it was really exciting to watch. When the event was over, they went to a Pokemon center so that Serena could phone her mother and grandparents, she wanted to tell them all the things that have happened on her journey with Ash and the Lumiose siblings so far, but not only that she didn't know that they saw her and her adventures, but Serena was going to see someone else she didn't see in a long time.

When the video screen showed up, it showed Serena's family back home. "Hey mom, grandma, grandpa,...DAD?!" said Serena in surprise when she saw her father for the first time it years.

"Hey, Serena!" said Alex a bit nervously.

"What are you doing home!" asked the teenage girl.

"I came home from the army, now I can stay home for good!" Alex replied.

"T-That's great!" Serena said a little uncomfortably due to the fact that the last time she saw her father, they both had an argument.

"Hi, Mr Yvonne, I'm Ash and this is my best friend Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

"My name's Clemont, it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne!"

"Dedenne!"

"It's nice to 'meet' all of you, especially you Ash, Serena has talked a lot about you over the years!" said Alex. He realized that he shouldn't be negative about Ash until he gets to know him better. Right now, he thought that Ash was pretty good!

"Look Dad, this is Fennekin, I hasd her for four years now" said Serena. She had a frown on her face, due to her still being angry at her dad at how he didn't accept her feelings for Ash all those years ago.

"Fenn" braked Fennekin. She too had a frown, Serena had told her how her dad didn't accept her feelings for Ash years ago and made her sad, so Fennekin wasn't really that happy to meet her trainer's father ether.

The Yvonnes could see Serena and Fennekin's faces and knew that the two of them weren't that happy to see Alex, he may be Serena's dad, but after the argument years Serena is still holding that grudge.

Alex knew that this was perfect opportunity to fix things with his daughter.

"Serena, if it's not too much to ask, I like to talk to you about something!" he said.

Serena was surprised, but she had a wild guess, he probably wanted her to stop her journey and came back home so that she could get away from Ash. But, she was very wrong.

"Sure" she replied.

Serena asked Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie to leave alone with her family on the phone for a moment, the other left the Pokemon center to leave Serena to talk with her family.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Serena ran out of the Pokemon center with a big smile on her face, "I'm back you guys!"

"So, how it go?" asked Ash.

"Everything is just fine!" replied Serena. The truth was, everything really was fine. Alex used the phone call to apologize to Serena, he said that he was a bit too over protective and just didn't was Serena growing up too fast, but he admitted that it was his fault for being in the army too much. He also said to forget about the no dating until 18 rule and said the she has his support in a relationship with Ash. Now things are back to the way they were, and Serena was just so happy!

"Oh. Ash, I made something for you!" Serena took out a small blue bag from her pocket and gave it to Ash.

He opened it, reached in, and took out what's inside. "Cookies!"

"It's a thank you gift!" blushed Serena.

"Thank you gift? For what?" asked the Pallet Town trainer.

"For being yourself. You changed me as a person years ago when I met you, when you helped me out of the forest when my knee hurted. You were the greatest person I've ever met in my life, and I'm glad you exist in my life!" said Serena

She stepped closer to Ash and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into another hug. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, stood beside them, and watched as Serena hugged his best friend. Fennekin came out of her Pokeball to watch as well, she stood beside Pikachu and smiled at her trainer.

Clemont and Bonnie just stood behind them and watched in surprised. Bonnie however, was less surprised due to alright knowing how Serena feels about Ash. The little girl just smiled.

Ash was surprised by Serena's action, but soon he wrapped his arms around her. This action caused Serena to tighten her grip, but not too much. Having Ash's arms around her was something she wanted to feel for a long time.

Now that we know the backstory between Ash and his newest female traveling companion, the new adventure in the Kalos region can continue. Ash is now in the region of love, and is going to explode it with new friends, new Pokemon, and has a surprising new love story that is waiting for us to see what will happen next, as the journey continues!

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Hey everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up, but I have reasons.**

 **Reason one, I'm writing my other stories as well, check them out if you haven't already, I would like that!**

 **Reason two, I needed time to think of how to make this chapter different from it's anime counterpart.**

 **And reason three, I'm starting to get worried about how Amourshipping is going to play out in the anime. I'm very happy that Ash is doing so well in the Kalos league, but I'm one of those people who cares more about the Amourshipping. Let my know how your feeling about this!**

 **I'll try better to update this story sooner, see ya then!**


	10. Reclaiming The Gym

**Reclaiming The Gym**

Our Kalos heroes are now back in Lumiose city. In order for Ash's to get his next Kalos gym badge, they need to go through the city to get to the path that will take them to Cyllage city. Today was a peaceful day for our heroes, everything was normal, Bonnie was having fun playing with Dedenne, Clemont was thinking of what his next invention should be, Ash was thinking of how he should battle the Cyllage gym leader when they get there, and Serena was still staring at Ash and thinking about how and **_when_** she should tell him.

"Hey guys can we go into this store?, it looks like it has a bunch of cute stuff in here." said Serena. Bonnie ran up to here to see through the window of the store. The girls looked really excited on what the store had to offer. But when Ash and Clemont looked, they realized it was just stuff for girls and sweat dropped knowing that they wouldn't find anything in the store that they would like.

"You two go inside if you want, Clemont and I will be at the Lumiose park if you need us." said Ash.

"Ok, we'll see you in a bit." said Serena as she and Bonnie went into the store to get a few things.

Ash and Clemont decided to train to get Ash stronger for his battle against the Cyllage gym. The two of them found the same battlefield at they used when they battled each other for the first time, which was a few days ago.

"Ready, Clemont?" asked Ash.

"Ready when you are, Ash!" he replied

"Fletchling, I choose you!"

"Bunnelby, let's go!"

The two called out their Pokemon for battle. Ash thought with all the training the Fletchling did with Staraptor, he should be ready for a real battle soon, so now it's time to see if his thought was correct!

"Fletchling, use Agility." said Ash.

Fletchling began to fly around the battlefield trying to gain speed to help him go faster.

"Use Mud Shot." called Clemont.

Bunnelby shot balls of mud at Fletchling from his ears and they came quickly, but thanks to Agility Fletchling was able to dodge all of them successfully.

"Peck." said Ash.

Fletchling made his beak glow white an smashed it straight into Bunnelby, which caused the rabbit Pokemon to fall back a few meters.

"Use Dig." said Clemont.

Bunnelby used his ears like a drill to dig into the ground. Ash became confused to why Clemont asked Bunnelby to dig, but know that he this was a way to have him let his guard down.

Just a moment later, the ground started to shake and out came Bunnelby. He was about to use his ears to attack, but Ash saw an opening that was perfect for attacking.

"Fletchling, use Quick Attack!"

Fletchling zoomed into Bunnelby's stomach and crashed into him, it was so fast that it caused a lot of damage and it gave Ash and Fletchling that victory of this battle as Bunnelby fainted.

"Return, Bunnelby. You did very well!"

"Thanks Fletchling, your training with Staraptor really payed off!"

Fletchling smiled at his trainer, he was glad at he worked hard to become so strong in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly they heard clapping and looked over to see who it was. It was Serena and Bonnie, they looked really improved from how good the battle was.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" asked Ash.

"Not the whole time, just long even to see you win!" answered Serena.

"I sorta thought that you too would take long."

"Well, I really wanted to see you battle. So we went quickly."

Serena always wanted to see as much as Ash's battles as she could. To her, Ash looks really strong when he battles, so she wants to see as much of victories as possible.

"Look what I got Fennekin!" she said.

Fennekin came out from behind Serena's leg and was wearing a bright pink ribbon on her head.

"Wow. That ribbon looks really good on her!" said Ash.

"Pika Pi Pika Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

Fennekin turned her head away and blushed a lot. Pikachu always seems to said nice things when it comes to complementing a girl. She was really happy. And one thing that can make any girl happy is being complemented by her crush/sweetheart!

"Said Ash. You should challenge that Lumiose gym, that way you'll have two badages now!" suggested Serena.

"Serena, have you forgotten that I told you guys I already have but couldn't." Ash reminded them.

"Why not?" asked Serena.

Ash started to tell them again on how he couldn't challenge the gym because he needed four badges to challenge the Lumiose gym leader, but when he said he had none, he was shocked by electric poles and kicked out 7 feet off the ground and was saved by his Pidgeot.

"I can't believe that the gym leader did that to you! What kind of gym leader kicks trainers out just because they don't have enough badges to challenge them!" said Serena with anger.

Clemont and Bonnie started to look at each other and became very nervous. They knew who that gym leader was and who kicked Ash out. They wished that they could find some way to explain it to them, but it didn't look like that Ash or Serena were in a good mood after Ash's story.

"Too bad, you would have been great against the gym leader, Ash!" said Bonnie. She was trying her best not to be suspicious.

"She's right. Your a great trainer and awesome at coming up with strategies, you would definitely win for sure!" said Clemont nervously.

"Thanks, but why are you guys acting so nervous? Is something wrong?" asked Ash.

The sibbings started to panic. They have got to find a way to act normal again, or else Ash and Serena will catch on to what they're thinking.

"No. Everythings fine, we're just tried that's all!" said Bonnie.

Ash and Serena were starting to get suspicious. They weren't buying anything that their friends were saying.

"Clemont, Bonnie, we want to help you. Why are you not telling us your problem?" asked Serena.

Just when Clemont was about to say something, another voice interrupted him. "Clemont, Bonnie, is that you?"

Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was a man with an Ampharos beside him.

"Dad?" said Bonnie.

"Dad!" said Ash and Serena in shock.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well Dad, you see me and Bonnie are kinda on a journey with our new friends Ash and Serena!" said Clemont.

"What!" said their Father. He stood quietly for a moment not saying anything.

"Uh Dad?" said Bonnie.

"I'm so happy for you two!" he said as he went over and hugged his kids. He then looked over at Ash and see Pikachu on his shoulder.

"By the way the names Meyer, that's a good looking Pikachu you have there, it looks strong and healthy!" he said.

"Thanks!" said Ash. Pikachu smiled at the complement.

Meyer then looked over at Serena and Fennekin. "Your Fennekin looks really happy with you!"

"Thanks!" replied Serena.

"I see you got yourself a very pretty lady friend there son!"

"What!? No dad you got it all wrong!" Clemont corrected.

Serena was blushing of embarrassment.

"Sorry dad, but she's not right for Clemont. Besides, she's already interested in someone else!" said Bonnie while looking at Serena and winking.

"What!" Serena said in even more embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Bonnie had a clue on who it was. Serena was so embarrassed that stem started to eascape from under her hat while her face was as red as her Fennekin's flames.

'How does she know?' Serena asked herself in her head.

Meyer looked down in disappointment, thinking at his son had finally got a girlfriend.

"By the way young man, you wouldn't happen to be the kid who saved the city from that rampaging Garchomp and stopped a robbery at one of the pizza places, right?" he asked Ash.

"Um. Yes, how did you know?" asked Ash.

"Young man, everyone has been talking about that day since it happened. And if you fired a Charge Beam from your hands, that means your an aura user, right?" Meyer asked.

"Yes, yes I'am!" Ash answered.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for what you did, if it wasn't for you Clemont would have to build the tower all up again." Meyer laughed.

"What! Clemont would have to build the tower again?" said Ash in confusion.

"Why would Clemont have to build the tower again?" asked Serena.

Clemont and Bonnie started to worry. Their dad is going to revile their secret!

"Because his partly responsible for building it!" said Meyer.

"You build the Prism Tower?" Ash and Serena said in shock.

"Well, I..." Clemont was having a hard time trying to find words.

"If you build the tower, then that means you know who the gym leader is. Who is it?" asked Ash.

All of a sudden Meyer started to laugh out loud, which confused Ash and Serena.

"Um sir, what's so funny?" asked Ash.

"I can't believe you don't know who the gym leader is." replied Meyer.

"So you know who the gym leader is?" Ash asked again.

"Know him! Your looking at him right here!"

"Your the gym leader?"

"Not me, Clemont!"

"Clemont!? Your the gym leader?"

"Thanks a lot, dad." Clemont whispered

"So if your the gym leader...THAT MEANS YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOCKED ME WITH THE ELECTRIC POLES AND KICKED ME OUT!" Ash yelled in anger.

"What?!" said Meyer.

"I can explain." said Clemont nervously.

"What's there you explain, you didn't want to battle Ash just because he did have four badges and kicked him out by shocking him!?" said Serena, siding with her sweetheart. She was mad at what Clemont made Ash go through on his first day in Kalos.

"If I didn't bring my Pidgeot with me, my first day in Kalos would have been the last day of my life, and after all that-" Ash was interrupted by Serena warping her arms around him. She was letting tears fall down her cheeks. The thought of Ash dieing before she could see him again was too painful to handle.

"Ok, first off, that wasn't me who shocked you, second I also got kicked out of my own gym, I...I..I" Clemont tried to find words to sum up what happened, but couldn't because of how embarrassed he was.

"Just tell them Clemont, I don't know what you can say to get out of this one." said Bonnie.

"I guess your right. It started about two months ago..." Clemont began to tell the truth about the gym.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 2 Months ago)_

 _Clemont has been inventing something that will help him out as his duties as the gym leader of Lumiose city. Ever since he became the new gym leader, he has been taking on challengers a lot and hasn't had that much time to invent things that he wants. So in order to have more time to invent things and to battle challengers, he started making another invention that would help him solve both his problems. A robot called 'Clembot'._

 _After it was finished, he decided to make the gym more exclusive he added a 4 badges needed to challenge rule._

 _"Ok here we go. The future is now thanks to science!" he said as he turned on the robot as it started to power up and speak._

 _"Hello, welcome to the Lumiose gym. I am Clembot, and I will be your opponent." said the robot._

 _"It works! It actually works!" cheered Clemont. Just then, Bonnie walked into the room._

 _"Is that a robot?" she asked her brother._

 _"Bonnie, you just in time to see my latest invention. I give you the robotic gym leader, Clembot!" the young inventer presented._

 _"Wow, that's so cool!" said Bonnie._

 _"I know, I made him so that he could help with the duties of a gym leader." said Clemont._

 _"Watch this! Clembot, I challenge you to a gym battle!" said Clemont._

 _"Very well, but first how many badges have collected?" asked the robot._

 _"One right I forgot that feature. I don't have any badges yet!" replied the young inventer._

 _"In order to challenge the Lumiose gym you must have 4 badges!" said the robot._

 _"Uh...Clemont, what is it talking about?" asked Bonnie a bit worried._

 _"Don't worry, Bonnie. I put in a failsafe program just in case something like this happens. Active password overdrive!" said Clemont calmly, thinking that everything was going to be alright._

 _"Overdrive acknowledge, password required!" said the robot._

 _"Good, the password is something simple. PASSWORD: SANDWICH!" answered Clemont._

 _"Password, denied." said the robot._

 _"WHAT!? But that is the password..." Clemont stopped talking as he saw two electric poles raise up from the floor as static started to surround them._

 _"Please leave immediately!" said Clembot as he tried to zap the siblings._

 _"Clemont, what is he doing?!" asked Bonnie in panic._

 _"Run now, talk later!" said Clemont. He and Bonnie ran out of the gym as fast as they could and haven't returned since._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"It's been two months since then, and I still can't get in." said Clemont.

"How come you didn't tell me son, I would have help." said Meyer.

"I was too embarrassed." replied Clemont, covering his face.

"Well, only one thing left to do." said Ash.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Do you guys really need to ask. We break into the gym, Clemont battles Clembot, and with shut him down!" Ash answered.

"Me battle Clembot?!" replied Clemont in surprise. He wasn't so sure if he could do this.

"But...why should I battle him, your the more experienced trainer, plus your an Aura user, so you should battle him. Not to mention that he's the one who kicked you out." he explained.

"Clemont, it's your gym, you have to fight for it, you need to be the one to get it back!" replied Ash.

Clemont thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Ok, I'll battle Clembot and get my gym back!"

* * *

(At Prism Tower)

Everyone stood in front of the tallest building in Kalos, it was the center of Lumiose city and inside lays the robot that has taken what doesn't belong to him. Now the team is ready to reclaim the gym.

"Ok guys, you know the plan, right?" asked Ash.

"Right!" replied everyone.

Once the doors opened, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Meyer, and he entered inside. They started to walk down the hall when suddenly they heard a noise that was very familiar to Clemont and Bonnie. Coming down the other side of the hall was a Magnemite and Mageton.

"Magnemite and Mageton!" cheered Bonnie. She was happy to see the two magnet Pokemon, however the two of them didn't feel the same and fired a Thunderbolt and Mirror Shot at the team.

"Pikachu use your own Thunderbolt!" called Ash. Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and and fired a stream of electricity at both the Mirror Shot and the upcoming Thunderbolt, Pikachu's proved stronger than both of the attacks and his Thunderbolt hit both of the magnet Pokemon causing them to faint.

"Wow, Pikachu sure is stronger than I expected!" said Bonnie.

"You really trained him well, Ash!" said Meyer.

"Thanks, now let's keep going." reminded the Pallet Town trainer.

The team continued to walk through Prism tower until they came to the same doors that Ash got kicked out of a few days ago. Clemont started to hack the doors so that they would open this time. Once he was done, the doors opened and on the other side was a battlefield. In the middle, stood a 6 foot tall robot looking at the ground.

"Is that...?" started Meyer

"Clembot!" finished his son. The robot then looked up and five five humans in front of him.

"Welcome to the Lumiose gym. In order to challenge the gym you must have collected 4 badges." it said.

"Clemont, I hope you have a plan this time!" said Bonnie nervously still remembering the last time they saw Clembot.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I do. Activate program override!" said Clemont.

"Override acknowledge, password required." said the robot.

Clemont stood quietly trying to remember what the password was. He started to think back to when he build Clembot and began to think about blue prints, getting the parts, creating a power source, constructing it, turning it on...

"PASSWORD: THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE!" said Clemont. To everyone's relief the password worked.

"Welcome back, Clemont the gym leader. The battle will commence soon clear the field for the challenger." said Clembot.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Meyer, went to the side lines and watched. while Clemont and Clembot got ready for battle. Clemont took a deep breath, "Ok, here we go. My chance to get my gym back!"

* * *

"Go Bunnelby!" called Clemont as he called out his rabbit like Pokemon.

"Pokemon identified to be Bunnelby. Selecting counter Pokemon, releasing Heliolisk." said Clembot as he shoot a Pokeball from his arm. An electric lizard Pokemon came out ready for battle.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Heliolisk**

 **The Generator Pokemon**

 **It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds.**

Heliolisk looked at Clemont and became very happy to see his trainer. He started to jump for joy for a bit, until he realized the position that he was in.

"I'm glad to see you too Heliolisk, but now I need to battle Clembot to so I can win the gym back, so listen to him and give it you all." Clemont informed. The electric lizard Pokemon understood and got ready for battle.

"Ok Bunnelby, use Dig."

Bunnelby used his ears like a drill and started to dig under the battlefield.

"Heliolisk, move as fast as you can around the battlefield."

Heliolisk started to move as fast as he could to avoid getting hit by Bunnelby when he comes out. The feild started to shake and out came Bunnelby as he started to use Double Slap on his opponent.

"Now use Mud Shot."

Bunnelby fired mud balls at Heliolisk from his ears.

"Dogde it."

Heliolisk did as Clembot told him and ran all over the field to over the Mud Shot.

"Use Dig again."

Bunnelby dug into the battlefield again and disappeared. After about a minute, he came out again and then used Mud Shot again.

This continued on for about 5 minutes or so. The result was Heliolisk was getting more and more tired because of all the running and dodging, which gave Clemont and Bunnelby the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Use Mud Shot again."

More mud balls came from Bunnelby's ears and hit the lizard Pokemon head on. It was super effective and the damage it did was the perfect opportunity for Clemont and Bunnelby to finish this battle.

"Use Double Slap."

Bunnelby ran as fast as he could to make sure that the attack hit. He slapped Heliolisk with his ears which caused the electric Pokemon to faint. But Clembot also started to react to this outcome.

"Did not calculate this, error, error, error, error..." Clembot started to release sparks from his head, his tone of voice started to lower and then he fell backwards and started to shut down.

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

Everyone was now resting in Meyer, Clemont, and Bonnie's house. Meyer offered the team to stay as a thank you for helping Clemont get the gym back. Clemont managed to find out what was wrong with Clembot and fixed him up. Now with Clembot working again and with Heliolisk healed and in better care, Clemont and Bonnie can continue to travel with Ash and Serena without anything to worry about now.

The girls were in Bonnie's room already laying down in her bed. Everything seemed peaceful, until Bonnie needed to start a conversation.

"Serena, why do you always cry when we talk about Ash's getting hurt or something?" she asked. This question quickly made Serena blush as red as her Fennekin.

"Uh...Bonnie, I'm really tired right now. Can we talk about this another time?"

"I also noticed that from time to time you stare at him and blushed a lot, plus I've seen your Fennekin do the same thing to Ash's Pikachu. Why do you two do that?"

Serena was blushing a lot now, and it didn't help that Fennekin was sleeping outside her Pokeball tonight and was right beside her as well. She also started to blush. Serena knew that there was no way out of this, she couldn't escape this time.

"Ok Bonnie, you win, I'll tell you!"

"Yes!"

"First, you need to promise not to tell anyone what you just heard!"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"Bonnie I mean it, do not tell anyone!"

"I know just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone, just tell me, please!"

Serena took a deep breath, she knew that this was it, she was going to tell someone else about her feelings towards Ash. She slowly opened her mouth and let the words come out, "Bonnie...I like Ash!"

She did it! Serena did it! She actually tell someone about her feelings towards Ash, even though that it wasn't at Ash himself she somehow found the strength to told someone else. She waited for a reaction from Bonnie. But Bonnie was just standing there like she saw something so amazing that she couldn't find words or the strength to move in reaction.

Serena was getting super worried, she just told Bonnie who her sweetheart was, why isn't she responding?

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" yelled Bonnie as she hugged Serena tightly. The same reaction happened to Dedenne as he ran up to hug Fennekin. This confused both Serena and Fennekin. Did Bonnie just say that she knew! How did she know?

"Bonnie, Serena, is everything ok in there? I thought I heard yelling." asked Clemont from outside of Bonnie's room.

This scared Serena a bit. Clemont or Ash could get suspense and might find out about they're talking about!

"Everything's fine, sorry about that." replied Bonnie.

"Ok, goodnight." said the older sibling.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief knowing that no one would hear their conversation now. as long as Bonnie keeps it down. She then looked over at the little girl who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that! Anyway, tell me everything about Ash! Why do you like him, do you like his looks or personality, does Fennekin like Pikachu too?" Bonnie kept on throwing questions at Serena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Bonnie, you knew I liked Ash?"

"Yeah, you made it so obvious, you stare at him from time to time, you blush when he talks to you, you hug him, you try to hold his hand, and the most obvious is that you wanted and got to SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM TWO NIGHTS AGO!"

"Oh, I see." Serena started to realize that she needs to control herself about Ash a bit.

"By the way, does Fennekin-"

"Like Ash's Pikachu, yes but you can't tell anyone about that ether."

"Fenn." said Fennekin to Bonnie. She then growled at her warning her that if she tells anyone about Serena's love for as and her's for Pikachu, she'll get a face full of flames!

"Don't worry Serena, Fennekin, I promise that I won't tell. But you two should tell Ash and Pikachu, they might feel the same!"

"I don't know Bonnie, I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, I'll help you two!"

"Really!"

"Yeah. If I help you two, then you'll be brave enough to tell them your feelings!"

"Thank you so much, Bonnie!"

"Fenn!"

Serena hugged her little friend to thank her for her kindness on helping her to tell Ash her feelings for him.

"Besides, you, Ash, Pikachu, and Fennekin, might all end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend!" smirked the blonde sibling.

Serena's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red at what Bonnie said. Her becoming Ash's girlfriend and having Ash as her boyfriend, was something that really made her think for a moment! Fennekin's reaction was pretty much the same as her trainer's.

"Just remember, our journey together may have started, but it will end soon, so you better be ready to tell him before it ends. Otherwise I'll tell them for you two!" giggled Bonnie as she turned over to lay on her bed and go to sleep.

Serena was left thinking, she forgot that her journey with Ash and the others could come to an end and realize that Bonnie was real. If she doesn't tell Ash soon, she'll lost him again, and maybe not ever see him again after that. She knew that if she wanted to be with Ash she would have to tell him that she loves him! **(Which she still needs to do, because that's only 9 or 10 episodes of the XYZ anime left and Serena still hasn't said anything to Ash! "COME ON SERENA, YOU DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME LEFT! TELL HIM ALREADY!")**

Serena and Fennekin layed down on the bed to go the sleep. Serena kept on thinking about how much she wanted to tell Ash how she feels about him!

* * *

(With the boys)

The boys were in Clemont's room getting ready for a good night sleep.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what you went through when you tried to challenge the gym when you first got here to Kalos. I had no idea that Clembot would shock you!"

"It ok, I'm just glad that Clembot's fixed now and won't be shocking anyone anymore."

"Also I took away the 4 badges required rule, since it was actually that what caused the problem along with Clembot in the first place. So you can challenge that gym if you like."

Ash started to think about it for a moment, he did want to get all the Kalos gym badges soon, but he also wanted to take the time to see Kalos and train some more.

"Well, I've been thinking. If you wanted for trainers to be strong when they challenge the gym, then I'll just come back when I have 4 badges!" replied Ash.

"Ok, if that's what you want." said Clemont.

"However, I don't want my gym battle to be against Clembot, I want it to be against you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah. After seeing how you battled Clembot, I thought that you were really good, so I want to battle the real gym leader of Lumiose city!"

Clemont started to think, he knew that his battle against Clembot was tough, but he didn't except Ash to be that impressed. Ash has been a trainer for years and has a huge arsenal of powerful Pokemon, but he was impressed by Clemont's battle against his robot doppelgänger today. After thinking it through, he came up with an answer, "Ok, I'll battle you when we get back here to Lumiose city later this year. I'll get stronger to make sure you get a gym battle that you'll never forget for the rest of your life!"

"Thanks Clemont, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Ash!"

Now that everything has been discussed, our heroes get a goodnight sleep to prepare for the day the comes. Bonnie now fully knows about Serena feelings for Ash and offers to help boost her relationship with him. While Clemont promises Ash a great gym battle when he challenges the Lumiose gym. New adventures in the region of Kalos await as the journey continues!

* * *

 **Now that school starts soon, I would have the much time to wait. But, I love writing these stories so expect me to keep writing when I can!**

 **Now that the Kalos anime is coming to an end, I'm a bit worried about Amourshipping. I wasn't too sad when Ash loss the Kalos league, because this was his best try yet. He got second place, so that's not too bad.**

 **I'm worried about Amourshipping and how it's going to play out. Let's hope that the writers stay on our side this time.**

 **Let me know your hopes for Amourshipping on the reviews.**

 **See ya!**


	11. Mega Meowth Madness

**Mega Meowth Madness**

After the team got a goodnight sleep at Clemont and Bonnie's house, they were ready to get back on their feet and ready to continue their journey through Kalos. They were now walking through Lumiose city together. Bonnies was playing with Dedenne, Clemont was ahead trying to make sure that she didn't get lost, and Ash and Serena were side by side.

Ash was just walk along minding his own business while Serena was looking at him the whole time, she couldn't believe that she told Bonnie how she feels about him, she just can't stop looking at him. he has grown so handsome over the years and has gotten stronger, both as a trainer and aura user. she just wishes she could tell him now, but it felt too soon and she didn't he the strength to do so yet. She just hoped that Ash might feel the same, or if not he could learn to love her. She hoped that it was one of those two!

"You know, I've been thinking." spoke Ash.

"About what?" asked Clemont.

"Since we're in Lumiose City again, why don't we go and pay Professor Sycamore a visit before we leave?" suggested the Pallet Town trainer.

"I like that idea, that way I can get to see more of the Pokemon he's keeping in his lab!" cheered Bonnie.

"That sound like great idea, plus I'll be able to ask him more about Mega Evolution!" said the Lumiose gym leader.

"Well, let's go." said Ash as he lead the way towards the research center. Unfortunately, this visit will not turn out to be a very peaceful one for the four travelers.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The team was now relaxing with the professor as they started drinking some tea with him.

"I must say Ash, I'm impressed. You've been in Kalos for less than a week and already have your first badge." he smiled.

"Thanks professor, but the real truth is that my Pokemon deserve most of the credit, since they're the ones who did most of the work." Ash replied.

Serena looked over towards him an smiled at how much ash cared for his Pokemon, it only made it more difficultly to hide her feelings from him. She wishes she had the strength to tell him now, but she didn't feel ready yet. Love is so confusing!

Clemont was about to take another sip of his tea when he noticed some small and green run behind a plant in the room. This caught his attention and he decided to get up and look to see what it was, when he got behind the plant he saw one of the Kalos starters with it's mouth full of food. A Chespin!

when everyone saw that Clemont had got up from his seat, they walked over to see what he was looking at and they all saw Chespin with a full mouth of food.

"Chespin, you greedy little thing. You can't eat all the food in this building, you need to leave some for the other Pokemon as well." sighed the professor.

Chespin tried to run away from the group, but Clemont gently picked him up before he could run. The little grass starter struggled to be set free but Clemont still held on. Chespin looked at Clemont for a moment, he was greeted with a smile from the Lumiose gym leader. He didn't know why, but he felt happy to see a smiling face.

"So that's a Chespin, huh?" said Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Chespin**

 **The Spiny Nut Pokemon**

 **The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**

"Aww, he's so cute. Hey professor, can we see the Pokemon in the lab again please?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course. Besides, we didn't get to see much of them thanks to Team Rocket!" he replied.

Ash then started to realize that team Rocket has been gone for a while, they haven't left him a alone this long since his journey in Unavo. He started to worry if they were up to something again!

'They have been gone for a while now, I hope they're not trying anything big!' he thought.

"Hey Ash, Clemont, are you guys coming?" asked Serena.

"You all can go ahead, I'm going to stay here and look after Chespin a bit more." said the blonde gym leader.

"I'll stay behind too, I want to learn about Pokemon from here in Kalos some more first." answered Ash.

"Ok." said Serena as she walked along with Bonnie and the professor towards his lab. Ash, Clemont, Pikachu, and Chespin stayed behind to get to know one another better. Chespin was liking his new friends a lot and enjoyed their company.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

An explosion was heard from the lab which surprised everyone, the boys and two Pokemon rushed over towards the lab to see what all the noise was about and when they got there they were horrified at the sight. There was a huge hole in the glass window, about five trees were knocked over, and there were large tire tracks on the dirt. But nether Bonnie, Serena, or the professor were to be seen!

"Oh no, Bonnie! Serena! Professor Sycamore!" yelled Clemont.

Ash didn't said a thing, but you can clearly tell he was really pissed off. He was grinding his teeth with anger, his fist was shaking, veins appeared around his forehead, etc.

"Ok Team Rocket, you want to hurt others to get what you what?, then I'm _really_ going you you so you'll never forget that your now dealing with the now and improved Ash Ketchum." he said with a venom in his voice.

Pikachu, Clemont, and Chespin looked really scared by looking at Ash, they decided to you this as a warning to never make Ash mad, ever!

"Oh my goodness!" said Sophie as she waited into the lab only to see what everyone else was seeing.

"Sophie, call Officer Jenny and tell her what happened. Clemont and I are going to track down the kidnappers!" said Ash.

Sophie nodded her head and rushed to find a phone. Ash started to use his aura to track down to vehicle that held their friends prisoners. He can use his aura to track down something if it was here only recently.

"I found it's trail, let's go!" he ordered. Pikachu, Clemont, and Chespin as well followed the young aura user to rescue their friends from Team Rocket. They only hoped they they would get there in time before something happens to them!

* * *

(5 minutes Later)

As the boys were rushing through town to find the truck, Ash spotted a Pokemon Center near by and it gave him a great idea.

"Clemont, let's go into the Pokemon Center for a minute, I think I found a way to save our friends!"

"How?"

"Just trust me!" smiled As as he rushed into the building.

* * *

(With the others)

James was getting information from the professor in the next room. Jessie and Meowth were holding the girls and their Pokemon prisoner in the a big room at looked like a warehouse. Serena and Bonnie were tied up with rope, while both Fennekin and Dedenne were being held in cages that couldn't be broken with an attack. This were looking pretty bad for our heroes here!

"Just wait until Ash gets here, he'll make you sorry just like he always does!" warned Serena.

"Hahaha. The only one who'll be sorry is the twerp cause he didn't hand over that Pikachu when he had the chance!" replied Meowth.

"Just wait, when Ash comes in here and he won't even need Pikachu, cause he had electric aura powers!" said Bonnie.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahahahaha. That's a good one kid, hahaha. The twerp having electric powers!? Hahaha, that's rich." Meowth laughed until he was on the floor laughing while holding his sides in pain.

"Just wait until he gets here, you'll be sorry then!" shouted an angry Bonnie.

"Look kid, you've only known the twerp for about a week or so, while we've known him for years. That shows how much you don't know how annoying, rude, troublesome, and big of a pest he is." said Jessie.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HIM!. Ash is nothing like that, from what I've heard from him it's you who are the problem. You've been bothering him all this time just wanting to steal his Pikachu from him, your the rude, troublesome, pest here!" Serena snapped at them for talking about Ash like that.

"Ohhh, it looks like we hit a nerve somewhere!" smiled Jessie.

"What makes you think that?" growled Serena.

"We'll the fact that we insulted to twerp made you burst out like that must mean that you have a soft spot for him." teased Jessie.

"Huh?" said Serena.

"You like him don't you?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

All Serena could do was look down and hide her face from the red haired crimenal. It looks like her secret has been found out, but what made it worst than what she imagined was that it was one of Ash's enemies that found out, now she was rubbing it up in her face.

"Aww, isn't that sweet some one has a crush on our twerp!" said Jessie.

"And it looks like her Fennekin seems to have a thing for Pikachu!" Meowth pointed out.

Serena and Fennekin's eyes both widen when Meowth mentioned this, how did they know about Fennekin's crush!

"H-How did did you know?" asked Serena.

"Her blushing the second you mentioned Pikachu is what gave it away." answered Meowth.

Serena looked at Fennekin in the cage and saw her blushing like crazy, she felt really bad now, not only do ash's enemies know how she feels about him, but now they know how Fennekin feels about Ash's Pikachu. Serena felt very ashamed of herself right now.

"Looks like someone's secret is out." frowned Bonnie, she felt bad for Serena and for what both her and Fennekin were going through, it must be how having your dream guy's enemies know how to feel about him!

* * *

(With the boys)

Ash and Clemont have tracked Team Rocket to their hideout in a warehouse in the middle of a forest. They looked inside to see what was happening. They saw James typing away on a computer while the professor was tied up. Ash lead Clemont, Pikachu, and Chespin as they sneaked into the warehouse trying not to attached attention.

They crawled behind some boxes as they tried to get closer to the professor. Ash then saw something that gave him a great idea, he told Clemont and the Pokemon to free their friends while he does something, this confused them but they just kept crawling while Ash grabbed a baseball bat!

James was nearly finished with the computer and data that Professor Sycamore gave him, once he was done, he and the others will finally have Pikachu after all this time. He was so caught up in thinking about victory that he didn't noticed that Ash was creeping up behind him.

The professor saw Ash sneaking up James with something in his hand, Ash turned to wave at him while still sneaking up. When he was close enough he tapped James on the shoulder to get him to turn around, James turned around and widen his eyes when he saw Ash with a smile on his face!?

"Think fast!" said Ash as he covered his fist with electricity and used Thunder Punch on James, sending him crashing into the computer, then he lifted the baseball bat and brought it down on James' head, finally he grabbed by the shirt and threw him into a bunch of boxes that made a loud crash sound.

"That felt good!" Ash smiled, he thought of that as payback for all the things Team Rocket has done to him over the years and trying to kidnap Pikachu so many times. He turned to see Clemont freeing the professor, but he then heard foot steps and know that it was Jessie and Meowth.

The two of them entered the room through the door and Ash knew that he should end this now, "Thunderbolt!" he said.

Pikachu blasted a beam of electricity at the two and the two remind members of Team Rocket became paralyzed by the attack and fell to the ground while their bodies became surrounded by electricity. Everyone rushed into the room to see Serena, Bonnie, Fennekin, and Dedenne ether tied up or locked up in cages. Everyone started to free their friends, Ash freed Serena, Clemont freed Bonnie, and the professor freed the Pokemon.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I was worried sick that we'd be in big trouble!" said Serena as she wrapped her arms around Ash. It was a bit weird for Ash since none of his other female friends every hugged him before, but he didn't mind, in face he kind of liked it!

Serena however quickly realized what she was doing and quickly let go and backed up a little, "Um thanks." she laughed nervously while blushing.

Bonnie quietly laughed at Serena's embarrassment, it was kinda funny watching someone struggle with telling their crush how they feel. Maybe she'll help Serena out a bit with her problem.

Everyone started to quickly get out of the room and then out of the warehouse so that they can get back to Lumiose City before things get any worse than they already are!

"If we hurry we can make it back and inform Officer Jenny about this!" said Professor Sycamore as he and the team started to run across an opened field to escape. And of course, Clemont was falling behind like always as he wasn't the best runner of the team.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere now!" said an all too familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to look at the warehouse being torn apart as the ground under them started to shake a lot. Then from out from the remained pieces of the destroyed warehouse, came a giant robot that looked like a Meowth. Inside was Team Rocket and they looked really mad at Ash right now!

"How do you like our Mega Meowth Bot? With the information that the professor gave us we were able to upgrade in machine so that it can have the power of a mega evoled Pokemon, now you'll never get away from us now!" explained Meowth.

"You have no chose but to hand Pikachu over, and maybe we won't hurt you. The chose is your, twerp!" said James.

Ash was in really hot water right now, he had to make a decision. If he gives then Pikachu, not only will he betraying his best friend, but Team Rockt might end up killing them all anyway. On the other hand, he can refuse and have him and his friend make a run for it, but he was sure that they wouldn't be about to out run machine, especially Clemont.

But, he remember that he can choose door number three, which is why he stopped by the Pokemon Center on the way here!

"I choose the third option." he said. He wasn't surprised by everyone's confused faces. He couldn't wait to see Team Rocket's face when they see this!

"The third option?" asked Bonnie.

"It's right here!" Ash said as he tossed a bunch of Pokeballs into the air. He asked Professor Oak to send him some of his strongest Pokemon to help them in this time of need. He released Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Snorlax, and Heracross! All of them are happy to be back in action with Ash again.

"Oh my gosh! we hit the jackpot, the twerp has called back his old Pokemon!" cheered Meowth. He was happy to see the Pokemon that Ash has caught throughout his journey and is thinking about what Giovanni would say if they bring him all those Pokemon.

Ash's friends were amazed at how strong and powerful Ash's Pokemon look, but Professor Sycamore was more surprised, he's heard about Ash's Pokemon from Professor Oak, but seeing them up close was a whole lot better then hearing about them.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were just amazed at the sight of Ash and his powerful Pokemon, normally Bonnie would try to hug one, but the situation that they were in really didn't seem like the time for a hug.

"You guys have to get out of here right now, me and my Pokemon will handle this!" said Ash.

Everyone thought that there was something wrong with his head. Did Ash just say he''ll handle this on his own? Cause if so he has completely lost it!

"Ash, are you crazy, you can't take them are all by yourself!" said Clemont.

"He's right, it's too dangerous!" added Bonnie.

"Ash, please don't do this, I don't want you to get hurt!" said Serena. She locked her hands together and looked at her sweet heart, she could see fire in his eyes and a lot of strength, he did have electric powers, but would that be enough to take Team Rocket down?

"You don't have to worry! I'll made sure he's alright!" said a new voice to the group.

Everyone turned around to see who it was and they were surprised at what or who they saw. A man that was wearing a mask the looked like a Blaziken and a cape as well. Beside him was an actually Blaziken, but it looked different from a regular one, it was taller and had fire coming of of it's arms like ribbons.

"Is that who I think it is?!" said the professor.

"I don't believe it!" said Clemont.

"It's..." started Serena.

"...The Blaziken Mask!" finished Bonnie.

"Who is he?" asked Ash.

"He's like a super hero with a Blaziken that's mega evolved!" answered Clemont.

"Wow, that so cool!" replied Ash.

The Blaziken Mask walked up to the team, "I'll help Ash handle them, the rest of you get back to Lumiose City!" he explained.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" asked the trainer from Pallet Town.

"I'll explain that later, right now the rest of you go back to Lumisoe City, I'll keep Ash safe." replied the masked man.

Everyone wasn't really sure about this, but they decided to just listen and go. Serena looked back and took one last look as Ash, she was worried sick about liking him to fight that giant robot. He might have his strongest Pokemon with him, but she wasn't comfortable on just leaving him there with a stranger even if he said he'll keep Ash safe.

"Fenn." said Fennekin in a worried voice. She too was about Ash, but she was more worried about her crush Pikachu.

"I know Fennekin, I'm really worried!" said Serena to her starter.

"Serena, we have to go!" said Clemont as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him.

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash smiled at the fact that his friend were safe now, but now he had to worry about Team Rocket. He was luck that the Blaziken Mask was helping him out, cause he was going to need all the help he could get to take down a giant robot!

"Yes for helping be out." he said to his helper.

"No problem, you are going to need a hand and I can't just sit back and not do anything when someone's in danger!" replied the masked man.

Ha, you think you'll be able to beat our Mega Meowth Bot? You don't know what your going up against!" said Meowth.

"You ready think you can beat us with a piece of metal like that?" asked the Blaziken Mask.

"How about we show you!" said James as he pushed a button.

One of the robot's hands opened an reviled missiles in it! One of them launched out and then started to head for Ash, his Pokemon, and the Blaziken Mask.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." ordered Ash.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and turned his tail into metal, he then used it as a baseball bat and hit the missile, it then started to head back the was it came and it hit one of the robot's hands and exploded which damaged to robot a lot.

"Meowth, try another button!" ordered Jessie.

Meowth pushed another button that was in control of one of the arms. It lifted up and then quickly smashed into the ground. Luckily everyone got out of the way in order to avoid getting hurt.

"Blaze Kick." said the Blaziken Mask.

The Mega Blaziken jumped into the air and covered his foot in flames inorder to feet the robot's arm, but all it did was leave a scratch.

"Ha, you'll need to do better than that! With the information the the professor gave us in mega evolution, our Mega Meowth Bot is unbeatable!" laughed James.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that! Charizard, Infernape, use Flamethrower!" said Ash.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower as well." ordered the Blaziken Mask.

All three fire types took a deep breath and shot out a jet of fire from their mouths at the robot. But before they could hit, the three attack came together to form an even bigger flamethrower attack than the ones apart. the attack finally hit the robot and the heat caused it to explode, however it still stood together!

"Ahhh. What's happened?" asked Jessie.

"why did we take so much damage?" asked James.

'I know why! The power of an attack from both a mega evolved Pokemon and two fully evolved Pokemon proved too much for the robot. It was only made to take hits from one mega evolved Pokemon!' thought Ash. He looked of at the Blaziken Mask and could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Pikachu leaped into the air and shot a beam of electricity at the robot, it had no effect however.

"Your wasting your time." said Jessie as she pushed another button. It launched another missile at the group.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade." called Ash.

The fully evolved grass starter of Hoenn jumped into the air and used Leaf Blade to use the missile in half as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Fire Punch."

Mega Blaziken, Infernape, and Charizard headed towards the head of the robot with their fist on fire. The Thunderbolt and Leaf Blade were just distractions to get Team Rocket to drop their guard. When the three fire starters hit the head with their fist, it started to shake a bit from the impact, the trio inside couldn't believe that even with a super powered robot, they were still getting beaten by Ash.

"Snorlax, use Mega Kick."

"Blaze Kick."

Snorlax ran up to the Mega Meowth Bot to use his foot to kick it hard while Mega Blaziken jumped to kick it with his flaming foot. The impact from both kicks caused the robot the start to tilt on it's side a bit, but it soon landed back on all two of it's trackers.

"It looks like they won't be able to take much more!" noted the Blaziken Mask.

"If that's the case we need to finish them, now!" replied Ash.

"Heracross, Focus Punch."

"Blaziken, Fire Punch."

The two Pokemon used their fist against one of the robot's hands, one was covered in white energy when the other was covered in fire. The force from both punches proved too much for the hand as it fell off the robot.

"No. We lost a hand!" screamed James.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail, Charizard use Dragon Tail, Heracross use Mega Horn."

"Blaziken use Flamethrower on the head."

Mega Blaziken shot a huge amount of flames a the robot's head in order to block Team Rocket's view so that Ash's Pokemon won't have trouble. The Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, and Mega Horn hit the robot's other hand which caused it to fell off. Now the robot had no hand!

"What do we do now?" asked Jessie in panic.

"We crush them, that's what!" answered Meowth. He then pushed another button the caused the robot's left arm to lift up and then smashed it into the ground, but everyone outside avoided the attack.

"Even though they lost both of the robot's hands they still won't quit!" said the Blaziken Mask.

"I know, they've been a real pest for me for years. but that hasn't stopped me from beating them!" replied Ash.

Another arm came smashing down to the ground, and this was the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Blaze Kick."

"Iron Tail."

Both Mega Blaziken and Pikachu used their attacks to cut the arm of the robot in half, now the Mega Meowth Bot only had one arm!

"Ahhh! What do we do now?!" panicked James.

No one was able to answer James' question cause the glass window of the head of the robot shattered open! The trio looked and saw that they were now face to face with a very angry Charizard. He really looked angry and the flames the were breathing out of his mouth proved it.

"N-N-Nice Charizard!" Meowth laughed nervously.

But that did nothing as the Team Rocket trio received a Flamethrower to the face and the fire starter aggressively grabbed them and tossed them out of the robot and onto the ground.

The robot had took so much damage the the Flamethrower from Charizard caused it to explode into many pieces and it soon fell apart, it looked like team Rocket had failed again, and for the last time which ash was going to make sure of!

"Uh oh!" said team Rocket as they knew they would be blasted off again, but this time Ash was going to do it differently!

"Stay here, I'll handle this!" he said to his masked companion.

Ash started to walk up towards Team Rocket slowly with a lot of anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong, twerp? Afraid that we beat you even though you got us out of our robot that we can still beat you?" said Meowth.

Ash's on response was quickly surrounding himself with electricity and holding his hand up to form an Electro Ball in his hand. Team Rocket's mood quickly took a 180 degree angle, they were now shivering in fwar of what was happening in front of them.

"H-H-H-He's using electricity!" shivered James.

"J-Just like the little twerp said he could!" said Meowth.

Ash's next words nearly made them wet themselves, "I'm sick and tired of you three following me to every region I go, just so you can steal my Pikachu to the point of where I want to end you! Every time on my journey with my friends, you three need to ruin it trying to steal my best friend from me. You could have just trained another Pikachu to be as strong as mine, but you need to waste your time in following me around half way across the planet just to steal what is mine so I can send you flying into the sky all over again. I have had just about ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Ash them brought his hands together to make the Electo Ball Attack into a Charge Beam, "This is the last time I want to see your faces, go back to Kanto, give up on trying to catch Pikachu, don't ever think on hurting my friends again, leave me ALONE! If you don't, then I will END YOU!"

"NOW. Use a long range attack!" Ash called. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Sceptile used Solar Beam, Snorlax and Heracross used Hyper Beam, and both Charizard and Infernape used Flamethrower. Ash unleashed his Charge Beam at the and all the attacks combined together to make one **SUPER BEAM!**

The impact was so powerful, not only did it send Team Rocket into the air like always, but it destroyed what was left of the robot. The blast made the trees and grass in the surroundings lean towards the direction of which the blast was going and that blast had a **BIG** impact.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!" yelled the trio. Ash smiled that his message got clear to them. He then turned around to see his Pokemon cheering for their victory.

"I must say, that was one amazing shot, Ash!" said the BLaziken Mask.

"Thanks, but how do you know my name?"

"Everyone in Lumiose City has been talking about you since the Garchomp accident. You've really got some skills aura user!"

Ash as surprised, but he realized that his part in the Garchomp accident really made him a star in Kalos, he wondered different his Kalos journey will be from his other travels in the other regions.

"Thanks for the help, we couldn't have done it without you, Masked Blaziken!" he smiled.

"Your welcome, I was happy to help. Tell Clemont and Bonnie I said hi." said the masked man as he and his Mega Blaziken jumped into the trees and started to hop off. Ash was about to ask how he knows the two siblings, but he decided to use his aura ability instead.

Ash closed his eyes and looks at the Masked Blaziken's aura before he got too far away. He was quite surprised to see who the masked man was, he never expected **him** to be the Masked Blaziken. Ash just smiled at his discovery.

"Well, let's go back everyone." smiled Ash. He returned his Pokemon, had Pikachu jump on his shoulder and started to head off towards Lumiose City.

* * *

(At the Lab)

Serena was walking back and forth repeatedly, she was worried out of her mind about how Ash is doing, and Fennekin was no different as she worried about Pikachu.

"Serena, are you ok?" asked Bonnie.

"How can I be ok!? We just left Ash to fight a giant robot! what if he didn't win?, What if he got hurt?, What if he...he...he..." Serena was too scared and didn't have the strength to say the next thing.

"Hey everyone, Ash is back!" said Clemont as he came into the room.

"ASH!" screamed Serena in delight as she ran out of the room towards the front of the research lab.

Serena and Fennekin ran as fast as they could to see if Ash and Pikachu were alright. When they got to the entrance, Serena opened the door to look out side and saw ash with Pikachu on his shoulder talking to the professor.

"Hey Serena." smiled the trainer from Pallet Town.

Serena just held her hands over her mouth and then ran into Ash's arms to buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Ash, I was so worried about you, I'm so glad your safe!" smiled the blonde girl.

Pikachu hoped off his trainer's shoulder and watched him get hugged by Serena, but he soon found himself having his cheek rubbed by Fennekin and her cheek. He was confused, started to remember when Fennekin kissed him and realized that he kind of liked having her do those things to him. He decided to not say anything yet since he wanted to see if he felt the same in the near future.

"Don't worry, Serena, I'm fine!" said Ash.

Serena smiled and withdrew herself from Ash, Fennekin did the same with Pikachu. Serena then returned her to her Pokeball for safe keeping.

"Ash!" shouted both Bonnie and Clemont. They ran up to their friends to see if they're alright.

"Hey guys, before you ask, yes I'm alright, second the Blaziken Mask is gone and his Blaziken is mega evolved." explained Ash.

Wow, that's amazing. Look what I got now!" said Clemont as he took out a Pokeball and released to Pokemon that was inside, which turned out to be none other than Chespin.

"Wow, the professor let you keep him?"

"Yup. Chespin looked me a lot, so he decided to stay with me. Thanks again for letting me keep him professor!"

"Your welcome, Clemont. Chespin looks very happy with you, so letting him go with you was the best dictation." replied Professor Sycamore.

Ash decided to to speak up for a moment, "Listen Professor Sycamore, I'm sorry about all of the damage and trouble that Team Rocket caused." he apologized.

"Ash, you have nothing to feel sorry for, Team Rocket did this, not you." the professor replied.

"But I lead them here to Kalos, ever since I became a trainer they've been following be treating to steal Pikachu from me, they've things even worst than the giant robot and have hurt many of my friends in the past in order to get what they want. They followed me to every region I've been to, I should have known that they would plan to follow me here to Kalos as well, but I let it happen. I'm really sorry." Ash apologized.

Everyone felt bad for Ash as he blamed himself for what happened, none of them are blaming him for this and yet after how many time Team Rocket has caused trouble for him he's blaming it on himself. Serena felt the most bad for him, he needed to deal with those troublemakers for years and after all that time he's starting to blame himself for the damage.

The professor just smiled, "Well Ash, if it makes you feel any better? Everything in the lab will be all fixed up by the time you come back to visit!" he said.

Ash soon smiled when those words were spoken, "Thanks professor, it's great to hear that."

Ash then turned to his friends, "Well, I say we start to head out!"

"I agree with you on that." replied Bonnie.

The team started to run out the opening of the lab and were soon head down the sidewalk of Lumiose City.

"Goodbye Professor, we'll see you again soon!" Ash called.

"Safe travels!" the Professor said as he waved at the team of Kalos heroes.

Now that the Mega Meowth Bot has been reduced to a pile of scrap and team Rocket has payed for their crime, our heroes set off for the next Kalos gym so that Ash can head to the Kalos league, while Serena struggled to find the strength to tell Ash her feelings. More adventures in Kalos await as the journey continues!

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I'm back!  
**

 **Now I know your all really, really, really, really mad at me for not updating this story for a total of four months. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that, the following reasons are why I did this.**

 **1# I wanted to wait until the Series XYZ was over so that I could see how it would turn out.**

 **2# I had school keeping me busy.**

 **3# After the series ended, I was a bit upset that it happened. We all know that it was going to happen, but it felt so far away and it was here in just three short years. It was harder for me to accept the fact that the Kalos journey was over and I was left with a bit of emptiness. But now I'm feeling a bit better and I'm ready to keep on writing.  
**

 **There are a few things that I want to share with you about how I feel about the end of the series.**

 **1\. I was a bit sad that Ash lose the Kalos league. But I'm happy that he got second place, that just how how great he was during the gen 6 anime, and the his improved a lot.**

 **2\. Greninja being released was something that I didn't enjoy. Ash finally got a fully evolved water starter and the writer made him give it away! I think the writer must have something against Ash having a fully evolved regional water.  
**

 **3\. The Amourshipping ending was GREAT! I never expected an actually KISS!**

 **Any way I hope you all aren't too made at me for taking so long. I'll do my best to continue writing, but it'll hard since I'm still a bit upset that the series is over. But negative parts aside, let's give it up for Serena, Ash's best female traveling companion/ friend and his FIRST OFFECAL love interest. And for 'Pokemon The Series XY and XYZ, the Pokemon anime's best series/generation yet!  
**


	12. Kindergarten Chaos

**Kindergarten Chaos!**

Right now, Ash is about to battle a woman that had challenged him while the team was heading towards Cyllage City for him next gym badge. Her name was Penelope and she looked to be around her early twenties. She was about a foot taller than Ash, had long pink hair, and her partner was a Sylveon. Before coming to Kalos, Ash researched a bit about the new Pokemon that he could encounter here, he learned a bit about Sylveon before coming, like how it's another evolution of Eevee, and a fairy type. He also researched a bit about fairy types as well.

"You know how the rules go, I beat you in a battle to see which one of us is stronger!" said Penelope.

"Of course I know that, I've done this more times than I can count!" replied Ash.

"I can't wait to see how this battle will turn out!" cheered Boinne.

"Dedenne!" cheered Dedenne.

"It's cheer that Ash is going to win, after all the battles we've seen him in there's no way he can loss!" smiled Serena.

Clemont walked up to Ash to give him a bit of advice, "Hey Ash, did you know that Sylveon is a fairy type Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I did a bit of research before I came here to Kalos about it's Pokemon. Sylveon is in fact the second fairy type Pokemon I've seen in person so far." replied Ash.

"Who's the first?" asked Boinne.

"Dednne, he's half fairy type." Ash answered.

"That's right!" said Clemont.

"Well you certainly know a thing or two about fairy types, I'm guessing you not from Kalos, right?" asked Penelope

"That's right, I've only been here for a few weeks!" answered the raven haired teen.

"Well let's see how good you are. I'm Penelope by the way."

"My name's Ash, let's see how you measure up to me!" replied the Pallet Town trainer.

Ash called out Pikachu to see how he does against a new type that they've never faced before. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground, ready to fight.

Serena's pokeball that held Fennekin started to shake and he it let Fennekin came out.

"Don't tell me, you want to watch the battle, right?" asked Serena.

"Fennekin!" replied her starter.

"Ok, enjoy the show!" Serena smiled.

"Promise me something..." said Penelope

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asked.

"If I beat you in our battle, your coming with me, handsome!" she winked.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAT!?" shouted Serena.

"Sounds interesting. Ok, I promise." replied Ash.

"WHAT! Is she serious, her and Ash? No way!" said Serena. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Penelope looked to be about in her twenties while Ash was still fourteen. How can she make that work?

"Ohhh, someone's jeleous!" laughed Bonnie.

"Please don't start now!" sighed Serena.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball."

Pikachu started to form a ball of electricity on his tail and it started to grow bigger and bigger, when it was finally done, he launched it at Sylveon.

"Counter it with Moon Blast" said Penelope.

Sylveon started to gather energy into her mouth and it started to form into a small pink ball that she fired at the Electro Ball.

The two attacks met in the middle and their both caused an explosion when they made contact. The smoke covered everybody's view of the field. But Ash knew how to see pass the smoke!

He closed his eyes and used his aura powers to help him and Pikachu out. He was having a difficulty time figuring this out, but he was able to do it and he could see the aura of every livig thing in the area. He found both Penelope and Sylveon meaning that he knew just where to attack.

"Iron Tail." he ordered.

Pikachu quickly made his tail glow for a little bit and turned it to steel. Once he finished with that he jumped into the air and came down with his tail of steel hitting Sylveon on the head, which caused her to yell in pain.

The smoke soon cleared to show Sylveon shaking her head in pain.

"Sylveon! Are you ok?" asked her trainer.

"Sylveon." she replied.

"Ok, use Fairy Wind."

Sylveon closer her eyes and started to serach for her feelings. They soon started to appear in the air as glowing blue sparkles, she serached even more and it then created wind that blew the blue sparkles at Pikachu.

"Use your tail to jump!" said Ash.

Pikachu just leaned back while using his tail for support. His tail was able to give him enough strenght to use as a spring and he launched himself into the air from the impact of his tail. The Fairy Wind attack completely missed Pikachu by a long shot and was no where near him now.

"Thunderbolt." said Ash.

Pikachu charged up some electricity and fired it at Sylveon on the ground.

"Dodge it!" called Penelope.

Sylveon avoided the attack just in time as it hit the ground that she was standing on. The mark that it left showed both her and her trainer thay needed to be careful if they plan on winning this battle.

"Use Moon Blast again!" called Penelope.

Sylveon once again started to gather energy from her mouth as it took the form of a pink ball again, but this time she was going to make it bigger so that it would do more damage, giving her a better chance. She then fired it and it headed towards Pikachu, but Ash knew just what to do!

"Iron Tail." he said.

Pikachu turned his tail into meatl again to use against the Moon Blast that was heading his way. He was able to use his tail of steel to cut the attack in half as the two pieces flew past him and exploded.

"Now use Attract." ordered Penelope.

Sylveon had the backgound of her turn magicly and sparkley with hearts, she then winked at Pikachu creating a small pink heart that approached him. Pikachu stopped and started to feel strange, he felt his heart beating very fast, his body getting warm, his cheeks burning up, he look at Sylveon with hearts in his eyes. He was in love!

"Oh no!" said Ash.

"Pikachu has fallen in love with Sylveon!" Clemont pointed out.

Serena looked at Fennekin for a moment and saw what she expected. Fennekin was looking very sad that how things turned around during the battle. Her ears dropped with sadness, and the smile on her face was turned upside down when she saw Pikachu fall for Sylveon.

"Don't worry, Fennekin, that's just how Attract works." said Serena to make her feel better.

Fennekin gave her trainer a small smile, but it soon disappeared. Serena didn't blame her, if Ash started to act like how Pikachu was acting right now, then she would defiantly feel the same. Lucky Ash isn't the smartest when it comes to romance.

"Pikachu can you hear me? Snap out of it!" called Ash.

Pikachu just couldn't listen as Attract was too strong and had him fall head over heels for Sylveon.

"Now use Draining Kiss!" ordered the pink haired woman.

Sylveon used her ribbion like feelers to grab Pikachu and bring him closer to her, se looked at him for a few seconds as he was trying to get closer to her due to his attraction towards her. She then preformed the attack and kissed him. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek, but on the lips!

She closed the distance between her lips and his to drain more energy from there, she kept her lips attacted to his to drain more energy, she wanted to get as much as possibly. Plus, she thought Pikachu was kinda cute!

The kalos team watched a Pkachu was getting his power drained by a kiss. While Ash knew that it was making things tough for him, Serena knew that her Fennekin must be feeling even worst than before. She was right, she looked down at her starter and thought that she saw a tear run down her cheek.

"It's ok, Fennekin. It's just an attack, not actually a real kiss." she said while rubbing the fire starter's head.

Sylveon finally decided that was enough and separated her lips from Pikachu's to get some air. She then put him down on the ground, after receiving all that energy, but he was still in love with her!

"Pikachu, can you hear me?" called Ash. But again he got no response.

Ash knew that he needed to turn the tables on this battle soon or thing will not end well for Pikachu. He started to think on how he could snap Pikachu out of being in love with Sylveon! He then remembered a strategy that he already used here in Kalos, he just hoped it would work again.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball and shoot it up into the air!" he said.

Pikachu may still be affected by Attract, but he was still able to follow ordered. He shoot a ball of electricity up into the air just like Ash told him to. It got higher and higher as it kept on going, until it couldn't keep going up and started to come back down again. It make direct contact with Pikachu and caused another explosion. Once the smoke cleared, it showed Pikachu completely normal again, no longer being affected by Attract.

"Alright, now we can make things easier for us!" cheered Ash.

"Incredible, you were able get rid of the effects of Attract with a strategy you already used! Ash, you truly are something!" said Clemont.

Fennekin was the most pleased out of everyone, now Pikachu won't be acting lovey dovey around Sylveon, even though she knew that was the effects of Attract.

"Now we can get back in action! Use Quick Attack." said Ash.

Pikachu started to run up to Sylveon with super speed while having his body being surrounded by white aura.

"Sylveon, you use Quick Attack as well!" said Penelope.

Sylveon also started running up to Pikachu with white aura surrounding her body.

The two Pokemon started heading towards each other with incredible speed, aiming to cause more to the other. When they were close enough, Ash called out him next order.

"Jump."

Pikachu leaped into the air right before he could hit Sylveon with his attack, the Quick Attack gave him extra height and he was now in the sky!

"What!?"said Penelope.

"Thunder Punch!"

Pikachu covered his fist with electricity and started to fall towards the fairy type evolution of Eevee to land the attack.

"Dodge it!" called Sylveon's pink haired trainer.

Sylveon jumped to the side to avoid the attack, which resulted in Pikachu using Thunder Punch on the ground.

"Use your feelers and grab Pikachu." ordered Penelope.

Sylveon wrapped her feelers around Pikachu's body to trap him from going anyway for now.

"Now smash him into the ground!"

Sylveon lifted the electric mouse Pokemon and was ready to smash him face first into the dirt.

"Thunderbolt." called Ash.

Pikachu charged up electricity and used it on Sylveon to deliver damage, since Sylveon was so close it was next to impossible to escape the attack. She cried out in pain as she was shocked with electricity from Pikachu, it was a powerful attack, but she somehow managed to hold on!

Pikachu was able to get out her her grip and backed away just in case.

"Sylveon, are you ok?" asked Penelope.

"Sylveon." she replied.

"Are you sure, we can call off the match if you want."

Sylveon shook her head to tell her trainer that she can still fight.

"I got to say, your Sylveon is very strong to take so many hits!" Ash comented.

"Thanks, you Pikachu is also really strong, and fast too!" replied the pink haired woman.

"Thanks, now see if you can counter this, Electro Ball!" called Ash.

"Counter with Moon Blast." said Penelope.

The two Pokemon formed a ball with Electricity and pink energy for a few seconds, once they were done, the two launched the attacks at each other. The two attacked exploded when they made contact creating more smoke.

Penelope decided that she and Sylveon should us this as a distraction, "Fairy Wind."

Sylveon started to serach for her feelings again, she created wind that blew the attack towards Pikachu, but it also managed to blow the smoke away from the field. Which showed that Pikachu was gone!?

Ash decided to help them so he pointed up. The two looked to where Ash was pointing and saw Pikachu in to air!

"Thunderbolt!" called Ash.

"Swift!" called Penelope.

Pikachu fired a beam of electricity, while Sylveon opened her mouth and fired golden stars. The two attacks in the air collided and caused yet another explosion, but it was high in the sky, so it wouldn't block their view of the rest of the battle.

Pikachu then came back down and landed in his feet, he was ready for more!

"How much longer can they keep going?" Clemont.

"Who cares, this is one exciting battle!" said Bonnie. She was enjoying it a lot.

"Sylveon, use Quick Attack."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack as well."

The two Pokemon surrounded their bodies in white aura and started to charge at each other, it was unclear which one was faster, but they both were getting closer with every pasting second. When they finally met in the middle, both of their heads crashed into each other, it was painful for both of them, but the final attack caused Sylveon to faint, meaning the winner is Pikachu!

"Alright! Great work, Pikachu. We won our first battle against a fairy type!" cheered Ash.

"Pika pika!" cheered the mouse Pokemon.

"Fen fennekin!" cheered Fennekin. She was happy that her crush won, which made her forget about what happened to him during Attract and Draining Kiss!

Serena was just as happy, cause now Ash weren't have to go with Penelope. Or at least that's what she thought!

"Thank you, Sylveon." said Peneolpe as she feed her an Oran Berry.

"Thanks for the battle, you trained your Sylveon quite well." said Ash with Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but your Pikachu is a completely different story. Well, I lost so I'll be leaving, have a nice day!" said Penelope as she and her Sylveon started to leave.

"Wait!" said Ash. This caught eveyone's attention.

"even though I won, I'm a bit curious about what you were planning if you won. So I'll come with you if it's ok?" he said.

"WHAT?!" said Serena.

"That's great, thank you!" replied the pink haired woman.

"In fact, why don't we all go?" Ash suggested.

"That's even better!" said Penelope.

"It is?" asked Serena. She thought that Penelope only wanted Ash to come with her if she won, but now she's saying it's better if they all go? Serena was very curious to see what will happen.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Nearby)**

The sound of laughter came be heard as many children were playing happily outside next to a building. It was like they were having recess!

"I'm back, kids!" said Penelope, as she walked in with the team close behind her.

"Hey, it's Miss Penelope!" cried out a small boy. All the kids ran up to her smiling.

"Wow, look at all those kids!" said Ash, surprised to see so many.

"Looks to me like this is a kindergarten class." guessed Clemont as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm guessing she's the teacher here." said Ash.

"I am. Did you all behave while I was out?" Penelope asked her students.

"Yes, ma'am! We were all ready good around here!" smiled a small girl.

"Hey look, a Pikachu!" said a young boys as he pointed to Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. As knelled down to help the kids get a closer look at his best friend.

Pikachu turned around to show the kids his tail, which meant that he wanted them to rub it.

"He wants you to rub his tail, he really likes it when people do that." informed Ash.

"Really?" asked a small boy.

Ash nodded his head and allowed the kids to touch his partner's tail. They each took turns one by one touching the mouse Pokemon's tail and received a happy squeak from Pikachu.

"Hey look, a Dedenne!" said a little girl pointing to the smaller mouse Pokemon on Bonnie's head.

Dedenne turned around and started wagging his tail to get a reaction from the kids. What he got was a lot of happy laughter.

"Glad to see your back, Penelope!" said a new voice. Everyone turned to see that the voice belonged to an elder woman walking up to them.

"It seems that you brought both Pokemon and trainers today!" she said.

"Yup, I ran into them after I battled Ash here!" replied Penelope as she looked at the Pallet Town trainer.

"You see, Sylveon and I head out into the fields and forests most of the time to befriend wild Pokemon, and then we bring them back here with us!" Penelope explained.

"We do this, so that the children can meet and learn about Pokemon from up close!" explained the woman.

"That's a smart idea. In fact, let's let all our Pokemon out to play!" said Ash as he looked at his friends.

"I'm in!" cheered Bonnie.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" smiled Serena.

"I agree." said Clemont.

The trainer threw their Pokeballs into the air to release their teams to show the kids. Ash had only his Kalos team with him, which currently means both Froakie and Fletchling.

Serena had Fennekin, and that was it.

Clemont had both Bunnelby and Chespin.

and Bonnie just had Dedenne.

The children were all surrounding the Pokemon to get a better look at them. Most of the kind were happy that Ash and his friends have one of the Kalos starters, that way they could find out which one they like best for when they become trainers.

"Wow. Flecthling is so cute!" smiled a little girl.

"Thanks, but he's not jus cute, he's pretty fast too." replied Ash.

Flecthling decided to show the children by quickly flying into the air and coming back down in a matter of five seconds.

"Wow. That was so fast that I almost didn't see it!" said a young boy.

"How long have you had Froakie?" asked another boy.

"Not too long, but we've both been training hard to get stronger together and he's gotten really strong in that short amount of time." answered the Pallet Town trainer.

"Froakie!" said the blue frog Pokemon as he showed his arm muscles to the kids.

The children giggled that the Pokemon's actions and started to copy him by doing the same while Ash just smiled.

Meanwhile, Serena was showing her Fennekin to two little girls. Both her fire type and the children seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Wow. Her fur is so soft." said one of the girls as she slid her hand on Fennekin's back.

"It's a bit warm around her ear." the other girl noticed.

"Heat always comes out her ear, it's like that with all Fennekins." explained the honey blonde trainer.

"Wow, that's really cool!" both of the girls said.

Serena just smiled.

Clemont was showing the kids his Chespin and Bunnelby by the sand box.

"Bunnelby, use Dig." he said.

The long ear rabbit Pokemon was using his ears like a drill to tunnel under the sand and created a hole. After about ten seconds, he poped back out creating another hole from where he came from.

"Wow. That was asweome!" cheered a hand full of kids that were with Clemont.

"I'm glad you liked it, Chespin here knows a thing or two as well." he explained

Chespin used Vine Whip to impress the kids surrounding him. He let two long vines come out of the side if his neck and used them as hands to shake them with the kids. The children all started to shake their hands with Chespin's vines, most of them were coming back for seconds.

Bonie was now feeding her Dedenne with the help of two other girls.

"He really likes it, feed him one at a time." said the younger sister of the Lumiose gym leader.

One of the girls handed a piece of Pokemon food over to Dedenne for him to eat. The tiny mouse Pokemon of Kalos opened his mouth to eat the treat, once the girl placed it in his mouth he closed it and started to chew until he swallowed.

"Aww, he's so cute when he does that!" smiled the girl.

"I know, your turn." said Bonnie as she turned to look at the girl on her other side.

The girl put the treat in Dedenne's mouth and watched as he started to chew on it until he swallowed it again.

"Wow. He really is cute!" she smiled.

All the kids were having a fun, well except one. It was a boy that was hiding behind the door of the school looking at his classmates having fun, but he was scared to join them. Not because of the trainers, but because of the Pokemon. Ash noticed him and decided to investigate.

"Why isn't he joining the rest of us?" he asked Penelope and the elder woman while looking at the boy.

"That's Randall, he's not joining the others because he's scared." replied Penelope.

"What's there to be scared of? We won't hurt him." asked Ash.

"He's not scared of you, he's scared of Pokemon." said the elder woman.

"Scared of Pokemon?" replied a confused Ash.

"It's a long story, but he just doesn't want to go near them." sighed Penelope. She had tried almost everything she could think of to help the young boy get over his fear. Since he lives in a world fulled with Pokemon, he'll be getting scared almost all the time, cause everywhere you turn you'll find a Pokemon. Penelope thought that if she could get Randall to over come his fear while he's still young, then he'll be just fine when he gets older. That proved more challenging than she originally thought.

"I'll try talking to him." said Ash as he put on the ground and told him not to follow him. If this kids had a fear of Pokemon, than having Pikachu near him could cause problems.

Ash slowly started to make his way towards Randall, trying his best to scare him, he knew that he needed to take things slowly in order for this to work.

Young Randall saw one of the trainers that were visiting today coming up to him, he was getting really nervous on what this stranger wanted to do with him. The trainer finally come up next to him and got down on his knees so that he was the same height as Randall.

"Hi there, you look a little nervous." said the trainer.

Randall looked at the trainer and saw a smile on his face, which helped him become less afraid. It also helped that the trainer was on his knees and was able the same size as him. Randall started smile as well at this newcomer, he had a friendly face to show that he was harmless, well to him at least.

"I'm just not use to seeing Pokemon up close like the others." replied Randall.

Ash offered his hand in a fist towards Randall, and waited until the little boy reacted or did something. Randall was confused at what Ash was trying to do. Ash used his other hand to gently grab one of Randall's hands, turn it into a fist, and showed to hit his fist with this own. The young kindergartner bumped his fist into Ash's and did a fist bump. Ash smiled at the young one, which caused his to receive a smile in return.

"Well don't be nervous, cause we won't hurt you. Our Pokemon are quite friendly, and know how to have a good time!" said the raven haired teen.

Randall was a bit nervous about what Ash said when he mentioned the Pokemon. But for strange reason he felt safe around this person, he just felt like Ash was keeping him safe, even if they only known each other for less them a minutes. Randall decided to just trust Ash and grabbed his hand.

This did not go unnoticed by Penelope, the elder woman, or Ash's friends, they were all surprised at how Ash was able to get Randall to trust him so easily. One thing that was definitely on their minds was how Ash was pretty good with kids!

Pikachu slowly approached the two so that the Randall wouldn't be scared so easily. Ash thought that it was best to take things slow so that his new friend could get more comfortable with his Pokemon a little bit at a time.

"Pikachu won't hurt you, I promise you that." said Ash to help Randall feel a little better.

The young boy was still a bit nervous, even though Pikachu was giving him a smile, he still couldn't help but be afraid. He started to back away from the electric type until he was back at the front door of the building. Ash could tell that this was going to be hard.

Randall was super embarrassed at what he just did. Ash was just trying to help him get over his fear of Pokemon, but it was so hard for him. Not he just embarrassed himself in front of his new friend. He just covered his face with his hat like he always does.

All Ash can do is watch as the little hides under his hat in fear. Pikachu looked up at his trainer with a sad expression on his face, and Ash knew what it meant, "Don't feel bad, buddy. It's not your fault, he just needs to get comfortable being near you and the other Pokemon. The question is how to do it?" he asked himself.

Penelope walked up next to him as he was thinking, "We tried everything we could think of. But nothing worked, I'm really worried about him!" she said.

Ash knew that there was a way to get Randall to overcome his fear, but the question was how. If Penelope tried everything she could think of then what else could they do? What could he do?

"You can can go back a play with the others, Pikachu. I'll stay here and see if I can think of something." he told his partner.

Pikachu walked back to where everybody else was playing, while Ash and Penelope sat down on the dirt to think for a bit. How are they going to get Randall to over come his fear of Pokemon? Ash really wanted to help the little guy somehow, but even if his first attempt didn't work then a second one might not be an opinion ether unless he gives it some serious thinking.

Ash then began to think of what Penelope could have tried to he Randall out. Having him get closer to a Pokemon as it stood still, a puppet show about Pokemon, a book that shows how awesome Pokemon are, drawing Pokemon and them showing him the real thing, have him get close to Sylveon, etc.

Ah kept on thing about the simple and hard solutions, there might be some that haven't been tried yet, it was bet it he tries some that he thinks up of himself. But it was going to take a lot of thinking.

"I really don't know what else to do, his fear of Pokemon just makes him feel bad about himself." sighed Penelope.

"Do you know how he got scared of Pokemon in the first place?" asked the Pallet Town trainer.

"He's story goes something like it..." began the pink haired teacher.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)  
**_

 _ **A few years ago, Randall was at his house watching a Hoppip under his porch, but a Beedrill came out of no where and scared him. The Hoppip meant to attack the Beedrill, but accidentally harmed Randall. Randall cried due to the pain ans watched as the Hoppip hoped away and the Beedrill left as well!**_

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

* * *

"Wow, poor guy. I guess developing a fear of Pokemon would make sense after an event like that, especially at his age." said Ash.

"I'm feel really bad for him, but I tried everything I could think of!" said the pink haired teacher.

Ash just looked back at the ground he was sitting on. How was he going to help this kid over come his fear?

Both Ash and Penelope have been sitting on the ground for about 15 minutes now. 'Man, my back is starting to hurt a bit now.' thought Ash.

His eyes widen in an idea popped into his head, 'hurt!'.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Randall was now with the rest of the kids in the playground, but he was still keeping a distance from the Pokemon that belonged to the trainers. Hewondered if he'll ever overcome his fear. Ash was really trying hard to help him. For some strange reason, Randall felt safe and happy around Ash. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because Ash was so friendly to him and wanted to help him get over his fear of Pokemon. He just wished it wasn't keeping the two of them apart!

Serena looked over to see that Randall was still upset, she walked over and sat down next to him, "Don't be upset, Randall. I'm sure you'll get over your fear of Pokemon soon, Ash will defiantly help you!" she said.

"I guess, but I don't know If I could be brave." repiled Randall with a disappointed sigh.

Serena felt bad and didn't like seeing him like this. She wished she could help in out somehow, but she also wishes that Ash could find a way to hope him as well.

Serena then noticed that Ash wasn't in sight, she wondered which he could be cause it's not like him to just disappear without warning them. She looked some more until she saw Pikachu, but he was laying on the ground on he didn't look very good at all!

"What wrong with Pikachu?" she asked herself as she got up and ran over to him to see what was the matter.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" asked the honey blonde girl as she got down on her knees to get a closer look at her sweetheart's partner.

"Piiiikaaa." Pikachu moaned in pain.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" asked Bonnie.

"He didn't look in very good shape at all!" said Clemont as he took a closer look at the electric type.

"He looks ready sick and hurt!" said Bonnie.

"Fen fennekin." said Fenekin as she looked super worried about how Pikachu was feeling.

"I don't see Ash anywhere!" Serena pointed out as she turned her from left to right and back again to find Ash.

"Someone say my name?" asked a voice behind them. They all looked and saw Ash walking up to them calmly.

"Ash! Here's something wrong with Pikachu!" called Serena as she picked up said Pokemon and ran over to Ash.

"What! Pikachu, what's the matter?" asked Ash as he gently grabbed his best friend from Serena's arms.

"Pikaaaaaa." replied Pikachu with a voice that anyone could clearly tell that he was in pain!

"How could he have gotten so hurt?" asked Bonnie.

"That's what I like to know! What happened, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikaaaaaa." replied the electric type, saying that he was too much in pain to explain.

"He's too hurt to tell us. We need to find something to help him!" suggested Clemont.

"I have a potion in my bag, I'll go get it! Randall, hold Pikachu, I'll be back in minute!" said Ash as he just dropped Pikachu onto Randall's arms.

Randall couldn't believe that he was holding a Pokemon, he was so scared that he wanted to just drop Pikachu and run away. But he couldn't cause the poor little guy was sick and dropping him would not only be rude, but it'll just hurt Pikachu even more. So all he could do was shake in fear as he held the very thing that he feared!

Pikachu was not looking very good right now! In fact, he was starting to get worst as tears started to form in his eyes and began to run down his cheeks. Randall could see the tears and felt sorry for Pikachu, but scared at the same time.

"Aww. Don't cry Pikachu, Ash will be back to help you soon." said Bonnie as she wiped a few tears away.

Fennekin just watched him sadness as her crush suffered in pain. She wondered what could have happened to put him in this state, she just hoped he be alright soon.

Randall couldn't help but feel sorry for Pikachu, the more he watched the Pokemon suffer the more he felt back, he had completely forgotten about his fear of Pokemon just by seeing on so hurt. He started to rock Pikachu back and forth like a baby trying to help him feel better.

"I-It's ok, Pikachu. Ash will make you feel better soon." he said trying to calm down the electric type of Kanto.

The team looked in surprised at how Randall was handling Pikachu, he wasn't acting scared and wasn't freaking out! He was keeping his cool and helping poor Pikachu. They couldn't believe that he doing so well.

'I thought it was going to be a lot harder than that to help him get over his fear of Pokemon!' thought Serena.

Ash came running back to everyone, but didn't have a potion in his hands, "Bad news, I'm all out of potions!" he said.

"Check my bag!" suggested Clemont.

"I'll be right back!" said the trainer from Kanto as he ran over to Clemont's backpack.

Randall continued to rock Pikachu. The good news was that his tears stopped, but he was still moaning in pain, however it wasn't as bad as before, so that was a sign that he was getting better.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. It'll all be better soon." he smiled.

'He's not acting scared anymore!' thought Bonnie as she watched him rock Pikachu some more.

The kids from the playground were watching this as well. They couldn't believe that Randall was actually holding a Pokemon, and he wasn't freaking out! This was the first time they've seen that happen.

"Wow. Randall is holding a Pokemon and isn't scared!"

"He's holding a Pokemon!"

"I thought he would have run away by now!?"

"Randall's holding a Pokemon! For real!"

The students aren't the only ones that were impressed as the two adults were also seeing what was happening.

"Penelope, are you seeing this?" asked the elder woman.

"I'm seeing it, but I can't believe it! Randall's holding a Pokemon and isn't scared!" replied the pink haired teacher with a smile.

Pikachu soon stopped making those painful noises and looked up at Randall with a smile. Randall just smiled back without any sign of fear on his face.

"You did really well, Randall." said Ash as he came back to the group. To everyone's surprise, Ash didn't have a potion in his hands for Pikachu.

"Ash, why don't you have a potion for Pikachu?" asked Bonnie.

"Because he doesn't need it. He looks all better already!" replied Ash as he pointed towards Pikachu in Randall's arms.

Pikachu looked completely fine and had a smile on his face looking at Randall, who also had a smile on his face.

"What a minute!...Did you have Pikachu fake the whole thing?" asked Clemont.

His question got everyone's attention as they turned to look at Ash. He had a smile on his face and just nodded his head, "Yes, I did have him fake it!", he said.

"What!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Serena.

Ash walked to Randall and got down on his knees to match his eye level and asked, "Randall, when that Beedrill scared you when you were a young what did you feel?".

"Well, I felt scared. I also felt like I couldn't help myself because I was hurt and didn't know what to do." he replied.

"Well I guess that proves my idea right!" Ash smiled.

"What idea?" asked Bonnie.

"Randall was scared of Pokemon because he feared that he would be attacked again just like when it happened the first time. So in order for him to over come his fear, he just needed to get closer to a Pokemon that wasn't in his best condition. Therefore, I had Pikachu act like he was hurt and sick so that Randall could get close to him without having to fear getting hurt because if Pikachu was really hurt he be too busy focusing on his own pain and wouldn't be able to hurt anyone." explained Ash.

Everyone was surprised that how ash's plan worked out and took a look at Randall, who still had Pikachu in his arms. It turns out that Ash's plan really did work out. Randall wasn't acting scared anymore.

"I'm really sorry that I had to trick you all like that, but it was the only thing I could think of." Ash apologized

"Don't be sorry, Ash. Your plan worked and Randall looks like he's over his fear now." said Serena.

"She's right, Ash! I'm not scared to hold Pikachu anymore!" replied the young boy.

Pikachu climbed out of Randall's arms and onto his head, he then leaned over so the Randall could look up and see his face upside down with a smile.

"See, your plan worked because you so smart!" smiled Serena as she tapped Ash's nose with one of her fingers. Ash was left with a confused face. Serena then realized what she did and backed away with her as red as a fire type. Meanwhile Bonnie had a big grin on her face.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Everyone was having fun playing with a Pokemon again, even Randall taking part in the fun. Ash had used the phone inside the school to call Professor Oak to shend him some of his other Pokemon for the kids to play with.

He now had Buizel, Swellow, and Crawdaunt with him to play with everyone. The children were having the time of their lives as they played with the Pokemon that Ash call from the professor as well at the other Pokemon of his friends.

Randall was just taking it slow with playing with the Pokemon as he was with Ash's Fletchling, since he bird Pokemon was small he wanted to start out slowing and meet bigger Pokemon as time went on.

Ash smiled at Randall as he walked over to him with Pikachu still on his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"I see your wanting to take things slowly, Randall." said Ash.

"Yeah, I want to befriend little Pokemon first before meeting bigger ones." replied the young boy.

"That's smart thinking, a small step can go a long way with enough time. I'm sure you'll befriend lots of Pokemon in the future."

"Thanks, Ash."

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

It was now snack time and the kids were now inside the school getting a bite to eat with the elder woman. Meanwhile Ash, his friends, and Penelope stayed outside wanting to get some more fresh air.

"It sure is nice to relax from a day of training and traveling." said Serena.

"I'm glad you four are all relaxed, I want to thank you all for allowing the kids to see your Pokemon and play with them." smiled Penelope.

"We were happy to help a younger generation learn about Pokemon for their future!" said Clemont.

"It was fun!" said Bonnie.

"We were happy to help!" smiled Serena.

"I'm just happy that I was able to help Randall over come his fear of Pokemon!" replied Ash.

The pink haired woman smiled, but she then turned to Ash and smiled again, "I want to personally thank you, Ash. Even through you beat me in our battle this morning you still came with me here, and if you didn't then Randall would still be scared of Pokemon. Thank you!" she said.

"I was glad I could help." replied the Pallet town trainer.

"Then here's a little reward for all your kindness.", She leaned in closer and kissed Ash on the cheek to show her appreciation for all that he's done for her and her class today.

Sylveon copied her trainer's actions and kissed Pikachu on the cheek as well. This caught the electric type by surprise. Truth be told, everyone was surprised by Penelope and Sylveon's action.

Clemont was blushing madly with a confused face.

Bonnie started to realize that the temperature was starting to rise and she started sweatig a bit.

'Why is it getting so hot?' she thought.

She looked over to her right side and found the answer. Serena and Fennekin had very angry faces on and their bobies were surounded by flames of anger. Both of them looked like they were using Flare Blitz.

Bonnie slowly stepped away until she spotted a stick on the ground. She picked it up, took out a marsmellow from...somewhere?, and start roasting it with Serena and fennekin's flames of anger.

"What are you doing to Ash!" yelled Serena.

"Fennekin!" shouted the fire tpye at the fairy type.

"I'm just showing my appreciation for helping Randall." replied Penelope.

"Syl, sylveon." said the fairy type. She explained that her kiss was a reward for how well Pikachu beated her during their battle earlier.

"You know Serena, if you want Ash for yourself your going to have to make the first move on him when you still have the chance." adviced the pink haired woman.

* * *

(Ash's House)

Delia was laughing at Serena's reaction with tears running down her eyes. Oh, how the young hoeny blonde girl struggles with the love for Ash.

She calmed down and see that Ash had a confused face on him over the phone screen.

"That's my Ash, a lady killer and dosen't even know it!" she smiled.

* * *

(Serena's House)

All of the young teenage girl's family memders were laughed at Serena's reaction.

"Haha, that Penelope does have a point though. Serena should act fast if she wished to let him know how she feels." said Jane.

"We'll worry about that later, her reactions are just too funny. I just hope she doesn't find out that we've been spying on her through TV or else that will ruin all the fun." replied Grace.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

After hours of playing the sun was starting to set and the team was about to leave to find a Pokemon center to staying in. Everyone was outside to see the trainers off, plus the parents of all the kids will be here soon.

"Thank you so much for comig by. You're wlecome here anytime!" said the elder woman.

"We were happy to be here." said Ash.

"It was fun!" smiled Bonnie.

Randall walked up to Ash with a sad face, "Do you really have to go?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, there's still a lot more adventures out here waiting for me and the others." said Ash.

Randall's face grew even more disappointed, but Ash got down and gave him a hug to help cheer him up. Randall hugged back in an instant and buired his face into Ash's chest. Ash could see that Randall had bonded to him very quickly in just one day. He too feels the same and wants to be sent off with a smile!

"Randall, promise me something." said Ash.

He not only got Randall's attention, but the attention of everyone the surounded them.

"What is it?"

"If your not scared of Pokemon anymore, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to become a trainer when your older?"

"You bet!"

"Then promise me, when you become a trainer, that you and I have a battle to see how strong you are when we meet up in the future. Okay?"

Randall now had a smile on his face and hugged Ash again, "I promise!' he replied.

Everyone was touched by how sweet the two boys looked together, they looked like brothers.

The two then released each other and exchanged a high five.

Ash and his friends then started to walk down the path to continue their journey through the Kalos region.

"Goodbye everyone!" called Serena.

"Let's see each other again some day!" called out Bonnie.

"We'll see you all some time in the future." called Clemont.

"Goodbye everyone. And Randall, get stronger and make friends with all sorts of Pokemon!" called out Ash.

"I will! Goodbye Ash. Goodbye everyone." Randall called out one last time.

And so Ash and his friends have had another adventure and have helped children prepared for the fututre as Pokemon trainers. But new adventure await Ash, Pikachu, and all their Kalos friends as they keep on moving forward as the journey towards the Kalos league continues!

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **Hey there everyone, I'm sorry for the wait. My parents have been trying to get me to do more active stuff than writing my stories.**

 **But I'm finished with this chapter!**

 **The Pokemon XY and XYZ anime is now officially over! Both in Sub and Dub, and I got to say that it's been the most fun watching it for the past three years. I'm really going to miss it, but life moves on!**

 **It will take a while for the next chapter to come out, cause I'll be working on my other two stories. But I'll try to finish as soon as I can to get back to this one for you fans.**

 **Did you like Pikachu's battle against Sylveon?**

 **Let me know what I can do to improve for future battle, and I'll be seeing you soon!**


	13. A Rush of Ninja Wisdom

**A Rush of Ninja Wisdom**

"Use Water Pulse." called out Ash.

Froakie jumped into the are and brought his hands together to form a blue ball of water in between then to launch at Pikachu. He he lifted one of his arms and threw the blue ball at his target.

"Counter that with Electro Ball." Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu leaped into the air and started to create a yellow ball of electricity on the end of his tail, he charged it up as much as he could, then when it was finally ready he tossed it at the incoming water attack.

the two colored spheres headed towards each other at high speeds and when they both met in the middle it caused and explosion, but in was high in the air so no one was hurt. The two Pokemon landed on their feet and waited for their trainer to call the next attack.

"Froakie, use Cut."

The little blue frog Pokemon formed white energy in his hands and brought it together to create a small blade! He began to hop over to Pikachu as fast as he could to attack with his tiny white blade in his hands, until Ash gave the next order that is!

"Pikachu, dodge it as best you can."

Pikachu stayed calm and waited for Froakie to take the first swing. The blue frog swung his blade up at Pikachu, but the electric type did a back flip to avoid getting hit. Next Froakie jumped up and swung the blade down towards Pikachu when he landed, but Pikachu just rolled out of the way with ease. Then Froakie slashed the blade across the front of his body in hopes that it would hit Pikachu in the middle of his chest, but the mouse Pokemon jumped over the water frog and landed behind him on the other side. The little water starter of Kalos kept on swinging his blade at Pikachu as fast as he could, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't land a hit on Pikachu!

"Use Iron Tail."

Pikachu began focusing on turning his tail into metal and once he was done, he spun around and slammed it into Froakie's stomach. The strength of the impact sent the water flying backwards and was quickly approaching a tree!

"Froakie, use your frubbles to soften your landing!" called out Ash.

Froakie quickly grabbed frubble from around his neck and started to throw it at the tree he was going to crashing. The white material stuck to the tree and when Froakie landed on it he was unharmed and could continue fighting.

"Use Bubble."

Froakie opened his mouth and started shooting bubbles out of it and aiming to hit PIkachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack."

Pikachu covered his body in white aura and began to jump from side to side to avoid Froakie's flying bubbles. He was moving so fast that he managed to dodge all of the bubbles flying towards him with ease. Froakie was impressed by how fast Pikachu was moving to avoid all of his attacking bubbles, he hoped that he could be that fast soon.

"Counter with Thunderbolt."

Pikachu started to charge up electricity and fired it at move incoming bubbles, the two attacks collided and started to push against each other to in order to surpass one another. This kept up for about 30 seconds and soon, both attacks exploded!

"Pikachu, Froakie, jump!" said Ash.

Both Pokemon used all their strength to leap into the air, but both of them did it in different ways. Froakie used his strong frog legs to get up as high as heis now, while Pikachu had to use his tail to boost his jumping power and get up to the same height as Froakie. But truth be told, Froake was higher than Pikachu by three whole bodies thanks to him being a frog Pokemon.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball, Froakie use Water Pulse."

Both high flying Pokemon started to form spheres of their respected element to throw at each other. Pikachu was creating a ball of electricity on his tail, while Froakie was creating one of water in his hands. When both attacks were complete, the two Pokemon fired them at each other at hard at they could. Everyone was expecting the two attacks to hit each other like before and cause an explosion, but instead they both flew past each other and was now heading for the maker of the opposite attack!

"Pikachu use Iron Tail, Froakie use Cut."

Pikachu turned his tail into iron steel again and did a front flip to use his tail to hit the Water Pulse, it did and the result was the Water Pulse attack getting cut into two spheres and flying past Pikachu. The same result happened to Froakie as he Cut attack also sliced Electro Ball in half and have the two pieces fly past him.

The two pieces from each attack exploded behind the attack of the other attack and the two Pokemon fell down from the air and landed on their feet, ready to continue training!

"Wow! Both Pikachu and Froakie are really strong, just look at how the two of them are still going!" said Bonnie.

"Indeed, I've haven't ever seen a Pikachu that strong before, how able you Serena?!" asked Clemont.

Serena didn't response, she just kept looking at the trainer of both Pokemon. His smile, his eyes, how he always manages to find a way out of a situation, and how he's also an aura user is just amazing, Ash was defiantly different from when they were younger, but in a good way. She just wishes she knew how to tell him that, or if he even felt the same.

"Serena, Serena, SERENA!"

"Huh?!" jumped the blonde girl in surprise and looked over to see two siblings. The older one was confused as to why she didn't say anything, and the younger one smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Oh sorry. Ash is an awesome trainer, just like you said." She replied.

"Ash?! I was talking about how strong Pikachu is!" corrected Clemont in a confused voice.

"Huh?! Oh, I'm sorry I was thinking about something else." blushed Serena.

'You were thinking about how cute Ash is!' thought Bonnie.

Back to the training, Pikachu was now stuck in a bunch of Froakie's white frubble and was struggling to get out of the sticky white substance, but Froakie saw this as the perfect opportunity for an attack and started to form a Water Pulse in his hand.

"Ok Pikachu, quit playing around and use all your strength to break out of the frubble." said Ash.

Pikachu did as he was told and pulled his arms and legs free without much of a problem. This caught Froakie by surprise, as no one has ever been about to escape his frubbles that easily before until now!

"Use Thunder Punch." called Ash.

Pikachu started to run up to Froakie with one of his paws glowing with yellow electricity ready to hit the water starter's face. But Froakie finished the Water Pulse attack and threw it at Pikachu. The attack was coming fast and Pikachu had no other choices but to use Thunder Punch on the blue sphere to knock it away. The attack exploded once it was far enough.

"Froakie, use Cut."

Froakie brought his hands together to make a white blade and started to charge at Pikachu with it.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Punch again."

Pikachu covered his paw in electricity and continued to run up to Froakie.

The two Pokemon met in the middle and the Cut and Thunder Punch collided together. Then both Pokemon continued to use the same attack again until one of them would get hit. Pikachu covered both his paws in electricity and started punching at Froakie until he gets hit, while the bubble frog Pokemon was ducking and dodging the punches, but also swinging his white blade until Pikachu gets hit by it!

After about a minute, both Pokemon started to get tired and decided to try a different approach. They backed away from each other and decided to use a long range attack. Ash could see this and knew what his little friends were thinking.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Froakie use Bubblebeam." he ordered.

Pikachu charged up some yellow electricity around his body to fired at Froakie, once he was done he fired it and a yellow beam headed towards the blue frog Pokemon. Froakie opened his mouth and unleashed many bubbles that were very close together and moving faster than when he used his Bubble attack. The two attacks headed towards each other at a rapid speed, and soon they collided with one another to form a electric vs water beam struggle!

The two attacks pushed against each other with brutal force to surpass the other in strength, this shows just how much both Pokemon wanted to over come the other in this fight! The Thunderbolt and Bubblebeam kept on fighting each other to push the other back. Pikachu added more power to his Thunderbolt and it began pushing Froakie's Bubblebeam back a bit, but it still kept fighting. Froakie was struggling to keep up and push the Thunderbolt back, he tried his hardest but couldn't match Pikachu's strength. He used so much power that his Bubblebeam couldn't last any longer and was pushed back by the Thunderbolt, which then hit him directly!

"Are you ok, Froakie?" asked Ash.

Froakie slowly got up after being hit from the attack and replied, "Fro fro."

"Good to know." Ash smiled.

Froakie was quite pleased with how he was able to stay conscious after being hit by a electric type move that powerful. None of his trainers from the past would be able to make his as strong as he is now, he was happy that he chose Ash to be his trainer!

"Your Froakie is by far the strongest that I've ever seen in my life, you've trained him well." said a new voice.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden new voice that spoke to them, this caused Ash and his Pokemon to raise their guard encase this new voice wasn't from someone too friendly.

"Who said that?!" he asked out loud so the person would hear them. Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from, but no one saw a new being in sight. This caused Serena and Clemont to get a bit nervous, since they weren't the bravest.

Ash looked around with his eyes to see anyone new in sight, but saw no one, "I'll ask again. Who and where are you?".

"I'm not far if you look harder!" the voice replied.

Ash turned around to see if the new person was behind him, but still no one was there and he was starting to get frustrated by this game of hide and seek now. He decided that it was now time to use his aura to find this stranger and see if he would really be a threat to him and his friends. He closed his eyes and started to clear his mind in order to use the aura in his eyes to search for the aura of the newcomer, he unleashed a soft pulse of aura from all around himself to search the area. Only he can see the pulse since he's the one who made it, and after looking around the area with is eyes closed, he found the stranger in a tree with aura surrounding his body, Ash couldn't tell if this guy was friendly or not, since he's not that that that stage of using aura yet, so he still kept his guard up!

Ash opened his eyes and looked at the tree that the stranger was hiding in, "I know where you are now! You have three seconds to show yourself before I find a way to get you down myself!" he warned.

There was no replied, so Ash decided to start counting, "Three."

The voice still didn't response, "Two."

Ash closed is eyes and used his aura to see if the stranger was still in the tree, he was and wasn't moving. Ash thought that the stranger was probably thinking that he couldn't hurt him, but he was about to prove him wrong. He opened a palm of his hand and started to surround it with electricity, it began to take the form of a ball, which meant Ash was going to throw an Electro Ball at the stranger!

"One!"

Ash aimed and tossed the ball of electricity at the tree that the stranger was hiding in!

"Whoo!?" called the voice of the stranger as he jumped down from the tree that the attack was aimed at. When he jumped down, a blue frog Pokemon that was taller than Froakie followed him. They were both about to escape the tree unharmed, but the tree received a shock from the Electro Ball and then caused an explosion, resulting in a handful of leaves dropping to the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled the newcomer.

Now that he was out of hiding everyone could get a look at him. He was wearing a ninja costume with a hood over his head that held his hair up in a pony tail through his hood and a yellow scarf tied around his neck.

"I asked for you to show who you are before I fired, you didn't show yourself before the countdown was up." said Ash.

"It's true, he gave you to the count of three, but you didn't show yourself." said Serena while Clemont and Bonnie nodded their heads.

"Ok, I see your point, but yet did you try to attack me in the first place?" asked the ninja boy.

"Well not every random voice that comes from a strange can be a friendly one. You never came out when I said show yourself, so I didn't know if you were going to hurt us or not." replied Ash.

The ninja boy realized that what Ash was saying was truth, he'll admit that he's impressed that Ash was smart enough to act fast and not truth a stranger to make the first move so quickly, not too many people remember that a lot.

"You were wise to lift your guard when a stranger was near, that shows that your tough and smarter than most people your age. I'm Sanpei." the ninja boy introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

"My name's Clemont, and this is my sister Bonnie."

"Hi there. Are you a real ninja?"

"As a matter in fact I am." replied Sanpei.

Everyone was surprised by his answer, but they realized that he must be telling the truth since he was able to hide in the trees and move around so quickly. None of them have ever seen a real life ninja before, so this was a real experience for them.

"Say, if you don't mind me asking? Seeing that you were able to shoot and Electro Ball from your hands means that your an aura guardian, right?" asked Sanpei.

Ash gave him the best answer he could come up with, "Well, I'm still learning how to use my aura powers, so you call me an aura guardian in training!"

"Wow. I've heard stories about aura guardians before, but I never thought I'd meet one! It's an honor!" said Sanpei as he stuck out his hand. Ash shucked his hand showing signs of respect.

"Anyway, you were saying something about Froakie?" Ash asked as he remembered Sanpei commented on his water type's strength.

"Yes, I'm surprised at how strong his gotten, and how he was about to keep up with the unbelievably strength and speed of your Pikachu! I've never seen that much power from a starter in it's first stage of evolution!" repeated Sanpei.

Ash smiled at this and was happy that his training and skills impressed a ninja, but he's sure that the real reason behind Froakie's strength was that the fact that he's had more than one trainer over the years. Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for his little friend and how hard it was for him to find the right trainer for him.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be the truth if I took all the credit!" he sighed.

This got Sanpei's attention, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My Froakie has had multiple trainers before me, meaning that his skills are from all the training he did with them and himself!" answered Ash.

"Well, I'm sure that your doing a fine job helping him get stronger. I'm surprised that he hasn't evolved into a Frogadier like my own!" replied Sanpei as his frog Pokemon hopped over to the team.

"A Frogadier, hug?" said Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Frogadier**

 **The Bubble Frog Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form Froakie. It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away.**

"Wow, so that's Froakie's evolved form. I can tell that your Frogadier is strong just by looking at it, Sanpei, but I can feel the strength of his aura and that also tells me his power!" said Ash.

One of the things that Ash learned that he can do with his aura is read the aura of other beings to see how strong they are by having a waves of aura running through their body tell him, he's not able to sense every being's aura, but he's improving a little bit at a time ever day! And if he keeps practicing at the rate his going he'll be able to read the aura of hie friend and Pokemon in about three months or so!

"Thank you, but despite how strong your Froakie is he still has a long way to go if he wants to reach the level of my Frogadier." replied Sanpei.

"Well of course he does, that's why we're doing some training, to make that a reality!" said Ash.

"Well with the training your giving him I say you're well on your way there." assumed the boy ninja.

Ash knew that Sanpei was right about that, but he came up with an idea on how to help Froakie train harder, "How about we have a battle to see if my training is working! You up for it, Sanpei?" he asked.

"I guess a battle would be helpful for your training. Ok, I'll battle you!"

"Great, now we can see how effective our training has been!"

"Froakie!"

* * *

(Ash vs Sanpei: 1 on 1)

Ash and Froakie were standing on one side of the grass field while staring at Sanpei and Frogadier on the other side. Pikachu was with everyone else on the side watching to see how this battle would end!

"I hope Ash and Froakie can do it, after all they are going up against Froakie's evolved form!" said Bonnie.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. Ash's got this, he's told me about a lot of his adventure and he said that he beat two Raichu's with his Pikachu and beat a Servine with his Snivy when it was a Snivy back then! So that proves that he knows what he's doing!" replied Serena.

She was very excited to see how Ash could beat a Pokemon with his own pre evolved form of itself, that made her only think about how amazing Ash is, which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie!

"You just want the battle to start so that you can fan-girl over him!" she smirked.

"WHAT NO!" yelled Serena in embarrassment.

"Hey, are you ok, Serena?" Ash asked from his end of the grassy field.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry about me!" she assured him.

Luckily Ash just shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his opponent, while Serena looked at Bonnie with a grumpy face.

"You should just tell him. You'll never know if he feels the same unless you ask him." said the little girl.

"I knew, but it's not as easy as it sounds." sighed the honey blonde haired girl.

"Maybe it would be easier if I told him for you!" grinned Bonnie.

"DON"T YOU DARE!"

"Are both of you ready?" asked Clemont.

"We're always ready!" answered Ash.

"I'm ready!" replied Sanpei.

"Begin!"

"Froakie, use Double Team."

Froakie started to concentrate and made several clone illusions of himself to make it harder for Frogadier to find him!

"Get up close, Frogadier!"

The taller frog Pokemon obeyed his trainer's order and started to run up to the illusions of Froakie to attack one of them, since only one of them could be the real one, finding the real one would be a problem though!

"Water Pulse."

Frogadier started to form a ball of water in his hands and it began to grow the more he put water into it. Ash saw this coming and knew what to do!

"You use Water Pulse too, Froakie!"

All the illusions of the little bubble frog Pokemon brought their hands together and began forming their own Water Pulse attack. Once it was finished, they fired it at Frogadier and he fired his at one of them, but the thing was that he didn't know which Water Pulse was real and which was fake, so when he threw his at the Water Pulse that was in front of him it just flew past it and the Froakie that threw it as well! All the other Water Pulses turned out to be illusions as well and flew past his body, but he looked up and was hit by a real Water Pulse from the real Froakie that jumped into the air above him!

"What?!" said Sanpei. He was completely surprised that Ash and his Froakie were the ones to land the first hit, this showed him that he readlly needed to pay attention if he was going to win this!

"Frogadier, use Quick Attack." he called.

Frogadier got up from the ground and covered himself in white aura to help give himself a boost in speed. Then he used all the power that he had in his legs and jumped with all of his might, the Quick Attack made him shot up like a Rocket and he was so fast the he hit Froakie in the stomach while still flying up!

"Froakie, use Pound." called out Ash.

Froakie heared his trainer and lifted one of his hands, it then started to glow white with power and once it was fully charged, he used it to punch Frogadier. He was able to get a clear shot in his opponent's face since he was right under his stomach which was close enough for a critical hit!

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse again." called out Sanpei.

The evolved form of Froakie started to create a ball of water in his hands as he and his pre evolved form fell closer to the ground underneath them, he them used his right arm to throw it at Froakie.

"Use Cut."

Froakie brought his hands together and formed a small needle with white energy and looked that the attack that was coming his way and waited for the right moment to strike. Just a little longer, not yet, almost, Now! He swung the needle and cut the water ball in half, which resulted in an explosion.

The smoke cleared after a few moments and both water Pokemon were still falling from the height that they jumped from. Ash wondered if Froakie could land a fall from that height, he didn't want his little friend to get hurt and decided that he needed to soften the landing, "Froakie, use your frubble and throw it to the ground to soften your landing!"

Froakie did as he was told and started to throw little pieces of frubble from his neck down to the spot that he was sure he was going to landing. Watching this gave Sanpei an idea, "Frogadier, you do the same."

Now both bubble frog Pokemon were throwing frubble from around their necks down to the ground to provide a safer landing in case they couldn't handle the fall from the height they came from.

The frubble started hitting the ground and started to form a big white oven shape that was very soft. When the two Pokemon landed on it they were just fine and hopped off to continue the battle, but Frogadier grabbed a hand full of frubble from the pile and threw it at Froakie catching him completely off ground. Not only that but he was not trapped by the frubble as was sticking his legs, knees, and arms together. So now he was trapped!

"No! Froakie!" called out Ash.

"Use Cut." ordered Sanpei.

Frogadier formed a little white knife and began running up to Froakie while he was still trapped by the frubble.

Ash knew that Froakie couldn't move, but he knew that the he didn't need to move for the next attack that he was going to call out, "Froakie, use Bubble."

The little blue water Pokemon opened his mouth and started shooting bubbles at Frogadier coming his way, but Frogadier just used his Cut attack to hit all the bubbles coming his way while still managing to get closer to Froakie. He soon was close enough and swung his white blade across the little guy's chest, causing him to go flying backwards and be freed from the frubble the trapped him.

"Use Water Pulse."

Froakie landed on his feet and started to form another blue ball of water in his hand, when it was full charged he tossed it at his evolved form.

"Use Smokescreen."

Frogadier opened his mouth and started to blow out black smoke that covered him completely, when Froakie's water Pulse entered the cloud of smoke the attack just came out the other side the next second!?

"Use Double Team and head into that smoke cloud!" called out ash.

Froakie started to make copies of himself appear around him and then all of them charged into that smoke cloud, but when they got out the other side they all disappear until there was the real Froakie left.

'The Smokescreen must have been a detraction, Frogadier could pop out any moment now!' thought Ash. He knew that there was only one place that Frogadier could be hiding, and that was in the trees!

"Froakie, head into the trees. I think he might be hiding in there!" he said.

Froakie jump into one of the closest trees and then started hopping from tree to tree in the hopes that Frogadier would be in there. He looked around every tree he could land on and it was starting to get tiring. Here wee hundreds of trees everywhere, they were in a forest and Frogadier could be in anyone of them, just wait for the right time to strike!

Froakie kept on looking until he saw something, he saw a piece of frubble near one of the branches that he was on, he decided to get closer and attack since it could be Frogadier, so he formed a Water Pulse and quietly hopped over and when he was close enough he threw it at Frogadier. The attack made contact and caused an explosion! When the smoke cleared, Froakie hopped over to see Frogadier, only to see that it was just a bunch of frubble that was now scattered all over the trees!

"Froga!" called out a voice.

Froakie turned around only to see Frogadier use Water Pulse on him as he was hit by the water ball. The explosion that it created sent Froakie out of the trees and flying backwards until he crashed into the ground back where all the others are, Frogadier jumped down to join them.

"Froakie!" called out Ash in worry.

"Quick, use Cut." said Sanpei.

Frogadier brought his hands together and started to form white energy into a small knife, when he was finished he began running up to Froakie to swing the blade at him.

"Froakie, up and use Cut!" said Ash.

Froakie had taken a lot of damage from this battle, but he didn't want to lost so easily and used all his strength to stand. He then quickly formed a knife with white energy in his hand and swung it at Frogadier. The blades of the two Pokemon collided and the two stared at each other for a moment. They both looked at each other with determination and pride, the to frog Pokemon smiled showing they they had respect for one another. a small rivalry had just formed!

Froakie decided to make the next move and turned around the opposite way to swing his blade and attack Frogadier from the other side, but his evolved form knew what he was going to do and blocked it with his white knife. But Ash saw an opening and called out the next attack!

"Froakie, use Pound."

Froakie let go of his white knife for one second and started to make his hand glow white, after he was done, he punched Frogadier in the stomach full force as best as he could. The pain that Frogadier felt in his stomach from the attack was enough for Froakie to swing he tiny blade at Frogadier and send he back wards a bit!

Frogadier was now doing back flips to get some distance from Froakie and ended up near his trainer again. Sanpei was very impressed by how strong Ash's Froakie was he expected to win the battle a lot sooner and easier than this, but it turns out that Ash's training was effective and has been training his Froakie well. Frogadier was equally impressed on how he needed to use this much strength against his pre evolved form!

'He really has trained that Froakie well. Could this be the power of a Pokemon of an Aura Guardian?!' thought Sanpei.

"Ok Froakie, use Pound." said Ash.

"Froakie." said the water type as he started to hop off with his hand glowing white.

"Use Quick Attack." called out Sanpei.

Frogadier started charging up to Froakie while being surrounded by white aura to make him go faster.

Ash saw an opportunity and used it, "Cancel out that Pound and turn it into a Water Pulse!"

Froakie stopped his hand from glowing white and started to form another blue ball of water in his other hand, it grew big enough to deal damage as he smashed it into Frogadier's stomach like a Rasengan! The blast sent Frogadier flying back to Sanpei.

"Frogadier! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Froga!" replied the bubble frog Pokemon as he got up and looked back at his opponent!

"I think I know how to end this! Use Quick Attack, but run past him." ordered Sanpei.

Frogadier once again covered himself in white energy and started to run up to his opponent, but he quickly moved to the side to avoid hitting him and was on the other side of the field.

"Do that same thing again, repeatedly." ordered his trainer.

Frogadier started to run back the way he came, but this time he jumped over Froakie and landed on the other side in front of him. He then started to run in a circle around him.

"Froakie, use Cut." called out Ash.

Froakie put his hands together and started to form another white knife out of energy. He walked for the right moment to strike Frogadier who was running around him in circles and attacked!

"Jump!"

Frogadier leaped into the air and avoided the Cut attack before it could hit him, "Now use Water Pulse." said Sanpei.

Frogadier brought his hands together and started to create a ball of water in his hands, after a few seconds he unleashed it at Froakie.

"Quick use Cut."

Froakie used the knife that he already had and leaped into the air, when he was close enough to the water sphere he swung his white blade down to cut the ball in half the two pieces flew bast him and exploded!

"Quick Attack."

Frogadier was still in the air and covered his body in white energy to help him fall down faster towards Froakie. When he was close enough, he smashed his head into Froakie's whole body and the two fell to the ground with a big crash that the impact created a dust cloud!

"WHOO!" said Ash as he covered his face with one of his arms.

"FROGADIER!" called out Sanpei.

"AHH!" was the respond of everyone else. They all covered their faces with their hands to shield their faces and eyes from the dust.

After a few minutes the dust cleared to show both Pokemon on their knees struggling to get up. The two water starters of Kalos looked at each other with a smile, showing they have a respect for one another. Then, Froakie collapsed to the ground face first!

"Froakie, no!" called out the raven haired trainer from Pallet Town.

"Froakie is unable to battle. Frogadier wins!" called out Clemont.

'Oh no, Ash!' thought Serena as she walked him kneel down at his fallen Pokemon.

"Frooo." said a sad voice from said Pokemon. He looked up at his trainer to see his wrap his arms underneath him and pick him up slowly to make sure he was alright. Ash just smiled down at his friend and saw the sad face that he had.

"Don't worry, Froakie. You did the best you could and that's what matters!" he assured his water buddy.

A small smile appeared on Froakie's mouth as he looked happily at his trainer. He started to remember back when he wanted Ash to catch him right before he left the lab in Lumiose city. He knew he found the right trainer for himself that day!

"Well, I hate to admit it but it looks like we lost today." sighed Ash. He just lost his first battle in Kalos. But he was proud of himself and his Pokemon for all the hard work they did to get stronger and keep his winning streak going, but sadly all good things must come to an end and today was his first lost in Kalos.

He walked up to Sanpei with Froakie still in his arms, "Thanks for the battle, Sanpei. You and Frogadier are really strong, you trained him well."

"Thank you, Ash. But you trained your Froakie well too, I don't think I've ever seen or battle a pre evolved that strong! I never thought that a Froakie would give Frogadier such a how time!" replied the ninja boy honestly.

Ash looked over at Frogadier that was just next to Sanpei, he saw plenty of bruises and cuts on him. Looking at them made him know that Sanpei was right. He turned his head to face Serena, "Hey Serena, there's a potion in my bag. Can you toss it over to me?"

"Oh umm, sure." she said as she walked over to Ash's bag and looked inside to find that potion. It wasn't too hard since it was the biggest thing he had in his bag so far, she grabbed it and tossed it at her crush, who caught it successfully.

"Thanks." he replied.

That word mad the honey blonde girl blush and look down in order to hide her face from him so that he wouldn't see turn red on the cheeks, but some one else saw her red cheeks and grinned at her!

"You liiiiike him!" giggled Bonnie.

"Quiet." replied Serena.

Ash started to use the potion on Froakie and his bruises and cuts started to disappeared until he was fully healed. He then started to spray it on Frogadier as well and his injures started to vanish as well.

"Thanks for that. I see you were prepared for this." said Sanpei.

"Well, you got to make sure that your Pokemon are always in top condition, that way they're ready for anything!" replied Ash.

"Well you battled well and hard, but me and Frogadier will be leaving now." said the ninja boy as he and his water type started to walk away.

Ash thought for a moment and decided to ask Sanpei for help. Everyone needs help sometimes and it's never something anyone should be afraid of, "Hey Sanpei, wait!" he called out.

"Huh?" Sanpei turned around to face Ash again.

"Do you have anywhere that you really need to be right now?"

"No, I was just traveling along enjoying the outdoors and looking around. I'm in no hurry, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you can help me train Froakie to help him become stronger and level him up a bit, with how well you and Frogadier did in tthe battle and your speed, your the best person that could help me out. So, will you help us?" Ash asked.

Sanpei looked at Ash and then Froakie for a moment. He didn't know why Ash wanted his help since his Froakie was the strongest and only he ever battled, Ash was doing just fine. But, he realized that if he helped Ash out it would be like taking on a student of his own, and he always wanted his very own student to teach. Plus, if he and Ash work hard enough then maybe Froakie will learn a new move or even evolve. He looked at Ash and then looked over at his Frogadier to see him noding in respond, "Ok, I'll help you train Froakie harder if you really want to." he smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Sanpei. We promise that it will pay off in the end!" assured Ash.

"Wow, I never thought that two people who would just finish a battle would end up helping each other and becoming friend after the battle!" said Serena in amusement. Before she started her journey with Ash, she would always get challenged to a battle by some of the other kids in Vaniville Town, but everything she won or loss she and the trainer would say 'thank you' to each other an leave. She never thought that someone would become friends after their finish a battle with a stranger!

"That's how Pokemon battles work. You get to learn about your opponents and how they think and act during battle, sometime something amazing can happenthat the end!" answered Clemont.

"Well are you ready to get started?" asked Sanpei.

"You bet! Let's start the ninja training!" smiled the raven haired trainer.

"Oh, me to, me too! I want to be a ninja too!" cheered Bonnie.

Serena smiled and started to reach into her bag to get something, "Don't worry, Bonnie. Leave that part to me!" she smiled.

* * *

(Ninja Training #1)

The group was still in the field that was used for ash and Sanpei's battle. But, there was a bit of a twist to what they were doing and what they were wearing. Why you may ask?! Well it was the training they were doing and the new clothes that some of them were wearing. Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne were wearing ninja ninja outfits with different colors. Bonnie's was pink, Pikachu's was yellow, and Dedenne's was white with a red scarf around his neck. Another thing that was new was the Fennekin was out as well, she wanted to see how Froakie's training would go, but ended up more distracted by the fact that Pikachu was wearing a ninja costume that made him like a lot cuter than he normally is, she couldn't help but blush while looking at him.

What Sanpei had Froakie and Frogadier do for training first was have them both do 200 squats to strengthen the power of their legs so that jumping higher and running faster would be easier for both of them. Ash was surprised that a human exercise could work on Pokemon, but then again if the Pokemon has two legs like a human does then it shouldn't be that hard to do.

"You know, 200 squats sounds hard Sanpei. Do you really make Frogadier do that many?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I always have his work hard so that he can improve on his speed and than I start to focus on other things afterwards. But, once he finished 100 I do the other half with him to make it easier cause then I'm doing it with him." replied the boy ninja.

"I kinda like the sound of that idea, maybe I'll do some squats with Froakie once he gets to 100!" smiled Ash.

"Maybe that's for the best, since you are an Aura Guardian and your kind are known for being active and skilled fighters!"

This gave our raven haired hero something to think about. He has been practicing how to do electric attacks with his aura, but that was about it. He never thought of making his body more active or learning any fighting styles, he realized that if he could combine the two then he be able to fight off a threat to him and his friend on their journey, plus he'll be able to deal with the criminal organization of Kalos quicker. If Kalos had a crime gang, which he thought was likely since all the other regions he traveled to did!

Ash decided that what Sanpei said was true and he needed to get himself stronger, not just his Pokemon!

Once both frog Pokemon reached 100 squats, they trainers joined them for the next 100. Ash couldn't remember the last time he did normal exercises that weren't related to aura training. His legs felt pretty strong when he do the squats and started to think more about how training himself more in his aura could help him protect his friends.

After 5 minutes both trainer finished their 100 squats while the two water types finished their 200. All four of them collapsed on the ground from being very tired.

"Hey Ash, you wouldn't happened to have any ice to help out our legs, would you?" asked Sanpei.

"Sure do, they're in bag." replied the raven haired boy.

"I'll get it." called Serena. She rushed over to Ash's bag again to find the ice the he was talking about and found it in small bags and brought it over to the boys and water types.

"Thanks a lot, Serena." smiled Ash as he was given an ice bag and put it on his legs to help heal the sour muscles inside.

"N-No problem!" blushed the girl as she handed another ice bag over to Sanpei. Completely unaware that he saw her blushed and looked over at Ash to see, he just put two and two together to realized that Serena felt something for the young hero. That caused him to smirk as an idea popped into his head!

* * *

(Ninja Training #2)

Everyone was now at the bottom of a cliff that was covered in rocks all the way up. Sanpei explained that he wanted both Frogadier and Froakie to use all their strength to jump from rock to rock until they reach the top, then come back down and repeat the process 15 times, "This will help Froakie jump higher and faster in the future so that he can escape when e gets caught in a trap during battle!"

"Sounds good to me. What about you buddy?" Ash asked his frog Pokemon.

"Froakie!" said the water starter of Kalos as he gave Ash the thumbs up.

"Then both of you start...Now!" said Sanpei.

Both Frogadier and Froakie started jumping from rock to rock in order to get up to the top of the cliff. Everyone watched as the two Pokemon landed on one rock of the cliff only to disappears a second later as they launched themselves towards the need closest one.

"Wow. I'm getting tired just watching them jump that fast." said Bonnie as she tried her best to keep her eyes on Froakie.

The two eventually made it to the top of the cliff in a matter of one minute. Although Frogadier was ahead of Froakie by 10 seconds, they still made it. After both have made it to the top they started to hop back back the way they came up, only difference being that both landed and hopped off different rocks. they reached the bottom where everyone else was and stopped of a few seconds before turning around again to face the cliff and start the next round.

To everyone's surprise, ash started to run up to the cliff and began climbing it by walking slowly and grabbing on to rocks as he went up!

"Ash! What are you doing?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, climbing this cliff doesn't look that hard, and it's not too steep, so i decided to join Froakie in his training!" he answered.

"What made you want to do that?" asked Serena.

"Well, I think it would only make sense that I get stronger along with my Pokemon because it just didn't feel right to always have them do all the tiring work while I just stand by and watch." answered the raven haired boy.

"But you've done that before." said Clemont.

"Well what Sanpei said about me being an aura guardian and needing to get myself stronger in case of an emergency opened up my eyes and made my realized that I should also improve myself while I'm at it!" Ash turned around and went back to climbing the cliff, while the two frog Pokemon were just about down from their second go.

Serena looked over at Sanpei and walked up to him, "If Ash gets hurt or injured because of the idea you gave him, I'm going to have Fennekin blast you with her hottest fire attack! Do I make myself clear?"

"C-Crystal." replied the nervous ninja boy.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Ash was climbing down from his last climb up the cliff and was watching his step to make sure he doesn't slip, cause if he did not only would his mom be angry that his for doing this, but Sanpei would receive a face full of flames! He heard what Serena said to the ninja boy and wondered why she was so worried about his safety. Sure his other friends would be worried too, but they would never be mad or angry at a person who would give him an idea like this. He wondered why Serena was so concerned about him so much. Was it because they were childhood friends and that he held a special place in her heart as her first friend. Well, he was half right, exept about the **friend** part.

Ash made it down safely and was greeted by his friends. Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder while still wearing his ninja costume, Froakie hopped on to his other shoulder, Bonnie gave him a high five to congratulate him, both Clemont and Sanpei gave him a handshake, and Serena wrapped her arms around him and embraced into a hug. ash really enjoyed the hug for some reason and wrapped his arms around her back in return.

"I'm so glad your safe, Ash!" she sighed.

"Why were you so worried?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt by falling down from up there."

"Well, don't worry. Next time I'll start off easier if it makes you feel better!"

"It will." smiled Serena as she hugged him tighter.

Bonnie smiled at how cute her friends looked.

* * *

(Ninja Training #3)

Now it was time for something that is sure to make Froakie become stronger. And that's target practice, and to help do that is Frogadier. Sanpei explained he want Froakie to shoot as many long range attacks as he can and as fast as he can at Frogadier to help him with the speed of creating the attack and increasing it's power.

"Use your frubble." called out Ash.

Froakie grabbed his sticky frubbles from around his neck and tossed then as hard at he could at his evolved form. Frogadier just stepped to the side and was fine, but this proved that Froakie had a lot of training to do!

Ash decided to do some target practice of his own and was launching as many Electro Ball attacks at a bunch of rocks to see how much he can improve like Froakie.

The team watched as both Ash and Froakie shot their attacks as fast as they could and as hard as they could. Comparing to size Ash's Electro Ball attacks made a bigger explosion upon impact than Froakie's Water Pulse attacks. However, by looking closely the trainers could see that if Froakie was the same size as Ash then his attacks would cause a bigger explosion then his trainer's attacks.

Pikachu was amazed that he's trainer was able to pull off such powerful Electro Ball attacks, he has seen him pull off electric attacks ever since he started training his aura powers. But, seeing him practice was very different since Ash was always the one training him and watching, now it was the other way around.

Serena was amazed at how much Ash has progressed with his training in aura. She never knew that her crush was an aura user after all these years of being away from him. Now she could watch him get stronger himself, which she hoped that he would do a lot cause watching him train was made herself feel more attracted to him.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

Ash and Froakie decided the they've shot enough targets for one day and called it a day with it. Sanpei's training was hard, but they could start to see the effects of it by now and were very pleased!

"Both of you have done very well, I'm glad that you two were able to keep up with my training routine. Thought I never expected a trainer to try it out themselves!" Sanpei was referring to Ash following his training all the way through that was meant only for Pokemon.

"Well, like you said, an aura guardian has to improve his own strength at well!" replied Ash with a smile.

"Well then, I think we need to see they results in action for ourselves. So after a 15 minute break, were going to have a rematch from this morning and see if our training has made some improvements!"

Everyone was excited to see if the training from Sanpei was going to pay off in the rematch. Serena hoped that Ash and Froakie would be able to pull through this time, even through they tried their hardest in the last battle, she really wanted to see him win!

"Are you up for a rematch, Froakie?" asked the trainer from Pallet Town.

"Fro fro ike!" replied the bubble frog water starter.

Well, let's make sure that your fine so that we can pull through and not make the result the same as before!" Ash fist bumped his Pokemon.

For the next 15 minutes, Ash first healed Froakie up to make sure that he was ready for the rematch. After that was done, he sat down to look at the clouds and think about everything that's happened on his journey through Kalos. He was happy that he got to see Serena again and having her travel with him was great too. But she was just as strange as she was years ago we the wanting to be near him, having her face turn red, trying to hold his hand, etc. He didn't mind it, but wanted to know why she acts this way around him, cause none of his other female friends ever acted this way.

"Hey Ash." said a familiar voice.

He looked up and speak of the devil, it was Serena, "Can I sit next to you?"

Ash patted the grass next to him telling her that she had his permission. Serena sat down on the grass next to him and looked at him as he stared at the clouds. But Ash decided to now ask her way she acts so differently around him!

"Hey Serena, I need to ask you something?"

"Sure Ash, ask me anything."

"I noticed that you've been acting strange around me ever since we met up again here in Kalos and started traveling with me. You've been wanting to get close to me, you've wanted to hold my hand more than a few times, you always seem to sit next to me when we eat, and Bonnie mention something about sleeping next to someone your close to can mean that they think of you as more than a friend when you're not a boy or girl like they are. So why have you been acting this way towards me?" asked out hero.

Serena was at a lost for word and excuses. So much for ask me anything! Now Ash was starting to catch on to her feelings for him. She was so embarrassed and could feel herself about to drop unconscious from the blood rushing to her face and head! She should have been more careful about controlling herself around him, she knew that he was dense when it came to romance, but he wasn't without a brain and had now noticed almost everything about how she acted around him!

However something that he said stuck to her mind,

 _"Bonnie mention something about sleeping next to someone your close to can mean that they think of you as more than a friend when you're not a boy or girl like they are."_

Serena looked over at Bonnie and could see the the young girl was taking off her ninja costume the she made for her. She glared at the blonde girl for talking to her crush about this sort of thing and dropping a big hint of her feelings towards him behind her back, but Bonnie wasn't even looking at Serena.

The honey blonde haired girl turned back to Ash and decided that maybe she needs to tell him now, since he was already curious enough and had just asked her for an answer.

 _'Ash, even if you don't feel the same. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me and please try to understand that I care about you!'_ Serena said to herself him head.

Serena took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Ash the reason that I act this way around you i-is because your really important to me and I care about you a lot. I-I care so much that you could say that I-I-I lo-"

"Pika!"

Ash and Serena looked to see what was wrong way Pikachu. It turns out that he was having a very difficult time getting his ninja suit off, since he had it over his head and could get it to slip off his body. Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie were helping their friend as best as they can but had no susses. One wondered how he was able to get it on, but not off?

"Hold on Pikachu, I'm coming!" called out Ash as he got up and walked over to his partner and the starters.

*Thump*

Serena dropped to to ground in relief. So close to telling Ash how she felt! She was so close and then Arceus saved her at the minute possible. Serena felt two thing, relief and disappointment. She felt relief because Pikachu saved her from telling Ash the truth, and she felt disappointment because she was sure the she was ready to tell him. Half of her was happy that she was interrupted, while the other half was really sad that she couldn't tell him. One thing for sure is that she was going to have a **serious** talk with Bonnie once they reach a Pokemon Center!

* * *

(Vaniville Town: Serena's House)

"Noooooooo!" shouted Grace as she saw a wasted opportunity for her daughter to tell her crush how she feels!

"She was so close!" sighed Jane, who wondered if her granddaughter will every be able to tell Ash to truth.

"So close and yet so far!" sighed Greg, who too wanted to see Serena tell Ash how she felt about him.

Alex just stayed silent as he didn't didn't know how to react. He did want his daughter to be happy by telling the guy she liked how much she cares about him, but half of him was still against it because he has been away from his baby girl for years and seeing her crush over a boy that she met during that summer camp Grace made her go to as a child. It was like handing her over to another guy that he barely knows which made him feel very uncomfortable. But he has been taking a liking to Ash a bit at a time and the fact that he's an Aura Guardian or training to be one is making him feel relaxed that Serena has someone strong as both a trainer and fighter protecting her during their travels so he could say that he was a bit happy that Serena was attracted Ash, but he still wanted to keep watching and see how their journey goes all the way through.

* * *

(Pallet Town: Ash's House)

"Why! Why did they needed to be interrupted!?" complained Delia. She was hopping that Serena would tell Ash how she feels about him and break him out of his dense shell. But fate decided that it was not time for that yet and made her get excited for just a small moment. She'll just have to be patient and see if Ash and Serena's relationship really is meant to be more than childhood friends!

* * *

(Ash vs Sanpei: 1 on 1 Rematch)

"Ok, Froakie, are you ready to try this again?" asked Ash.

"Froakie!" replied said Pokemon.

"Well try as hard as you want, but Frogadier also got something today and I'm sure that the results will be the same as before." said Sanpei.

"We'll let this battle do the talk!" smiled the raven haired trainer.

"Are both trainers ready?" asked Clemont.

"Ready!" answered the two.

"Battle begin!"

"Frogadier, use Quick Attack."

Frogadier started to run up closer to Froakie while covering his body in white aura to make him run faster. Ash knew just what to do to counter this.

"Froakie, get up close and shield yourself with your frubble."

Froakie started to hop towards Frogadier who was already half way towards him, but Froakie managed to grab some of his own and start putting it together to make a big fuzz of it. He pushed it forward and Frogadier hid his face deep in frubble that he was having difficulty getting out of. Froakie then used all of his strength to toss both the frubble and Frogadier over himself and into the air!

"What!" said Sanpei. He was defiantly not expecting something lot that!

"Use Cut, repeatedly." ordered Ash.

Froakie jumped up and started forming two needles with both of his hands, when he got up close to his evolved form who still had his face covered in frubble, he started attacking with the needles as fast as he could and was able to deliver a lot of damage, which gave him an edge in this battle.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse."

Frogadier started forming a ball of water in his hand to throw at Froakie, but Froakie and Ash were another step ahead!

"Use you frubble again!"

Froakie grabbed some more frubble from his neck and started putting it together like before. When Frogadier tossed his Water Pulse attack at Froake, the frubble shield that he made stretched out past him and Froakie held on to a small piece that he used to swing the attack back around and hit Frogadier with his own attack. The impact send him to the ground and Froakie managed to land smoothly without taking damage.

"I didn't expect that!" said Sanpei. He realized that he was underestimating Ash and Froakie and that could be his downfall if he doesn't get serious.

"Frogader, use Smokescreen." he called out.

Frogadier wasted no time it doing so and started to blow smoke from out of his mouth and it began to cover the field in a big black cloud. Ash knew that it was time to put his plan into action or the results of last battle will happen again.

Froakie couldn't see a thing and knew that Frogader could attack at any moment and he wouldn't even. he waited for his trainer give him permission to start their plan!

"Ok, Froakie. Let's do this!"

We permission given Froakie started taking frubble from his neck and placing it on the ground around him, he hopped that it would be enough to make the plan work!

"Frogadier, use Cut, repeatedly." called out Sanpei.

Frogadier formed two needles in his hands and ran into the black cloud of smoke ready to attack. Ash knew that it was time to see if his plan was going to work.

"Froakie, no matter how much Frogadier attacks, keep going and don't fight back until I say so!" he called.

This got everyone's attention, why would Ash say not to attack if he can't see anything in that smoke cloud? He must have some kind of plan, but no one could think of what it could be!

Meanwhile inside the smoke cloud Froakie continued to put frubble on the ground around him, he knew that he couldn't attack unless ash said so and hopped that he would survive long enough to do so! Before he could put another piece on the ground, Frogadier can out from behind him and attacked with Cut by slashing the needle across his back!

"Froooooo!?"

Everyone could hear the yell of pain and knew that Froakie was hit by the attack. Ash was worried, but he knew that it wasn't time to attack yet! Froakie would just have to keep on putting frubbles on the ground until he felt like it was time to attack.

'Hang in there, Froakie! I know you can do it.' Ash thought to himself.

Back inside the smoke cloud Froakie kept on throwing frubble around the field, he was now tossing it into places that he can't reach by foot and hoped that they would land near by!

"Frooo!?"

"Rahhh!?"

"Kiiie!?"

Frogadier kept on attack with Cut at fast as he could. He would jump into the air and attack while falling down to strike at Froakie while he was busy doing something. He couldn't see what Froakie was doing since he was more focused on attacking and could only see Froakie for brief seconds when he gets up close. But right when he was about to strike again, his foot got caught in something! He looked down to see a piece of frubble! He started to pull his leg out of it, but it wouldn't move and his foot was still stuck in it.

Ash hear Frogadier struggling and decided it was time! But first he closed his eyes and started to his aura to feel the aura of the other two! He could see two figure that were in that smoke cloud with aura surrounding their bodies and Ash could see their shape knowing who is who. Frogadier looked like he was having trouble moving while Froakie looked a bit damaged by the attacks he took ealier, but was able to move and keep on fighting.

"Froakie, he's behind you! Use Water Pulse."

Froakie turned around and fired a ball of water at Frogadier ,even though he couldn't see him he trusted Ash and his attack hit it's target!

"Frogadier!" called out Sanpei. He couldn't see, but he could hear what was happening inside the smoke cloud and he didn't like the sound of it!

"Use Frubble, and hurry!"

Froakie started shooting his frubble in the same direction that he shot his water Pulse and it started hitting Frogadier and trapping his arms and legs together!

A moment later a strong wind came by and blew the smoke away, allowing everyone to see the grassy field. To their surprise, it was covered in white frubbles all around, there was barely and space that wasn't covered!

This was what ash wanted and it looks like it worked, "Froakie, start gathering up the frubble and use Water Pulse in your other hand!"

Froakie started to gather up the frubble he throw and put it together into a ball that was about as big as his head. Then he started creating another Water Pulse attack in his other hand and started hoping towards Frogadier who was still stuck in some frubble and couldn't move! Froakie was being careful on where he landed and jumped from to make sure that he doesn't end up in the same situation.

"Frogadier! Get out of there and hurry!" called out Sanpei. But it was too late, Froakie made it up to his evolved form, put the ball of frubble in his face, and smashed the Water Pulse in his stomach like a Rasengan!

The forces of the Water Pulse send Frogadier flying into a near by tree, when he hit it and feel to the ground he started to get up as fast as he could.

"I'm proud of you, Froakie. All of today's training is really paying off!" smiled Ash.

"Froikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkke..." yelled the blue frog Pokemon at he started to glow! His body started to expand in height and size a his body grew thinner and his arms and legs longer, the shape of his head transformed and his frubbles around his neck started to take the shape of a scarf. The brightness was glowing strong until the transformation was complete and it revealed a new Pokemon, the same one that the team had just met today!

"Wow. Froakie, you evolved into a Frogadier!" said Ash in excitement.

"Wow. Let me take a look!" said Serena as she took out her Pokedex to scan the newly evolved starter.

 **Frogadier**

 **The Bubble Frog Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Froakie. It's swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time.**

"That's so cool!" cheered Bonnie.

"Well it looks like you've been pushing yourselves harder than I thought. Well done both of you!" chuckled Sanpei.

"Well, Frogadier, are you ready to use your new body?" asked our raven haired hero.

"Froga!" replied the water type. He then had his hand and legs glow white and started to preform so punches and kicks for everyone to see.

"Did Frogadier learn a new move?" asked Clemont.

"Yes he did! Ash, your Frogadier learned Aerial Ace!" called out Serena.

"But that's a flying type move, Frogadier's not a flying type?" questioned Bonnie.

"True, but Pokemon can learn moves that aren't their type by ether using TMs and HMs, or if the trainer trains then hard enough that they move comes to then on their own when the time is right." explained her older brother. **(A/N: Which sadly only happens in the anime, not the games. Which is disappointing.)**

"I guess it's time to try that new move out!" smirked Ash with excitement.

"Only problem is that you dropped your guard! Frogadier use Bubble." called out Sanpei.

Ash and his Frogadier looked back to see Sanpei's Frogadier firing bubbles at Ash's Frogadier from his mouth.

"Use Cut." ordered Ash.

His Frogadier formed a needle with white energy and started to slash at all the bubbles that were coming his way hitting everyone of them. One by one, the bubbles came faster at ash's Frogadier, but he just kept on slicing through them as they came. With his new and faster body this was a whole lot easier than before and this was going to help him make a comeback in this battle.

Sanpei's Frogadier stopped shotting bubbles from his mouth and waited for his ninja trainer to hive him an new order, "Use Quick Attack."

He did as he was told and started to move faster at white aura surrounded his body. He was able to get the speed boost and his Ash's Frogadier easily in the stomach by punching him with the combined force of himself and the Quick Attack. The impact send the newly evolved Frogadier flying back a few feet.

Hang in there, Frogadier! We can do this!" encouraged Ash.

Frogadier was able to do a few back flips to soften his landing and hear his trainer's word of encouragement.

"Use Water Pulse."

He then started to to create a ball of water in his hands to attack with, he then began to run up to Sanpei's Frogadier with the Water Pulse in his hands!

"Use Cut."

Sanpei's Frogadier started to form a small white needle in his hands and he also began to up to Ash's incoming Frogadier who had a ball of water in one of his hands. The two frog Pokemon were getting closer every pasting second and it seem that nether of them was going to give an inch!

"Throw it!" shouted Ash.

His Frogadier launched his Water Pulse full forces at Sanpei's, who used his Cut attack to slice it in half while continue running. Now it was time for thing to go to a new level!

"Aerial Ace."

Ash's Frogadier covered his leg in white aura and preformed a jump kick at his opponent. He was able to land the blow and Sanpei's Frogadier was kicked in the face and sent rolling along the grass.

"Use Water Pulse."

Sanpei's Frogadier threw a ball of water at Ash's Frogadier and it hit him in the face at well, giving him enough time to run up ready for the next command.

"Use Cut."

Frogadier created another needle with white aura and slashed Ash's Frogadier across the chest.

"Use Pound."

"Cut, again."

Ash's Frogadier made his fist glow white as he aimed it at his opponent's face! Sanpei's Frogadier tighten the grip of his hand with the needle on it and aimed for his opponent's chest!

*POW*

*SLASH*

A fist met a face, while a blade met a chest! The two Pokemon landed their attacks on the spot delivering damage to each other and could feel pain from the other's attack. They started to walk backwards a little until they were both about an arms length away. They looked at each other an nodded, showing that they have respect for each other. And then, both collapsed!

"Both Frogadiers are unable to battle! This battle ends in a tie!" announced Clemont.

That was the end of that and the battle was over. Both trainers walked up to their Frogadiers to see if they were alright.

"Are you ok?" asked our hero to his Frogadier.

Frogadier nodded to replay to his trainer.

"How about you?" asked Sanpei.

"Froga." replied his water type.

"That's a relief."

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The sun was starting set and the sky was turning orange meaning that the day was coming to an end. the team was now saying their goodbyes to Sanpei and thanked him for his help today.

"Thanks a lot, Sanpei. Your training helped me and Frogadier out a lot!" smiled Ash.

"I was happy to hep, but you've done a fantastic job raising him so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he would evolve soon!" said the ninja boy.

"Well, I guess we should start finding a Pokemon Center before it gets dark. We'll see you again sometime, Sanpei." said Clemont.

"And maybe we'll have a rematch someday!" smiled Ash.

"I'll look forward to it." chuckled Sanpei, "And Serena,"

"Yes?" asked said person.

"Good luck with him!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" asked Serena fearfully.

"You who I'm talking about!" giggled Sanpei. He looked over at Ash for a moment which caused Serena to look at him as well. Then he and Frogadier jumped off into the trees and disappeared from the group's sight.

"H-H-He know!?" Serena asked herself.

* * *

 **Done, sorry that it took so long to get this out. School is one of the major reasons why I update so late.  
**

 **Anyway let's talk about the chapter and the anime. I really thought that Froakie was going to evolve during the first Sanpei episode and not the second. I mean he has had many other trainers before Ash, and he was a really good fighter as a Froakie, but the anime just makes the Pokemon take longer to evolve in the games. I think that he should have been a Frogadier longer than a Froakie. But, I'm not in charge of the show, so I can do anything.  
**

 **Let me know if you thought he was also going to evolve during Sanpei's debut or not.**

 **I'll work as hard as I can to try to get the next chapter out sooner, until then I'm signing off!**


	14. Learning to Attract, Cyllage Gym

**Learning to Attract, Cyllage Gym**

Our Kalos heroes have had a few adventures while making their way to Cyllage City for Ash's second gym battle for the Kalos league. Their got a chance to go fishing a bit for a day and it proud to help Serena spent some more time with Ash since he taught her how to do so because she never gone fishing before, she was really happy because she got to spent time with him.

After that, that they reunited with Alexa in Ambrette Town who decided to research on fossils, she also heard that a discovery and invited the team to join her, which they did. It turned out to be a revived Aurorus and Amarua!

They have had a few more adventures after that, but Ash took most of the time to train in preparing for his battle against the Cyllage gym leader so that he could get his second badge. And with his newly evolved Frogadier, he could stand a better chance since this gym leader uses rock types.

The team were about a few hours away from the city and decided to have a break to rest up, and so Ash could train a bit more. Everyone else was doing their own thing, Clemont was inventing something, Bonnie was playing with Dedeene,but also watch Serena to see if she would make a move o ash to advance their relationship, and Serena was holding Fennekin in her arms while watching Ash train, Fennekin did the same, but was more focused on Pikachu.

"Use Steel Wing, Fletchling." ordered Ash.

Flectchling started to make his wings glow white for a moment until they turned into metal steel and stated flying straight at Pikachu. The electric type seemed calm and know what his trainer was going to command next.

"Iron Tail."

Pikachu's tail glowed just like Fletchling and turn into metal. He then leaped into the air and swung his tail against the wings of his bird friend, but due to being much stronger Pikachu's Iron Tail over powered the Steel Wing attack and hit Fletchling and the impact sent his flying backwards.

"Fletchling!" called the little bird Pokemon as he was sent flying backwards.

"Oh no, Fletchling! Frogadier use your frubble to soften the landing!" called out Ash.

Frogadier quickly grabbed part of his frubble scarf and started tossing it to where Fletchling looked like he was going to land. After throwing about 27 pieces of frubble, Fletchling landed safely on top of it and was unharmed.

"Thanks a lot, Frogadier." Ash smiled at his water type.

"Frog!" smiled Frogadier back at his trainer.

Ash walked up to his Kalos flying type and got down on his knees to get closer to eye level with him, "Hey Fletchling, I'm sorry that I made you go up against Pikachu knowing that he's way stronger than you. I forget that sometimes, can you forget me?"

"Fletchling." replied the bird Pokemon as he flew into his trainer's shoulder and rubbed his head against his cheek. The moment was so much for Serena to watch as she got an example at how caring and loving her crush is. She was having her heart beat so loud that Fennekin could now hear it thanks to her big ears. Serena was now a blushing mess at tiny pink heart flew around her head!

"Enjoying the moment?" asked Bonnie.

Serena looked over and all of the pink heart were gone as soon as she saw the smirk on Bonnie's face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Really Serena you should just tell him!"

"I'm not ready to tell him yet, I just need so more time!"

"OK, but make it soon or I'll have to do the deed for you!"

"What did we talk about in the Pokemon Center a few days ago, young lady?" Serena asked in a serious tone.

"When one person has feelings for another, you let that person deal with progressing the relationship while you do nothing and mind your own business." pouted the little blonde girl.

"Good. I'll talk to Ash as soon as I'm ready." Serena smiled, happy that her friend now understood about keeping her nose in her own love life and out of others. But, she failed to see Bonnie cross her fingers and smirk!

Back to Ash's training he had called back his Servine to help Frogadier get use to grass attacks so that he can take attacks that super effective more easily. He was now using his Cut attack against Servine's Leaf Blade and both seem to be equally matched in strength. Ash knew that this meant two things, one is that Frogadier had grown stronger thanks to Sanpei's his training and the evolution, and the other one is that he needs to train Servine more because he doesn't want his Kalos Pokemon being the only ones to get stronger on this journey. He want his other Pokemon growing stronger as well and promised to never leave then behind again! The two attacks got cancelled out due to being too equal matched, showing Ash that it was time for a new strategy.

"Servine, use Attract." he called.

Servine started to spin around at her background started to glow pink and get covered in hearts, she winked at Frogadier as a pink heart flew to him and popped as soon as it touched him. He ended up falling madly in love with the grass starter of Unova.

This caught Fennekin's attention as she looked at how Frogadier was acting as he moved closer to Servine. She then realized that if she could learn Attract, then maybe she could attract Pikachu for a little while, even if the move's effects wear off after a while. But it was still something!

Serena could see that Fennekin had come up with an idea to make Pikachu like her for a little while and knew just what it was!

'I wish I was a Pokemon, then I could use Attract on Ash!' she thought.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

The trainers were on the table eating away at the food and enjoying themselves and the Pokemon were doing the same. Fennekin was right beside Servine and decided to ask if she would help her.

* * *

 **(Pokemon Language: On)**

 **"Hey Servine." she whispered.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I-I need to ask you something important."**

 **"Don't tell me, you want to learn Attract!"**

 **"H-How did you know?!" asked the fox Pokemon nervously.**

 **"I saw your face when I was training, plus I know how you feel about Pikachu. So I put two and two together and figured it out." replied the grass type.**

 **Fennekin was now really embarrassed and didn't know if Servine would help her and think her reason is dumb, "It's ok if you don't-"**

 **"No, no. I'll help you!" said Servine, cutting Fennekin off from what she was going to say.**

 **"R-Really?"**

 **"Yeah, I think it's sweet that you like him and you would make a god match for him!"**

 **"You really think so?!" blushed the fire fox Pokemon.**

 **"Yeah, plus with your trainer having a thing for Ash, that'll make things easier because Pikachu is and understanding guy too." explained Servine.**

 **"Thank you so much, I would let you down!" promised Fennekin.**

 **"I know you won't!" smiled the grass type.**

 **(Pokemon Language: Off)**

* * *

After lunch was done, Serena had asked Ash if she and Fennekin could train with him, he agreed to this knowing that Serena wants to become a capable trainer. But he didn't know about the part that she wants to impress him.

"So you want to teach Fennekin Attract, right?" he asked to make should he hear her right.

"Yes, I think that will come in very useful in future battles, plus it might help me in becoming a performer." explained Serena.

"Well it's a good thing that I have Servine with me today. I want you and Fennekin to watch closely to make sure you understand how to preform the move so that doing it will be much easier than just doing it without a clue, ok?" asked Ash. He wanted to make sure that Serena would get it right so that she wouldn't start doubting herself,thinking that she couldn't do it.

"Ok Ash, I'll try my hardest and make you proud!" blushed the blonde girl.

Ash felt his heart act a bit to her respond, he was very happy to hear it, but didn't know why. He thought it had something to do with her being his first friend since they were kids, but he decided to just let it go and start the training.

"Servine, use Attract." he called.

Servine winked at the direction that she was facing and a released several pink hearts at who ever was in that direction. Chespin was in that direction and was hit by the pink heart, he was unable to see it coming and fell in love with Servine. His eyes turned into pink hearts and he was slowly walking over to her while his arms were out.

"Wow. That's amazing!" said Serena. She couldn't believe how good that move worked. Oh how she wished that both she and Ash were Pokemon cause then she could try it out on him.

But Chespin soon came to his senses and the effects wore off. He was now back to his normal self again.

"I think it's best that we repeat this a few times to make sure that Fennekin understands how it's done before trying it herself." Ash theorized.

* * *

(25 Minutes Later)

After repeating the move for about let's say 32 times, Ash was sure that Serena and Fennekin could pull it off now. Servine had used Attract on as many of her male friends as she had available. Frogadier, Chepin, Bunnelby, Dedenne, Fletchling, and Pikachu. Fennekin however was very against having Pikachu be used for practice, cause she had to sit by and watch him act all lovey dovey over another girl, even if it was just the effect of the more. She knows that the same will be to her, but she would really be happy if Pikachu acted that way around her!

"Ok, I think that's enough. You can stop now, Servine." said Ash.

"Ser." replied the snake Pokemon, happy that she won't have any more boys following her around thanks to the move that she's been preforming for the past half hour or so.

"Well, did the both of you watch enough to see how it was done?" asked our hero.

"Yes. We watched every single one of them and think that it's time to give it a try." replied Serena.

"Then do it!" smiled Ash.

Serena and Fennekin got up and walked over to the area Servine has been using for the past half hour. Ash sat down on the ground to watch and see how thing would go.

"OK, Fennekin, use Attract." ordered Serena.

Fennekin closed her eyes and started to concentrate on making the move work. But her focus switched back to Pikachu and that was going to have an effect on the results on how this would end. She then opened her eyes again and winked, a small pink heart appeared at was head towards the direction where ash and his Pokemon are, but it popped half way there and the move fail.

"Aww man." sighed Serena.

Fennekin was just as disappointed and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't let that get to you. It was just the first time, all you need is to keep practicing and then you'll get it right soon." smiled Ash as he placed his hand on Serena's shoulder. The girl looked up to see the smiling face that she grew to love over the time the two spent together on their journey so far. She blushed at she felt Ash's hand in her shoulder and returned a smile at him.

Thanks, Ash." she replied.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After sometime practicing, the girls were getting better and better on using the move. Ash and Servine's help was also making thing easier for them as well, they helped them learn when to release the power and how long to focus it. The progress was going very well for them, around the seventh time the Fennekin created a bigger pink heart then the first one, the tenth time is when a hear hit Dedenne and he fell in love with Fennekin, but that only lasted for about five seconds and he was back to his normal self again. So the two were doing very well as you can see!

"I think you two should take a break now, you've been progressing well and deserve a rest." Ash suggested.

"Alright, I think Fennekin is getting a bit tired." replied Serena.

"Fennn." said the fox Pokemon as she nodded her head. All of that training has made her very tired and she could barely stand with her tired legs. Fortunately for her, Pikachu came over and picked her up so the she could rest her legs while he carried her. Everyone was surprised by Pikachu's action including himself, he didn't know why he did it, but he wasn't going to back out now since it would be rude to do so and she looked very tired. Fennekin was at a lost for word as her crush carried her back to where their friends are, she blushed the whole trip and couldn't think was what to say to him. When they got back to where their friends are Pikachu set her down gently so that she could rest on the ground.

"Fennekin." thanked the fox Pokemon.

"Pika pi." smiled the electric type as he scratched the back of his head, saying that he was happy to help.

He the felt a pair of lips touch his cheeks as he opened his eyes to see that Fennekin was kissing him on the cheek. When she stopped she started to blush a lot from her action and couldn't find the right thing to say. Before Pikachu could ask, Serena returned Fennekin to her Pokeball so that she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment now. Fennekin was lucky that her trainer knew what she was feeling!

All the other Pokemon smiled or smirked at the action of the fire fox and proud that she took the risk to make such a bold move. Meanwhile, Pikachu placed his hand over his chest as his heart was beating very fast and very hard. He was going to remember this for the rest of the Kalos journey, that's for sure!

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After resting for a bit the team decided that maybe it was time for Fennekin to try using Attract again. All the Pokemon promised to not talk about what happened today to make her feel uncomfortable cause that would be rude, and they didn't want to make her feel bad since she's family to them.

Serena called Fennekin out of her Pokeball and told her that they were going to keep on practicing to learn Attract, "Let's keep trying, Fennekin, we almost got it!" she said.

The fire type nodded her head to response to her trainer walked over to the grassy area. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the move, when she was ready she opened her eyes and winked that Pikachu. A dozen pink hearts flew from her eyes and started to fly around him until one of them touched him and popped. Piachu then started to feel his heart pounding and soon his eyes turned into pink hearts as he fell for Fennekin!

"Fennekin, you did it! You learned Attract!" cheered Serena.

"Fen fen kin!" cheered the fox Pokemon. After practicing for nearly an hour she finally learned the move she wanted to know.

Her attention was caught when she felt two arms wrap around her neck into a hug. It was Pikachu who was still under the effects of Attract and was hugging Fennekin his arms. This brought joy to the fire fox as she was able to get her crush to show her some affection, but she didn't feel completely satisfied as she know that it was just what the move casues and not Pikachu showing any trust affection towards her.

Not a moment later the effects wore off and Pikachu was back to normal again, he quickly withdrew from Fennekin and started to apologize. Fennekin said the it was the effects of Attract and that it was alright, but she wished that he showed real affection towards her. However if you look close enough you can see Pikachu blushing a bit!

"Hey guys, come and look at this!" called out Clemont.

Everyone ran over where the electric type gym leader was and started asking what was up?

"What do want us to look at Clemont? If it's another one of your inventions, I hope it dosen't blow up in our faces again!" said Serena.

"Don't worry, its not an invention. We made it to Cyllage city!" replied the tech wise. He pushed a few bushes out of the way so that the others could see what was behind them. Cyllage city came into view as buildings, rocks, and a cliff came into view for the rest of the XY gang to see!

"You mean that we've been near Cyllage city this whole time?" asked Ash.

"Well it would seem that way, so I guess we should have kept going just a bit farther to make it there earlier." said Clemont as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

(5 Hours Later)

The team was now in their rooms assigned to them by Nurse Joy ready for a good night sleep. They still found it hard to believe that they were so close to the city and didn't even noticed. Ash however saw this as a good thing since it gave him more time to train and prepare for tomorrow when he battles the gym leader.

In the Serena and Bonnie's room the two were discussing about Fennekin's achievement today on learning Attract and how it ties in to the progress she has made with advancing her relationship with Pikachu, as well as Serena's relationship with Ash.

"Aren't you a bit embarrassed that your own Pokemon has tried harder to get her crush to notice her than you have with yours?" asked Bonnie as she was climbing into bed.

"Bonnie for the last time, stop getting involved in my relationship with Ash." begged Serena.

"What relationship?! You've been friends with his ever since you met him for the first time. And may I remind you that was years ago before you moved her to Kalos, you didn't see him in years and didn't even know if you would see him again. Your with him again now and this is you chance to tell him!" explained the younger Lumiose sibling.

Serena took a moment to think about what Bonnie had just said. She was right, she was right about not knowing if she would see him again, she was right about being nothing but friends from the moment they met to now, and she was right about having the chance to tell him now! The more Serena thought the more it started to make sense to her.

"And what if there's another girl that likes Ash and she tells him before you do because she was just a bit braver?" asked Bonnie.

Now that was a real reason for her to start thinking! Serena wouldn't know what to do if another girl confessed to Ash before her, would he accept, reject, think about it before giving an answer. She would defiantly be heartbroken if Ash would end up with someone else. Bonnie was right, if she doesn't tell him soon then someone else might!

"OK Bonnie, I'll try to tell him soon!"

"That's great, Serena! Because I'm going to help you, and your going to let me whether you like it or not!"

The teen girl just sighed as she nodded her head at the younger blonde, "OK, you win!"

* * *

(Next Day)

After getting breakfast and doing a bit of training Ash was ready for a gym battle and that second gym badge in Kalos. He had decided to us Pikachu, Frogadier, and Fletchling for this battle so that they come get a bit more experience and get stronger. The team was now walking towards where they were told the gym is located.

"Ash, are you sure that you want to to use Pikachu and Fletchling in this gym?" asked Clemont.

"Of course I do, Clemont. Just because the gym leader uses rock types doesn't mean that Pikachu and Fletchling won't do good because they have a disadvantage. it takes more than just a type advantage to win a battle, it also takes strategy." explained Ash.

Meanwhile the girls were behind the boys talking about what they discussed last night. Bonnie was telling Serena different ways of expressing her feelings to Ash without fully confessing.

"So do you understand now, Serena?" asked Bonnie.

"I think so." replied the shy teen girl. She acutely had her mind on something else and that was what Bonnie told her last night about her telling Ash how she feels before another girl does. She was worried, but knew that Bonnie was right about that and needed to act soon!

The team kept on walking until that arrived at the gym. It was a cave inside a mountain in the city.

"Well, this is it!" claimed Ash.

"T-This is where the gym is? A cave?" asked Bonnie. She was very confused about a gym being inside a cave.

"Yup. I asked a few people at the Pokemon Center and they showed me how to get here before we went to sleep last night." Ash and the gang started to walk inside to the cave to get to the gym on the other end of the tunnel. When they got to the other side, it was **HUGE**! There was a hole on the top of the cave to let sun light come through, a waterfall on the far end of the gym, and an elevator to help people get up to the field or the balcony next to it. And then there's the field itself, which was on top of a giant climbing wall which looked pretty high!

"Wow! This is the biggest gym that I've ever seen in my life!" gasped Ash at the size this the gym inside the cave.

The others were quite amazed at well, even more than Ash was since this is the third gym that they've ever been in!

"Can I help you kids with something?" asked a new voice. Everyone turned around to see who spoke to them and found an adult standing behind them.

"Yes sir, we're looking for the gym leader of this gym." Ash answered.

"Well kid, look no more because I'm the gym leader. My names Grant." the man introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Grant. I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont." Ash replied by introducing his friends.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pikachu!"

Grant froze for a moment when he saw Ash's face and remembered the night that he saw the news report about a wild Garchomp going on a rampage in Lumiose city a last month. The boy that shot a Charge Beam from his hands looked just like this Ash kid standing in front of him, "Ash? Your Ash Ketchum?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you know who I am?" replied our young teen trainer.

Grant smiled and replied, "I know who you are because I've seen you on TV a month ago, when you saved Lumiose city from that wild Garchomp! You shot a Charge Beam from out of your hands!"

"There's a simple explanation for that, I'm an aura user and used the power of the type that my starter was is." Ash replied.

"Well Ash, I take it that your here for a gym battle?" asked the rock type gym leader.

"You bet, but I warn you that I'll make things really hard for you and your Pokemon!" warned the Kanto trainer.

"Well in order to battle me you'll have to climb the wall up to the field, or you can take the elevator if you want." Grant explained.

The trainers looked at both the wall and the elevator to decide which way they should choose to reach the top. Serena was not the bravest of the bunch, so her choice was the elevator. Clemont was not very active and was already a slow runner, if that was the case then climbing was not an option for him, so it was that elevator for him as well. Ash already decided on the climbing wall since he wanted to look like a challenger and challenge himself to get stronger,climbing the wall was the best way to do so! Bonnie wanted to take the climbing wall as well, so the was her decision, but the chances of that happening will be reviled to us in just a minute.

"I'm taking the climbing wall so that I can get a bit of a work out today!" smiled our hero. He started walking to the climbing wall and looked up to see how far up it was. Luckily the floor he was standing on was a soft mattress, so if he fell he'll be alright.

"I'm going to climb too!" cheered Bonnie as she ran up to the wall and grabbed on to one of the handles to pull herself up. But Clemont ran up to her and told her that she was going to take the elevator like the rest of them, which she was unhappy about.

"Why do I have to take the boring elevator?" whined the younger sister.

"Because I don't want you to fall and get hurt. That's why!" replied Clemont.

"There's a mattress encase I fall, Clemont. Your just embarrassed that I'm more active than you and you can't climb something that high." pouted the little girl.

"I am not! I can climb that wall, your just too young to do it yourself for a wall that high!" replied the older sibling.

"Would the two of you quit it already, you act like this almost all the time. Can't you two ever agree on anything?!" said Ash as he made the two silence.

"Sorry." the two replied.

'Wow, he can stop them both with just a simple! He's amazing!' thought Serena as she blushed at how handsome Ash looks and sounds when he takes control.

Ash turned his attention to the wall and decided that the time was now! He grabbed onto one of the handles, put his foot on another one and pulled himself up to grab another handle to hang on to. He was now three feet off the ground and he was going to keep on going until he reaches however many feet the top of the wall was. The others looked from below at Ash moving up the wall as he climbed, Serena was getting extremely worried about him, even with a soft mattress she'll rush to his side to make sure he's alright!

"Hey, are you guys going to stand there watching me the whole time, or are to going to try and beat me to the top?' ash playfully asked with a smile.

"We're going to beat you! Hurry guys, we can't loss to him!" said Bonnie as she dragged the two by their hands into the elevator.

Serena kept on looking as ash as he continued to climb the want, until the doors of the elevator closed and blocked her sight of him.

Ash was moving very quickly up the wall for someone his age. He my have not been on climbing walls very often, but all of his years of traveling have made him overcome many obstacles. One of them being mountains and hills meant that he needed to do a lot of climbing to get past them, with all of that climbing this was now easy for him. He didn't think about anything else other than getting to the top of the wall, not Pikachu breathing on his neck, not why Serena has been acting strange around him ever since she started traveling with him, not why Fennekin kissed Pikachu yesterday. No, he kept on climbing in order to reach the top. That was his goal and he was going to accomplish it!

Twenty-Seven steps or something later, and Ash reached the top of the climbing wall and got up on the field. He looked to see that it was a dirt battlefield and that it was very high up from the ground. He saw Grant come up from the other side and assumed that there was a climbing wall on the other side of the field as well.

The next thing that happened was the doors to the elevator opened and his friends walked out to the balcony. They were all really surprised to see him up and standing on the field before they even got there themselves!

"how did you get up here so fast?' asked a surprised Bonnie.

"You weren't even half way up before we got into the elevator! Are you that fast of a climber?" asked an equally shocked Clemont.

"I've been traveling for a lot longer than all of you guys, so I've climbed things before and this wall was pretty much easy." Ash smiled at his friends.

"So you've been climbing before huh, Ash?" asked the gym leader.

"One on mountains and hills, this was the first climbing wall I've been on in a long time." Ash replied to the question.

Serena was looking at her crush with a bit of a worried face which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie, "Hey Serena, are you ok? You look worried about something." she asked.

"I'm just really nervous on how this battle is going to turn out." replied the teen from Vaniville Town.

"Why? Ash is the one battling, not you." said Bonnie.

"I know, but he's been working so hard to get his Kalos Pokemon stronger so that they can help him out this this battle. Eversince he won back that the Santalune gym he's been working harder to get stronger and make sure that he wins this battle too. A victory her would mean the world to him and with eveything that we've all been through to get here, the walking, the Team Rocket and giant Meowth bot accident, helping me to get Fennekin to learn Attract, and everything else has all been distracting him from getting a lot more training done. And if he losses, I just feel like part of it will be my fault." said Serena as she explained how she really felt.

"Well it's nice that you feel worried for him and all, but you shouldn't have said that out loud." warned Bonnie.

"Why not?"

"Because there's a lot of room in this cave and it can echo out for everyone to hear!"

Silence was all that could be heard afterwards when Bonnie finished talking. Serena's face was turning very red from what she just heard. She looked down at the battlefield to see Ash staring at her with a confussed and uncomfortable face.

"Don't worry, Serena. This is my gym battle not your, so you can just calm down a bit. Also, this battle dosen't really man the world to me, I've had others in the past so it's alright. But I'd never blame you for a lose unless it's for a good reason. You really are weird." said Ash.

*THUMP*

And with that single word Serena was on the ground unconscious. She was already too embarrassed that her crush had heard how worried she was about him for something so little, but to hear him say that she was weird was like a needle to the heart. She really needed to find a way to control herself around him.

Bonnie got down beside her and checked her heart to see if the teen girl was fine, "She's alright. She'll be up in a few minutes." said the younger blonde girl.

'Ahhh, young love.' thought Grant as he knew what was on Serena's mind thanks to her actions.

"Well Grant, are you ready for this cause I know I am!?" asked Ash.

"Before we battle, I want to ask you what you were thinking when you were climbing up the wall, Ash?" asked the rock type gym leader.

Ash started to think for a moment on what was going through his head as he was climbing up to the battlefield. One think that he remembered was that he wanted to get to the top of the wall so that he could battle Grant for his second Kalos gym badge, so he decided to you that as an answer.

"As I was looking up at where the wall ended, I was thinking about getting there because that's where I was going to have my battle with you. So I was thinking about getting to the top of the wall because that was my goal." Ash smiled.

"Very good, Ash. That's exactly what I wanted to hear! You see, I use the wall as a way to challenge myself in getting to a goal, every time I climb a wall I'm getting to the destination at the top. That's what I want trainers to do as well, challenge themselves to overcome obstacles in the future and work hard to reach there goals." explained Grant.

"Well Grant, I faced many gym leaders in the past and if you see them and yourself as obstacles then your just another wall that I have to get past!" smirked Ash.

"That was so cool!" blushed Serena. She had woken up a few seconds ago and heard most of the conversation between Ash and Grant.

Bonnie decided that it was time for some fun, "Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure your boyfriend will be just fine!" she whispered so only Serena could hear her. What resulted was a red face Serena who's color would make any fire type jealous.

"The battle between Ash the challenger and Grant the gym leader is about to begin! The challenger is allowed to use all the Pokemon he has, while the gym leader uses two Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to recall Pokemon, this battle will be over when all of one trainers Pokemon is unable to continue!" said the referee.

"Onix, I need your help!" called Grant as he tossed a Pokeball out into the field. Out came one of the 151 Pokemon that originated in Kanto, the giant snake rock Pokemon Onix!

Serena pulled out her Pokedex to scan the giant beast.

 **Onix**

 **The Rock Snake Pokemon**

 **Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes for Digletts.**

"Wow, that Onix looks really big! How is Ash going to beat that thing?" asked Serena worriedly.

"Don't worry, Serena. He'll find a way, he hasn't lost yet!" encouraged Clemont. He was a bit confused at why Serena was being so worried about a gym battle that she's not in. He's staring to think that she's grown a little too concerned of Ash, but he doesn't know the full story yet.

"OK then, Frogadier, I choose you!" called Ash as he tossed the Pokeball the held his first Kalos partner. Frogadier hopped out and was really for some action thanks to all of yesterday's training!

Grant was surprised to see that Ash had a Frogadier, it's been so long since he had a trainer come challenge him with one that he's been used to seeing more Froakies. He knew that this meant that this battle was going to be very hard for him!

"Battle begin!"

"Forgadier, use Double Team."

Many copies of the bubble frog Pokemon started appearing around him until there was like firth teen Frogadiers on the battlefield. Ash hoped that his plan would work since he's been planning it for a whole now after Frogadier evolved into his new form.

"Use Flash Cannon."

Onix started charging up white aura in his mouth and fired it at the crowd of water type. "Now!" called Ash. Frogadier launched himself into the air and was high over Onix, who was still looking at the copies since Frogadier's speed was too fast to have him see a fast moving frog. An explosion sent a bunch of dust into the air as the Flash Cannon missed it's target and hit nothing but dirt instead.

"Water Pulse."

Frogadier had gathered water into his hand and formed it into a large ball that he tossed at the large rock snake. Onix didn't have enough time to react as his face was now covered in H2O. It was super effective and it gave Ash and his team a step closer to winning this fight!

"Onix, use Rock Tomb."

Onix began to glow white as pointy rocks appeared around him and started flying towards Frogadier at high speed.

"Use Cut."

Frogadier used withe energy to create a small blade and started slicing away at any rock that came close enough to him. He was swinging that blade like a pro!

"Rock Polish."

Onix's body started to spark with light blue energy, once that was done Grant called out the next move, "Iron Tail."

Onix's tail started to glow white as he raised it up high and started to bring it down on Frogadier. But the frog Pokemon was easily able to dodge it and was soon behind the giant rock snake. It was now time to put Ash's plan into action!

"Frogadier, use Double Team and jump around as much at you can!" he called out.

More and more Frogadiers started to appear as they began hopping around the battlefield to get Onix's attention. The giant rock Pokemon looked to the left to see seven Frogadier there, the right to see four, and up to see three above him. Everywhere he looked there was a Frogadier, he couldn't ell which one was real!

"Onix, use Rock tomb to make them all disappear!" said Grant.

Onix surrounded his body with white aura again and blasted about seventeen rock at the jumping frog Pokemon that could be found everywhere on the battlefield. One by one they ere all hit and started to disappear from sight. The number was now going down to seven, five, three, two, one, zero?

Onix and his trainer looked around the field to see if the real Frogadier could be seen somewhere, but they both found nothing. Where could that speedy water type have gotten to?

"Alright, use Cut."

Onix suddenly screamed in pain as he felt something attacked him from behind.

"Onix! What is it?" asked Grant. But he soon saw the problem, Ash's Frogadier had just slashed Onix across the back and was currently holding on to stay on the large rock snake.

"On start climbing up!" ordered Ash.

Frogadier soon started to jump and make his way up to the top of Onix's body. He leaped from rock to rock in order to reach the head of the snake Pokemon, it was a real climb since Onix was really tall, but he was determined to make it to the top.

"You like it? I decided to call it the Frogadier Climb! Since he's climbing Onix so quickly thanks to his speed!" smiled Ash.

"Wow, that's a cool name!" cheered Bonnie.

"The Frogadier Climb! That's awesome!" smiled Serena.

Once Frogadier was at the top he held on tight to avoid falling off of the giant rock snake. "Water Pulse." called Ash.

Frogadier started to gather water in his hand while holding on with the other and held on until he could preform the attack. But Onix was making that task very difficult since he was shaking his head back and forth to get the water type off of his head. Frogadier was struggling to hold on since he didn't want to fail this move, and that he was in the perfect spot to launch it at, but he soon felt his hand starting to loosen it's grip!

"Now!" Ash snapped.

Frogadier smashed the ball of water onto Onix's head and the impact caused an explosion that only Onix took damage from since he was at a disadvantage. Frogadier landed on the ground safely on his feet and saw that impact of his attack. Smoke cleared from Onix's head and revealed his face, he looked in pain and had water soaking down his rocky body thanks to getting hit by two Water Pulses. However he still looked like he could fight!

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse again!" said Ash.

"Onix, use Flash Cannon!" ordered Grant.

Both Pokemon started to charge up their respective attacks and waited for the right time to use them, after a few seconds Frogadier threw his water Pulse at Onix, while Onix fired Flash Cannon at Frogadier. Everyone was expecting for the two attacks to hit each other and explode, but when they both made contact with each other the Water Pulse was slashed everywhere because of how much weaker it was than the Flash Cannon! The white beam soon hit Frogadier in the chest and send him flying back to Ash! He crashed into the ground and was in serious pain.

"Frogadier, are you OK?" asked the Pallet Town trainer.

"Froga." replied the bubble frog Pokemon.

"I think you should take a break, Return!" said Ash as he called back Frogadier to his Pokeball.

"Why did Ash call Frogadier back? He was doing so good." asked Bonnie.

"Well it's true that Frogadier manage to hit Onix with super effective moves, Onix is still stronger than Frogadier and that also means that his attacks are more powerful as well. That was the only hit that Onix landed on Frogadier and it caused a lot of damage, so switching out was a good move by Ash." Clemont explained to his little sister.

"I hope can find a way to encounter this?!" worried Serena. Frogadier was the only Pokemon the Ash chose for this gym battle with a type advantage, while the other two are at a disadvantage! She hoped that he could find some way around it.

"Well Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Pikachu!"

the little yellow mouse Pokemon ran out into the field and was ready to fight! Back with the rest of the team, Serena's Pokeball started to wiggle until it outed and let Fennekin out.

"I had a feeling you would want to watch." smiled Serena.

"Why does Fennekin only come out when Pikachu is battling?" asked Clemont.

"Beats me, I guess she just wants to see a powerful Pokemon in action." said Bonnie as she shrugged her shoulders. The younger sibling looked over at Serena and her only Pokemon so far and gave them a smiled.

"Fenn." barked Fennekin as her way of saying 'thank you' to avoid Clemont's question.

Back on the battlefield, Pikachu was waiting for ether Ash to tell him the first move, or have Onix make the first move. It was going to be tough since he was way smaller than Onix, but that hasn't stopped him from battling other Onix in the past!

"Pikachu, let's not waste any time and finish this now! Use a combination of both Electro Ball and Thunderbolt."

Pikachu started to gather electricity and form it into a ball on hid tall he charged it up and fired at Onix with full strength. He then produced more electricity and launched a full strength Thunderbolt at the yellow electric ball. When it hit, the Electro Ball doubled in size and started to fly faster at the giant rock snake Pokemon!

"Onix, use Flash Cannon to counter it!" said Grant.

'ONNNNIX!" yelled Onix as he fired a white beam from his mouth at the incoming Electro Bolt! Within seconds the two attacks collided with each other!

A gust of wind could be felt by Ash's friends as he covered their eyes to avoid getting dust in them. The two attacks started to push against each other for dominance. The shockwave afterwards caused the battlefield to shake a bit as the two Pokemon fought desperately to over come their opponent! Pikachu's Electro Bolt started to get the upper hand as it started to push Onix's Flash Cannon back a bit. The two continued to struggle until Onix couldn't take any more and his Flash Cannon was pushed back all the way.

He was hit by a very powerful combination of two electric type moves, and they both made him cry out in pain on how powerful they both were, he couldn't take anymore and as soon as the attacks stopped he fall to the ground and fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" called the referee.

Pikachu took a moment to breathe a little due to how tired he was after firing an attack that strong. Once he did catch his breath he looked over at his friends who were watching him and Ash in action. He saw Fennekin and started to blush madly! After what happened yesterday he was unsure on how to respond to her, so he just smiled and waved at her with his paw. Fennekin was very happy that he noticed her and lifted her paw to wave back at him too!

The girls were having their hearts melt under their chest at hearts flew around their head. Clemont and Ash on the other hand were quite confused, but Ash decided to ignore it and get back to the task at hand.

"Onix, Return. Thank you for your help." smiled Grant as he called back Onix to his Pokeball.

"Pikachu, you return too. I think you need to rest a bit before to battle again!" said Ash. Pikachu walked back to his trainer and sat by his side to rest for a bit.

"I must say Ash, you've really made things how for me! no one has even beaten Onix that quickly until now!" said Grant.

"Well it was simple with the strategy I used." replied Ash. He was far from done with using it, as he was planning to use it again with Grant's next Pokemon.

"Well let's see if it will help you with my next Pokemon! Go Tyrunt!" called the rock type trainer as he threw another Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out was a dinosaur like T-Rex that was about equal to Ash in height. The young trainer took out his Pokedex to scan the mighty rock type.

 **Tyrunt**

 **The Royal Heir Pokemon.**

 **This Pokemon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild.**

"Ok then, Fletchling, I choose you!" said Ash as he called out his flying type of Kalos.

"Well Ash, I'm very surprised by your choice, but you can see that Tyrunt and I have the clear advantage since he's a rock type." Grant warned our hero.

"True, but I've over came type advantages before and plan to do it again!" replied the raven haired boy.

"Well then, let's start and see if you can do it again! Tyrunt, use Rock Tomb."

Tyrunt started to make his body glow white as several rocks appeared around him and were now flying towards Fletchling.

"Use Double Team." said Ash. Fletchling started to make copies of himself so that Tyrunt would miss and he be fine. The rock started to fly past him while hitting the copies making them disappear, meaning that Ash had to act fast if he wants to win this thing!

"Use Razor Wind." he called. Fletchling started to make his wings glow white as he flapped them harder to send energy waves flying at Tyrunt. They made it to their target and hit him in the face about six times, though it may not be the most effective move it still did a fair share of damage.

"Use Crunch."

Tyrunt started to run up to Fletchling as fast as he could with his mouth opened wide to bit on the tiny bird Pokemon. There were still a bit of copies from the Double Team left and Ash decided to put them to good use, "Get in close and use Spinning Steel Wing." he ordered.

The army of Fletchlings that were left flew quickly towards Tyrunt as fast as they could, which confused everyone since Ash was walking into a trap on purpose. But one of the Fletchlings flew up over Tyrunt before he was close enough to bite him and was now behind him. Meanwhile that other ones ran straight into Tyrunt's mouth when he used Crunch, only to disappear a second later meaning that they were illusions!

"Now!" called Ash.

Fletchling started spinning as fast as he could in order to make the move more effective, which resulted in his wings glowing white and turning into steel. He made contact with the back of Tyrunt's head and proved to deal a lot of damage on the move.

"Tyrunt hang in there and use Iron Tail." called out Grant.

Tyrunt fought the pain as best as he could so that he could turn his tail into steel and used it to hit Fletchling off his head and send him flying back to Ash's side of the field, where he crashed into the ground!

"Fletchling! Are you alright?!" asked Ash.

Fletchling soon got back up and used his remaining strength to flap his wing to get off of the ground. He nodded his head to let his trainer know that he was fine.

"Now use Rock Tomb." said Grant.

Tyrunt made his body glow white again and sent a bunch of rocks flying at Fletchling. Ash knew that if his bird friend was hit then it would be over. "Use Double Team and head for the sky!" he yelled.

A few of the Fletchlings stayed down to confuse Tyrunt on his targeting while three headed for the high parts of the room. The Rock Tomb hit all the copies and had only three more to hit, but Ash was against that idea, "Use Razor Wind." he called.

All three Fletchlings used flapped their wings to create white energy waves that where heading for Tyrunt, just like before he was hit by them, but only five of them caused damage while the rest were just illusions.

"Ok Tyrunt, use Draco Meteor!" said Grant.

Tyrunt opened his mouth wide and looked up at the sky to unleash an orange glowing ball of energy. It flew high into the sky and soon exploded into many pieces, they all started to get come down all over the field causing damage to it!

"Fletchling dodge as fast as you can!"

Fletchling and the two remaining copies tried their best to avoid as much pieces of falling Meteors, but that was easier say then done as the two copies were now hit by the attack and the real one was knocked right out of the sky. He crashed into the ground when all of the rock falling stopped and was knocked out unconscious!

"Fletchling is unable to battle! Tyrunt wins!" called out the referee.

"Aww, poor Fletchling." said Bonnie.

"Don't worry, he battled hard and lasted longer than I expected so I think he did great!" smiled Clemont as he tried to cheer his little sis up.

"I just hope Ash can use Frogadier to win this, cause if he can't then Pikachu will have to battle again and he'll beat a disadvantage!" worried Serena.

"Fennn." worried Fennekin for her crush as well.

"You can return now, Fletchling. Thanks for your hard work." Ash smiled as he returned his fallen friend. He knew that he needed to end this fast or the tables will start to turn on him.

He called out his friend from earlier to finish the job, "Frogadier, back to action!"

Frogadier was now out on the battlefield once again and he looks better after having time to rest after that Flash Cannon to the chest earlier. He could see that he had a different opponent this time and was ready to make things awesome again!

"Ok Frogadier, use Water Pulse."

"Froga!" replied Frogadier as he formed a ball of water in his hand and used the strength in his arm to throw it as fast as he could.

"Rock Tomb."

Tyrunt fired sharp rocks at Frogadier and the incoming Water Pulse to make them both take a hit and be weakened. While the Water Pulse was hit by a rock and exploded causing water to slash on Tyrunt, Frogadier easily dodged the incoming rocks without a problem and was ready for his next move, he was just waiting for Ash.

"Use your Frubble."

Frogadier grabbed the frubble scarf around his neck and started throwing that at the dinosaur like Pokemon. They started to stick to his feet and they also started to stick to the ground, keeping Tyrunt from moving.

"Use Aerial Ace."

Frogadier's hands and feet started to glow white as he ran up to Tyrunt as fast as he could, once he was right in front of him he started unleashing a fury of punches at his face before finishing it off with a round house kick to the jaw.

"Now use Water Pulse."

Frogadier jumped into the air and started to ready another ball of water with his hands as he formed it to become bigger before tossing it at the trapped dino Pokemon!

"Draco Meteor." said Grant.

Tyrunt opened his mouth and fired an orange glowing ball that was heading towards the Water Pulse. When the two attacks collided an explosion was present and created a dust cloud of smoke.

"Another Water Pulse."

Frogadier landed down from the smoke cloud and was not in front of Tyrunt with another sphere of water in his hand, he wasted no time and thrust it at the rock types face!

Another explosion caused by this sent Frogadier flying backwards before landing on his feet and looking to see what was the result. He saw the dinosuar Pokemon panting heavily and he looked very tired, but he wasn't out yet! But he was now soaking wet thanks to that last water attack.

"Don't worry, Tyrunt. You got this, use Rock Tomb." called out Grant.

Tyrunt's body started to glow white as he summoned rocks around himself and they started flying towards his opponent.

"Use Cut." said Ash.

Frogadier pulled out a white aura blade as he started to run at the incoming rocks, but he wasn't fast enough and was getting hit by about seven until he was sent rolling backwards to Ash. He was very weakened from all of the moving from earlier and was started to get tired, he even struggled to get up from the ground.

"Frogadier, Return. Thanks for all your help!" said Ash as he called back his friend before he could get anymore injuries.

Serena was getting very worried about Ash and how he was going to finish this battle, "Now he's only left with Pikachu if he wants to give Frogadier some more time to rest, and Pikachu's at a disadvantage!"

"He'll find a way, Serena. I know he will!" said Bonnie.

"Well buddy, it's just you now!" Ash smiled at his partner.

"Pikachu!" replied said Pokemon at he jumped back into the battlefield. He knew that he needed to make this court if he wanted his team to win!

"Ok, use Electro Ball."

Pikachu started to form an electric ball on the edge of his tail and started to make it grow by adding more electricity until it was the right size, then he fired it at Tyrunt with full fore to make sure that it hit. But Tyrunt wasn't going anywhere thanks to Frogadier's frubbles. The attack his Tyrunt in the face and it caused a big explosion that covered the rock type until he was hiding somewhere in the cloud of smoke! When it vanished and revealed the large t-Rex like Pokemon, it showed that he was on the ground unconscious from the attack!

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, meaning that this battle goes to Ash!" called out the referee.

"Pikachu!" cheered the little yellow mouse as he jumped into his trainer's arms.

"We did it, Pikachu! We won!" cheered Ash. He was really happy and hugged his starter for a job well done.

"He did it! He did it! Ash won!" cheered Serena.

"He and Pikachu did great!" smiled Bonnie.

"He's strategy worked very well." smiled Clemont as he watched his friend celebrate his victory.

"What strategy?" asked Serena.

"He used Frogadier to make all of Grant's rock type Pokemon wet so that Pikachu's electric type moves would have a greater effective on them. Not only did he have Frogadier to use effective moves with, but he combined it with the fact that water conducts electricity to make Pikachu's attacks more powerful despite him being at a disadvantage."

The girls were surprised at what Clemont had just said, but the more they though about it the more they realized that it was true and that Ash had over came type advantages with science in this battle. Serena just looked down at Ash as he was given the Cliff Badge by Grant, she was admiring him more and more each day and not just because of his good heart, but of his intelligence in thinking during battle. She then thought back to yesterday when Fennekin made a move on Pikachu and realized that she needed to up her game if she wanted to start a relationship with Ash soon!

Ash smiled as he has now gotten his second gym badge of the Kalos region, now he only had six more to go until he makes it to the Kalos League, "I won the CLiff Badge!" he cheered at he held it high into the air!

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The Kalos heroes were now back at the gym's entrance saying their goodbyes to Grant. It was still the middle of the day and had plenty of time on their heals for other activities.

"Well Ash, you've given me quite the battle today with only having one Pokemon with a type advantage, not to mention having a Frogadier so early evolved." smiled the rock gym leader.

"Well we've been training hard and have been preparing ourselves for the past few weeks in order to beat you and it looked like all that how work paid off!" Ash replied with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear! Having goals are just obstacles to overcome to make you work hard and overcome them, and the more effort you put into facing them the more of a chance that you'll learn something from that experience." explained Grant.

'That's why I always start over whenever i go to a new region.' thought Ash. He always did have a reason for starting fresh every time he goes on a new journey to a new region, and that was to challenge himself. If he brings that Pokemon that he used from his past adventure, than their would be too strong for some opponents that he'll face. It may be true that he could have beaten some of his rude rivals like Gary, Paul, and Trip if he had used his past Pokemon, but that would just take away all the happiness that he would have felt if he had used his Pokemon from the region he was present in. So he knew that he had his reasons for starting fresh every time, and plus an adventure is no fun if it's too easy!

"Both you and Ash were awesome out there today, Pikachu." smiled Serena.

"Fennekin!" barked the fire fox.

Pikachu just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he looked at the girls. He then looked down at Fennekin and started to stare at her for a few second, which she repeated back at him. He them looked away with his face at red as a tomato while Fennekin looked down with her face the same color. both has remembered the event that had occurred yesterday and wanted to find the strength to talk to each other without having their faces heat up, but it was going to be a while until that happened.

"So Ash, where's your next stop?" asked Grant.

"I haven't thought about that yet." Ash replied. He really started think that maybe he should plan ahead before battling them next gym so that he'll know where his next battle will be.

"I know! How about Shalour City?' asked Serena.

"Where's that?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a bit far from here, but that will give Ash plenty of time to train and get stronger. And there are so many good places to visit along the way!"

"OK then, Shalour City it is!" Ash smiled.

"Let's go!" cheered Bonnie as she started to run off.

"Hold on, Bonnie!" called out Ash.

"Why? I want to see the awesome places that Serena said we can find on our way there." replied the little girl.

"What's the rush? It's still the middle of the day and we've got plenty of time to make it there, plus I need to get my Pokemon healed up from that battle." Ash explained.

"OK." pouted Bonnie.

"Hey don't worry, like Ash said those places will still be there for use when we get there!" said Clemont as he rubbed his hand on the top of hos little sister's head.

The team started to wave goodbye to Grant as they headed towards the Pokemon Center to heal up Ash's Frogadier and Fletchling. It had been a long and exciting day for the Kalos team and now that ash has his second Kalos badge he can start preparing for his third as more powerful obstacles come his way! Serena will have to gain more courage if she wants her relationship with Ash to advance, while Clemont and Bonnie explore more of what their beautiful home region has to offer with their two friends. More adventure are to come as the Kalos journey continues!

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not being able to update as much as I use to. School has been keeping me busy and it's how to balance things out. But with Summer break drawing close, I'll be able to update quicker. So before I go, I want you to answer for me, the first one is did I do a good job of writing the battles?, and the second one is did I do a good job with the romance between Pikachu and Fennekin or is it too early in the story for that. Let me know how I did and I'll see you all really soon!  
**


	15. Bitter Sweet Rivalry

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry**

"OK, Fletchling use Steel Wing."

Fletchling made his wings glow white until thry turned into steel metal and was heading towards Pikachu at full speed.

"Counter that with Iron Tail."

"Pika pika chu!" said Pikachu as he turned is lightning tail into steel and smashed it against Fletchling's Steel Wing. He wasn't going at full power so the Kalos bird could have a better fighting chance at going even with him and eventually the two pulled back with both steel type moves cancelled out.

Ash and his friends were now resting in a near by town to take a break and relax, but Ash's idea of relaxing is to train hard with his Pokemon for the next Kalos gym in Shalour City. His friend tried to convince him to rest from training a bit, but he promised that he'll rest as soon as his Pokemon decided to call it a day and do somethng else.

Meanwhile, Clemont was hard at work inventing something like he always does, Bonnie was playing Tag with Dedenne and Frogadier was watching from a tree to make sure the two were safe, and Serena was inside the kitchen of the Pokemon center that they were staying at making something for the team, but in all honesty she was mostly think about if Ash would like it.

"Do you think they'll be good enough?" she asked Fennekin.

"Fen." replied the fire fox.

"I hope so. At least I can try to get Ash's attention with food." Serena sweatdropped.

She heard that sometimes the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach and thought that was a bunch of boloney, but she decided that if she wanted to make some progress with her relationship with Ash then she'll have to try wantever she can and started cooking up a few treats for him and the team.

'I just hope he'll notice what I'm trying to do.' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Ok guys, you did good, let's call it a day for now." said out protagonist as he called his Pokemon back to him and his friends.

"Hey guys I'm back!" called out Serena as she waved her hand at them while walking with Fennekin by her side and a basket in her hand.

"Hey Serena, where did you go?" asked Ash as he forgot that she left since he was too busy training.

"I was at the Pokemon Center making something for you guys!" she replied.

"Something for us? What is it, what is it?!" asked Bonnie excitedly.

"I made these." Serena opened the basket to revel baked goods inside for the team.

"Wow, Macarons!" smiled Bonnie as she took one and ate it.

"Mmmmm. It's so yummy!" she smiled as her tounge exploded with flavor.

"You've baked them very well, Serena." said Clemont as he took a bite out of one.

Ash looked into the basket to see the dessert that his friend prepared for everyone. He has had goods made from his friend in the past, but he decided to look before stuffing his face this time just to look at what Serena had made.

"Aren't you going to have one, Ash?" asked the blonde teen.

She was getting a bit worried since Ash was just staring at the treat she made and hasn't taken one for himself. She thought that he was just looking because he haven't seen anything like it before, but she was really nervous that her crush wasn't going to try after she worked so hard to make it for him and the others.

After what seemed like a minute he reached into the basket and picked up a Macaron, he put it in his mouth and swallowed it to get a taste, "This is amazing, Serena!" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't ate a dessert this good in a while."

He was then replied with a hug as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, Thank you, I'm so glad that you liked it!" smiled Serena.

Ash wasn't sure why Seren hugged him, or why he was feeling all strange and happy inside, but he decided to hug back, Your welcome." he smiled.

'Yes! Go Serena!' Bonnie cheered inside her head. She then noticed that there was another basket next to the one the Serena had and couldn't help but wonder, "Hey Serena, did you make more Macarons in that basket?" she asked.

"Those are actually for the Pokemon." answered Serena.

She let go of Ash and walked over to the second baset to open it. Inside was another dessert that was completly different from the Macaron.

"Wow, you made Pokepuffs!" smiled Bonnie.

"What are Pokepuffs?" asked Ash.

"They're a special treat for Pokemon that are made here in Kalos. I'm guessing this is your first time hearing about them since you've only been in Kalos for almost two months now and don't know much." answered Clemont.

Yeah, but they look really good!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and landed on the bench next to the basket to look inside.

"Here Pikachu, you can have one." smiled Serena as she placed a Pokepuff in front of the powerful electric type.

Pikachu looked at the treat before he decided to take a bite out of it and see if it really did tasted good.

"Chuuuuu!" he smiled as his taste buds were send to hevean because of the flavor of this masterpiece of food!

"I think he likes it." Bonnie smiled as Dedenne took a Pokepuff of his own from the basket.

Fennekin jumped up on to the bench to got one of her own but before she could do so Pikachu reached into the basket and pulled another one out, but instead of eating it he placed it infront of Fennekin for her to enjoy.

Fennekin was unable to find the right word to describe what she was feeling. But happy was one of then since her crush had gave her some food, "Fen kin." she barked to thank him as she blushed up a storm.

"Pika." replied Pikachu as he scratched the back of his head and blushed as well.

Everyone had different things to to think about after seeing the interaction between the two starter and the moment they just had.

'YES! He likes you back, Fennekin! He really does!' Bonnie cheered in her head.

'I have to advance myself with Ash some more, I can't let myself be beaten in love by my own Pokemon!' thought Serena with a determined face.

'Why are Pikachu and Fennekin acting so differently around each other?' Clemont thought to himself.

'Pikachu and Fennekin sure are acting a whole lot towards each other. I wonder what happened?' Ash wondered.

"By the way Serena, why did you make these desserts for us all of a sudden?" asked Clemont.

"I just wanted us to celebrate Ash's victory at the Cyllage gym." laughed Serena as sweat started to run down her face due to nervousness.

Ash was quite confused on why Serena wanted to celebrate his victory at the gym. He has battled a ton of gym leaders before and not only did any of his old friend celebrate in this method, "I appreciate it, Serena. But it's not that big of a deal and I really don't see why you need to get all excited about it, plus you didn't need to go through all that trouble to make these for use. You're really weird sometimes."

His response was her looking down with a disappointed look as her haired covered her face. No matter how hard she tries Ash still thinks she's weird.

'Ash how many times is it going to take for you to realized that Serena loves you? Stop calling her weird and show her the affection that she's begging for!' Bonnie yelled in her mind.

The Pokemon mean while fell onto their backs anime style. Really Ash? How do you still not noticed what she's trying to do?

Putting all of that aside for a moment. Dedenne went to grab another one from the basket because one Pokepuff was never enough for any Pokemon, when suddenly the strangest thing began to happen. It was surrounded by blue aura and was beginning to float away!?

"Huh?" said Bonnie as she and the others saw the dessert take to the sky.

It started to float towards a bush where it went through it to get to a certain Pokemon. The trainers and their partners rushed over to see said Pokemon. It was pink and had what looked like a cheery on top it's head with it's tongue sticking out. The Pokemon then ate the Pokepuff and gave a light cheer.

"Hey...that was for Dedenne." wined Bonnie.

"De ne nee..." said the little mouse Pokemon of Kalos he was very disappointed that his treat was eaten by someone who wasn't him.

Not a moment later a girl appeared, who the group presumed was this Pokemon's trainer, she came up to it and started to scolded it, "There you are Slurpuff, how many times do I have to tell you next to run off on your own like that?" said the girl.

She had short blue hair, a little orange tie, and a white hair band on her head. She then looked up at the group and realized that something had just happened involving her Pokemon, "I'm sorry, did my Slurpuff cause you an trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah. He ate Dedenne's Pokepuff." said Bonnie.

"Sorry about that, my Slurpuff always had sweet tooth for treats. Your Dedenne can have one from my basket, these are probably better than the one Slurpuff ate." she said.

'Wait...WHAT?!' thought Serena as she and the others looked into the girl's basket to see that she also had basket full of Pokepuffs. But hers were decorated differently than Serena's, they had different colored icing on the top and different shapes with little toppings on them. Bonnie took one from the basket and handed it over to Dedenne to see if he liked it, and it only took a couple bits for him to give out a loud and happy cheer.

"Dede ne!" he said very happily.

"Wow, it sounds like Dedenne really liked it!" smiled Bonnie.

"Of course he does, my are way better than whoever made the one my Slurpuff just ate." smiled the girl.

Now Serena was pretty upset, "I'll have you know that I'm the one who made that Pokepuff and it turned out to be very good!"

"Opps, sorry. I'm sure they were pretty good." replied the girl.

'Pretty good?!' Serena thought, she was getting pretty made now.

"By the way, I'm Miette."

"I'm Ash."

"My name's Clemont."

"I'm Bonnie."

"Serena." said an unhappy female companion.

"So that's a Slurpuff, huh?" said Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Slurpuff**

 **The Meringue Pokemon**

 **It can destinguish the faintest of scents. It puts its sensitive sense of smell to use by helping pastry chefs in their work.**

"Wow, that's a neat Pokemon you have." smiled Bonnie as she started to pet in gently.

"Thank you. He's pretty hand around the kitchen, which is handy for later today." replied Miette.

"What's happening later today?" asked Clemont.

"I'm entering the Pokepuff Contest."

"A Pokepuff Contest?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a competition to see who makes the best Pokepuffs. Even Gena is going to be there to judge the competition." she explained.

"Wait. Did you say Gena?! as the greatest Pokepuff chef in all of Kalos?!" asked Serena.

"Yup, and your looking at the winner of the Contest!" smiled Miette with pride.

'Not if I had anything to say about it!' thought Serena.

"I wouldn't get too full of yourself if I were you. Afterall, getting too arrogant can be a great downfall if you don't put in 100% because you're confident your abilities!" Warned Ash.

"He's right, especially since I'm entering the Contest too!" announced Serena.

"You are?" asked her friends.

"Of coures. It's the perfect way for me to see how good I am compaired to others, that I can learn from them and get better." she explained.

"Well you're going to have to beat me first if you hope to stand a chance, good luck with that." smiled Miette.

"Serena is actually pretty good, so don't let your guard down!" warned Ash.

Serena blushed at his complement, happy that he thinks she has a chance.

"We'll see, I better get going so I'll see you all later. And Serena, don't disappoint me!" Miette smiled as she and Slurpuff started to walk off.

"I don't plan to!" replied a frowning honey blonde.

Silence is what was heard for the next few seconds until the youngest memder of this series decided to broke it.

"Serena...why did you decide to enter the Contest?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I thought that it would be a good chance for me to get better at cooking Pokepuffs the next time I want to do so. Plus, someone has to teach her not to get too confident!"

"Well, I guess we should hurry and get you signed up so that you can start preparing." adviced Clemont as he and everyone else started to go and find out where Serena needed to sign up so that she can get started on preparing for the competition.

* * *

(Serena's House)

The young blonde's family were getting excited to see if Serena was going to do who in this competition. They knew Serena was fantastic at cooking pastries and thought that she might have a fighting chance to win this thing.

"Do you think she'll win?" asked Greg.

"Of course she will, Serena is the best pastry chef we know and that is enough of a reason for her to come out on top!" replied Jane.

"I just hope she and that Miette girl don't start to get into each others throats and forget that this is event is just for fun." worried Grace.

"What are you worried about?" asked her husband.

"If those two take this too seriously then they'll start to get mad at each other if the other were to win the event. Not only that, but if Miette finds out about how Serena feels about Ash then she'll try to steal him away just to get back at her!"

The other three had realization hit them as what to what Grace said and knew that it was trust. If Serena ended up winning this Contest, Miette might try to play with her feelings for Ash just to get back at her. They would feel terrible if their poor little girl had to deal with a love rival!

"I'm kinda hope in for someone else to win so that can be avoided."

* * *

(Back with the XY team)

The group had found where the event was taking place and saw a big stage. After Serena registered she when backstage to get changed for the event.

After that a woman came up to announce that for the first round the contestants need to create a Pokepuff base off of their partner Pokemon that is helping them with the event. It will be judged on style, taste, and creativity. The second round will have the three winners of the first round compete tommorow to make another batch of Pokepuffs and only one will be the winner!

After everything was announed, Serena, Miette, and the other competitors got to work on making their Pokepuffs. Each baker quickly and carefully started to make a treat based off their partner.

Serena was planning on making hers orange and red to represent fire, while Miette was going for pink and white for fairy types.

Time keeping moving as each baker was one step closer to finishing their treat. After about 50 minutes, time was up and the contestant were told to put their creations on a near by table and wait for the results.

"Hey Serena, over here." called out Ash as he waved at his friend.

Serena smiled as she returned Fennekin to her Pokeball and started to walk over to Ash to sit next to him on the seat next to him.

"Hey Ash did you..." Serena stopped mid sentence only to see Miette sitting next to Ash.

"Miette! What are you doing her?"

"I thought I wait with you guys until they announced the results." said the blue haired girl.

While Serena was getting angry, Ash looked over to see Bonnie turn around and face him from a far. She gave him a thumbs up to let him know that now was the time! Ash was still very confused on why she wanted him to do this, but he decided to ask her later when he had the time.

"So Ash, your going to compete in the the Kalos league right?" asked Miette.

Serena was confused on why Miette was asking such a question that was none of her business. Did she like Ash? Was she planning on getting to know him better so that she could ask him out?

She was really worried about this and hoped that this was just her ears playing tricks on her.

Ash in the meantime had yet to answer Miette's question and was just looking up at the sky trying to ignore her. Both girls just watched and waited for him react or say something, but after 30 seconds he still didn't say anything?

"Hello? Ash are you listening?" she asked him again.

"You say something?" he turned to Miette before looking back at the sky.

The two of them were had different opinions on his behavior, Miette was a bit upset that he ignored her, Serena was confused on why he ignored her. Does he know what she's trying to do? Does he find her annoying? Is he trying to tell her that he doesn't like her without using his words?

Serena had a bit of joy running through her heart right now and wondered that if Ash doesn't doesn't like Miette, could that mean he likes her?!

After about 15 minutes the three contestants were announced to the crowed. They were Miette, the Berrybaker kids, and Serena. All three were glad that they had made it into the next round of the competition and couldn't wait for tomorrow!

"So...it looks like I'll be facing you again tomorrow," said Miette.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to lose to you!" warned Serena.

"I hope you can back those words up with skills, otherwise I'll be very disappointed! Later Ash." replied Miette as she then turned to look at Ash and wave.

"Whatever." was what she received as a goodbye.

This surprised both girls big time! Miette walking away a bit offended, Serena was a bit confused as to why Ash was acting this way towards her.

"Ash, why are you acting like that towards her?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked in his normal tone of voice.

Serena started to think and realized that Ash must be trying to get Miette to have second thought about him on purpose so that she'll leave him alone. And it that was true then it could mean that he might like her instead!

"No. I think I just fine with it." she said as she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ash was confused as to why Serena was happy about his acting this way to Miette. Did she get that feeling that he use to get when he was around Gary, Paul, and Trip while on his journey around said region that they were from, cause if so then that meant that she doesn't like Miette.

But right now, he was getting this strange and happy feeling that just started the moment that Serena hugged him. He wished he knew what it was.

* * *

(Next Day)

The competition was half way done and Serena was hard at work trying to finish her Pokepuff in time. She had gone into the woods to find some wild berries that are safe to eat and is now using them for her treat, hoping the they will hope them win.

After 5 more minutes, everyone had finished they Pokepuffs and are putting them on top of plates for the judges to look at and decide.

Serena started to make her way back to her friends and saw them waving at her.

"You're going to win, Serena. I know it!" smiled Bonnie.

"De ne ne." cheered Dedenne.

"Thanks Bonnie, that means a lot to me." she replied.

Just know that even if you don't win, you tried your hardest and that's what really counts. Use this as an opportunity to improve no matter how good you are." said Ash.

Serena felt happy when she heard Ash talk like that. Somehow, he always seems to make her feel positive about herself, "Thanks Ash, I promise to do just that!" she smiled.

But before another words could be said, Serena felt someone tapping on her shoulder behind her. She turned around only to see Miette with a smile on her face.

"Ummmm...Hi there." she said awkwardly.

"Serena, I just want you to know that no matter who wins that no hard feelings right?" she asked as she extended her hand.

Serena was hesitated for a moment and looked at Miette's hand. Could she really trust her, or was this a trick to gain her trust?

Serena decided to just reach out and shake her hand so that she wouldn't look like a bad sport, "Right, I hope you do well too!"

"I don't see why you two are acting so worried about this one competion. They'll be plenty of other time that you can enter another one just like it, so you should have tried so hard to out do each other." said Ash with an annoyed face.

Both girls coulden't understand why Ash was in a down mood lately, and nether could Clemont. But none of them noticed Bonnie giving him a thumbs up!

Meanwhile, the judges were now ready to call out the winner of the competition, "Alright, the baker that made the best Pokepuff and won this years competition is..."

Both Serena and Miette cross their finger hoping that their name would be said out loud.

"...the Berrybaker kids."

"WHAT?!" both girls screamed.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

The three members of the Kalos team were getting ready to leave, but they were waiting for Serena who was talking to Miette on the side about the competition.

"Well, I guess we both tied today didn't we?" smiled the honey blonde teen.

"Yup, but if I ever see you again I won't lose. So be prepared!" warned the blue haired girl.

"Come on Serena, time to go!" called out Ash.

"I gotta go." smiled Serena. But before she could walk away, Miette leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

"One more thing. I can see how you feel about Ash, and I think you should find someone better." she said.

"HUH?" jumped a nervous Serena who was now blushing.

"He doesn't exactly act like the nicest guy in the world, so you might want to look for someone with less of an attitude. Otherwise you be getting yelled at a lot." she warned.

Serena was stil nervous about how she knew about her feelings for him. But now that Miette has the wrong idea she can now stop worrying about love rival so something.

"I'll think about it." replied as she started to walk back to her friends.

'Plan succesful!' thought Bonnie.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Yesterday)_

 _The team was walking around to find where the Pokepuff competition was being held so Serena could sign up._

 _"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Bonnie._

 _"Sure, what do ya need?"_

 _"Pika?"_

 _"Follow me." she said as she lead our protagonist away from her brother and and the blonde girl for just a moment._

 _She then reached into her tiny bag to grab a piece of paper and started to read it over._

* * *

Amourshipping Plan #6

Scenario: Another girl had taken a liking to Ash and he and Serena still aren't a thing yet.

Strategy: Get Ash to act like a jerk on purpose so the girl has second thoughts about him.

* * *

 _"I hope this works, otherwise Serena will have to deal with the nightmare in having competition for love!" sighed Bonnie._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Sorry that I took me a while to get thing out, but I have to worry about final exams at my School.**

 **But when Summers comes, I be updating a lot faster.**

 **My goal for this story is to have it finished by the end or before the Sun and Moon anime ends! But I'll need your support in order to make that happen!**

 **Like me know what you thing and I'll see you soon!**


	16. Secret of Mega Evolution

**The Secret of Mega Evolution!**

"Wow, today sure is beautiful." smiled Serena was she stretched her arms out to relax the muscles in her arms.

The Kalos team is now walking through a forest to get to the other side and continue their way to Shalour City for Ash's third Kalos gym badge. He had been working really hard to make his Kalos Pokemon stronger and he's really happy that they want to work so hard just to make him happy.

Right now the Bonnie and Clemont were walking up ahead of Serena and ash while they just walk slowly beside each other. But they're not the only ones as both Pikachu and Fennekin are sitting on top of the head of their trainers.

Pikachu looked over at Fennekin for a moment so that he could just look at how pretty she is. It wasn't long before she turned her head to spot him looking a her and he quickly turned his head away while he blushed in embarrassment. Fennekin was happy that Pikachu was staring at her, which meant that he has started to take a liking to her like how she stared out with him.

It was very clear that the two liked each other, but are too shy to make any progress. So far, things have stayed the same and no progress has been made in their relationship since the Pokepuff contest a week ago. But it'll only be a matter of time until some **real** progress is made!

But enough about them. Let's see how the trainers below are doing, cause if you look closely you could see that both Ash and Serena are walking very close to each other. The reason being is that they're holding each other's pinkies!?

That's right people, Ash and Serena have their pinkies locked together! And I bet you're wondering Why? Well...

* * *

 _(Flashback: Few Minutes Ago)  
_

 _"Hey Ash. I could your help." said a nervous Serena as she looked down as her feet away from Ash's face._

 _"Sure Serena, what is it?" he asked._

 _'Here goes!' she thought to herself._

 _"I've been feeling really stressed out and I heard that holding someone's pinky with your helps you calm down and feel better, so if it's alright with you..."_

 _"You want to hold my pinky?" he finished for her._

 _"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. I can always find another...way?" Serena looked down in sentence as she felt something wrap around the pinky finger of her right hand!_

 _It was another pinky finger! Her eyes followed it from the hand to the arm, then he looked up the arm until she could see the shoulder and she could perfectly see Ash's face with a smile._

 _"Of course I'll help you. You're one of my most important friends, and I'm sure you'd do the same for me." he said.  
_

 _Serena felt like she could jump for joy as she and her crush were now holding each other's pinkies. Sure it wasn't their hands, but it was a start none the less. She had to thank Bonnie for coming up with his idea!_

 _"Plus, it feels really nice and I kinda like it!"_

 _Did she hear that right!? Did Ash just say that he likes holding her pinky? If that was true, then imagine what it will feel like to hold hands! This day was just getting better and better!_

 _The next second, Serena's Pokeball started to shake until Fennekin popped out and jumped onto her trainer's head so that she could sit on top of her hat. Pikachu was happy to see her and jumped onto Ash's hat as well so that he could be near her! The four started to laugh at how great minds think alike!_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

Yeah, so that all leads up to now and the team was looking quite peaceful and happy.

Bonnie was the most happy however as he two friends were walking behind her and her brother happily. She knew that this would work!

'If she can keep going at this rate, then maybe she and ash could become a couple by...maybe his fourth gym battle?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Ash and the others heard a noise that sounded like wheels on the dirt road, but before they could turn their heads to see what was behind them Ash, Serena and both their starters felt a powerful gust of wind past by them as it blew onto them, causing them to let go of each others pinkies.

Ash held onto his hat as Pikachu held on as well to keep himself from falling off. While Serena held her skirt down to keep the wind from lifting it up, she really didn't want Ash to see it cause she has yet to tell him her feelings! Fennekin just retreated back into her Pokeball to avoid a fall from Serena's head to the ground!

"Whoops! Sorry about that, I guess I went too fast." said a new voice.

Everyone looked to see this newcomer was and how she could move so quickly. It was a girl with roller skates on, she had a white helmet, shirt, skirt, finger less gloves, and skates. All of which had red out lines. And her blonde hair was done up in a ponytail so that it could fit through an opening in her helmet.

"You should really be more careful, you could have crashed into one of us!" warned Ash.

"Pika!"

"Sorry about that. I should really try to control my own sped sometimes." the girl apologized as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, no harm done so it's fine. But where are you of to in such a hurry?" asked Serena.

"I'm look for trainers to battle and win my 99th battle in a row!" she answered.

"Wow. You've won 99 battles?" asked Bonnie. she was very improved by hearing this.

"Sure have, and as soon as I get to 100 I'll be ready for action again!" replied the girl.

"I'll battle you if you want." Ash offered.

"Thanks, that'll make you my 99th win!" she replied as she took out t Pokeball.

"Let's go, Lucario!" she called out the fighting type Pokemon as it stood before out team.

"Lucario." said the fighting type of Sinnoh.

"Wow, a Lucario!" said Serena as she took out her Pokedex.

 **Lucario**

 **The Aura Pokemon**

 **By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.**

Ash had a big drop of sweat run down the back of his head as he remembered losing to Cameron at the Unova league a few months ago to his Lucario. It was safe to say that he was a bit embarrassed at losing to him even thought had one more Pokemon than him.

'I hope I can step up my game this time to avoid something like that again.' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the girl's Lucario looked at Ash for a moment and noticed that his aura was very powerful and flowing through his body much smoother than the other humans around him!

* * *

 **(Pokemon Language: On)**

 **"This boy's aura is something very powerful! The only way that he'd be able to have aura this powerful is that he could use it in battle!" he said to himself.**

 **Lucario was quite impressed and excited to battle against Ash if he could be able to use his aura, then imagine how powerful his Pokemon must be!**

 **(Pokemon Language: Off)**

* * *

"Ok. Frogadier, I choose you!" called out the raven haired trainer.

Frogadier appeared on the dirt road and was excited to see that Ash had chose him to battle against a Lucario. He had hear many stories about how they are some of the most popular and strongest Pokemon in the world thanks to their ability to use their aura, and he has been wanting to fight one for quite some time. Now, this was his chance and he could finally witness the power of the aura Pokemon!

"Here's an idea. How about we all go some place with less trees to give you guys some more space for your battle?" asked Clemont.

"I'm cool with that idea." replied the girl.

"So am I." said Ash.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Everyone was now out in an opened field in the forest with the sun shinning down on our two battlers who are ready for a fight with their two blue Pokemon! Everyone else was sitting on some big rocks to watch how this would all go out!

"Before we start let's get introductions out of the way, My name's Ash."

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Clemont."

"And I'm his little sister, Bonnie."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, I'm Korrina." she introduced herself.

"Are both trainers ready?" asked Clemont.

"Ready!"

"Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

(Ash vs Korrina: First Battle)

"Start off with Double Team and head straight for Lucario."

Frogadier made multiple copies of himself and started to run up to Lucario at his top speed without using Quick Attack to give him a boost. But Korrina and Lucario had encounter stuff like this before and know what he's planning!

"Use Aura Sphere and then Bone Rush." she called.

Lucario brought his hands together and started to create a ball of aura that grew bigger every pasting seconds. When it was about as big as his body he tossed it at the army of frog Pokemon that were coming to him and once it made contact with them they all disappeared, and that includes the real one.

Lucario then started to bring his hands together again so that he could use his aura to preform Bone Rush. At the meantime, the real Frogadier was coming towards him from his left and closing in fast!

"Use Cut."

"Froga!" said the water type as he started to use white aura to make a small blade.

When he was about seven feet away from his opponent, Lucario had finished making a bone staff with his aura and turned to his left to swing the staff until it had made contact with Frogadier's Cut. The two Pokemon started to push against each other with their own attacks in the hope of over powering the other, but Korrina had a plan in other to use Frogadier's strength against him!

"Now!" she called.

Lucario let go of one end of the bone staff and then quickly stepped to the right in order to let Frogadier's weight do the rest of the work. The blue frog Pokemon was taken by surprised at he was starting to fall past Lucario and every time for him started to slow down because it was too fast for him to react. However, Lucario sled the bone staff underneath Frogadier to prevent him from falling and uses his strength to lift both the staff and frog Pokemon over his head and body before turning around and slamming them both into the ground, which resulted in the bone staff snapping and evaporating into nothing.

"Power-Up Punch."

With his fist surrounded with orange aura, Lucario punched Frogader and send him flying through the air back to Ash. But Frogadier was able to overcome the damage and landed on his feet before doing three back flips and landing on his feet once again.

"Wow! I thought we would catch her off guard with that. Boy was I wrong!" said Ash. He was simply amazed at how Korrina and Lucario were able to turn the tables on him so quickly, and the battle had only begun!

"Wow, that was super cool!" smiled Bonnie as she was impressed by how Lucario was able to avoid being hit by Forgadier's Cut. She hasn't seen any Pokemon be able to avoid the Cut of Ash's Frogadier until now!

'Ash, be careful!' thought Serena as she was getting a bit worried about this match now.

"Use Water Pulse."

"Counter it with Aura Sphere."

The two Pokemon brought their hands together and started to create blue balls, one was made of water and the other was made of aura. When the two attacks were ready both Pokemon tossed them at each other and watched them cause and explosion that caused dust to fly up into the air.

Everyone who was near covered their eyes to avoid getting dust in them, otherwise they won't be able to focus on the battle.

"Double Team"

When the dust cleared ten Frogadiers were standing in front of Ash and judging by the look in their eyes they had a plan!

"Four of you head straight for Lucario!" Ash ordered.

They did just that as four Frogadiers started to charge right forwards towars the aura Pokemon, leaving six behind.

"Use Power-Up Punch."

Lucario ran towards the incoming Frogadiers and started to make his left paw glow with orange aura again so that he could punch the real Frogadier, if he was the real one out if the three coming towards him.

"Start dodging!" called out Ash.

Lucario launched his fist at the Frogadier in front of him, only for it to duck underneath the attack. He then looked to his left and saw another one and decided to punch that one with the same fist, but that one just leaned to the side and avoided the attack as well. And finally the one to his right jumped over his Power-Up Punch when he tried to attack him.

"Keep on punching until you hit one of them!" said Korrina.

Lucario was now useing Power-Up Punch on both his paws and was thorwing fist left and right to see if he could hit one of the three frog Pokemon in front of him, but all three of them kept on dodging to avoid being hit. And this was startingto tire the aura Pokemon out a little.

Korrina looked at Ash for a moment and saw that he was keeping clam and watch Lucario fight the three Frogadiers without looking at anything else. What also puzzled her was why he wasn't attack with Lucario completely distracted?

'What's he up to?' she wondered.

"Use Bone Rush instead."

Lucario used his aura to create another bone staff and swung it to the right full force, he ended up hitting all three Frogadiers and casued them to vanish meaning that all three were fake.

"Three more of you, go straight in!" said Ash.

Three more Frogadiers began to run up to to Lucario, now leaving three in front of Ash.

Lucario decided to snap his bone staff in two and now had the two pieces in each paw to use them both at the same time.

One Frogadier jumped into the air and started to make a Water Pulse, the second one made his fist glow white which meant that he was using Aerial Ace, and the third made a white blade to use Cut.

Lucario looked at the one that was above him and jumped backwards to avoid the ball of water, then he thrusted the bone club on his right hand towards the Frogadier that was going to use Aerial Ace on his, and then he did the same to the one coming from the left. All three turned out to be illusions and all of them disappeared when they made contact with the ground or bone clubs.

"Now!"

Lucario looked ahead to see another Frogadier charging at him with a Water Pulse in his hand. He swung the bone club on his left paws sideways to attack, but the frog Pokemon vanished as it was another clone from Double Team.

He looked ahead and saw another Frogadier coming fast with his hands glowing white to use Aerial Ace, but both he and Korrina thought it was another illusion so they didn't do anything. But they were proven work when Frogadier's fist made contact with Lucario's stomach and delivered damage meaning that this was the real one!

"Lucario, fight back!"

"Attack as fast as you can!"

Frogadier didn't le Lucario recove as he started to unleash a barrage of punches with Aerial Ace as fast as he could to keep Lucario from attacking. The Punches landed in the face, chest, and stomach as Frogadier kept on attacking until he made his rigth leg glow white and kicked his opponent in the chest, which sent him rolling on the the grass until he stopped.

"Are you alright, Lucario?" asked Korrina.

"Rio." he replied, telling her that he was fine and could continue.

"Don't let him up!" called Ash.

The two looked and and saw that Frogadier was now running at them with a Water Pulse in his hand at was ready to hit an opponent.

"Use Power-Up Punch."

Lucario's right paw started to get covered in orange aura as he dashed off to hit Frogadier in the face. When he did, he just vanished and that meant that it was yet another illusion from Double Team!

"Now!" yelled Ash.

Lucario saw a shadow on the grass and looked up to see the real Frogadier dive down from the sky with his fist glowing white, that meant he was going to use Aerial Ace!

"Use Power-Up Punch again!"

Lucario used the strength in his legs to jump up into the air with his paw once again surounded by orange aura.

Forgadier and Lucario held their fist out and waited until it was the right time to make contact with each other. Frogadier was diving down from the sky while Lucario was fly up towards him. The two fist then sled past each other and both made contact with the cheek of the other Pokemon until they both flew past each other!

Frogadier landed on his feet in front of Korrina while looking at the ground with his eyes close, Lucario did the smae while in front of Ash.

No one said a thig as they watched to see if one the two blue Pokemon was going to make a move and continue to fight, but Frogadier dropped to his knees and fell to the ground with swirly eyes for everyone to see him unconscious.

"Forgadier is unable to battle, Lucario wins. Korrina is therefore the winner of this battle!" announced Clemont.

"Yes! We did it, Lucario!" she cheered as he ran up to her partner to hug him.

Lucario smiled as he slowly hugged his trainer back. The reason he did it slowly was because he was still pretty hurt from the battle and he wasn't going to lie if he say he felt like he could faint at any moment now! That was the strongest Frogadier he had ever faced!

"Hey, don't worry about not winning, Frogadier. I think you did a great job." Ash said as he held his water type friend in his arms.

"Ash, are you already?" asked Serena as she sat down next to him to see if he was fine after losing this battle.

"Don't worry, Serena. I may have lost, but it's fine." he answered with a smile that made Serena's heart jump a bit.

"Hey Ash, take this" said Korrina as she took out a berry for Ash to give Frogadier.

"Thanks Korrina." Ash dropped the berry in Frogadier's mouth and waited for him to swallow it. When he did, Frogadier jumped up and was looking much better now that a few of his bruises were gone.

"Thanks for the berry, Korrina. And for the battle too, I need to let so energy out." smiled Ash.

"No problem. You and your Frogadier are prety strong, I don't think I've ever battled one that's as stong as yours!" she replied.

Korrina wasn't lying, as she and Lucario have battled against three Frogadiers in the past together. But Ash's was the first by far to last as long as he just did and was able to get more than two hits! This makes Ash's Frogadier the fourth that Korrina and Lucario have ever faced, and he has proven to be the strongest by far!

"Thanks, he and I have trained very hard, and we're on our way to get to Shalour city so that I can battle the gym for my third badge for the Kalos league." explained the raven haired teen.

"Well if you going to use Frogadier in that battle, than I suggest you train a lot more to get ready!"

"Why's that?" asked Bonnie.

"Because you just faced the gym leader now!" she smiled as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Your the Shalour city gym leader?!" asked a surprised Ash.

"Pika?!"

"That's right! And I'll say that you did pretty good, but you'll need to work harder if you want to avoid this out come again." she warned Ash.

This surprised everyone as theyhad no idea that the Shalour gym leader was who Ash was battling!

Before anyone could say anything, both Korrina and Lucario's stomachs began to growl, meaning that their hungry.

"How about you join us for lunch! We got enough food for everyone." suggested Clemont.

"That sounds great, thanks!" smiled the gym blonde gym leader.

* * *

(A Few Minuter Later)

"Wow! This looks so good!" smiled Korrina as her eyes were full of stars at how tasty and amazing the food on the table looked.

"Then don't just look, dig in!" replied Ash as he was the first to takea bite out of his meal.

"Oh Ash, I don't know whether to find you eating silly, funny, or cute!" smiled Serena.

However, the last word caught our hero's attention, "Cute?"

Realizing what she had said, Serena started to think of an excuse to avoid any conversation on her feelings! She found one by grabbing the pepper shaker and sniffing it from the top.

"A. Ahh. ACHOOOO!" she sneezed while facing away from her friends.

"Sorry, I guess I have allergies to pepper. Were you saying something?"

"Uhhh, never mind."

Bonnie just shook her head in disappointment at Serena, was she really that scared of telling Ash how she feels?

'All your doing is making a fool out of yourself and lowering your chances with him!' she thought.

Before she could start to eat however, she noticed a stone on Korrina's glove.

"Hey Korrina, what's that stone on your glove?" she asked.

"Oh this? It's my Mega Stone."

This caught everyone's attention as they stopped eating and looked at her with a shocked expression coming from each one of them.

"Mega Stone? As in one of the stones required to preform Mega Evolution?!" asked Clemont.

"That's right. My grandfather gave it to me, but I can't use it yet as Lucario still needs one of his own to unlock the power to Mega Evolve." she explained to our team.

Ash remembered that in order to use Mega Evolution, both the trainer and the Pokemon need a stone in order to do so. Plus a strong bond and caring for each other to make the transformation complete.

'She must be referring to the Key Stone.' he thought.

"I'm in fact on my way to a town called Geosenge Town to look for one since it has a lot of stones that can be found there. I might just find a stone there to help Lucario Mega Evolve and win my 100th victory!" said Korrina.

"How are you sure that you need one more victory to get to 100?" asked Serena.

Korrina looked into her bag and pulled out a scrapbook. She opened it to show everyone that it was filled with hand prints and footprints of Pokemon that she and Lucario defeated as proof.

"I'm guessing you'll need one from Frogadier since you beat use in battle?" Ash estimated.

"Yup, that way I can keep track of how many more battles I'll need."

Ash looked over at his Kalos water type and called him over. He then reached out for a bottle of ketchup and squirted some on Frogadier's hand allowing him to put his hand on an empty blank space in the scrapbook to mark Korrina's 99th victory.

"Thanks Ash, thanks Frogadier." she smiled.

"No problem, we were help to help."

"Froga!" smiled the blue frog Pokemon. Only for his smiled to disappear is shock as he looked over and saw Pikachu licking his ketchup covered hand!

"Hey Korrina, can we go with you to Geosenge Town to help you look for a stone for your Lucario? I really want to see it Mega Evolve!" asked Bonnie.

"Sure, I love to have some more company other than just Lucario."

"Then let's hurry so that we can get a move on!" cheered Bonnie as she started to eat her food so that she and the others could get a move on.

Everyone was really excited to finish their meals so that they could get to Geosenge Town faster and see a Mega Pokemon in person. Along with their new friends Korrina and her Lucario, they'll learn more about the new wonders of this further evolution state of Pokemon! And as soon as they finish their meals the journey will continue!

* * *

 **Sorry to keep you waiting! Now that summer has started and I'm free from school, I can start uploading more to really get you guys pumped for this anime retelling of the series!  
**

 **I hope that I'll be able to keep up to date with all this and then I'll start to really enjoy myself with writing these stories.**

 **Just be a little more patient because I got just a few more days of school left!**

 **Feel free to share your opinions and I'll see what I can do about them. Bye!**


	17. Cave of Trials, Aura Storm

**Cave of Trials, The Aura Storm**

"Hey Ash, when we get to Geosenge Town, can we battle at the Pokemon Center so that we can get our Pokemon healed up quickly, cause I really want to find that Mega Stone for Lucario soon?!" asked Korrina.

"Sure. Besides, my other Kalos Pokemon could use some more training as well!"

The team was now making their way towards Geosenge Town along with their two new friends, Korrina the Shalour City gym leader, and her Lucario. Together they all hope to find a Mega Stone so that Korrina can preform Mega Evolution on Lucario. Our heroes are tagging along to see a Mega Evolved Pokemon for the first time and witness it's strength in battle!

"Hey guys, I think I can see the end of the forest from here!" called out Bonnie as she was ahead of the team.

"Dedenne!"

"Bonnie, don't go too far ahead, stay close to us." called out Clemont as he started to walk a bit faster to catch up with his sister.

"Hey, wait for us!" said Korrina as she started to stake a bit faster.

"Rio!" called Lucario as he turned his head to look at Ash.

The aura Pokemon was still amazed at the fact that he and his trainer had met another human that can use his aura. You don't meet someone like that every day, and who knows if you'll ever meet a person like that again!

Speaking of Ash, he was walk at the back of the group with Serena and Pikachu as company. Pikachu was on his shoulder like always, while Serena walked beside him on his right looking at the forest around them.

"Come on, Serena, we don't want to get left behind."

"I'm coming."

The two quickly picked up the pace to catch up to their friends a head of them. Once they caught up, they looked at the view they were greeted with; Geosenge Town. They finally made it!

"Wow, so this is Geosenge Town!" said Clemont.

"It looks so much prettier in person than in pictures." said Serena with her eyes sparkling.

"So this is where the Mega Stone for Lucario can be found?" asked Ash.

"Yup, to be more specific that stone for Mega Evolving a Lucario is called a 'Lucarionite'." explained Korrina.

"That's a weird name for a stone." said Bonnie.

"Well, I say we get down there and look for it!" smiled Ash with a determined face on.

"Pika chu Pika Pika!" called out Pikachu.

"But to said you'd battle me so that I can get my 100th victory before we look for the stone." Korrina reminded him.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Ash's head, "Opps, sorry, I forgot about that."

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

The team was now in town looking for a Pokemon Center for Ash and Korrina to battle it out so that she could get her 100th victory. The town was full of many places that sold rocks that came from the mountain and cave near town. It reminded Ash and Pikachu alot of Pewter City back in Kanto. Boy how time flies hen your always on adventures!

"Wow, look at all the stones here!" called out Serena to her friends as she looking into the glass of a store window.

Inside were a number of different Evolution Stones on display for people to see and admire. There was a Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, etc.

"Hey guys, look over there." Clemont pointed to a man that had a Sun Stone in his hand and a Helioptile was on his shoulder. It slow touched the stone and began to glow for a bout 30 seconds, once the glowing stopped, the Helioptile had evolved into a Heliolisk.

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Serena. She had never seen a Pokemon evolve from an item before.

"Hey Ash, how about you get a Thunder Stone so that you can evolve your Pikachu?!" asked Bonnie.

"Pika Pikachu!" said the little mouse Pokemon as he shook his had back and forth with a frown on his face.

"Huh? What's wrong Pikachu?" she asked.

"Well, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve into a Raichu, he's happy how he is as a Pikachu." replied Ash.

"But he be so much more powerful as a Raichu." said Bonnie. She was already very impressed with how strong Pikachu is, but if he was to turn into a Raichu then he be a monster in battle!

"That's not exactly true. We both have battled against Raichus before and ended up beating them!"

"Really?!"

"Yup, even those it was always in the rematches, we still ended up proving that evolution doesn't always decided the battle."

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Ash." smiled Serena, 'He's so caring and loyal, thinking about his Pokemon before himself. I just have to tell him soon!' she thought.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon be it's evolved form in battle before, that would be an amazing thing to see!" smiled Clemont. He was surprised to hear that Ash was able to defeat Raichus with his Pikachu and hoped that maybe he could see it happen one day!

"Another good reason that he wants to stay a Pikachu is to ride on my shoulders, he be too big to do so if he was a Raichu." explained the raven haired teen.

"I guess that would make sense." nodded Korrina.

Suddenly, Fennekin popped out of her Pokeball and appeared on top of her trainer's hat, "Fen kin fen fen."

"What is it Fennekin?" asked Serena.

"Aww, I think I know!" smiled Bonnie.

"What did she say?" asked Korrina.

"She said that she likes Pikachu just the way he is and doesn't want him to change. That's so sweet!" cheered the young girl as she held her cheeks and had little pink hearts fly around her head. Bonnie has now entered 'Shipping Mode'!

"Can we please find the Pokemon center so that Ash and I can battle again?" asked Korrina.

"Sure, I've been itching for a rematch against you anyway!" smiled Ash.

"Pikachu!"

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

After finding the Pokemon center, Ash and Korrina headed out into the battlefield in the back to start the battle. The girls and Pikachu sat on a bench in the sidelines to watch how this was going to turn out, while Clemont acted as the referee again.

"Are the two of you ready?" he asked.

"You bet!" said Korrina.

"Always!" replied Ash.

"Then send out your Pokemon!"

"Go, Lucario!"

"Fletchling, I choose you!"

Lucario ran out into the battlefield with a ready like on his face and was determined to win this for Korrina. Meanwhile Fletchling was flapping his wings and looking at his opponent with a confident look on his eyes, he wasn't going to let himself be beaten so easily and wanted to show Ash that he can be as strong as his Frogadier and Pikachu!

"Are both trainers ready?" asked Clemont.

"Yes!"

"You bet!"

"Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

(Ash vs Korrina: Second Battle)

"Start of with Aura Sphere."

Lucario started to form a ball of aura in his hands and began to make it grow, once it was ready he tossed it at Fletchling with full force.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Fletchling surrounded his body with white energy to boost his speed and quickly flew up to avoid the Aura Sphere that made contact with the ground where he was about two seconds ago.

"Now use Double Team, then attack." said Ash.

Fletchling started to make six copies of himself and was lining up with then to make a line of Fletchlings in the sky, which were now heading for Lucario with boosted speed.

"Power-Up Punch"

Lucario covered his fist in orange aura and leaped into the air to deliver a powerful fist. When he was close enough to the row of Fletchlings that were heading his way, he punched the row of Kalos bird and they kept on disappearing until none of them were left.

"Rio?"

"Huh? Where's the real Fletchling?" asked Korrina.

"Behind you! NOW!"

Luracrio looked behind himself to see Fletchling flying at him with Quick Attack. He was so fast that his smashed his whole body into the steel and fighting type's back and landing the first hit.

Lucario fell back to the ground with gravity helping him back, but was able to land on his feet despite the fact that his back was injured.

"Are you OK, Lucario?" asked Korrina.

The aura Pokemon nodded his head to replied to his trainer so that they can continue to fight.

"OK, use Steel Wing."

"Counter it with Bone Rush."

Fletchling made his wings glow white until they were now made of metal and started to charge in at Lucario, while he was using his aura to form a staff in the shape of a bone. Once he was finished, he charged straight at Fletchling who was heading his way!

The two Pokemon met in the middle of the field and both attacks made contact with each other, but Lucario's Bone Rush proved to be more powerful and he ended up hitting Fletchling away with the bone staff.

The little bird Pokemon sled backwards against the dirt of the battlefield until he stopped in front of Ash. He looked up and saw a concerned face.

"Are you OK?" asked his trainer.

"Fletch fletch ling." replied Fletchling as he started to flapping his wing and was off the ground and ready to continue until!

"Use Razor Wind." ordered Ash.

Fletchling's wings glew white again as he started to flap them with more force and it created crescent shaped energy waves to be fired at Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush to fightback!" said Korrina.

Lucario started to use the bone staff to hit the sharp waves of energy as they continued to come at him, he attacked about three, and jumped over the fourth to get airborne and ready for his next move.

"Aura Sphere."

He used his empty paw to create another blue ball of aura and tossed it at Fletchling who looked like he had something planned!

"Use Razor Wind again."

Fletchling created more waves of energy with his wings as they headed towards the Aura Sphere, when both attacks hit, an explosion was caused and created smoke which made it hard to see anything from where everyone was standing.

"Peck."

Fletchling's beak started to glow white and he headed straight into the smoke cloud to see if he could land his attack. He was successful as he hit Lucario in the stomach and his force pushed the two out of the smoke cloud. But, Lucario still had the bone staff and used it to smack Fletchling to the ground and make him fall on his back, while he still landed on his feet.

"Come on, Fletchling, you can do it! Get up and win this for us!" Ash called out to his little friend.

Fletchling was struggling to get up from his back, but he didn't wan to let Ash down. He was going to win this and show everyone just how strong he really is!

"Fletchlinggggggggggggg!" he cried as he began to glow brightly as he was surrounded by blue aura and his body started to glow white. His body began to grow bigger, his wings longer, his head began to change shape. This continued for about 15 seconds until the glowing stopped and reviled a new Pokemon!

His body was much bigger with a lot of changes, his black tail feathers now had two white stripes along them, his black wings now had a yellow feathers at the end, the only thing that remained unchanged was that his upper body was covered in red feathers while his lower body still had gray feather all over it.

"Wow, Fletchling, you evolved!" smiled Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Fletchinder**

 **The Ember Pokemon**

 **And the evolved form of Fletchling. From its beak, it expels ember that sets the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the grass.**

"Wow, a Fletchinder! It looks so cool!" smiled Bonnie.

"I've never seen one in real life before, only pictures." said Serena as she continued to stare at it and was glad that her mother's Fletchling never evolved because that beak looks sharp and painful.

"Wow, it looks like you learned two new moves!" said Ash as he put away his Pokedex.

"Two new moves?! Do them, do them, I wanna see, I wanna see!" called out the younger sibling from Lumiose City.

"Alright then, Use Ember."

Fletchinder opened his beak and launched small boils of fire at Lucario.

"Dodge them!"

Lucario quickly jumped out of the way of the little boils of flame and was able to land on his feet again.

"Use Ember again."

Small boil of fire came from Fletchinder's beak again and it manage to hit Lucario this time, which did a lot of damage.

"Now use Flame Charge."

Fletchinder's whole body was now surrounded in flames as he rushed in towards Lucario with greater speed than before. The poor fighting and steel type Pokemon couldn't react in time as he was hit in the stomach again. The force sent Lucario flying backwards as he landed on his back with more damage done to him.

"Lucario! Are you alright?" asked his trainer.

Lucario was able to make it back up on his feet and gave his trainer a thumbs up to let her know that he was just fine.

"Use Sword Dance." said Korrina.

"Lucario!" replied the aura Pokemon as he closed his eyes for a moment. The next few seconds, glowing blue swords appeared around him and crossed together. Lucario then started to glow red, meaning that his attack power grew.

"Now use Power-Up Punch to end this!"

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge."

Both Pokemon looked each other in the eye as they both started to prepare their attacks. Lucario covered his fist in orange aura to deliver a powerful hit, while Fletchinder covered his body in fire to get ready to charge right in!

"NOW!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other with all of their might, Lucario held his fist up, while Fletchinder flew in as fast as he could. The two Pokemon continued to run until they met in the middle again and collided their attacks. Lucario's aura covered fist met Fletchinder's flaming head. The power was so strong that it caused an explosion and covered the field in smoke, causing everyone that was near to cover their eyes!

"Wooo!"

"Ahhh!"

The impact soon stopped and the smoke cloud was slowly starting to disappear, allowing everyone to see the results of this fight. It took a while, but everyone could see Lucario on his knees trying his best not to fall to the ground with his arms barely supporting his weight. Meanwhile, Fletchinder was laying on his back with swirly eyes, meaning that he's unconscious.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle, Lucario wins! And that means the winner is Korrina!" called out Clemont.

"YES! We did it, Lucario! We won 100 battles in a row!" cheered the gym leader as she hugged her partner Pokemon.

"Rio." smiled Lucario as he wrapped one of his arms around his trainer's neck.

"Hey Fletchinder, you OK?" asked Ash to his Kalos flying type.

"Fletchinder." replied the bird Pokemon by nodding his head.

"Hey, don't worry about not wining, I already think your strong, you just need more training and you'll be stronger than you could have ever imagined! But for now, let's just be happy for you accomplishment in evolving."

Fletchinder was happy that he was caught by a trainer who cared about his Pokemon and treated then with respect instead of one who only wanted power, he couldn't wait to start training and then he could improve a lot.

"Here are some Potions for your Pokemon, guys." said Clemont as he handed the two trainers a Potion to help heal their Pokemon back to full heal.

"Thanks, Clemont." smiled Ash as he started to use it on his flying type.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

After having Fletchinder and Lucario rest up for a bit, our heroes left the Pokemon center and started their search for the Mega Stone to help Korrina Mega Evolve her Lucario. It was a big town and the none of them have any idea where to start looking, or what the stone even looks like so they might find one and not even know.

"How are we suppose to find one stone in this town that's full of them?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, we can start be spiting up and and looking in different directions, that should be able to make us cover more ground." suggested Clemont.

"But we don't even know what it looks like!" said Serena.

"Easy, just ask someone who will know." replied the Lumiose gym leader.

"Of course, it's so simple." Serena face palmed herself for not realizing how simple it could be you just ask.

"We'll meet back here in about 15 minutes, and bring the stone with you if you can." said Korrina.

With that out of the way, everyone start to split up and go in different directions to see if they have any luck in finding a Lucarionite stone for Korrina. Clemont had Bonnie go with him because she was too young to be walking through a town that she's never been in on her own, Ash and Pikachu were in a team, while Korrina left to search with Lucario, leaving Serena with Fennekin.

With that much people and Pokemon search for one stone, they were sure to find it soon. They wanted to see what a Mega Lucario looked like and see just how powerful it really is!

* * *

(With Serena)

Our favorite female companion was looking around to see any signs of a stone that she hasen't seen beforein her life, that could help her make finding the Mega Stone easier. She looked around the streets to see if anything stood out to her, but so far found nothing.

She signed in disappointment, "I wonder what Ash would do in this situation?"

Serena realized that thinking about Ash wasn't going to help find anything, "I need to stop thinking about his all the time, or else I'll never be able to become capable of anything!"

After putting that thought aside, she continued her search in hopes of finding a Mega Stone.

She soon came across a booth that was selling Evolution Stone and decided that she should check it out to see if she'll have any luck there.

"Excuse me, sir, could I get some help?" she asked the man behind the botth.

"Why of course, young lady, why do you need?" he replied with a smiled.

"Can you tell me what kind of stones you have on display here?"

"I take it that you're not too familiar with Evolution Stone, are you?" the man asked.

Serena blushed a little since it was a bit embarrassing to know too much about a subject that most trainers should know about when it comes to being a Pokemon trainer.

"N-Not really, I'm still new to this kind of thing."

"Well young lady, your in luck because I know ever stone that I have here, I had a Water Stone, a Leaf Stone, a Fire Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Moo-"

"I know some of them, can you just point out the ones that are not too well know?" she interrupted.

"That depends, what stone are you unfamiliar with?" he asked.

Serena looked at all that stones that she had never seen and pointed at them, there were only three, one was completely purple, one was coloured sky blue, and the last one was completly gray and round, it almost looked like a normal rock.

"The purple one is a 'Dusk Stone', they originate from the Sinnoh region, and will evolve Pokemon that are more familiar with nighttime." the man explained.

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" smiled Serena.

The man then picked up the stone that was coloured sky blue, "This is a 'Dawn Stone', they also were first found in Sinnoh and evovle Pokemon that determinate gender. For example, you can evolve a Kirlia into a Gallade with this."

"Wow, that sounds neat!" Serena was very fascinated by what she was learning today.

The salesman puted up the last stone that looked like a regular old rock, "And this last one is any 'Everstone', just like the last two, this stone was also first seen in Sinnoh."

'All three of them are from Sinnoh?!' thought Serena.

She really was surprised that all three stones came from the same region and she never seen or heard about them until now. She should probably learn more about that region since most of that world compares it and Kalos together due to how popular they both are.

"The 'Everstone' is used to stop a Pokemon from evolving from it's current form."

Before anyone could say another word, Fennekin appeared out of her Pokeball and was next to Serena looking at the Everstone.

"Fen fen." she barked.

"You want you use the Everstone and not evolve?" said Serena to make sure she heard her starter correctly.

Fennekin nodded her head in response to her trainer so that she know that she was serious about her decision.

"How much is it?" Serena asked the salesman.

"You know, I'm in a really good mood today, so it's on me!" he smiled in respone.

"Thank you." smiled Serena as he gave her the stone for her to use on her fire type.

"Ready?"

"Fennekin!"

She took and deep breath and placed it on top of Fennekin's head to see what would happen. Fennekin also waited for a reaction to her body, but nothing happened, no glowing, no strange feeling, nothing?

"Did it not work?" Serena asked the saleman.

"No young lady, an Everstone doesn't need to touch the Pokemon to stop it from evolving, it just needs to be near the Pokemon for it to work. So when it looks like your Fennekin is going to evolve, you just need to made sure she's near the stone to prevent it from happening." he explained.

Serena nodded in to let him know that she understood and decided to ask the question that she came here for in the first place.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Lucarionite by any chance now would you?"

He he shoke his head, "Sorry, but I don't. Mega Stones are hard to find and I haven't seen one before to know what it looks like."

Serena sighed in disappointment, but at least she learned something new today about evolution stone.

"Thanks for your help anyway, and for the Everstone."

"No problem, happy to help."

"Come on, Fennekin, let's go find the others." she said as she pick up her fire type and started to walk back the way she came.

The salesman looked as Serena walked away with a smile on his face, "What a nice young lady, and a very pretty one too."

* * *

(With Ash)

"Say anything?" he asked Pikachu from up a tree.

"Pika pi." replied his starter by shaking his head.

Ash just sighed in disappointment, he and Pikachu weren't having any luck finding a Mega Stone for Korrina.

Suddenly, he felt a little angry for some reason an made his hand into a fist. Why he was angry was a complete mystery to him, but he felt like someone just said something about Serena.

'Why do I feel so mad about Serena be complenmented by someone.' he asked himself while he tightened his fist more.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

The team came back to the Pokemon center to regroup and see if they had any luck on finding a Mega Stone.

"So no one found one?" asked Clemont.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"No luck."

"I tried."

"Aww, my grandpa told me that I'll know what the Mega Stone looks like when I find it, but none of us were about to find it. This sucks!" sighed Korrina.

"Come on, Korrina, don't tell me your planning on giving up just yet?" said Ash.

"No, but it's just so hard, and I want to Mega Evole Lucario now!" replied the fighting type gym leader.

"You'll need to be patient and keep on looking, when we find it, it'll be worth the wait." he assured.

Ash knows that it's important to be patient and that good things come to those who wait. He knows this all top well whenever he starts a journey in a new region and ends up making a new rival that ends up being a jerk, he losses to them ever time until he finally beats them in the league. He has a lot of patients now with all the bullying and being looked down upon over his journey across the world.

"Ash is right, we can't just give up now, we'll find it no matter how long it takes!" smiled Bonnie.

"Dedenne!" cheered her only Pokemon.

Korrina smiled at the confidents her new friends were showing in helping her reach her goal.

"You know, maybe the Mega Stone is too valuable to be sold in a shop. It might be in a cave somewhere in those cliffs." guessed Clemont.

"We can always go and check it out to see." suggested Korrina.

"What! Inside a...cave?" said a very nervous Serena as she held Fennekin in her arms closer.

"Fennn!" her first Pokemon wasn't too crazy about that idea either.

Before she could she anything against that idea, she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and it belonged to Ash, who gave her a warm smiled.

"Ash?"

"Don't worry, we'll all be there together and we won't separete from each other so that we can all feel safe, I promise."

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu as he gave Fennekin a thumbs up to let her know that he promises the same thing as his trainer.

The Serena and Fennekin couldn't help but feel happy and safe with their crushes converting them and making them feel relaxed that everything is going to be alright.

"Thanks Ash, you always know just what to say to me." she blushed.

"Maybe we should ask someone about where we can find a Mega Stone?" suggested Clemont.

"We tried that already." pointed out his sister.

"Never hurts to keep trying." he replied.

He looked around to see if he could find anyone that looked like they could be of help to them. He spotted a make with a beard carrying a camera and it's stand.

"Excuse me sir, can you help us out with something?" he called out.

The man looked over at Clemont with a smile, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Do you know by any chance where we could find a Mega Stone?"

The man thought for a moment to see if he remembered anything about Mega Stones in this town. "You could always try looking in the caves to see if there are any stone in there." he suggested.

"Thanks, that really helps us!" replied Clemont.

"Happy to help. I'm McGinty, and I was wondering if you kids would like a picture?" he asked while showing them his camera.

"I think that's a great idea. We could use it as a way to remember our trip here!" smiled Ash.

"Pikachu!" replied his starter.

"I'm in!" smiled Korrina.

"Me too!" said Bonnie.

"Ok everybody, move closer to each other a bit more." said McGinty.

The team started to move close so that they could all fit into the picture. Korrina's Lucario was on the far left with her standing next to him on the right, Bonnie was in front of Korrina with a smile and Dedenne, Clemont was next to her with a smile on his face while standing stright, Serena was next to Ash who had Pikachu on his shoulder with a smiled on his face. Ash was also smiling, but Serena was a bit closer to him than the others and there was barely any arm space bewteen her and Ash, not to mention that she wasn't even looking at the camera, but at her crush the whole time.

*CLICK*

The picture was taken and Serena was the only one that was surprised because she wasn't paying attention.

"It will take a bit of time for the photos to be ready, so you'll have to wait a bit." McGinty advised the heroes.

"That's fine, we'll just start to think about how we'll find the stone when were in the cave." replied Ash.

"I should warn you kids about something though, those who are worthy of having a Mega Stone will overcome the obstacle in the cave. However, those who are unworthy will faild, even if they go back to retry they'll still fail!" warned McGinty.

Everyone was confused as to what he meant by they, but Ash had a feeling something bad will happen if they are found unworthy of owning Mega Stone.

'I better go and call back an old friend to help us if things get difficult!' he thought.

"Thanks for the advise. We'll keep a sharp eye out!" he said.

"Hey Ash, Serena, I have a great idea! You two should get a picture with yourselfs in it!" suggested Bonnie.

"What do you mean by that?" asked our raven haired protagonist.

Serena meanwhile was turning pale as she knew exactly what Bonnie meant and was starting to freak out!

"Ash what will you do after the Kalos league?"

"I'll go back home to Kanto and think about where my next adventure will be." he answered.

His answer caught Serena's attention as she realized that if she didn't tell Ash how she feels before he leaves, then she wasted her time traveling with him! She remembered how much she missed him while growing up in Kalos and that her greatest regret was never telling him that she loves him, she wanted to travel with him while traveling with him through Kalos to see if could have a chance at a relationship with him, but if she doesn't act quick, then he'll leave Kalos once the league is over and she wasted her time traveling with him! She knew that if she wanted to be more than friends with Ash, then she'll need to tell him soon!

"Well, even though to have a picture of all of use together, don't you think that a picture with just you and Serena would be better!?" Bonnie smiled.

Serena's thoughts quickly returned to the situation at hand, and her face started to heat up a bit.

"Why would it be better than one with all of us together?" he asked in confusing.

"You two are childhood friends, so that means that a picture with just the two of you will help you two feel closer to each other like back when you were little." explained Bonnie.

"I guess that makes senes. You want a picture with just us, Serena?"

"YES!" she yelled a bit too happy.

'WHY DID I SAID YES?' she screamed in her head.

"Ok then, both of you move in a bit closer so that I can get a good shot!" smiled McGinty as he was about to take a shot of the 'couple together.

Serena was now having a mental breakdown, while Ash was oblivious to what was happening right now. He didn't even notice Pikachu leave his shoulder to join the others as he was having that strange feeling in his chest again.

"Ok, now I just need to two to look happy and smile."

Ash and Serena didn't know if they could do that due to how strange and uncomfortable they felt. But Serena wanted this picture to be important to her and decided to gather enough courage to do something crazy!

She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and leaned on him while having a forced smile as she looked at the camera. Ash was confused to no end, and to make matters worse his heart was beating faster than normal.

'What's going on? Why do I feel so strange? But at the same time, I feel really happy?!' he thought to himself.

*CLICK*

Before any of them knew it the photo was taken. And two young teens were as red as a fire types flames. The second she heard the click, Serena pulled away from Ash to hide her face from everyone, too embarrassed to think right now.

"Your pictures will be ready soon. How many do you want?" asked McGinty.

"Two will be fine." answered Ash.

"Make it three!"

"Three?" asked everyone as they looked at Bonnie.

"I'll be keeping one incase one of your's gets ruined, then you can just ask me to give you the spear." said the younger sibling.

'I need to keep a photo of my greatest accomplishment!' she thought with a smirked.

Korrina smiled at how cute her two friends looked in the picture, "Aww! You two make such a cute cou-"

"I find it! I found a Mega Stone!" called out Bonnie.

Everyone was excited and surprised that Bonnie was able to find the stone so quickly, they haven't even gone into the cave yet.

"Are you sure?!"

"Did you really find it?!"

"What does it look like?!"

"Is it the Lucarionite?"

"Opps. Nevermind, it's just a blade of grass." said Bonnie as she showed everyone a blade of grass.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BOOM*

Everyone fell onto their backs anime style with one thing on their minds, 'HOW DO YOU CONFUSE A BLADE OF GRASS FOR A MEGA STONE?!'

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The first picture of the whole team turned out alright. But you could clearly see that Serena was not looking at the camera, but at Ash. Plus, she was really close to him and there was barely any distance at all bewteen them.

The second picture was even worse if she was hopping to avoid embarrassment. Her arems was wrapped around his neck to close even more distance, her face was as red as fire, Ash was the one why wasn't looking at the camera, but at Serena. Overall, the picture was perfect for a couple, but those two aren't a couple...yet!

Serena was lucky that no one had spoken about the second picture, it was bad enough that it happened, but for Bonnie to have a copy was over the comfort zone.

Ash meanwhile had gotten back from the Pokemon Center to call back an old friend that was strong and was most likely going to be needed when they enter the cave, which they were already at.

"Let's be careful once we're inside. We don't want any trouble!" warned Clemont.

"Calm down, I have Lucario with me and he'll be enough!" replied Korrina.

Ash wasn't so sure that Lucario would be enough, "Clemont's right, Korrina. Mr. McGinty said that those unworthy will fail, and we don't want that. Which is why I brought an old friend to help us if things get out of hand!"

"Well we're not going to find out if I'm worthy or not by standing around here, are we? Let's go!" said Korrina as she and Lucario took the lead into the cave.

"I hope nothing bad happens!" said Clemont as he followed.

"Let's be careful!" said Ash as he started to walk in as well.

"Oh? Ahh!" the girls both grabbed onto Ash to kept him closer because they were scared of being alone in the cave.

Bonnie grabbed onto his shirt, while Serena clinged her arms around his. Ash wasn't so sure, but having Serena this close to him was nice! He wondered why he liked it?!

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

"We've been walking for hours! How much longer until we find the Mega Stone?" asked Bonnie.

"We've only been searching for about 15 minutes, Bonnie. I'm sure will find it in time." replied Ash.

'Though it would be nice that we have found it by nice, I can't believe it's this hard to find since I'm using my Aura to help us.' he thought.

Both Ash and Lucario have been using their Aura to help them locate the Mega Stone quicker, but have had no luck so far in doing so. Ash wanted to find that Mega Stone soon so that he could see a Mega Lucario for the first time. While Lucario wanted to Mega Evovle for the first time and see just how strong both he and Korrina have become.

'Wait! I think...Yes, it's the Mega Stone! I can sense it!' Ash thought in his head.

* * *

(Pokemon Language: On)

 **'I can sense it! The Mega Stone is near!' though Lucario.**

 **The Aura Pokemon turned his head to looked at Ash and see a smiling face on him, 'He must have used his Aura to sense it as well. This boy is amazing!'**

 **Lucario was really eager to fight Ash once he comes to the gym for a gym battle. After battling him two times against two of his Pokemon that are in their second stage of evolution he could tell that Ash was going to be a challenge, and he liked it!**

(Pokemon Language: Off)

* * *

Lucario started to run up ahead of the group in order to see where the Mega Stone was. Ash decided to lead as well in order to find it quickly. The rest of the team asked why the two of them were in a hurry, but Ash just said to keep up.

"Why is Ash following Lucario?" asked Serena.

"Maybe the two of them know something that we don't?" replied Clemont.

"Mabye it's his Aura acting up with Lucario." said Bonnie.

Korrina was a bit confused as to what Bonnie was saying," His Aura?"

"Oh, did we not tell you? Ash is an Aura user!" said Bonnie.

"Wait! He can use his own Aura?" asked a shocked Korrina.

"Yup. My guess is that both he and Lucario found something, and it could b the Mega Stone!" replied the younger sibling.

"Hey guys, I think we found it!" called out our raven haired trainer.

"Told ya." smiled Bonnie.

Korrina was surprised to hear that Ash was able to use his Aura that same way as her Lucario can. She had heard of people that can do that from her grandfather, but never thought that she would actully meet one!

After turning a corner the team saw Ash, Pikachu and Lucario in front of them looking at something.

"There it is, guys!" said Ash as he pointed to the room in this cave the had a large rock piller that contained the Mega Stone that they had been looking for!

"YES! We found it!" cheered Korrina.

She was just about to run up to the stone and grab it, until Ash put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Hang on, Korrina, we don't want to run in without thinking, it could be dangerous!"

"What are you talking about, Ash?" she asked.

"I've been traveling for sometime now, meaning that I know what will happen if you just rush in to grab something out in the open inside of a cave!"

"You mean there could be a trap prepared for us?" asked Bonnie.

"That's the most likely possibility." replied Ash.

"I think you've been watching too many adventure movie, I'll be fine." said the gym leader as she and her Lucario walked up towards the stone.

Everything seemed fine, until a large Flamethrower came out of no where and attacked the two of them! It just missed them as it only hit right in front of them before they could take another step closer, by the time flames disappeared it revealed a Blaziken standingin front of them!

"A Blaziken?! What's it doing here?" asked Clemont.

"Maybe it's protecting the Mega Stone." gueesed his younger sister.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, he's standing right in front of it like he's trying to stop us from getting near it."

"I knew something would happen! Now we have to face a Blaziken in the middle of a small cave." complained Ash.

"A Blaziken?" asked Serena as she took out her Pokedex.

 **Blaziken**

 **The Blaze Pokemon**

 **It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its firey punches scorch its foes.**

"We're not going to let a fire type stand in our way! You ready, Lucario?" asked Korrina.

"Rio!" replied said Pokemon.

"Use Aura Sphere."

Lucario brought his paws together to start collecting Aura and form it into a big blue ball, once it was done, he tossed it at his foes as hard as he could for it to hit faster. As the Aura Sphere flew closer to Blaziken, he saw it coming and started to set his fist on fire to use Fire Punch. When the Aura Sphere was close enough he punched it away with his flaming fist, but once his attention returned to Lucario, he could see that he was already in front of him with a bone made of Aura!

"Bone Rush."

Lucario swung the bone at Blaziken's face and hit him on the side of the cheek. He then continued to assult him with more swings and jabs all over his body in order to deal a much damage as he could. After about the 13th hit, Blaziken unleashed a Flamethrower at his opponent and it hit head on, causing Lucario to be send flying backwards from the blast!

"Lucario!" called out Korrina.

"Lucario!" replied said Pokemon as he got up on his own two feet, with some fight still left in him.

However, Blaziken soon run as fast as he could and preformed a Blaze Kick on him which sended him to the wall of the cave. Lucario was then pinned up against the wall by Blaziken, which put him and Krrina in a tight spot!

"Oh no! We have to do something!" feared Serena.

"Ash, you said that you brought a powerful Pokemon with you incase we needed it! Use it now and help Korrina!" said Clemont.

Ash thoguht about it for a moment and realized it if he helps Korrina out, then her efferts to get the stone herself would have been for nothing.

"No, I can't help her." he said.

"What?!"

"What are you saying?!

"Why not?!"

"Remember what McGinty said? He said only those who are worthy will be able to get the Mega Stone, and if I help her out then we'll never know if she was worthy enough to do this on her own. This is her fight, and she needs to win it by herself." he explained.

"But Ash, she looks like she needs help!" replied Serena.

"Just have a little fate in her. She is a gym leader and is not to be taken lightly." he smiled.

While Lucario was pinned up against the wall by Blaziken, Korrina was watching and thinking of a plan to get her partner out of that mess and turn this battle back in her favor.

"Use Metal Sound."

Lucario put his two paws together and metal spikes on each paw started to shake and create a high pitch ringing sound from them. Blaziken was so close that it was impossible for him to get away and he was affected by the high pitch sound and forced to cover his ears, which meant he let go of Lucario who landed on his feet.

"Power-Up Punch."

The Aura Pokemon closed his paw to make a fist and began to surround it in orange Aura to make the attack more powerful. Once it was finished, he launched his fist into Blaziken's chest and punched him really hard! Blaziken was sent flying backwards due to the force and power of the attack, he landed on the ground and layed down while struggling to get up.

"Now's our chance, Bone Rush." called out Korrina.

Lucario formed a bone staff with his Aura and started to rush towards Blaziken to finish the job. But right before he could reach the Hoenn fire type, it turned into red energy and moved away from where it once layed!

"I think that's about enough." said a new voice.

The voice belonged to an old man that looked at Korrina with a proud smile, "I would say that your very worthy."

"G-Grampa?" asked Korrina.

"Grampa?" asked everyone else.

"Pika?"

"I guess I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

To give you the brief explaination. The man in the cave turned out to be Korrina's grandfarther, Gurkinn. It turns out that he set up the Mega Stone in the cave for Korrina so that she could battle his Blaziken to as a final test to see if she was ready to Mega Evolve her Lucario. It's also worth noting that McGinty helped him with the trail, but the 'unworthy' part was not true and he made it up to get Korrina to try harder to prove that she was ready.

We now see everyone at the battlefield from before with Korrina and Lucario in the middle, getting ready to preform their first Mega Evolution.

"You ready, Lucario?"

He responsed by nodding his head.

Korrina looked that the Mega Stone that her partner held in her hand and looked that the Key Stone in her's. She closed her eyes for a moment in order to calm herself from all of the excitement that was about to happen, then she opened them and put two fingers in the Key Stone.

"Mega Evolve!"

Lucario's body began to glow brightly as he was changing into something bigger, stronger, better. He's legs and arms began to grow in lenght and in size beneath the glowing, which meant that they were going to be more powerful than before. He started to grow taller as well so that his body would match the new lenght of the arms and legs. He sunndly had his hair from the back of his head grow longer as well.

It took about 30 seconds but once they were up, everyone could now see the wonder in front of them. A Mega Lucario!

His cream fur became longer, and his thighs slim down. He develops more spikes on the back of his paws, which turned crimson. His aura-sensing appendages grew longer and two of them are tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possess a spike each. Finally, he has black marking on his blue fur.

Everyone was too amazed and stared that Lucario's evolved form. Ash however was staring for a different reason. He could feel that **HUGE** amount of aura coming from Lucario now that he was in his mega form, and the increase made the amount he had before look tiny.

'That sure is a lot of aura. With that much flowing through his body, Lucario could be a serious problem if I need to battle him in a gym battle. I'm going to have to test him out to know what I'll be dealing with later on!' he thought.

"Hey Ash, how about we battle again to test out Lucario's mega form?" asked Korrina.

'Another battle?!' thought everyone else.

"Sure, now I can use the old friend I brought back for help!" smiled Ash.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

After making sure everyone was on the side to watch the battle. Both trainers got their Pokemon ready to go for round three! Korrina was using Lucario, who was still in it's mega form to kick butt. While Ash was about to call out his surprise Pokemon.

"Infernape, I choose you!" he called out.

His Sinnoh fire type stood tall and proud ready for a fight. Ash had told him about Mega Lucario and he was so ready to fight against his first Mega Pokemon, the excitment was building up fast and neither side could stand still due to pure determination.

"Are the two of you ready?" asked Clemont.

Both trainers nodded their heads.

"Okay then, battle begin." he called.

* * *

(Ash vs Korrina: Third Battle)

"Lucario, use Bone Rush."

Mega Lucario formed a bone staff with his aura quickly and started to rush up towards Infernape.

"Use Flamethrower."

Infernape opened his mouth as wide as he could in order to unleash a jet of flames that rocketed towards Mega Lucario. However, it was avoided when the aura Pokemon jumped into the air, before bringing his bone staff down onto Infernape's head, landing the first hit.

With Mega Lucario being right in front of them, Ash got an idea.

"Use Flare Blitz." he said.

Infernape grabbed onto Mega Lucario by the waist and surrounded body of their bodies with hot flames that when from orange to blue. He then jumped up into the air while still having a grip on his opponent to make sure he didn't get away. The two then came back down towards the ground with Infernape crashing Mega Lucario into the dirt, before doing a few backflips to get some distance.

"Wow, that Flare Blitz was super strong!" smiled Bonnie.

"I know. Ash will win for sure if he keeps this up!" cheered Serena.

They were forced to rethink that once the dust cloud cleared and revealed Mega Lucario standing tall with little to no damage taken!

"What!" said a shocked Serena.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to take down Mega Lucario!" smiled Korrina.

Both Ash and Infernape were shocked at how Mega Lucario was able to stand so quickly after such a strong attack. Ash now knew that he needed to be more careful, or else he and Infernape will loss sooner than expected!

"Use Flamethrower."

"NAAAAAPE!" cried the Sinnoh fire type as he unleashed a huge jet stream of fire at his opponent as fast as he could. However that proved to be pointless as Mega Lucario just dodged it quickly and began to close in on him.

"Use Power Up Punch." called Korrina.

"Counter it with Mach Punch." said Ash.

Mega Lucario's orange fist and Infernape's white fist collided in the middle and it was powerful enough to send a shockwave of air around them. This surprised Lucario a lot, he thought that Infernape was going to be sent flying backwards due to how different the power the two of them were! He knew he was stronger due to the Mega Evolution, but somehow Infernape was able to counter his attack with one of his own, and that made him realize that this battle was with a very strong opponent, and he was getting excited to continue!

"Metal Sound."

Mega Lucario began to make the two horns on his paws vibrate, which created a high pitch sound that caused Infernape to cover his ears. Now that he was distracted by the sound, it left him open for attack.

"Aura Sphere."

Mega Lucario began to form a ball of blue aura in his hands and unleashed at Infernape. He got hit and sled across the battlefield until he stopped just in front of his trainer. "You Ok, Infernape?"

"Ape!" replied the fire monkey.

"Ok then, use Fire Punch."

Infernape dashed forwards towards Mega Lucario with his fist ignited in flames. Korrina didn't tell Lucario to dodge as she was sure that he could survive that attack. But then Ash told Infernape to punch the ground with his flaming fist, which resulted in a dust cloud forming in his place and blocking any view of him from his opponent.

"Dig."

Infernape began to use his hands to dig underneath the ground of the battlefield in order to come up with a plan to beat the Mega Pokemon.

"Be careful, Lucario. He could pop up any minute now!" warned Korrina.

Mega Lucario decided to jump up high into the air so that Infernape couldn't hit him when he comes out. With his new Mega Form his jump was more powerful and made him stay in the air for about 7 seconds before coming back down and repeating it again. After the fifth teen jump, Infernape popped out of the ground, but was unable to deal any damage because Mega Lucario was still in the air from his jump.

"Aura Sphere."

"Flamethrower."

The two attacks were thrown at each other and it caused an explosion to happen that covered the battlefield in a dust cloud again. No one could see a thing, therefore they couldn't see what happened to the two fighting type Pokemon.

'I think I can use my aura to see if they're in there.' thought Ash. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up again to see if he could spot ether of the two Pokemon. And he did, blue aura surrounded their bodies in the dust cloud at was visible to only him. He decided to this as an opportunity to attack.

"Use Mach Punch at 12'O clock." he ordered.

Inferenape dashed straight ahead with his fist covered in white energy to deliver a powerful punch that landed on his target's cheek and send him rolling backwards.

"You good, Lucario?" asked Korrina.

Mega Lucario got up and gave his trainer a thumbs up to let her know that he was just fine and could continue the fight.

"Use Flare Blitz."

Infernape covered his body in blue fire and flew up out of the dust cloud which caused it to disappeared. After going up about twenty meters high, Infernape flew dove down straight towards Mega Lucario to make contact with him. To everyone's surprised he just stood there with out moving, Korrina didn't even tell him to dodge the incoming attack ether. Ash knew that she must be planning something if she was so confident to not tell Lucario to dodge.

When Infernape was about ten meters away korrina spoke two little words, "Metal Sound."

A high pitch sound was heard and it casued Infernape to cover his ears again making him loss focus on using Flare Blitz. The blue fire disappeared from his body and he flew past Mega Lucario and into the ground with his hands still around his ears.

"Use Seismic Toss." called Korrina.

Mega Lucario grabbed Infernape's tail and started to swing him around in circles as fast as he could, hoping that the increased momentum would inflect more damage and end this fight. After about the sixteenth spin, he let go and Infernape flew across the battlefield again until he landed face first into the dirt.

"Infernape!" yelled Ash.

His call was heard and said Pokemon slowly started to lift himself up off the ground, but struggled a bit because of the damage he took. Once he was on his feet again, he turned around to look Mega Lucario in the eye and smiled, which his opponent gladly returned.

"Fire Punch."

"Power Up Punch."

The two Pokemon covered their fist in orange aura and flames and started to rush at each other at full speed. The two fighting types met in the middle of the battlefield and threw their fist into each other's jaw. Infernape was the one to fall completly on the ground while Mega Lucario dropped to his knees.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Mega Lucario wins!" called out Clemont.

"Yes! We did it, Lucario! We did!" cheered the happy gym leader.

Mega Lucario returned to his previous form and high fived his trainer for a job well done that their first Mega battle.

Serena walked up to Ash and looked at him with a face full of concern and worry, "Ash, are you alright?"

Ash just smiled at her which warmed her heart.

"I'm fine, Serena. You don't have to worry, cause next time I'll win for sure!" he gave her a thumbs up.

Serena just looked away blushing a bit. His positive nature always seems to make her insides jump around.

Ash them returned Infernape to his Pokeball after thanking him for a job well done, before looking at Korrina with a smile.

"Thanks for the battle, Korrina. You and Mega Lucario are really strong, and I hope to be ready for you when I reach Shalour city." he declared.

"I hope so too, cause you to all three of our battles so far were awesome! You're really strong and your going to have to keep training to make things harder for me, cause I've beaten you in all of our battles so far!" replied the fighting type gym leader.

"That's a promise!" Ash shoke her hand. declaring that he win beat her when the time is right for him to earn his third Kalos gym badge.

With the Mega Stone now in Korrina's possession, giving her the power to access Mega Lucario. Ash is going to have to work twice as hard if he ever hopes to achieve the third Kalos gym battle in order to enter the Kalos league! Can he manage to find a way with the remaining time that he has until he reaches Shalour city? Find out as the journey through Kalos continues!

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hi There!**

 **Before I start, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about not writing within the last few months. My bedroom has started to have some kind of affect on me and is making too lazy to write, so I had to move around the house in order to find a place that wouldn't make me too lazy to work on this chapter.**

 **Another reason is privacy. I don't like my family looking at my work because it's too embarresing for me, and they'll never let me hear that end of it if I writing something that they find too funny. So that's another reason for delay.**

 **I hope I made the battles in this chapter good enough to make the wait worth it. I'll try to find someplace else to work on my stories instead of my lazyass room, so that I can avoid another pointless hiatus.**

 ***PS: Next story I'll update will be 'Anime AM Warriors'! I know I put it on hold for a year and I'm sorry about that. But I know the perfect way to make up for that, unfortunately it's going to take up 'ALOT' of time so I won't be able to get it out before the end of 2017.**

 **However, I'm making the deadline BEFORE February 2018, so expect the next chapter of AM Warriors between now and February. And if it's not out by then, well..."SCREAW ME!"***

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
